El despertar del dragón
by Kingslayer99
Summary: ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Daenerys Targaryen no hubiese huído durante la rebelión de Robert Baratheon? ¿Qué habría pasado si la joven Targaryen no hubiese abandonado los Siete Reinos?
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

¿Qué habría ocurrido si Daenerys Targaryen no hubiese huído durante la rebelión de Robert Baratheon? ¿Qué habría pasado si la joven Targaryen no hubiese abandonado los Siete Reinos?

En esta versión de la historia Rhaella y Viserys Targaryen, esposa e hijo del Rey Aerys se encuentran en Desembarco del Rey durante el saqueo de la ciudad, donde Viserys es asesiando. Tras la muerte de Aerys, Rhaella se convirtió en la última Targaryen en todo Poniente y su muerte significaría el fin de su casa. Esto mismo trató de explicarle Jon Arryn a Robert Baratheon cuando este se sento en el Trono. El nuevo rey, ebrio de poder y temeroso de que la casa Targaryen volviese a alzarse contra él, ordenó a Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia que asesinase a la mujer. Dolido por la muerte de su hermana, el Guardián del Norte se dirigió decidido a cumplir la voluntad de su Rey. Pero su corazón era noble y justo y le resultó imposible quitarle la vida a la mujer una vez esta le explicó que estaba en cinta. En lugar de esto decidió sacarla a hurtadillas de la ciudad y la llevó junto a él a Invernalia, donde la escondería de Robert y permitiría que empezase una nueva vida.

**Y ASÍ COMIENZA MI NUEVO FIC. TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR DESPUÉS DE MÁS DE UN MES SIN HACERLO, PESE A QUE NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO COMO ANTES, PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS Y ME COMPROMETO A NO DEJAR LA HISTORIA INACABADA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYÁSTEIS EN MI FIC ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO**


	2. Capítulo 1 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Pon otro tronco en la chimenea-

Enseguida, mi señora- Dijo el joven paje mientras se apresuraba a añadir otro tronco a la chimenea.

Hace demasiado frío- Pensó la joven de pelo plateado. Se acercó al gran ventanal de su dormitorio. El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío intenso que indicaba el final del verano. Dirigió su mirada al patio del castillo, repleto de personas acarreando cestas de un lado a otro, carretas que entraban y salían y soldados corriendo de un lado a otro. Sin duda la noticia de la visita real había provocado un gran ajetreo. Se fijó entonces en los hijos de Eddard Stark, que jugaban con los lobos huargo que adoptaron pocos días antes.

Puedo pasar- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Claro- Respondió la joven dulcemente, sabiendo que quien llamaba era el Señor de Invernalia.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Lord Eddard Stark, imponente con su abrigo de piel de lobo. Daenerys, Daenerys Nieve sonrió al ver el rostro del hombre, que era casi como un padre para ella. La madre de Daenerys había muerto al dar a luz, por lo que Ned Stark se hizo cargo de ella y la cuidó como si fuese su hija. Gracias a esto creció a salvo en Invernalia, criándose con el resto de los hijos de Eddard.

Si bien Lord Stark siempre la trató como a una hija, sentía no poder decir lo mismo de Lady Catelyn. La señora de Invernalia siempre se mostro fría y distante con ella. Cuando Ned regresó de la guerra con dos recién nacidos, uno de ellos hijo del propio Ned, Lady Catelyn perdió la sonrisa. Quizá con los años fue capaz de asumirlo y de perdonar a su marido, pero nunca se mostró cercana con Dany.

Quizá cuando era más jóven se sentía insegura por crecer sin la figura de una madre, pero habían pasado dieciséis años, ya no era una niña y comenzaba a madurar. Además, Dany comenzó a hacerse preguntas. Era una joven inteligente, y no se le escapaba que era distinta al resto.

Tenemos algo de lo que hablar- La voz de Ned le sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Y de qué se trata?- Respondió Daenerys.

A nadie se le escapa que ya no eres una niña- Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo- tienes edad para saber quien eres-

A Daenerys le pilló por sorpresa. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntando por su padre, pero la respuesta siempre era que lo hablarían cuando fuese mayor. Y ese momento había llegado...

¿Vas... Vas a hablarme de mis padres?-

Así es, pero antes quiero que me prometas que no se lo contarás a nadie- Dijo Ned, con el tono autoritario que usaba cuando ejercía como Señor de Invernalia-

Te lo prometo- Dijo Daenerys al momento.

Dany clavó sus ojos violetas en los fríos ojos de Ned que, pese al frío, parecía estar sudando.

Bien... Imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de que no eres como los demás... Quiero decir, tu pelo, tus ojos...- Ned era hábil con la espada, hábil comandando ejércitos, pero las palabras no eran su fuerte.

Sí... Sé que no soy como los demás- Danerys notó como un escalofrío le subía por la espalda-

Sí, pelo plateado, ojos violetas...- Eddard tragó saliva- No eres Nieve, eres Daenerys Targaryen, hija legítima de Aerys Targaryen.

El silenció llenó la habitación, se apoderó de cada uno de los rincones. Dany buscaba las palabras para expresar como se sentía, pero no era capaz de encontrarlas. Estaba enfadada... No, estaba feliz... No, triste... No sabía como se sentía.

Yo... Pero, entonces... ¿Por quéno... Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Acertó a decir al fin-

Porque desde este momento estás en peligro- Ned recuperó su entereza- Hasta este momento he podido ocultarte, pero como ya he dicho no eres una niña, y si Robert te ve, puede que descubra quien eres, y entonces nadie podrá protegerte-

¿Por qué querría hacerme daño?- Dijo Dany. Yo no he hecho nada-

Eres una Targaryen, la hija de Aerys Targaryen, podrías reclamar su trono-

Pero yo no quiero hacerlo- Daenerys empezó a notar que le dolía la cabeza.

Eso no tiene importancia- Ned cogió su mano- No tienes por qué tener miedo, Robert no estará aquí más de una semana, solo tienes que ocultarte hasta entonces y podrás seguir adelante-

Daenerys notó que las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. En el fondo siempre sospechó que había muchas cosas que no sabía... Pero esto era demasiado.

Prométeme que no contarás esto a nadie. Prométeme que no dejarás que Robert te vea- Ned alzó la barbilla de la joven para que esta le mirase a los ojos- Prométemelo.

La joven Targaryen asintió. Trataba de evitarlo, pero sentía como se desmoronaban sus cimientos... Ned sonrió y alborotó levemente sus cabellos dorados, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejandola sola con sus pensamientos.

Daenerys se acurrucó en una esquina de la cama y, mirando al fuego, comenzó a divagar. Soy la hija del Rey Loco- Pensó. Aerys Targaryen, famoso por quemar con fuego valyrio a todo aquel que le desafiaba. Pero era mi padre, no podía ser tan malo... ¿Y mis hermanos? Rhaegar fue asesinado por Robert en la batalla del Tridente porque había secuestrado a Lyanna Stark, su prometida... ¿Es que todos mis familiares eran monstruosos? O quizá es lo que Robert quiere que todo el mundo piense. El sonido de un cuerno en el exterior puso fin a su reflexión


	3. Capítulo 2 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Dany se acercó a la ventana para ver entrar a los visitantes. Eran muchos, quizás más de trescientos. La flor y la nata de Desembarco del Rey: caballeros, espadas juramentadas... Sobre ellos ondeaban multirud de estandartes en los que se veía el venado coronado de los Baratheon.

Daenerys no conocía a ninguno de los caballeros allí presentes, pero estaba segura de poder distinguir a algunos. Allí estaba el que seguro era el Gnomo, pequeño y atrofiado, no podía ser otro. Tras el llegaba un niño alto y delgado, de cabello color rubio, que debía ser Joffrey Baratheon, el príncipe heredero. Junto a el cabalgaba un hombre alto y fuerte, con un yelmo en forma de cabeza de perro, que Daenerys imaginó que sería Sandor Clegane y, finalmente, Ser Jaime Lannister, con su armadura dorada y pelo del mismo color.

El hombre que mató a mi padre- Se dijo Daenerys en voz baja.

Pero todo dejó de importar a la joven cuando Robert Baratheon entro en el patio. Era un hombretón grande y fuerte, con algunos kilos de más y una barba poblada que le cubría la gran parte de la cara. Bajó del caballo con pesadez y se acercó con premura a saludar a Ned. Daenerys estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar nada, así que se detuvo a observar al resto de la comitiva. Allí estaba Cersei Lannister, reina y madre de tres hijos de Robert. También supo distinguir a los caballeros de la Guardia Real gracias a sus capas blancas que lucían con orgullo.

Robert y Ned estuvieron unos minutos hablando y presentando sus respetos a sus respectivas familias, para después apartarse del resto. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Jon. Junto a él caminaba sigiloso fantasma, su lobo huargo.

¿No sales a recibir a Robert?- Preguntó Dany.

No es mi sitio- Dijo Jon con tono melancólico- No soy un Stark-

Ya te lo he dicho, tienes el mismo derecho de estar ahí que tus hermanos. Tienes su misma sangre-

Sabes que no eso no es cierto, nunca seré un Stark-

A Daenerys le entristcía ver a Jon así. Ambos estaban muy unidos. Si Daenerys tenía algún problema siempre corría a pedir consejo a Jon, y este siempre la buscaba cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Había pasado semanas muy tristes cuando se enteró de que Jon se marcharía para servir en la Guardia de la Noche. Era su misión hacer que los últimos días de Jon en Invernalia fuesen lo más agradables posibles.

Parece que tiene hambre- Dijo Daenerys mirando a Fantasma, tratando de distraer la atención de Jon.

Siempre la tiene- Dijo Jon sonriendo- Es un lobo...-

Un lobo atípico- Dijo Daenerys- Es blanco, los demás son de color oscuro-

Por eso se llama fantasma- Contestó Jon- Por eso y porque es muy tranquilo, nunca hace ruído-

Jon cogió pedazo de carne seca de su zurrón y se lo entregó al lobo, que comenzó a mastivcarlo silenciosamente. El norteño sonrió, un poco más animado.

Está noche hay un banquete, al que por supuesto no puedo asistir ¿Puedo contar al menos con tu compañía?-

Espero que sea suficiente para vos, mi señor- Enunció Daenerys divertida.

Jon asintió satisfecho y salió de la habitación. Al ver esto Fantasma engulló de un bocado el trozo de carne y se levantó para seguir a su dueño, dejando a Dany sola de nuevo.

La joven Targaryen añadió otro tronco al fuego, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que dijo Jon. Ned le había advertido del peligro que corría si Robert la veía, y por esa razón, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza asistir al banquete, y ciertamente se alegraba de que Jon tampoco lo hiciese, así al menos tendría compañía. Lo cierto es que tampoco se sentía muy dolida por no estar presente en la ceremonia. Verse rodeada de Lannister no era un escenario especialmente agradable, y menos ahora que sabía que entre ellos se encontraba el asesino de su padre.

Dejó pasar el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora del banquete. Desde su cuarto podía escuchar el crepitar de platos y copas, que se mezclaban con los murmullos de cientos de conversaciones ebrias. Esperó hasta asegurarse de que la oscuridad cubría cada uno de los rincones de la fortaleza para salir en busca de Jon. No podía permitir que Robert la viese, o podía meterse en problemas. Encontró al joven Nieve sentado en un banco junto a una hoguera, con un plato de asado apoyado sobre sus piernas y una jarra de vino junto a él.

Empezaba a pensar que no venías- Dijo Jon.

Puedes dejar de sufrir, aquí estoy- Dijo mientras se servía la cena y llenaba una copa de vino.

Te has perdido el desfile que han organizado para entrar al salón- Dijo Jon con la boca llena- Lo cierto es que el Rey me ha decepcionado un poco, esperaba ver a un guerrero alto y fuerte, el demonio del Tridente... Pero ahora es un hombre gordo y de rostro congestionado...-

Vaya, cuanto lamento habérmelo perdido- Intervino Dany en tono irónico.

No solo estaba el Rey, también he visto a la reina, tan hermosa como cuentan de ella... Tiene unos ojos muy verdes-

Dany y Jon no eran hermanos, pero muchas veces lo parecían. Jon era como su mejor amigo y tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Vaya, y ¿a quien más?- Daenerys quería escuchar qué opinaba Jon de Jaime Lannister- ¿Estaban también los hermanos de la Reina? Ya sabes, el Gnomo y... ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

¿Jaime? ¿Jaime Lannister?- Intervino Jon.

Eso... Jaime- Dany se hacía la tonta.

Si, claro, también estaban. Entraron juntos, el Gnomo, que parecía algo ebrio y Jaime, con su armadura dorada reluciente y los mismos ojos que su hermana. La verdad es que tiene aspecto de rey, mucho más que Robert al menos-

Daenerys siguió escuchando con atención la narración de Jon, riendo y bebiendo, con los murmullos del banquete a sus espaldas. Pasaron así un largo rato, hasta que ambos coincidieron en que habían bebido demasiado, por lo que decidieron levantarse y pasear a Fantasma, para despejarse un poco. El patio estaba silencioso y desierto, estaba oscuro y no se veía a nadie.

Vaya, qué hermosa pareja- Una voz les llamó a sus espaldas. Ambos se volvieron rápidamente. Tyrion Lannister estaba sentado sobre una cornisa, sonriendo- ¿Eso es un lobo?-

Sí, un lobo huargo- Respondió Jon- ¿Por qué no estás en el banquete?-

Hace demasiado calor, demasiado ruído y he bebido demasiado vino- Replicó el gnomo- ¿Puedo ver a tu lobo de cerca?-

Jon asintió extrañado. En cuanto vio esto, Tyrion bajó de un salto de la cornisa y se acercó al lobo. Estiró la mano para acariciar el pelaje del animal.

Vaya, veo que es muy manso-

Si no estuviera aquí te habría hecho pedazos-

Entonces espero que no te alejes- Tyrion parecía divertirse. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Jon y Daenerys y, inclinando la cabeza a un lado dijo...- Soy Tyrion Lannister-

Lo sé- Dijo Daenerys adelantándose- El es Jon y yo... Me llamo Daenerys-

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error. El Gnomo no parecía alguien estúpido... Podría sospechar.

Daenerys... Exótico nombre para una norteña... Igual que tu cabello- Tyrion clavó sus dispares ojos en los de Daenerys- Vaya, tienes los ojos violetas...-

Mi nombre me... Me... Me lo pusieron por mi madre- Daenerys trató de escapar de la trampa del enano- Murió al darme a luz-

Vaya, lo siento mucho. La mía también murió al darme a luz- Tyrion decidió aflojar la tensión- Bien, no tengo ganas de volver al banquete pero sí que las tengo de seguir bebiendo. ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a un juego?-

Jon y Daenerys se miraron sin saber bien qué decir.

Bien, imagino que eso es un sí- Tyrion cogió una jarra de vino y le entregó una copa a Jon y otra a Dany- El juego es muy simple, haré una afirmación sobre vosotros. Si acierto, bebéis, si fallo, bebo. Y, por supuesto, no se miente, si lo hacéis, lo sabré-

Daenerys iba a decir que no quería jugar, pero Jon se adelantó.

¿Por qué no?, parece divertido- Dijo el norteño.

¡Eso es!- Dijo Tyrion soltando una carcajada- ¡Y eso que pareces bastante aburrido, sin duda el vino es el mejor elixir que existe!-

Creo que será mejor no decir lo que vos parecéis- Dijo Jon riendo- Vamos, empieza-

Muy bien- Tyrion dejo de reir y clavó su mirada en los ojos del norteño- Te molesta que te llamen bastardo, te molesta enormemente-

Jon dejó de reir, y tras titubear un poco, bebió.

Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor- Jon miró al enano.

Eso creo- Tyrion sonrió antes de decir- No sabes nada sobre tu madre, y el honorable Lord Eddard se niega a hablar sobre el tema, lo que te enfurece-

Daenerys observaba espantada la mirada de Jon mientras volvía a beber. Esto no puede acabar bien- Pensó.

Jon, déjalo, tengo frío- Daenerys tiró del brazo del joven, que se negó a levantarse.

¡Vamos, no te alarmes!- Dijo Tyrion- Es solo un juego, para divertirnos-

Eso es- Jon estaba totalmente borracho- Vamos, sigue-

Por supuesto- Tyrion estaba degustando cada momento- Nunca has estado con una mujer, y querrías que la primera fuese ella- Dijo mirando a Dany.

Bebe- Contestó rápidamente Jon- No la deseo, es como una hermana para mí-

Qué extraño- Dijo Tyrion mientras bebía- Vamos, es tu turno-

El enano miró a Daenerys a los ojos. No quería jugar, no podía jugar, podría descubrirla.

No quiero jugar- Dijo Daenerys.

No tienes elección- Tyrion sonreía mientras se llenaba la copa- O quizá debería hablar a mi querido cuñado sobre la hermosa joven de pelo plateado y ojos violetas-

Daenerys sintió un escalofrío. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, se sentó frente al enano.

Muy bien...- Miró a Jon, que parecía no entender nada- No más de tres preguntas-

No tengas miedo, es solo un juego- El enano miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando- No conociste a tus padres, ni si quiera sabes quienes fueron-

Daenerys dudó un instante. Sé quienes son, pero si bebo, no podrá seguir preguntando sobre ello. Sin pensarlo más, Daenerys bebió de su copa.

No, estás mintiendo- Dijo Tyrion- Has dudado, ¡sabes quienes son!-

La joven Targaryen se quedó sin palabras. Notó como Jon la miraba de forma acusadora.

¿Los... Los conoces?- Dijo el joven- ¿Desde cuando?-

Jon, no...- Daenerys no estaba disfrutando del juego-

Segunda pregunta- Dijo Tyrion- Tus padres están muertos. Ambos-

Dany bebió de nuevo, esta vez sin titubear.

Muy bien, última pregunta- Tyrion se acercó a ella- Tu padre fue asesinado-

Sabe quien soy- Se dijo Daenerys. Lo sabe, estoy perdida.

No es necesario que bebáis, alteza- Tyrion se levantó- Y no temáis, será nuestro secreto-

El Gnomo se levantó para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el banquete.

Lo he pasado bien, pero debo volver al banquete, no quiero dejar a mi hermano solo, rodeado de Stark, no me lo perdonaría jamás-

Alteza... ¿Te ha llamado alteza?- Dijo Jon.

Está borracho... No sabe lo que dice- Daenerys se levantó y tiró de Jon- Vamos, hace mucho frío-

Los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Dany estaba asustada, desde ese momento su seguridad estaba en manos de Tyrion Lannister...


	4. Capítulo 3 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Dany despertó resguardada tras las paredes de su habitación. En el exterior nevaba copiosamente, en el patio todo era ruido y reinaba el caos, pero tras los gruesos muros de su torre hacía calor y reinaba el silencio.

Se vistió y acicaló todo lo rápido que le fue posible. Antes de salir de la habitación cogió un pedado de pan y un poco de queso. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Si habla estoy perdida- Se dijo. Sabía de la fama de retorcido y traicionero del Gnomo. Le había prometido que guardaría su secreto pero... ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él? Era un Lannister.

Decidió ir en su busca, necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Pero no podía dejar que la viese ninguno de los invitados y su cabello era muy reconocible. Tengo que hacer que alguien vaya a buscarle...- Pensó.

Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. Solo le dio tiempo a poner un pie fuera cuando un pequeño torbellino se chocó de bruces con ella.

¡Aparta!- Dijo una voz de niña- ¡Estás en mi camino!-

¡Arya!- Exclamó Dany- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

Eso no es asunto tuyo- Replicó la niña mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

A Daenerys le gustaba la pequeña de los Stark. Era como un pequeño huracán, traviesa e insolente, pero de buen corazón. No era una princesita como podía ser su hermana Sansa. A Arya le gustaba más jugar con espadas y escudos que probarse vestidos. Es perfecta- Pensó.

Oye Arya, me gustaría pedirte un favor- Dijo Dany.

¿Qué favor?- Respondió la niña frunciendo el ceño.

¿Podrías pedirle a Tyrion Lannister que se reuniera conmigo?- Daenerys trataba de parecer lo más inocente posible- Es para preguntarle una cosa-

¿Al Gnomo?- Arya pareció ilusionada- ¡Vale!-

¡Vaya, muchas gracias!- Dijo Daenerys alborotando el pelo de la pequeña- Dile que venga a buscarme a mi cuarto-

Arya asintió y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Dany pudo respirar tranquila, ahora solo tendría que esperar en su alcoba hasta que Tyrion fuese a verla. Se sentó junto a la ventan, desde donde podía vigilar el patio. Vio a Arya atravesar corriendo el patio en busca de Lord Tyrion, y a Robb y Theon adiestrándose con Ser Rodrik. Vio también a Ned y Robb, preparándose para ir de caza, y a Bran trepando por los muros de Invernalia- Su madre le ha dicho al menos mil veces que no lo haga- Pensó con una sonrisa. Se fijó entonces en Jaime Lannister, que se dirigía hacia una de las torres más viejas de Invernalia junto a su hermana, la reina Cersei. ¿A dónde van?- Se preguntó Daenerys. Ser Jaime era alto y esbelto, con un pelo de color casi dorado, rasgos afilados y ojos de un intenso color verde. Dany no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba a abajo.

Ese hombre mató a mi padre- Pensó. De pronto, Ser Jaime se detuvo y, lentamente, alzó la vista hasta la ventana de Dany. La joven Targaryen sintió que esos ojos de intenso color verde se clavaban sobre los suyos, sintiéndo que la inmobilizaba con ellos. En cuanto pudo reaccionar se apartó de la ventana, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¡Me ha visto!- Se dijo. Quizá no me haya visto bien, es muy difícil ver bien a nadie desde tan lejos- Pensaba Dany para tranquilizarse. Muy despacio volvió a asomarse por la ventana, buscando de nuevo al León de Lannister. Rápidamente se percató de que estaba discutiendo con su hermana. La reina parecía muy enfadada, tiraba de su brazo tratando de llevarle hacia la torre, pero Jaime se negaba. Dany pudo ver como, de un tirón, el Lannister hizo que Cersei soltase su brazo y esta, muy enfadada, se giró y se alejó en la otra dirección. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Daenerys sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón.

¿Quien es?- Dijo jadeando, esperando escuchar la voz de Tyrion Lannister, que ya habría sido avisado por Arya.

Soy yo-

Tras decir esas palabras Jon Nieve abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Dany se sintió entre aliviada y disgustada cuando le vio. Desde luego, se sentía más segura con él allí, pero no esperaba reunirse con el.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Dany.

Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche- Dijo Jon acercándose a esta y tomando asiento.

Estábamos los dos ebrios- Respondió Dany tratando de desviar la atención- No tiene importancia-

Dany- Jon la miró a los ojos- ¿Qué pasó con Lord Tyrion? ¿Qué fue todo eso de tus padres? ¿Por qué te llamó alteza?-

Jon... Ya viste como es, había bebido mucho vino, me dijo eso como podría haberme dicho cualquier cosa-

No me tomes por idiota- Jon parecía enfadado- Sé que me estás mintiendo-

Es que... No puedo decirte nada...- Daenerys empezaba a sentirse angustiada- Lord Eddard me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie...-

Ya veo- Jon se pusó de pie- Creía que confiabas en mí pero ya veo que eso no es así-

El norteño se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta. Daenerys sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. No puedo contarle nada, estaría en peligro pero... No puedo dejar que se marche así, yo...

¡Jon!- Daenerys lo llamó sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía- ¡Espera!-

El norteño se detuvo y se dio la vuelta despacio.

Si te lo cuento, puede que llegues a estar en peligro...- Daenerys no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía- Si alguien se enterase...-

Confía en mi- Dijo Jon- Puedo ayudarte-

Júrame que no se lo contarás a nadie, pase lo que pase-

Lo juro- Respondió Jon sin titubear.

Está bien- Dany se puso de pie y se acercó a Jon- Te atendrás a este juramento y por los dioses espero que no te arrepientas de haberlo formulado-

Daenerys le contó todo a Jon. Sus padres, su ascendencia, lo que ocurriría si Robert lo supiese... También le contó que Tyrion lo sabía y que Jaime podría sospechar algo. Jon parecía incapaz de asimilar todo.

Pero entonces tú... Eres Daenerys Targaryen... Podrías incluso reclamar el trono...-

No quiero el trono... Solo quiero que Robert se marche para poder seguir con mi vida...-

No puedes ignorar esto- Jon hablaba de forma muy distinta a la que acostumbraba.

Claro que puedo, no quiero ser reina, no quiero ser Daenerys Targaryen. Además, si Robert se entera de que sigo viva, me matará-

No dejaré que te mate, yo puedo protegerte-

Lo sé- Dijo Daeneyrs con los ojos llorosos- Pero te marcharás al Muro, Ned viajará a la capital... Me voy a quedar sola, prefiero no hacer enemigos-

No me marcharé al Muro- Jon agachó la cabeza- Ahora que sé quien eres... No puedo dejarte sola-

Daeneyrs quedó muda, sin saber qué decir.

Vaya, vuelvo a encontraros juntos- La voz de Tyrion interrumpió su conversación.

Lord Tyrion, os esperaba- Dany se apresuró a recibir a su invitado.

La joven señora vino corriendo a buscarme para decirme que queríais verme- Tyrion caminó hasta la mesa, donde se sirvió una copa de vino- Decidme mi señora, ¿por qué mandáis buscarme con tanta premura?

Veréis, quería... Queríamos hablar con vos sobre lo ocurrido anoche- Dany sentía que cada palabra que dijese podría ser usada en su contra-

Oh vamos, no debéis molestaros- Tyrion sonrió- Ya os dije que vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo-

Y no lo dudo, pero solo quería asegurarme de que sabéis lo que pasaría si...-

¿Si Robert lo supiese?- Intervino el Lannister- No tenéis nada que temer. Nuestro buen Rey no suele fijarse en este tipo de cosas-

Veréis Lord Tyrion- Jon dio un paso adelante- Queremos asegurarnos de que no diréis nada-

Eso ha sido un error- Pensó Daenerys cuando vio a Tyrion fruncir el ceño tras las palabras de Jon.

Acaso dudáis de mi honor- Dijo el Lannister- Soy un enano, no un mentiroso, no sé si sois capaz de distinguir entre ambos conceptos, bastardo-

Dany se fijó en Jon, que apretó los labios. No respondas, contrólate- Pensó Daeneys.

Vaya, ¿os he ofendido? Lo siento, los enanos somos así. Somos bufones, y los bufones solemos decir todo lo que se nos pasa por la cabeza... Pero de todos modos sigues siendo el bastardo-

Lord Stark es mi padre- Dijo Jon, tenso.

Sí, se nota. Eres más norteño que cualquiera de tus hermanos- Dijo el Lannister tras examinar su rostro- Y mucho más que en nuestra joven princesa-

A Dany le incomodó ver como Tyrion la examinaba de arriba a abajo.

Medio hermanos- Le corrigió Jon, distrayendo la mirada de Tyrion, que estaba clavada en los ojos de Dany.

Permite que te de un consejo , bastardo- El Lannister parecía disfrutar hablando- Nunca olvides qué eres, porque el resto del mundo no lo hará. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, asó nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y así nadie podrá usarlo para herirte-

Qué sabrás tú sobre ser un bastardo- Jon no parecía dispuesto a aceptar consejos.

Todos los enanos son bastardos a ojos de sus padres-

Las palabras de Tyrion dejaron mudo a Jon. Fue entonces cuando intervino Daenerys.

Agradecemos vuestros consejos mi señor- La joven Targaryen intentaba agradar a Tyrion en todo momento- Confiamos en que cumpliréis vuestra promesa-

Si es cierto que agradecéis mis consejos, permitid que os de uno alteza- El Gnomo clavó sus ojos dispares en los ojos violetas de la joven- Sois Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen, la última Targaryen. Os sugiero que os comportéis como tal. Agradezco vuestra consideración y vuestros torpes intentos de agradar, pero yo soy un enano, y vos sois un dragón, el último dragón. Demostradlo-

Con estas palabras Tyrion salió de la habitación silbando una melodía. Cuando abrió la puerta, la luz de los ventanales iluminó la habitación, proyectando la sombra del enano sobre el suelo. Y así, durante un instante, Tyrion Lannister pareció alto como un gigante.

Las palabras de Tyrion la habían dejado pensativa. Soy un dragón... La última Targaryen... ¿Qué querría decir con eso de que me comporte como tal? ¿Qué quiere que haga?- Tyrion Lannister ya había movido ficha. Con esas breves palabras quiso introducir una ficha más en el Juego de Tronos.

Jon y Dany pasaron el resto de la mañana en la habitación, en silencio. Sin duda las palabras que les dedicó el Gnomo les habían calado hondo. En cierto modo Daenerys se sentía más tranquila. Podría parecer extraño, pero lo cierto es que confiaba en Tyrion. De cualquier modo, el Rey Robert partiría pronto hacia Desembarco del Rey y así las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad, si bien es cierto que tendría que despedirse de Eddard, Sansa y Arya, lo cual no le resultaba fácil, aunque al menos Jon se quedaría en Invernalia. El joven Nieve abandonó la habitación para ir a entrenar con Robb y Theon, dejando sola a Dany, que unas horas después decidió bajar a almorzar. Dany no temía hacerlo, ya que el Rey y su corte no comían en ese edificio, o al menos, eso creía... Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, con las tripas sonando reclamando comida.

Detenéos- Una voz de hombre que no conocía sonó a su espalda.

Daenerys se giró súbitamente, para observar con espanto que era Ser Jaime Lannister quien estaba tras ella.

¿Qué... Qué queréis?- Dijo mientras sentía que se le helaba la sangre.

Quiero conocéros- El Lannister tenía una sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo- Os vi antes, espiándome desde vuestra ventana-

¿Y por qué querríais hacerlo?, solo soy una de las doncellas de Invernalia-

Vuestros ojos y cabello no dicen lo mismo- El Lannister clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos- Creo haberlos visto antes. Creo saber quien podéis ser-

Daenerys recordó lo que le dijo Tyrion... Soy un dragón...

Si de veras créeis saber quien soy deberíais cuidar vuestro lenguaje, mi señor-

Quien lo diría- El Lannister rió a carcajadas- Parece que estoy ante la última Targaryen-

Creo que a ambos nos interesa que no gritéis, alguien podría escucharnos-

¿A ambos?-

Si Robert lo escuchase pordría empezar una guerra-

Vaya, eso haría sufrir al reino- Dijo el Lannister irónico- La última Gran Guerra terminó con esta espada atravesando el torso de un Rey Targaryen- Dijo mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de su espada.

Conozco la historia, Matarreyes- Daenerys no iba a dejar que la asustase.

Curiosa forma de comprar mi silencio, por si no lo sabéis me llamo Jaime, no Matarreyes-

¿Negáis haber matado un Rey?- Dany comenzaba a disfrutar la conversación.

No, ¿y vos negáis que queréis mi silencio?-

Creo que a ambos nos interesa ese silencio-

Muy bien, no hablaré-

¿Y ya está? ¿No esperas nada a cambio?-

Cualquiera diría que no confiáis en mi palabra de Lannister- Dijo el Lannister riendo- Solo quiero una cosa a cambio. Quiero saber vuestro nombre-

Dany no supo muy bien que decir. Quería odiarle, al fin y al cabo era el hombre que mato a su padre, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por el antiguo Rey.

Si os digo mi nombre, ¿prometéis no decir nada?-

Os lo juro por mi honor de caballero-

Si bien tengo entendido, vos no tenéis honor- Pensó Dany.

Muy bien- Dany cogió aire- Mi nombre es Daenerys. Es el nombre que me dio mi madre antes de morir-

Daenerys Targaryen- Dijo el Lannister haciendo una reverencia- Espero que volvamos a vernos, alteza-

Y con estas palabras el Lannister se alejó caminando, sin perder su sonrisa. Si Tyrion había conseguido dejar a Daenerys llena de incertidumbres, Jaime había conseguido desarmarla por completo. Los hermanos Lannister- Se dijo. Quizá no debería confiar tan a la ligera en dos desconocidos, y menos en dos Lannister, pero lo cierto es que Dany confiaba en su palabra.


	5. Capítulo 4 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Pocos días después de el encuentro con los hermanos Lannister, el Rey y su séquito partió para volver a Desembarco del Rey, con la excepción de Tyrion, que quiso ir al Muro, para, como el dijo- Mear desde el confin del mundo- Junto a ellos partieron también Eddard Stark y sus dos hijas, Sansa y Arya, por lo que Daenerys se quedó en Invernalia, junto a Robb, Bran, Theon y Jon además de Lady Catelyn, la cual tuvo una fuerte discursión con Ned, ya que no quería que el Bastardo de este se quedase con ella en Invernalia-¡Es tu hijo, no el mío!- Le había dicho. Pese a todo, Ned decidió que Jon se quedaría allí, y así se hizo.

Antes de partir, Ned tuvo una conversación con Jon y Dany. Le preguntó a este por qué había cambiado de opinión, por qué había decidido quedarse en lugar de unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Jon trató de justificarse torpemente intentando ocultar que él también sabía la verdad, pero no era tan fácil engañar a Ned Stark.. El norteño miró a Daenerys y le dijo- Todos necesitamos apoyarnos en alguien en los momentos difíciles, no te culpo, has escogido a alguien que merece tu confianza-

A Dany le reconfortó en gran medida que Eddard le perdonase que hubiese contando su secreto a Jon. También le gustó que Ned dijese a Jon que la próxima vez que se encontrasen hablarían de su madre.

Los primeros meses pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Robb ejerció como Señor de Invernalia, con Theon y Jon colaborando con el como consejeros. Bran se ejercitaba para llegar a ser caballero algún día. Ya superaba los diez años, por lo que pronto podría servir como escudero de algún caballero de renombre.

Pasaron varios meses sin sobresaltos, más allá de un ataque de los salvajes que pilló desprevenidos a Jon, Robb, Theon y Bran, que consiguieron repeler. Pero esa paz se vio pronto turbada, cuando negras noricias llegaron de la capital. El Rey Robert había muerto y Eddard Stark había sido hecho prisionero, acusado de alta traición. Al menos esa fue la justificación de la corona, porque un cuervo enviado por la Septa Mordane, encargada de la educación de Sansa y Arya, mostraba una versión diferente. Según la Septa, Eddard estaba convencido de que los príncipes Joffrey, Tommen y la princesa Myrcella no eran hijos de Robert, sino fruto del incesto perpetrado entre Cersei y su hermano Jaime. Ned estaba cerca de demostrarlo y esta era la razón por la que fue detenido. La carta decía también que Sansa permanecía prisionera, pero que Arya había conseguido escabullirse.

Robb convocó a todos los abanderados. Marcharían contra Desembarco del Rey para exigir que su padre fuese puesto en libertad. Y no solo el Norte marcharía contra la capital. Stannis reunía sus tropas en Rocadragón y Renly hacía lo propio en Altojardín. Ambos querían reclamar el trono para sí. La guerra había llegado de nuevo a Poniente.

La noticia había helado los corazones de todos en Invernalia. El Invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, y esta guerra haría sangrar al reino. Daeneyrs pensaba en las palabras de Tyrion... ''Eres un dragón, demuéstralo''- La joven Targaryen sabía que el Norte estaba en dificultades y ella quería ayudar. Declarar la guerra al Trono de Hierro significaba declarar la guerra a la casa Lannister, o lo que es lo mismo, a Tywin Lannister y a su hijo Jaime. Soy un dragón, y los dragones no tienen miedo- Se decía continuamente.

Aún tardaron unas semanas en reunir a los vasallos y partir desde Invernalia. Las casas Umber, Karstark, Bolton y muchas otras de menos nombre acudieron a la llamada de la Casa Stark. En un principio Robb querría haber marchado contra la capital para liberar a su padre, pero al enterarse de que Gregor Clegane estaba saqueando las Tierras de los Ríos, ordenó marchar hacia Aguasdulces, para apoyar a la casa de su madre, la casa Tully.

Invernalia quedó bajo el mando de Brandon Stark, ayudado por el maestre Luwin. El joven Stark quería partir junto con su madre y hermanos, pero Robb fue inflexible- Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia- Dijo. Robb preguntó a Dany si quería quedarse en Invernalia. Lady Catelyn quería que ella se quedara, junto con Jon, al que parecía odiar. Pero este quería ir con Robb, a luchar por su padre, así que Dany decidió ir con ellos. La joven Targaryen debía mucho a Lord Eddard, debía ir con ellos.

Partieron una mañana, cuando aún no había salido el Sol. Robb estaba deslumbrante, con su armadura y la larga capa que portaba el Señor de Invernalia, cabalgando con Viento Gris a su lado. Dany por su parte, vestía pantalones y ropa de cuero, mucho más apropiado para montar a caballo. Sobre su majestuosa yegua de blanco pelaje se sentía poderosa, sintiendo el frío aire de la mañana en el rostro y su plateada melena suelta, acompasando su marcha.

El camino hasta Aguasdulces era largo, más duradero aún si era necesario mover todo un ejército. No fue un viaje ameno. La inceridumbre por no saber si Ned seguía aún vivo se hacía cada vez más pesada. Siempre que veía a un mensajero a caballo sentía que se le paralizaba el corazón. Así debía sentirse Catelyn Tully, que cabalgaba en silencio, con el rostro ensombrecido. Parecía tener diez años más que unos pocos meses antes... Quizá debería hablar con ella- Pensó Dany. Sabía que la señora de Invernalia no la tenía en alta estima, pero era su deber tratar de animarla. Picó espuelas para ponerse a su lado.

No debéis preocuparos, mi señora- Dijo tratando de animarla- Ned está vivo, es demasiado valioso como para que le hagan daño-

Qué sabrás tú, niña- Catelyn contestó con aire de desprecio, sin mirarla- Quizá si tú no existieses Ned no habría sido hecho prisionero-

¿Cómo decís?- Daenerys no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Sé quién eres, Ned me lo dijo-

¿Os lo ha dicho?- Dijo Dany titubeando.

Quizá ese secreto haya sido descubierto y él haya sido prendido por ello. Eso lo explicaría todo-

Cada vez lo sabe más gente- Pensó. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se extienda el rumor...

Todo...- Catelyn seguía hablando, desahogándose con la joven Targaryen- Todo sería más fácil si tú y ese... Ese bastardo no hubiéseis nacido-

¡Madre! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Robb se acercó al galope hasta ellos.

El nuevo señor de Invernalia había cambiado mucho desde que asumió el cargo. Se había dejado crecer la barba y la capa de Señor le hacía parecer más grande.

No se lo tengas en cuenta, Dany- Dijo Robb- Está sometida a mucha presión-

Daenerys sorió, haciendo ver que no estaba dolida. Pero no le resultaría fácil olvidar esas palabras. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si era culpa suya todo lo que estaba pasando?

Fuera como fuese, aún tuvieron que cabalgar una semana hasta que llegaron al Forca Verde. Allí se enteraron de que Jaime Lannister había sitiado Aguasdulces, y de que otro ejército superior en número se acercaba hacia ellos, liderado por Tywin Lannister. Robb decidió entonces dividir sus fuerzas. Roose Bolton partiría en dirección al ejército de Tywin con la mayoría de su infantería, mientras que Robb cruzaría el río con la mayor parte de su caballería. Para poder cruzar el río tuvieron que atravesar Los Gemelos, hogar de la familia Frey. Fue necesario tomar una difícil decisón entonces, ya que para permitirles el paso Walder puso como condición que Robb se comprometiese con una de sus hijas. El joven señor demostró estar dotado de un gran sentido del deber, ya que aceptó sin titubeos.

Esa noche acamparon a pocas leguas de Aguasdulces, escondidos en el bosque para no ser divisados. Los estandartes ondeaban entre los árboles. Las tiendas se alzaban de forma desigual, cada una de colores distintos, azules las de los Umber, blancas las de los Stark, grises las de los Karstark... Robb convocó a los señores de las diferentes casas para discutir la estrategia, y para su sorpresa, Jon y ella también fueron invitados, pese a la negativa sistemática que Catelyn había estado manteniendo hasta entonces. En cuanto la noticia llegó hasta ellos, se apresuraron camino a la gran tienda de Robb, donde había instalado su cuartel general. Para hacerlo tuvieron que caminar a través de troncos y tablones que habían sido colocados estratégicamente para que no pisar el suelo cenagoso del bosque.

Bienvenidos- Dijo Robb cuando ambos entraron en la tienda- Uníos a nosotros, estamos debatiendo la estrategia a seguir-

Daenerys miró fugazmente a Catelyn, cuya mirada resplandecía, llena de odio hacia ella y sobretodo hacia Jon. Tanto ella como Jon se situaron entorno a la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta de mapas y papeles. Alrededor de esta estaban Helman Tallhart, los hermanos Glover, Lord Jon Umber, apodado el Gran Jon y su hijo mayor, el Pequeño Jon, Brynden Tully y Theon Greyjoy, además de Robb y Catelyn

Gracias por invitarnos- Dijo Daenerys, tratando de parecer segura de sí misma frente a los grandes señores que allí estaban.

Este es vuestro lugar- Dijo Robb mirando a Cat, lo que hizo a Dany suponer que habían discutido sobre este tema- Debemos debatir el plan a seguir en la batalla contra el Matarreyes-

Hay un río entre Jaime y Lord Tywin- Dijo uno de los hermanos Glover- Si somos rápidos no podrá ayudarlo-

Nuestros exploradores dicen que estamos en una ligera inferioridad numérica- Dijo Brynden Tully, más conocido como el Pez Negro- Pero el Matarreyes tiene sus tropas dispersas alrededor de Aguasdulces. Además contamos con más de seis mil jinetes, el triple que los suyos-

Tenemos dos opciones, intentar emboscarlos con una carga de la caballería por un costado y aplastando el otro con la infantería o enfrentarnos a ellos de frente, tratando de aprovechar la ventaja que nos supone elegir el terreno- Dijo Robb- Si intentamos emboscarlos podemos ganar rápidamente la batalla, pero nos arriesgamos a ser descubiertos antes de tiempo, lo que nos dejaría vendidos. Y si plantamos batalla de frente la batalla dejará bajas con total seguridad, pero no corremos tanto riesgo-

Las dos opciones presentan ventajas e inconvenientes- Dijo el Pez Negro con voz sombría- Pero debemos contar con el el Matarreyes. Es un hombre inquieto, de genio vivo y un gran guerrero, no será fácil engañarlo-

Si plantamos batalla, le dejaremos organizar a sus tropas, será cuando pueda sorprendernos...- Robb se acariciaba la barba mientras pensaba- Intentaremos emboscarle. Tywin Lannister sigue teniendo muchas tropas, si perdemos la mitad de las nuestras contra el Matarreyes no podremos vencerlo... Es nuestra única opción-

Hay una tercera vía- Catelyn elevó la voz por encima de todos- La paz. Eddard y Sansa están retenidos en Desembarco del Rey. Esta es la causa por la que hemos iniciado la guerra. Si lo liberan todo habrá acabado-

Ya hemos hablado de esto madre- Intervino Robb- No lo liberarán mientras tengan elección. No tendría sentido hacerlo-

Podemos proponer un intercambio- Dijo Catelyn de nuevo mirando a Dany.

No... No se atreverá a hacerlo- Pensó Dany, que se temía lo peor.

Ante vosotros tenéis a Daenerys Targaryen, hija de Aerys, el Rey Loco- Catelyn apuntó a Dany con el dedo- Ella supone un peligro mucho mayor para el Rey Joffrey que todos nosotros juntos. Aceptarán el intercambio-

La joven sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba. Su secreto había sido revelado. Vio a Robb mirar con incredulidad a su madre, a todos los hombres situados a su alrededor mirarla impactados, y a Jon torciendo el gesto en señal de rabia.

¿Hija de Aerys?- Rugió el Gran Jon- ¡Su padre torturó a mi señor muchos años antes! ¡Su hermano secuestró a Lady Lyanna!-

¡Sí!- Exclamó Lord Glover- ¡Si no aceptan el intercambio deberíamos matarla nosotros!-

Si alguno de vosotros se atreve a tocarla le cortaré las dos manos- Dijo Jon adelantándose, con fantasma gruñendo junto a él, al que se unió Viento Gris, el lobo de Robb, lo que hizo retroceder a los señores norteños. .Todas las miradas se clavaron en Robb.

Conozco a Daenerys desde el día de su nacimiento- Por un momento la voz de Robb recordaba a la de Ned- No conocí a Aerys, pero estoy convencido de que Daenerys no se parece a él, en absoluto. Ella no es su padre, y no podemos culparla por lo que él hizo. Y nunca la enviaré a Desembarco del Rey para morir, ni si quiera para recuperar a mi padre-

Las palabras de Robb dejaron la tienda en silencio. Jon apartó su mano de la espada y relajó su espalda. Viento Gris y Fantasma dejaron de gruñir. Pudo ver como Lord Glover y el Gran Jon agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, no así Catelyn.

Disculpadme mi señora- Dijo el Gran Jon- Me avergüenzo de lo que he dicho, no puedo culparos por lo que hizo vuestro padre. Ruego que me disculpéis-

Sí, ha sido impropio de mí hablaros de ese modo- Lord Glover se sumó a Jon Umber en sus disculpas- La guerra saca lo peor de los hombres, pero os aseguro que no volveré a despreciaros de ese modo. Por favor, aceptad mis disculpas-

No tenéis de que disculparos, cualquiera habría reaccionado de ese modo al enterarse de algo así- Dijo Dany mirando a Catelyn, sin asustarse al cruzar su mirada con la de ella- Os doy mi palabra de que estoy de vuestro lado mis señores, y quiero a Lord Stark tanto como vosotros, le debo mi vida-

Todos aquí queremos lo mismo- Dijo entonces Brynden Tully- Espero que sea la última vez que alguien de esta tienda habla contra alguien de los nuestros. Estamos juntos en esto-

Así es- Robb miraba con rostro severo, intentando aparentar más edad de la que realmente tenía- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, todos estamos muy cansados y mañana tenemos que plantar batalla-

Con estas palabras puso fin al consejo de batalla. Al día siguiente Robb y Jon tratarían de emboscar al Matarreyes. Dany recordó su conversación con él en Invernalia. Jaime hablaba con una confianza arrolladora. Además, un guerrero tan reputado como el Pez Negro hablaba de él con una mezcla de respeto y temor, lo que solo conseguía acrecentar su miedo. Si Robb y Jon muriesen ella quedaría sola en el mundo. Y ahora todo el campamento conocía su secreto... Soy un dragón, y aquí no hay sitio para el miedo- Se dijo. Además ahora sabía que Robb estaba de su lado, mientras él estuviese nadie se atrevería a hacerla daño.


	6. Capítulo 5 (Jon)

**JON**

Jon despertó en la oscuridad, entre el sonido de las trompetas. Llaman a la batalla- Se dijo. Se sentó adormilado, intentando despertarse del todo. Oyó gritos, relinchos, ruido de lanzas- ¡Deprisa, deprisa!- Escuchaba en el exterior de la tienda. Jon se puso en pie, cogió una manzana para calmar el hambre y salió al exterior. Una niebla blanquecina se levantaba desde el río de al lado. Aún queda lejos el amanecer- Pensó . Los soldados se abrían paso a oscuras, expuestos al frío propio de la noche y previo al amanecer. Cogió una antorcha y volvió a entrar en la tienda en busca de su armadura. Con la ayuda de la antorcha prendió varios faroles que había en la tienda, que iluminaron su interior. Ya más despierto, se vistió apresuradamente. Se puso la ropa de cuero, apropiada para montar a caballo y salió en busca de algún muchacho que le ayudase a ponerse la armadura.

Nada más salir de la tienda, se vio de frente con Daenerys. La hermosa cabellera plateada de la joven se podía distinguir hasta en la noche más oscura.

Justo venía a buscarte- Dijo Daenerys- Quiero desearte suerte antes de la batalla-

Te lo agradezco- Respondió Jon, que con las prisas se había olvidado de que en pocas horas estaría en medio de una batalla- Dany, ¿Me ayudas con la armadura?-

No tienes remedio- Rio la joven, nerviosa.

Jon tenía una armadura excelente, articulada y diseñada para adaptarse a su cuerpo. Se puso la cota de malla y se colocó la coraza, que Dany le abrochó desde detras, al igual que el gorjal y las hebillas de las botas. Jon se ató el cinturón, con el puñal a un lado y la espada larga en el otro. Dany le ayudó a ponerse el yelmo y se lo ajustó al gorjal. Cuando tuvo la armadura colocada, Daenerys retrocedió unos pasos para observarle.

Tienes un aspecto temible- Dijo Daenerys tras examinarle de arriba a abajo.

Espero que me sirva para no morir- Rio Jon intentando no parecer nervioso.

Dany respiró hondo y finalmente corrió junto a el para abrazarle, aunque con la armadura puesta prácticamente no pudo rodearlo.

Por favor, no mueras- Dijo la joven, mostrando su nerviosismo.

Volveré- Respondió Jon tratando de tranquilizarla.

Jon salió de la tienda, donde le esperaba su montura, un magnífico caballo de guerra. Subió al caballo con dificultad, se sentía como si pesara una tonelada. Daenerys le tendió el escudo, que Jon se ajustó al brazo.

Si la batalla se vuelve contra nosotros, huye a Invernalia, no esperes mi vuelta- Dijo Jon con amargura.

Eso no ocurrirá- Daenerys había conseguido recuperar la entereza.

Jon la saludó con la cabeza y se alejó al trote, en busca de Robb, seguido por Fantasma.

Le encontró a la cabeza de la formación que comenzaba a crearse, con su armadura coronada por el lobo de la casa Stark y su fiel Viento Gris junto a él. A su lado, Theon Greyjoy, con su escudo en el que destacaba el grabado en forma de kraken.

Haced sonar las trompetas- Dijo Robb- Debemos partir ya -

Y las trompetas sonaron. Miles de caballeros picaron espuelas para cabalgar, haciendo que temblase el suelo. Pese a la enorme armadura que llevaba, la fresca brisa previa al amanecer se colaba entre los respiraderos, llenando de vitalidad al joven Nieve. ¡Me siento vivo!- Se dijo. Cabalgaron durante algo menos de una hora, sin que nadie dijese nada. Conforme se acercaron a Aguasdulces, la presión iba creciendo. Muchos no habían combatido jamás en una batalla, entre los que estaba Jon. Pero no sentía miedo, sino excitación... Quería que comenzase ya.

El Sol naciente comenzaba a disipar la niebla propia de las Tierras de los Ríos cuando divisaron a su enemigo, a poco menos de una legua. Robb dio la orden de tocar los cuernos, como señal para dividir sus fuerzas en dos mitades para rodear al enemigo. El sonido de miles de trompetas sonando al unísono pareció abrir los cielos, pues fue en ese momento cuando el Sol se atrevió a mostrarse, iluminaldo las armaduras de los norteños, llenándolas de poderío y fuerza. Jon picó espuelas para poner su montura al galope, y gritó, gritó junto a miles de hombres llamados a la batalla, gritaron al unísono tan fuerte que el propio Rey Joffrey debería escucharlos desde su Trono de Hierro. Y si lo hizo, con toda seguridad se habría echado a temblar. En el campamento de los Lannister, los hombres trataban de formar para rechazarlos, pero no tenían tiempo. Cuando estaban a pocos pasos del enemigo, Jon vio como Fantasma y Viento Gris se arrojaban sobre sus desdichadas víctimas, que gritaron amargamente pidiendo auxilio. Jon volvió a picar espuelas, y clavó la mirada sobre un joven que sujetaba una lanza. Era rubio, de ojos claros, y llevaba la armadura mal colocada, seguramente por haber tratado de ponérsela con prisa. Pudo ver el miedo en su rostro cuando Jon dirigió su caballo hacia él mientras que con su espada le asestaba un golpe con tanta fuerza que le destrozó el rostro. A su lado, otro hombre trató de ensartar a Jon con su espada, pero Jon la desvió y picó espuelas para atropellarlo con su caballo.

Tiró de las riendas para detener el caballo mientras observaba el campo de batalla. El flanco derecho de los Lannister había sido destrozado, mientras que por el izquierdo, en el que estaba Jon, habían formado para presentar batalla.

¡Desmontad!- Exclamó Robb- ¡Lucharemos a pie!-

Jon obedeció la orden al instante, bajando del caballo y corrió para reunirse con su hermano. Los Lannister habían formado una línea de picas bien armada, flanqueada por la empalizada del campamento y por el foso de Aguasdulces.

¡Formad!- Gritaba Lord Karstark- ¡Lanzas delante! ¡flechas atrás!-

Pero no fue necesario. Las puertas de Aguasdulces se abrieron y por ellas salieron los caballeros que estaban siendo sitiados por le Matarreyes, rompiendo la formación de los Lannister. Esa fue la señal que esperaba Robb, que sonriendo por la victoria cercana exclamó:

¡CARGAD!-

Jon corrió blandiendo la espada contra la maltrecha línea de los Lannister, soltando un golpe devastador contra el yelmo de un enemigo, hundiéndolo contra su cráneo. Y entonces lo vio. Solo y rodeado de enemigos, el Matarreyes parecía un torbellino de acero. Uno tras otro, los muertos iban creciendo a su alrededor.

¡ROBB!- Gritaba- ¡VOY A POR TI, JOVEN LOBO!-

Jon vio horrorizado como el Lannister se iba abriendo camino hacia su hermano en el fragor de la batalla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr hacia él. Jaime cortó la mano a un norteño e incrustó su espada en el cuello de otro, quedando atrapada. Intento recuperarla, pero la había clavado muy profundamente, lo que aprovechó Jon para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos cayeron al suelo con estruendo, perdiendo Jon el yelmo con el golpe. El Matarreyes no llevaba armadura, lo que intentó aprovechar Jon para retenerle en el suelo. Ambos forcejearon, hasta que el Lannister consiguió ponerse sobre él, y comenzó a golpearle en la cara, con la mano descubierta. A Jon comenzaba a nublársele la vista a causa de la sangre y trató, como pudo, sujetar los brazos de su rival. En un momento dado, Jaime consiguió liberarse del agarre de Jon, lo que aprovechó para desenvainar el puñal que llevaba colgando del cinturón y trató de clavárselo, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, varios norteños lo sujetaron de los brazos y consiguieron maniatarle. Jon se levantó y recuperó su espada, justo a tiempo para ver cómo los Lannister comenzaban a retirarse. La batalla estaba decidida. Vio como Robb volvía a subir a su caballo y cabalgaba alrededor de la muralla, recibiendo los vítores y aplausos de los defensores.

¡VICTORIA!- Gritaba a pleno pulmón- ¡VICTORIA!-

**DAENERYS**

Dany observaba el valle, esperando el regreso victorioso de Robb y Jon. Amanece rojo- Pudo apreciar. Siempre se ha dicho que un amanecer rojo significa que se había vertido sangre durante la noche. El relinchar nervioso de los caballos se acompasaba con los latidos acelerados del corazón de la joven Targaryen.

Ya no pueden tardar mucho mi señora- Le decían los guardias que habían quedado con la retaguardia.

Miró a su derecha, donde también aguardaba Catelyn Tully, seguramente igual de nerviosa que ella. Hasta entonces la respetaba porque era una mujer que defendía a su familia, aunque nunca la hubiese tenido ningún aprecio. Pero lo de la noche anterior fue demasiado- Reveló quien soy y además me quiso entregar a los Lannister- Eso había sido demasiado.

De pronto escucharon el piar de unos pájaros, alarmados por los caballos- Alguien viene- Supo entonces.

El bosque, entorno a ellos, fue quedando en silencio, y entonces los oyó, aun lejos, pero apróximándose, los cascos de miles de caballos, el murmullo de voces humanas, de vez en cuando alguna risa... A Dany le pareció que pasaban años enteros. Oía más risas, más chapoteos, más cascos de caballos, un murmullo cada vez más fuerte. Y, finalmente, lo vio. Entre los árboles alcanzó a ver a Jaime Lannister. Solo durante un instante, de forma fugaz, pero no había dudas, era él, el león de los Lannister era inconfundible. La luz del Sol hacía resplandecer su cabellera, el escarlata de su ropa. Y no llevaba armadura. Por un momento Dany se temió lo peor. Entonces escuchó el aullido de un lobo, y luego otro. Era un sonido espantoso, que helaba la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba melodioso. Y al fin los vio.

Robb y Jon regresaron a lomos de sus caballos. Jon había perdido el escudo, mientras que el de Robb estaba hecho pedazos, pero ambos parecían ilesos. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron, pudo apreciar el rostro magullado de Jon y sangre en la manga de Robb.

¡Estáis heridos!- Dijo Dany.

No es mía- Dijo Robb, abriendo y cerrando la mano. Es de Torrhen, creo, o... No lo sé-

¿Y a ti?- Dijo mirando a Jon- ¿Tu cara...?-

El Matarreyes- Respondió este llevándose la mano al rostro.

Jon me ha salvado la vida- Dijo Robb.

Dany corrio a ayudar a Jon a bajar del caballo. Tenía varios golpes en la cara, pero nada que resultase grave. Mientras pasaba el brazo de Jon sobre su hombro para ayudarle a caminar, pudo ver como Catelyn fruncía el ceño.

Por la ladera subía un gran grupo de hombres sucios y con las armaduras melladas. Theon y el Pequeño Jon iban a la cabeza, arrastrando entre ambos a Jaime Lannister. Lo tiraron al suelo, ante Catelyn.

El Matarreyes- Anunció Theon, como si hiciese falta.

Lady Stark- Dijo el Lannister, de rodillas, alzando la cabeza. Estaba sucio, pero apenas magullado- Os ofrecería mi espada, pero la he extraviado-

La luz del Sol arrancaba un brillo dorado de su cabello, y hacía resplandecer su ojos. Son muy verdes- Pensó Dany, aunque rápidamente borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

No es vuestra espada lo que quiero- Replicó Catelyn- Devolvedme a mi esposo y a mis hijas. Eso es lo que quiero-

También los he extraviado-

Es una lástima- Catelyn hablaba con tono gélido.

Mátalo, Robb- Dijo Theon- Córtale la cabeza-

No- Replicó Robb- Es más útil vivo que muerto. Además mi padre nunca aprobó que se matase a los prisioneros después de una batalla-

Un hombre sabio- Dijo Jaime- Y honorable-

Lleváoslo y cargadlo de cadenas- Dijo Robb- Y que esté bien vigilado. Lord Karstark querrá verlo muerto-

Se llevaron a Jaime a una celda. Cuando pasó junto a Dany se detuvo.

Has luchado bien chaval- Dijo mirando al joven Nieve.

A Daenerys le sorprendió que Jon agachase la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Mi señora, agradecería que me honráseis con una visita- El Lannister sonrió mirando a Daenerys- Tenemos una conversación pendiente-

Y con esas palabras, emprendió su camino hacia su celda. Dany no sabía como le hacía sentir Jaime. Acababa de destrozar la cara a su más fiel amigo, pero realmente quería hablar con él, le intrigaba lo que pudiera decirle. Pero sería más tarde, porque en ese momento, Lady Catelyn volvió a tomar la palabra.

Robb- Dijo mirando a su hijo- ¿Por qué querría matarlo Lord Karstark?-

Porque...- Robb apartó la mirada y miró a Jaime, al cual estaban encadenando a lo lejos- Lo ha matado...-

A los hijos de de Lord Karstark- Explicó Galbart Glover.

A los dos- Dijo Robb- Y a Torrhen y a Eddard. Y también a Daryn Hornwood-

Nadie puede decir que al Matarreyes le falta valor- Dijo Glover- Cuando ha visto que la batalla estaba perdida, se ha adelantado a todos sus hombres para matar a Robb y ha estado a punto de conseguirlo-

Ha ''extraviado'' su espada en el cuello de Eddard Karstark- Dijo Robb- después de cortarle la mano a Torrhen y abrirle el cráneo a Daryn Hornwood. Y todo eso mientras me llamaba a gritos. Madre, si no hubiese sido por ellos y... Por Jon... Ahora estaría muerto-

Dany se fijó en el gesto de Catelyn. Lady Stark era una mujer orgullosa, no esperaba palabras de gratitud para con Jon.

Muy bien, suerte que ellos pudieron protegerte- Catelyn habló al fin- Llora a los muertos y celebra con los vivos, pero no ahora. Ha sido una gran victoria pero la guerra está lejos de terminar. Solo hemos ganado una batalla-

Hemos cortado la cabeza de la serpiente, pero aún queda el resto del cuerpo- Dijo Robb- Mientras Tywin Lannister no caiga no podemos descansar-

Tras estas palabras, todos se replegaron al campamento. Tenían que ayudar a restablecer el orden en Aguasdulces lo antes posible. Aún había una guerra por ganar.


	7. Capítulo 6 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

La victoria del día anterior sobre Jaime había elevado la moral de las tropas, aunque Dany sabía que quedaba mucho por hacer. Robb había ordenado a sus tropas instalarse en el castillo de Aguasdulces, que serviría de cuartel general para su ejército mientras preparaban su próximo paso. Dany se había instalado en una de las habitaciones de la torre central. Estaba bien acondicionada, con una gran chimenea que permitía que la habitación permaneciese caliente. Contaba con varios ventanales que la mantenían bien iluminada. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra. La cama era grande y cómoda, no como los camastros en los que dormían cuando estaban en campaña. Pero nada de eso podría ofrecer consuelo para Dany esa mañana.

Despertó con las primeras luces del día. Tomó un baño caliente y se vistió para bajar al salón a desayunar. Tenía ganas de ver a Robb y sobretodo a Jon en un ambiente más distendido que en un campamento miitar. Pero cuando llegó al salón todo era muy distinto a lo que esperaba.

Robb estaba en una esquina, mirando por la ventana, mientras que Jon estaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cabeza agachada. No pudo ver a Lady Catelyn por ningún lado. Se acercó a Jon en silencio, tratando de no importunar al resto de nobles, que también parecían aflijidos.

¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo en voz baja- ¿Ha pasado algo?-

Un cuervo ha llegado esta mañana- Jon la miró. Pese a su rostro magullado, Dany pudo adivinar que había estado llorando-

Alas negras, noticias negras- Pensó Dany.

¿Y... Y qué decía?- Preguntó temblorosa.

Padre ha sido ejecutado por orden de el Rey Joffrey- Dany sintió que el corazón se le resquebrajaba.

Tras contarle la noticia, Jon volvió a agachar la cabeza. La muerte de Ned desarmó por completo a la joven. Retrocedió hasta la pared y se dejó caer sobre una silla, con el rostro entre las manos para tapar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar. No puede haber muerto, es imposible- Pensaba. A Dany le costaba concebir que Eddard Stark, lo más parecido que había tenido nunca a un padre, ya no viviese. Entonces comenzó a recordad cuando jugaba con ella de pequeña, cuando la enseñó a montar a caballo, cuando le contaba historias como la de Jenny de Piedrasviejas o la de Aegon y sus hermanas. Y ahora estaba muerto... ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos?

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para todos en Aguasdulces. La muerte de Ned era algo muy difícil de asimilar. Pero los norteños son gente fuerte y de moral difícil de quebrar. Todos entendieron que con Eddard Stark muerto, la guerra era inevitable, por lo que los nobles decidieron nombrar a Robb rey, el Rey en el Norte. Este gesto dio comienzo a la bautizada como Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

En los días sucesivos Robb creyó necesario buscar más aliados, razón por la cual envió a Theon Greyjoy para tratar de ganarse el apoyo de su padre Balon. Además envió a su madre, Catelyn Tully, a negociar con Stannis y Renly Baratheon, hermanos del difunto Rey Robert, que también querían reclamar la corona. Lo que a Dany le gustó menos fue la decisión de Robb de enviar a Jon a Invernalia. Lo hizo porque lo pidió él mismo, Jon sabía que muchas casas norteñas no quisieron unirse a la guerra en un principio, pero al ver que Robb estaba consiguiendo victorias, puede que cambiaran de opinión. Así que Jon partió hacia Invernalia, con una pequeña escolta, tras una amarga despedida...

Dany fue a buscar a despedir a Jon antes de su partida. El norteño estaba ensillando su caballo cuando lo encontró.

¿Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte?- Dijo Dany.

Sabes que no lo haría- Respondió sin mirarla.

Daenerys tiró del brazo de Jon para que la mirase.

No estoy enfadada- Dijo sonriendo al ver como el norteño titubeaba.

¿Ah no?- Jon parecía creer que le estaban tendiendo una trampa.

Entiendo que quieras colaborar con tu hermano. Estamos en guerra, tienes que hacer lo que creas correcto.

Dany hablaba con una madurez que hacía que ella misma se sorprendiese.

Te echaré de menos- Jon se lanzó a abrazarla.

Estaré aquí esperándote cuando vuelvas- Dijo Dany cuando se separaron.

Te prometo que será lo antes posible- El norteño se subió a su caballo. Por un momento Dany creyó ver a un valiente caballero donde antes estaba su casi hermano.

Tras despedirse una última vez, Jon picó espuelas y dirigió su caballo hasta la puerta, donde le esperaba su escolta, que era de al menos cincuenta hombres. En cuanto vio que Jon salía por la gran puerta de Aguasdulces, Fantasma se apresuró a correr tras él, dejando también el castillo. Y allí quedó Daenerys, con la única compañía de Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte. Quedó pensativa, pensando en qué hacer en los días sucesivos. Robb tenía en cuenta su opinión, sabía que podía ayudar en la guerra, pero ambos bandos estaban retomando posiciones, y hasta que Theon, Catelyn y Jon no retornasen lo más seguro es que no hubieran movimientos. Entonces lo recordó. Jaime Lannister estaba en su celda, podía ir a ver qué es lo que quería decirle. Y así lo hizo...  
Subió por la larga escalinata de la torre en la que estaba encerrado el Matarreyes. Conforme se acercaba a la celda, sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Al llegar se encontró con el carcelero, que estaba tirado sobre una silla, en evidente estado de embriaguez.

Quiero ver al prisionero- Dijo con la voz más autoritaria que pudo poner.

El carcelero no respondió, simplemente se arrastró para abrir la celda y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar, no sin antes entregarle una antorcha. Daenerys empujó con el hombro la pesada puerta y entró en la celda. La paja vieja crujía con sus pisadas. Las paredes estaban descoloridas, como piedra llorosa. La luz de la antorcha reveló un cube rebosante de excrementos. El hedor era insoportable. ¿Como puede nadie estar retenido en estas condiciones?-

Al ser iluminado por las antorchas, Jaime alzó las manos para cubrirse el rostro, haciendo tintinear las cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas.

Oh, alteza, me honra vuestra presencia- Dijo irónico- Lamento no estar en condiciones de recibiros-

¿Por qué no me miráis?- Preguntó Dany.

La luz me hace daño en los ojos... Dadme un momento-

Jaime no había podido lavarse y afeitarse desde que fue capturado, y el rostro que antes era tan similar al de la reina aparecía ahora cubierto de una espesa barba, que brillaba con la luz de la antorcha dándole el aspecto de una bestia amarilla, magnífica incluso estando encadenada. La ropa se le pudría sobre el cuerpo, había perdido mucho peso en su cautiverio pero, pese a todo, su poder y belleza eran innegables. El Matarreyes apartó lentamente las manos de su rostro, mostrando sus ojos de color verde intenso.

Os invitaría a sentaros, pero vuestro señor olvidó darme sillas-

Estoy bien de pie- Respondió Dany, que no quería dar muestras de debilidad-

¿De veras?- Jaime estaba encadenado de pies y manos, de tal manera que no podía apoyar la espalda en la pared, pero tampoco ponerse en pie- Siento no poder ponerme entonces a vuestra altura, estos grilletes me lo dificultan. ¿Habéis venido a ponerme más? Si queréis puedo hacerlos tintinear para entreteneros-

Vos mismo os lo habéis buscado- Dijo Dany- Si os los quitásemos trataríais de escapar-

Una celda es una celda. En Roca Casterly hay varias que hacen que esta parezca un palacio. Hay una reservada para los rebeldes-

Si tiene miedo lo disimula muy bien- Pensó Daenerys.

Podríais mostraros más respetuoso, mi señor. No he venido a recibir amenazas-

¿No?¿Venís entonces a que os proporcione placer? Siento deciros que los miembros de la Guardia Real juramos no contraer matrimonio, pero siempre puedo hacer un favor si se me pide educadamente. En especial con una doncella tan hermosa como vos, ¿porque seguís siendo doncella verdad?-

Dany le miró asqueada y se giró para marcharse. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Jaime le habló.

Disculpadme, Daenerys, ¿porque era Daenerys verdad?- Ella se detuvo y aguardó- Llevo demasiado tiempo entre barro y excrementos sin ver si quiera la luz del Sol mientras aguanto improperios de ese carcelero borracho y mediocre. Pero eso no es excusa para hablaros de ese modo. Quedaos, por favor-

La joven obedeció y se acercó unos pasos al prisionero.

¿Por qué me pedísteis que viniese a veros?- Preguntó.

Porque dejamos una conversación a medias- Dijo el Lannister- ¿No lo recordáis? En Invernalia-

Lo recuerdo- Respondió de forma escueta.

Os complacerá saber que guardé vuestro secreto- Jaime sonrió.

Os agradezco que lo hiciéseis-

¿Como no iba a hacerlo? Os di mi palabra de Lannister-

Se rumorea que vuestra palabra de Lannister vale muy poco-

Lamento oír eso- Dijo el Lannister, siempre sarcástico- Soy un caballero. El más jóven en vestir la capa blanca de la Guardia Real-

Y el primero en traicionar todo lo que significa. Matásteis a mi padre-

Soy un dragón- Se decía. Tenía ante sí al asesino de su padre, quería saber la verda.

Decidme, ¿nadie os han hablado nunca de vuestro padre?-

Sé cómo era, pero hicísteis un juramento, dísteis vuestra...-

¿Mi palabra?- El Lannister dejó de sonreir por primera vez desde que Dany entró en la celda- Juramos muchas cosas. Defenderás Rey, obedecerás al Rey, darás tu vida por él, pero obedecerás a tu padre. Defenderás al débil, respetarás a los dioses, obedecerás las leyes. ¿Qué ocurre si el Rey no protege al inocente? ¿Y si te ordena matar a tu padre? No importa lo que hagas, siempre incumples alguno-

¿Por qué matásteis a mi padre?- Preguntó, cansada de rodeos.

Quizá os lo cuente algún día- Dijo Jaime- Pero dejadme que os pregunte algo. ¿Qué ha sido de mi padre y hermanos? ¿siguen con vida?-

¿Para eso queríais que viniese? ¿No podeís preguntarle a cualquier otro?-

Lo he intentado, pero cada vez que pregunto me dicen que mi hermana ha sido desollada, o que mi hermano ha sido asesinado. Por favor, sólo os pido saber eso-

Siguen con vida, al menos que yo sepa- Dany se apiadó del dolor del Lannister, entendía como se sentida.

Jaime pareció bajar la guardia una vez que supo el sino de su familia. Parece como cubierto por una coraza de orgullo y prepotencia, pero en su interior hay algo distinto- Pensó Daenerys.

¿Y qué hay de la guerra?- El Lannister parecía más dispuesto a dejar a un lado los sarcasmos- Llevo mucho sin saber nada del exterior-

Eddard Stark ha sido asesinado por vuestra hermana-

¿Cómo decís?- Jaime agachó la cabeza un instante, reflexionando- Eso no ha sido cosa de mi hermana, con Lord Stark muerto, no podrá ofrecer un intercambio por mi-

Dany sabía que tenía razón.

Los vasallos de Robb os quieren muerto. Especialmente Lord Rickard Karstark. En el Bosque Susurrante matásteis a sus hijos-

Se interpusieron en mi camino. Si os digo la verdad al que quería matar es a Robb Stark. Cualquier caballero habría hecho lo mismo-

También destrozásteis la cara a Jon- Dany comenzaba a bajar la guardia.

Y lo habría matado si no me hubiesen detenido- El Lannister hablaba con una sinceridad casi insultante- No me malinterpretéis, no tengo nada en su contra, es más, parece un buen muchacho, y peleó con coraje-

¿No sabéis moderaros verdad?-

¿Criticáis que hable con sinceridad?

Dany no supo que responder ante eso, estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada.

Es hora de que me marche-

¿Ya os vais? Agradacería que volviérais a verme, no soporto estar aquí encerrado-

Tras escucharle se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Se quedó con ganas de decirle algo más, pero no sabía bien el qué. El Lannister tenía algo que la desarmaba por completo. Esos ojos verdes...-

Salió de la torre en dirección a su habitación. Al menos tendría mucho para pensar en los días venideros.


	8. Capítulo 7 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Jon partió hacia Invernalia. Despidió a Robb dos semanas antes, que fue a enfrentar a la tropa liderada por Ser Stafford Lannister, que estaba saqueando las Tierras de la casa Tully. Pocos días más tarde de la partida de Robb, Catelyn Tully regresó a Aguasdulces, acompañada por una mujer de enorme tamaño que respondía al nombre de Brienne de Tarth. Pese a haberse reunido con Stannis y Renly, no había conseguido formar una alianza. Además, el menor de los hermanos Baratheon había sido asesinado por, según dijo Cat, una sombra con la cara de Stannis.

También habían recibido un cuervo de Invernalia, con un mensaje redactado por el maestre Luwin. Hablaba de un ataque por parte de los hombres del hierro, que trataron de asaltar el castillo con nocturnidad. Pero gracias a Jon y sus hombres, siempre según decía la carta, consiguieron repelerlos.

Con la marcha de Robb, Daenerys se sentía más sola que nunca. Pasaba los días paseando por el castillo, sin ninguna tarea que cumplir. Cada día le estimulaban menos las reuniones de los altos cargos de Aguasdulces. Si bien Robb la tenía en consideración y siempre la escuchaba, Catelyn ni la miraba cuando decía algo y el resto de los nobles preferían ponerse del lado de la antigua señora de Invernalia.

Había pensado varias veces que podría subir a la torre a hablar con Jaime, que era sin duda mucho más interesante que cualquiera de los hombres del castillo. Pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con el que seguramente fuese el hombre más peligroso de los Siete Reinos.

Lo que ha Dany le costaba más sobrellevar era la sensación de impotencia. Todos a su alrededor estaban ayudando de alguna manera al ejército norteño, ya sea ensillando caballos, montando guardia o llevando a cabo misiones diplomáticas. Mientras que ella aguardaba tras las murallas, como una doncella indefensa esperando que un príncipe viniese a buscarla.

Pero todó cambio un día. Había amanecido nublado, algo habitual en las Tierras de los Ríos. Como todas las mañanas, desayunó algo rápido y fue a la reunión del consejo. Siempre se reunían alrededor de una mesa de piedra, en la gran sala que había junto a las dependencias del Señor del Castillo, cargo que ocupaba Edmure Tully, hermano de Catelyn. Su padre, Lord Hoster Tully, aún no había muerto, pero estaba tan enfermo que no podía levantarse de la cama. Cuando entró en la sala a Dany le sorprendió ver como Edmure discutía acaloradamente con el Pez Negro.

¡Qué está pasando aquí!- Dany entró como un vendabal en la sala. Había llegado a comprender que para que los hombres la respetasen debía mostrarse fuerte.

¡Pasa que este inepto ha permitido que el Matarreyes escape!- Dijo Brynden señalando con el dedo a Edmure.

¿Que yo lo he permitido?- Edmure estaba rojo de cólera- ¡Mis hombres vigilaban la celda día y noche y yo, como Señor de Aguasdulces, soy el primer interesado en mantenerlo retenido!-

Señor de Aguasdulces...- Brynden negó con la cabeza- Qué grande te viene el cargo-

Edmure ya se preparaba para contestar, pero Catelyn irrumpió en la habitación alzando la voz.

No tenéis por qué discutir- Dijo con tono cansado- Jaime Lannister escapó porque yo lo liberé-

Dany no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¿Cómo... Cómos dices?- Edmure no quería creer lo que escuchaba- Cat... ¿Por qué?-

Lo he liberado con la condición de que me devolviese a mis hijas una vez llegase a Desembarco del Rey-

¿Y créeis que lo hará una vez esté allí?- Brynden parecía más enfadado que sorprendido- Más bien reirá y celebrará nuestra estupidez-

No confío en su palabra- Catelyn no perdía la entereza- Peró sí en la de Lady Brienne, que le escoltará hasta Desembarco del Rey. Y en la de Lord Tyrion-

Sin duda la muerte de Ned te ha llevado a sufrir un arrebato de locura- Intervino Edmure- La locura del dolor, la locura de una esposa. Los hombres lo entenderán-

No. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo- Dijo Catelyn con firmeza- Sé que he cometido un acto de traición, si no me castigáis pensarán que estábamos confabulados con Jaime Lannister. Soy la única responsable y debo cargar con la culpa. Ponedme los grilletes que él portaba y los llevaré con orgullo-

¿Grilletes?- Pensó Dany. La joven había visto las condiciones en las que estaba retenido el Matarreyes. Catelyn estaba demostrando un gran sentido del deber.

Cat... ¿Cómo voy a esposarte?- Edmure parecía no ser capaz de soportar la presión- No, no puedo hacerlo. A la madre del rey... A mi propia hermana-

Podría ser- Intervino entonces Dany- Que mi señora quedase confinada en sus dependencias hasta el regreso del rey-

Confinada, sí- Dijo Edmure aliviado- Eso bastará-

Si he de estar confinada, que sea en la habitación de mi señor padre, para acompañarle en sus últimos días de vida-

Así se hará- Dijo Edmure- Pot favor, acompañad a mi hermana hasta las dependencias de mi padre- Dijo Edmure mirando a uno de los sirvientes.

Cuando Catelyn salió de la sala, Edmure, Brynden y Dany volvieron a reunirse alrededor de la gran mesa de piedra.

No podemos dejar que el Matarreyes escape- Brynden fruncía tanto el ceño que parecía que iba a estallarle- No debemos-

´Enviaré patrullas para rastrear todos los caminos y senderos desde aquí hasta Desembarco del Rey-

Necesitaremos cientos de hombres en el campo- Asintió Brynden- Jaime Lannister es un hombre experimentado, no será fácil dar con él-

No dispongo de cientos de hombres- Intervino Edmure cabizbajo- No podemos enviar más de veinte, no puedo dejar el castillo sin protección-

Entonces necesitamos más- Dijo Brynden- Iré a reunirme con el merino de piedrasviejas y vos, Edmure, deberíais pedir audiencia en la aldea de Lord Harroway-

Pero yo... No puedo dejar el castillo... ¿Quien quedaría al mando?- El fututo señor no parecía dispuesto abandonar Aguasdulces para pisar una aldea.

Iré yo- Dijo Dany dando un paso adelante.

Edmure y el Pez Negro la miraron asombrados. Pero a Dany no le importaba, tenía ante sí una oportunidad de colaborar en la guerra, y estaba convencida de que iba a hacerlo.

Podría funcionar-Dijo Brynden acariciándose la barba- Sí, habéis demostrado tener habilidad con las palabras-

Voy a preparar una escolta para vuestra partida- Dijo Edmure, que saló apresuradamente de la sala.

Dany sonrió satisfecha. Si realizaba bien su misión y conseguían atrapar de nuevo a Jaime Lannister, podrían cambiar el curso de la guerra.

Apenas tardó unas pocas horas en partir hacia la aldea de Lord Harroway. La joven se puso pantalones y chaleco de cuero sobre una blusa de color blanco. Esa era la ropa que más le gustaba para cabalgar. Montó sobre su yegua y trotó hasta la puerta, donde le esperaban dos guardias, que la acompañarían hasta su destino. Emprendieron la marcha antes del mediodía. Si cabalgaban a buen ritmo estarían en la aldea poco antes del anochecer, por lo que guardarón en las alforjas un pedazo de pan y un queso, para almorzar.

La senda a seguir serpenteaba junto a un arroyo. Para Daenerys era agradable salir al fin de la fortaleza. Allí, en la naturaleza se sentía más humana, más libre. Los guardias que la acompañaban comenzaron a entonar una alegre canción. La joven cerró los ojos, para disfrutar de la leve brisa que acariciaba su rostro, para escuchar el piar de los pájaros, el fluir del río, los cascos de los caballos sobre la piedra... Trotaron durante varias horas sin sobresaldos, hasta que en un determinado momento creyó escuchar susurros entre los matorrales. Dany hizo un gesto con la mano, instando a los guardias a detenerse. Fijó la vista en el bosque que cercaba el arroyo. ¿Me lo habré imaginado?- Se dijo. Dio un ligero toque a su yegua para que caminase despacio... Lo que antes eran risas, ahora se había convertido en incertidumbre y miedo. Y ocurrió lo peor. A sus espaldas se desplomó un enorme árbol, causando un gran estruendo, y más de media docena de bandidos se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Los guardias desenvainaron sus armas y se interpusieron entre Dany y los asaltantes. Una flecha alcanzó a uno de sus protectores en la pierna, haciendo que cayese del caballo, mientras que el otro picó espuelas para alejarse unos pasos y cargar sobre los bandidos, consiguiendo golpear a uno de ellos. Pero eran demasiados.

Desde el suelo, el defensor que había sido herido alzó su espada y atravesó el vientre de su enemigo, pero no consiguió evitar que otro de ellos le aplastase la cabeza con su maza. El otro guardia seguía haciendo cargas a caballo, lo que por un momento consiguió sembrar el caos entre los saqueadores, pero el arquero disparó otra flecha que se clavó en su espalda, matándolo al instante.

Estoy perdida- Pensó Dany entonces.

Entre risas uno de los bandidos la agarró por la cintura para tirarla al suelo y, con sus grandes manos trató de arrancarle la ropa.

¡Me voy a divertir mucho contigo!- Dijo a carcajadas.

La joven mordía y pataleaba, pero su enemigo era más fuerte. Entonces escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. ¡Cuidado!- Gritó alguien. Un líquido caliente y viscoso cayó sobre su rostro... Era sangre. El bandido se desplomó sobre ella con un enorme corte en el cuello, que casi lo había decapitado. Se lo quitó de encima para ver como un enorme caballero de plateada armadura intervenía, destrozando con su espada a los asaltantes. Y tras él, Jaime Lannister.

¡Dame una espada!- Gritaba el Matarreyes al otro caballero- ¡Moza! ¡No puedo defenderos sin ella!-

Pero no parecía necesitar protección. Mató a dos de ellos, y el restro creyó que no merecía la pena arriesgar su vida, así que se dispersaron.

¡Corred, cobardes!- Una fuerte voz femenina gritaba desde el interior de la armadura... Brienne de Tarh, supo Daenerys.

La enorme mujer se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

Levantaos mi señora- Dijo Brienne- ¿Estáis sana y salva?-

Si... Gracias a vos- Dijo Dany tratando de sonréir- Os debo la vida-

¡Alteza!- Ser Jaime se acercó a grandes zancadas- ¡No os imagináis cuanto me alegro de veros! Os abrazaría si pudiese pero esta moza no me permite quitarme los grilletes-

Estáis en busca y captura, Ser Jaime- Dijo Dany- Debéis regresar a Aguasdulces-

Oh, nada desearía más que volver a mi celda a revolcarme en mi propia orina, pero esta moza no me lo permite- Respondió Jaime con su habitual sarcasmo.

Tengo orden de llevar a Ser Jaime a Desembarco del Rey con vida- Intervino Brienne.

¿Y de quien viene esa orden?- Respondió Dany.

De mi señora, Lady Catelyn-

Robb Stark no lo aprueba- La joven trataba de convencer a Brienne de regresar a Aguasdulces- Él es el Rey, su autoridad es mayor-

Es posible, pero yo no sirvo a Robb Stark. Ser Jaime vendrá conmigo a Desembarco del Rey-

Dany se resignó a aceptar la voluntad de la enorme mujer. Sabía que no podía converncerla.

Disculpadme, señoras, pero no creo que debamos quedarnos a discutir aquí- Intervino entonces Jaime- Por si no os habéis percatado, hay media docena de bandidos que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Alteza, ¿venís con nosotros verdad?-

¿Habláis enserio? Yo me dirijo a una aldea cercana, y hacia allí seguiré-

No es buena idea, mi señora- Brienne la miró a los ojos- Sois presa fácil para los saqueadores, no debéis seguir sola-

¿Y cuál es vuestra sugerencia entonces?-

Acompañadnos hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro para hospedaros- Dijo Brienne- No tenéis otra opción.

Al fin algo de compañía- Rió Jaime- No sabéis lo aburrida que es esta moza-

Dany no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a seguir el camino con ellos. Ya había visto lo peligroso que era ese bosque para una mujer sola, a no ser que fuese Brienne de Tarh... Jaime y Brienne cogieron dos de los caballos en los que habían llegado los bandidos. El Lannister se quejaba de que Brienne atase su caballo al de ella, aunque esta aseguró de que lo hacía para que no tratase de escapar.

La joven Targaryen no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Viajar con un fugitivo, y no uno cualquiera sino con Jaime Lannister. Al menos podría intentar hacer que los encontrasen. Si quería aventura, la había encontrado.


	9. Capítulo 8 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Un soplo de viento del este le revolvió el cabello enmarañado. Oía el canto de los pájaros y veía el arroyo fluír junto al camino, mientras que los rayos de Sol acariciaban su rostro pálido por el cautiverio. Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, el mundo era tan hermoso que Jaime se sintió abrumado.

Estoy vivo y ebrio deluz- Se dijo soltando una carcajada.

Silencio- Refunfuñó Brienne, con el ceño fruncido.

Siempre tenía el gesto torcido, aunque lo ciertamente ese gesto era mucho más apropiado para su rostro ancho y basto que una sonrisa. Se entretuvo imaginándose a la moza con un vestido de seda, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Cersei. Sería lo mismo vestir de seda a una vaca que a esta mujer- Pensó.

Mi señora, ¿Pensáis protegernos a los tres desde aquí hasta Desembarco del Rey? Quitadme al menos las cadenas-

Llevaréis las cadenas, Matarreyes-

¿Créeis poder derrotar vos sola a un regimiento de norteños, moza?

Me llamaréis Brienne, no moza-

Y vos me llamaréis Jaime, no Matarreyes-

¿Negáis haber matado a un rey?-

¿Y vos negáis vuestro sexo?- Dijo Jaime sonriendo- Además, pude escuchar a los carceleros hablar de como matásteis a Renly, de modo que aquí ambos somos Matarreyes-

No le hice ningún daño a Renly- La moza volvió a fruncir el ceño- Mataré a todo hombre que diga lo contrario-

Muy bien, comenzad con la guanición de Aguasdulces. Sin duda podríais dar un giro a la guerra. Y aún os quedarían muchos por matar, a juzgar por lo que se cuenta-

Mentiras- Respondió Brienne- Había una sombra... Mucho frío... Las velas parpadearon... Y de pronto todo se llenó de sangre-

Vaya, qué bien- Jaime se echó a reír- Debo admitir que sois más ocurrente que yo. Cuando me encontraron junto al Rey que maté podría haber dicho... No, no fui yo. Fue una terrible sombra fría que hace parpadear las velas. Venga moza, decidme, de Matarreyes a Matarreyes. ¿Quién os pagó? ¿Fue Stannis? ¿O tal vez los Stark? O fue que estábais sangrando. No se le debe dar una espada a una mujer cuando está en esos días...

Vamos Ser Jaime, sed más cortés- Dijo Dany- Le debo la vida a Lady Brienne.

Y siempre le estaré agradecido por habérosla salvado-

Jaime se giró para mirar a Daenerys, que cabalgaba detrás de ellos. La larga cabellera de color plateado caía sobre sus hombros, resaltando aún más su delgada figura. El Lannister sonrió tras encontrarse con la mirada de la joven. Esos ojos color violeta era lo más especial que había visto nunca.

Las palabras de Daenerys consiguieron calmar las ganas de confrontación de Jaime. Al principio disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a Brienne, pero ella cada vez era más susceptible y él estaba más cansado de discutir. El Lannister comenzó entonces a recordar. Comenzó por la noche de su fuga, de la que apenas tenía una idea, porque Lady Catelyn lo había emborrachado a base de vino para sacarle información. Pero sí recordaba el juramento que había hecho... Devolver a las niñas Stark con su madre y jamás volver a alzar la espada contra su familia...

El Lannister se volvió a girar para mirar de nuevo a Dany. ¿Y qué hay de ella?- Se dijo. Jaime sabía que la joven no tenía la menor intención de viajar hasta Desembarco del Rey y seguramente les delataría si tuviese la oportunidad. Si hubiese sido otra persona, habría convencido a Brienne de que la dejasen a su suerte rodeada de bandidos, pero ella era especial. Jaime no sabía por qué, pero le despertaba algo en su interior que creía dormido desde que mató a Aerys.

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio durante el resto del día, un silencio únicamente roto por Jaime, que pedía inútilmente que le dejasen cabalgar con el caballo suelto. Brienne había atado el caballo de Jaime al suyo, lo que impedía que el Lannister se alejase más de dos metros. El Lannister habría preferido cabalgar junto a Daenerys, que ofrecía una conversación interesante, al menos mucho más interesante que Brienne. En cualquier caso, siguieron su camino hasta que divisaron una posada, donde decidieron pasar la noche.

Brienne se encaminó convencida hacia la posada, pero Jaime la detuvo.

Aguardad, moza- Dijo en voz baja- ¿Qué créeis que pensará el posadero si en su posada entran una mujer enorme con armadura, un hombre encadenado y una joven de pelo plateado y ojos de color violeta?-

No voy a...- Comenzó Brienne.

A quitarme las cadenas, lo sé- El Lannister leía la mente de Brienne como si fuese un libro abierto- Pero al menos debemos cubrir el cabello de su majestad... Si ella me lo permite-

Daenerys no dijo nada, se limitó a sacar una larga toga con capucha que se puso para tapar su larga melena. Una vez lo hubo hecho, los tres caminaron hasta la puerta. Cuando estaban a pocos pasos, esta se abrió de un golpe y un joven de no más de quince años con una ballesta apuntando directamente a Jaime.

¿León, pez o lobo?- Preguntó el chico.

Preferiríamos un capón- Respondió Jaime- La ballesta es un arma de cobardes-

Pero igualmente atravesaría vuestro corazón con un movimiento de mi dedo-

Quizá- Respondió Jaime- Pero antes de que volvieras a cargarla esta moza hará que las tripas se te derramen por el suelo-

No asustes al chico- Intervino Daenerys, dedicando por primera vez una ligera sonrisa a Jaime.

Es aún más hermosa cuando sonríe...- Pensó fugazmente el Lannister.

No queremos hacerte ningún daño- Dijo Brienne dando un paso adelante- Tenemos monedas para pagar comida, bebida y alojamiento-

Brienne mostró su bolsa al chico que bajó unos palmos su ballesta, y después se fijó en los grilletes de Jaime.

¿Y tú por qué llevas cadenas?- Preguntó alzando de nuevo la ballesta.

Porque maté a varios ballesteros- Respondió Jaime- ¿Tenéis cerveza?-

Sí...- Respondió el chico que se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar- Pero quiero que entréis desarmados-

Brienne dejó sus armas en las alforjas del caballo y los tres entraron en la posada. El cocinero, gordo y con el rostro picado de viruelas salió a su encuentro.

¿Sois tres?- Preguntó el hombre- Tenemos un cordero muy bueno, asado con hierbas, y unos patos que ha cazado mi hijo. ¿Qué os pongo?-

Las dos cosas- Respondió Jaime.

¿Querréis también unas jarras de cerveza?- Preguntó el hombre- Y me imagino que también querréis una habitación-

Sí, sois muy amable- Intervino entonces Brienne.

Los tres siguieron al posadero hasta el interior de la posada. Era cálida y acogedora. Se sentaron en una mesa que había junto a la chimenea, que ya estaba encendida. Jaime se dejó caer en el banco y estiró las piernas todo lo que pudo. El tintineo de las cadenas acompasaba todos sus movimientos. Detesto este sonido- Pensó.

El posadero entró en la cocina para preparar el cordero y los patos. Mientras esperaban, una mujer bajita y regordeta, que debía ser la esposa del posadero, entró en la sala con dos jarras de cerveza.

A Jaime le molestaban enormemente los grilletes. Incluso para coger una buena jarra de cerveza tenía dificultades. El posadero entró de nuevo en el salón, con un plato de tortas de avena con manteca de cerdo.

El cordero y el pato están recibiendo el último golpe de calor, no tardará mucho- Dijo mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba con ellos.

¿Qué noticias hay de Aguasdulces?- Preguntó Brienne.

Aquí no estamos muy al tanto de las últimas noticias- Respondió el posadero- ¿A dónde os dirigís, mis señores?-

A Desembarco del Rey- Contestó de nuevo Brienne-

Entonces sois tres tontos- Respló el anfitrión- Lo último que he oído es que Stannis está a las puertas de la ciudad con un ejército de cien mil hombres y una espada mágica-

Jaime agarró las cadenas con las dos manos y las apretó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando tener poder suficiente para romperlas. En cuanto me libere de estos grilletes le enseñaré a Stannis por donde puede meterse su espada mágica- Pensó. Se fijó en que Dany le miraba con atención.

Y también haríais bien en alejaros del Camino Real- Intervino de nuevo el posadero- He oído que está lleno de maleantes aprovechando los tiempos de guerra.

Miserables- Dijo Brienne- Gente como esa no se atrevería a atacar a caballeros armados-

Disculpad mi señora- El posadero no dejaba de hablar- Pero solo veo a un hombre encadenado y a dos mujeres.

A la moza le molesta que le recuerden que no es un hombre- Pensó el Lannister al ver como Brienne apretaba los dientes.

Disculpad mi señor, pero estamos cansados y tenemos hambre- Intervino Daenerys al ver que el posadero estaba tocando temas sensibles- ¿Sabéis si aún falta mucho para que esté lista la cena?-

Oh no...- El hombre se levantó como un resorte- Ya debería estar listo... Sï, ya debería estar-

El posadero corrió a trompicones hacia la cocina- Estúpido... Este lleva muchos años sin que le hable una joven tan hermosa como mi compañera de travesía- Pensó Jaime.

A los pocos minutos el hombre salió de la cocina con una gran bandeja de cordero asado, seguido por el chico de la ballesta, que traía otra con los patos. Jaime disfrutó de la cena más que nunca. Llevaba demasiado tiempo alimentándose de pan duro. El cordero estaba tierno y jugoso, al igual que el pato, asado con frutos y casi sin grasa. Los tres comieron gustosamente hasta quedar saciados. Al terminar los tres se dirigieron a la habitación que ya les habían preparado. Jaime se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cuánto tiempo sin dormir en una cama- Se dijo el Lannister. Pero cuando ya estaba listo para echarse a dormir, Daenerys le toco el hombro, haciendo un gesto para que la siguiese. El Lannister se levantó resignado, aunque sorprendido en cierta medida. Siguió la plateada cabellera hasta el exterior de la posada. La oscuridad reinaba ya en el exterior, y ambos quedaron iluminados por el tenue brillo de la luna.

Oye todo esto es muy romántico, pero os aseguro que no es el momento- Dijo Jaime con su habitual sarcasmo- ¿Sabéis cuanto llevo sin descansar en un buen lecho?-

Ahora soy yo la que tiene una conversación pendiente con vos- Dany no sonreía.

¿De veras? No podría esperar a mañana. La moza se puede asustar si ve que no estoy a dos metros de su enorme trasero-

Basta de ironías- La seriedad con la que hablaba la joven hizo que Jaime se acordase de que por sus venas corría la sangre de los Targaryen- ¿Por qué me tratáis diferente al resto? ¿Es porque queréis mi perdón?-

¿Para esto me habéis hecho salir de la cama? ¿Qué tenéis vos que perdonarme? ¿Os he hecho algo acaso?-

Habéis hecho daño a otros. A aquellos a quienes jurasteis proteger, a los débiles, a los inocentes y...

Y... ¿A vuestro padre- Siempre es lo mismo, se dijo Jaime- No intentéis juzgarme por aquello que no conocéis-

¿Por qué hicísteis el juramento?- Preguntó Daenerys con un ligero temblor en la voz que hizo ver a Jaime que estaba encolerizada- Por qué jurásteis proteger al rey si teníais intención de traicionar vuestra palabra?-

¿Por qué?... Era un niño, tenía quince años, era un gran honor para alguien tan joven...

No me toméis por tonta, no soy una niña- Respondió Daenerys- Quiero la verdad-

No te gustaría oír la verdad-

¿Que no me gustaría?- Daenerys estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo que incomodó a Jaime- Tengo derecho a saber por qué murió mi padre-

Tu no sabes como era Aerys Targaryen...-

Mi padre estaba loco- Lo interrumpió Dany sin escucharlo- y era cruel, nadie lo niega. Pero era tu Rey, y juraste protegerlo-

Se lo que juré-

¿Entonces por qué lo mataste?-

Jaime estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Me juzga... Como hacen todos- Pensó.

No voy a hablaros de Aerys aquí y ahora- Dijo el Lannister queriendo terminar la conversación- Me voy a dormir, alteza, y vos deberíais hacer lo mismo-

Jurásteis por los dioses y los hombres que protegeríais al rey...-

No os preocupéis, a los dioses no les importa- Respondió el Lannister girándose una última vez- Ellos han derramado más sangre que todos nosotros juntos-

Y con esas palabras entró de nuevo en la posada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a Daenerys hacer lo mismo. Esa noche soñó con Aerys. Lo tenía a sus pies, muerto, y en su mano la espada cubierta de sangre. Entonces entraba Eddard Stark, que le declaraba culpable con solo mirarlo. ¡Tú tampoco tienes derecho a juzgarme, Stark! ¡Ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo!- le gritaba.

Brienne lo despertó clavándole la bota en las costillas.

Buenos días moza- Dijo el Lannister aún dormido- Vos siempre tan dulce-

Pero estaba equivocado, puesto que aún quedaba mucho para que llegase la mañana. Desayunaron tortas de avena y unas pocas zarzamoras en el salón de la posada, en silencio, y volvieron a montar en los caballos cuando aún no había salido el Sol. Aún les quedaban dos días a caballo del camino Real y aún cuando llegasen les quedarían varias jornadas hasta alcanzar Desembarco del Rey. Esa mañana atravesaron una zona cubierta de arroyos. Estos bajaban crecidos con las aguas del otoño, así que tenían que bordearlos en busca de vados por los que poder cruzar. Más tarde pasaron junto a una enorme poza de agua.

Cansado del silencio Jaime comenzó a cantar una canción.

_And who are you? The proud lord said, that I must bow sow low_...- Entonó Jaime.

¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó Brienne.

¿Estoy cantando Las lluvias de Castemere. Seguro que la conocéis, narra la masacre que sufrió la casa Reyne cuando desafió a mi padre-

Callaos- Ordenó entonces la enorme mujer.

Lo más habitual cuando alguien quiere pasar desapercibido es no llamar la atención- Dijo Daenerys en un tono más tosco que el habría empleado antes de su conversación de la noche anterior.

Y ahora me diréis que no os gustaría que vuestro caballeroso rey apareciese para volver a meterme en una celda- Jaime se giró para mirar esos ojos violetas mientras hablaba.

Si no guardáis silencio tendré que amordazaros, Matarreyes- Intervino Brienne

Quitadme los grilletes y permaneceré callado todo el camino hasta Desembarco del Rey. ¿No es un trato justo, moza?-

¡Brienne! ¡Me llamo Brienne!-

Una bandada de pájaros salió volado, sobresaltados por el ruido.

¿Os apetece un baño, Brienne?- Dijo el Lannister echándose a reír- ¿Y a vos alteza? Ahí tenéis una poza. Yo mismo os enjabonaré la espalda-

Ninguna de las dos respondió. En lugar su lugar la moza picó espuelas para poner el caballo al trote. Cabalgaron a través de un gran campo de trigo antes de volver de nuevo a una zona boscosa. Jaime detuvo su caballo al ver algo en el suelo.

Mirad eso- Dijo señalando unos cadáveres- Su ropa es de color escarlata-

El Lannister bajó de su caballo y se acercó a los cuerpos. Empujó uno de ellos con el pie para darle la vuelta y ver su rostro.

¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó Brienne- Volved a vuestro caballo-

Quiero ver si le conozco- Dijo fijándose en la espada que llevaba el cadáver- Me quedaré su ropa y su espada. Así podremos turnarnos las guardias-

Montaréis guardia sin armas- Dijo la mujer bajando de su caballo- Y me llamo...

Brienne, sí, lo sé. Os juraré no causaros daño si eso calma vuestro miedo- El Lannister desabrochó el cinturón del muerto.

Vuestras promesas no tienen ningún valor. También jurásteis proteger a Aerys- Dijo Brienne desenvainando su espada- Soltad ese cinturón-

Jaime estaba harto. Harto de su desconfianza, harto de insultos, de desprecios, de su rostro aplastado, de sus dientes torcidos. Se iba a quitar de enmedio a esa moza. Sin hacer el menor caso a sus amenazas, agarró la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos y la sacó de su funda. Apenas hubo salido la hoja de la vaina, Jaime ya la giraba, chocando contra el acero del arma de Brienne con un clamor espantoso. Daenerys solto un grito.

Muy bien, moza- Dijo riéndose.

Dame la espada, Matarreyes-

Ahora mismo-

Se puso en pie de un salto, y la espada pareció cobrar vida en sus manos cuando lanzó una estocada. Brienne dio un paso atrás para detenerla, pero al instante Jaime ya estaba soltando otra, y otra, y otra más.

Los grilletes no me dejan manejar la espada, es demasiado peso, y tengo que manejar una espada corta con las dos manos...- Pensó el Lannister. Pero aún así me basta para poner fin a la vida de la tal Brienne de Tarh.

Golpes altos, golpes bajos, estocadas... Hizo caer sobre ella una lluvia de acero, que la mujer detenía con dificultad. Donde no bloqueaba con la espada, se protegía con la armadura. El Lannister se detuvo para coger aire. Le pesaban mucho las manos, y sentía débiles las piernas después de no usarlas durante meses.

No está mal- Reconoció- Para ser una moza-

Brienne respiró profundamente, mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

Tirad la espada y no os haré daño, Matarreyes-

Como si pudieras...- Jaime empezaba a estar agotado.

Volvió a hacer girar la espada por encima de su cabeza, pero alguien le empujó por detrás, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, momento que aprovechó Brienne para abalanzarse sobre el y tirarle al suelo.

¿Alteza, por qué habéis hecho eso?- Dijo sarcástico mientras Brienne le arrebataba la espada- Si queríais que soltase la espada solo teníais que pedírmelo-

Daenerys se había acercado por su espalda para detenerlo sin que se diese cuenta. Ahora no volveré a tocar una espada hasta que no llegue a Desembarco del Rey...- Pensó. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que el bosque se había llenado de bandidos. Aparecieron detrás de Daenerys. Se fijó en que eran hombres de muy distinta procedencia, bien armados y habituallados. La Compañía Audaz- Pensó el Lannister.

Tengo un centenar de venados- Dijo Brienne a los bandidos que se acercaban.

Os agradezco que seáis tan generosa, mi señora. Pero vendréis con nosotros. Especialmente vos, preciosa- Dijo un hombre gordo y desnarigado mirando a Daenerys.

Jaime se puso en pie para interponerse entre Daenerys y el hombre.

¿Sabéis quien soy?- Preguntó Jaime serio, sin rastro de su habitual tono de burla.

Sé quien sois, admito que sois inconfundible- Contestó el hombre- A mi me llaman Urswyck el Fiel-

Si me conoces, Urswyck, sabes que tendrás una buena recompensa si me entregas en Desembarco del Rey. Los Lannister siempre pagamos nuestras deudas. En cuanto a mis dos acompañantes, vendrán conmigo-

¿De veras?- Preguntó con una sonrisa- Que afortunado me siento-

Ya me has oído. ¿Dónde está tu jefe?-

A pocas horas de camino. Estará encantado de recibiros-

Iremos con vos entonces- Respondió Jaime- Quitadme estas cadenas-

Urswyck se rio al escucharlo.

¿He dicho algo gracioso?-

Hemos escogido bando en la guerra- Respondió el bandido- Ahora servimos al Rey en el Norte-

Sin mediar palabra, los ataron y los llevaron a pie hasta su campamento. Miró a Daenerys, la cual no aparentaba sentir temor. Querrán violarla, uno tras otro, durante toda la noche, pero no parece asustada- Pensó Jaime. La sangre del dragón...


	10. Capítulo 9 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Caminaron en fila con las manos atadas. Junto a ella andaba Jaime. Quizá si no hubiera ayudado a desarmarle hubiesen podido defenderse, pero ahora ya daba igual... El Lannister la miró de forma casi lastimera- Sabe lo que me espera- Pensó. Daenerys no era tonta, y sabía lo que esos hombres harían con ella esa noche.

Daenerys...- La llamó Jaime- Esta noche, cuando acampemos, os querrán forzar... Y lo mejor es que no os resistáis-

¿Eso es lo que os haríais vos si fuerais una mujer?-

Si fuera una mujer, los obligaría a matarme. Pero no lo soy-

Yo haré lo mismo- Dijo Dany apartando la mirada.

Escúchame- Jaime hizo que ella le mirase- Intentaré hablar con su líder, quizá consiga que os liberen o al menos que no os violen... Ni a vos ni a Brienne. Os doy mi palabra de que lo intentaré al menos-

Tu palabra no vale nada- Pensó Daenerys. Si tiene la posibilidad de intercambiarme para conseguir un trato de favor para él, lo hará...

Casi había terminado el día cuando llegaron al campamento de los Compañeros Audaces. Estaba organiazado en el interior de un pequeño septo de piedra semiderruido. Habían habilitado las estructuras que aún se sostenían para sustituir las tiendas de campaña. Lo que en su día era el patio del edificio, actualmente estaba cubierto de vegetación, con algunos árboles de cierto tamaño y una gran hoguera en el centro. Entre los que les escoltaban y los que estaban allí reunidos no eran más de doce. El que debía ser el líder estaba sentado sobre una piedra comiéndose un ave recién asada, con los dedos y la larga barba cubiertos de grasa. Al ver que su patrulla traía prisioneros, se limpió los dedos en el abrigo y se levantó.

Matarreyez- Dijo ceceando- azí que erez mi prizionero.

Mi señor, me llamo Brienne de Tarth- Lo interrumpió la mujer adelantándose a Jaime- Lady Catelyn Stark me...

Hacedla callar- Dijo el jefe sin prestar mucho interés.

Dos de los hombres que les escoltaron hasta allí empujaron a Brienne al suelo y comenzaron a darle patadas. A Dany le dolía ver como golpeaban a la mujer... No lo merecía. Y lo peor vendrá después- Pensó.

Traezme aquí al Lannister- Dijo el líder de los bandidos.

El llamado Urswyck agarró a Jaime del brazo y lo arrojó a los pies de su jefe. Mientranslo arrastraban el Lannister miró la empuñadura de la espada del bandido. Está pensando en cómo hacerse con un arma- Supo Dany. Si consigo hacerle llegar una...

Vargo Hoat- Dijo el Lannister al tener enfrente al hombre- Hubo un tiempo en el que trabajásteis a las órdenes de mi padre. Si me devolvéis con el os pagará bien por ello, ya lo sabéis-

Dezde luego- Respondió el líder de la Compañía Audaz- La mitaz del oro de Roca Cazterly... Decizme Matarreyez., ¿quienez zon nueztraz invitadaz?-

Oh, ella son- Jaime hizo tintinear las cadenas, para hacer ver que querían que les liberasen de ellas. Al verlo, Vargo Hoat hizo que se las quitasen- La moza grande es Brienne de Tarth y la joven es... Es solo una campesina a la que salvamos de los bandidos-

Dany se fijó en las muñecas de Jaime cuando le quitaron las esposas. Estaban prácticamente despellejadas por el roce del hierro de los grilletes. ¿Por qué se las han quitado?- Pensó.

Ya veo- Dijo Vargo Hoat- Atad al Matarreyez y a la campezina al árbol... Podéiz divertiroz con la fea, la jovenzita zerá para mi ezta noche-

Por nada del mundo entregaré mi virginidad a ese hombre- Pensó Dany. Vio como varios hombres se abalanzaban sobre Brienne y como Jaime apretaba la mandíbula cuando se lo llevaban al árbol. Un hombre de enorme tamaño llevo a Dany hasta el árbol y la ató junto a Jaime.

¿Sabéis que escuché una vez sobre Tarth?- Dijo Jaime mientras le ataban- La llaman la isla zafiro-

Aguardaz- Dijo Vargo Hoat a sus hombres- ¿La izla zafiro?-

Son como unas piedras de color azul y de gran valor- Dijo Jaime.

Ya zé lo que ez un zafiro- Respondió escupiendo cada vez que ceceaba- ¿Por qué llaman azí a eza izla?-

Porque de allí se extraen todos los zafiros de los Siete Reinos- El Lannister sonrió- Imaginad el rescate que pagaría su señor padre por recuperar a su hija viva... E intacta-

¡Nada de tocar a eza mujer idiotaz!- Gritó Vargo- ¡Vale zu pezo en zafiroz!-

A Dany le sorprendió lo hábil que estuvo Jaime en ese momento. Se había arriesgado para salvar a Brienne... Llevaron a la mujer a empujones hasta el árbol para atarla junto a Dany y Jaime. La joven se fijó en el puñal que llevaba uno de ellos en el cinturón. Si consigo cogerlo...- Por un momento aflojaron las cuerdas y el hombre se agachó para atar a Brienne. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dany alargó la mano y cogió el puñal. ¡Lo tengo!- Pensó. Escondió el puñal tras ella, para que no se diesen cuenta de que lo tenía.

Puede que me maten esta noche, pero ese asesino morirá si intenta tocarme- Se dijo mientras acariciaba la hoja del puñal.

Los bandidos se sentaron entonces alrededor de la hoguera para compartir la carne asada entre ellos. Cuando no había pasado más de una hora, los mercenarios comenzaron a dispersarse. Unos fueron a buscar más bebida, otros se alejaron para ponerse a cantar... Alrededor de la hoguera no quedaban más de seis hombres cuando Vargo Hoat regresó al árbol en busca de placer.

Desatad a la campesina y traédmela- Dijo bebiendo un largo trago de vino.

Llegó mi hora- Pensó Daenerys apretando con fuerza el puñal.

Si la tocas tendrás que matarme- Dijo Jaime, cuando Dany ya estaba preparada para morir.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, Matarreyez, porque es pozible que Tywin Lannister reciba la cabeza de zu hijo en una caja-

Sé de una forma más rápida de resolver esto- Dijo Jaime- Un combate singular, tú contra mi-

No nací ayer Matarreyez-

Pero si tocáis un solo pelo a esta joven morirás esta noche-

Dany vio la duda asomar en los ojos de Vargo Hoat. Le tienen miedo- Pensó Daenerys. Vargo Hoat se acercó a Dany y le acarició el pelo, mirando a Jaime con una sonrisa.

Desatad al Matarreyez... Y cortarle una mano-

Jaime se retorció contra el árbol cuando fueron a buscarle. Rápidamente Dany buscó la mano del hombre y le puso el puñal. Notó como Jaime lo agarró con fuerza. Urswyck desató las cuerdas mientras otros dos hombres sujetaban a Brienne para que no se moviese.

¡Vamos Matarreyes, quiero hacerme un collar con tus dedos!- Gritó Urswyck.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo. Jaime se pusó en pie y atravesó la cabeza del hombre con el puñal. La sangre salpicó la ropa de Jaime, tiñiendola de rojo... El rojo de los Lannister. Rápidamente cogió la espada que este llevaba en la vaina y se hizo con ella. El resto de bandidos que estaban junto a la hoguera desenvainaron sus armas. Y allí estaba, el león de Lannister frente a cinco enemigos que trataban de rodearle. No se atreven a atacar- Pensó Dany.

Lannizter... Tira la ezpada- Vargo Hoat parecía haber perdido todo su valor- Tira la ezpada y no te mataré-

Ven a por ella- Respondió Jaime, que por primera vez desde que fue capturado se sentía seguro.

Dany no sabría describir muy bien que pasó acontinuación. Uno de los mercenarios atacó primero con una estocada. Jaime la desvió fácilmente con el borde de la espada y lanzó un contraataque brutal, que le destrozó el rostro. La espada cobró vida en las manos del Lannister. Jaime golpeaba y esquivaba, lanzaba una estocada para después bloquear otro ataque. Por momentos él solo hacía retroceder a sus cuatro rivales a la vez. Al que llamaban mordedor alzó su espada con las dos manos para realizar un golpe descendente, pero Jaime, mucho más ágil, describió un arco circular que rajó el vientre de su enemigo, dejando el suelo lleno de vísceras. Jaime retrocedió para recuperar el aliento. Entonces apareció Brienne, que cogió una espada del suelo y atravesó a otro de los mercenarios.

¡Bien hecho, moza!- Celebró Jaime, que había retomado la ofensiva. Con un tajo descendente abrió a su enemigo desde la clavícula hasta casi el vientre.

¡A mi... A mí la guardia!- Exclamó Vargo Hoat, que se había quedado solo frente a Jaime y Brienne.

Dany se quitó las cuerdas que tenía encima, ya sueltas y se puso en pie. Vio como Jaime, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, desarmaba al mercenario y le tiraba al suelo. El Lannister puso un pie sobre el torso de su enemigo.

Matarreyez... No lo hagáiz...- Vargo Hoat imploraba por su vida- Llevaré a la Compañía Audaz a zaquear laz tierraz de Robb Stark-

Os dije que os mataría esta noche, y un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas- Tras decir esto, clavó su espada en el corazón del mercenario, matándolo al instante.

¡Vienen más!- Gritó Brienne apuntando con su espada hacia el grupo de cuatro bandidos que quedaban en el patio.

Vamos moza, ¿me concedéis este baile?- Dijo el Lannister preparándose para pelear.

Jaime y Brienne corrieron hacia los asaltantes. La enorme mujer asestaba unos golpes brutales, mientras que el Lannister parecía danzar con la espada en la mano. Para esto ha nacido- Pensó Daenerys. Vestido con harapos y prácticamente desnutrido pero... Cómo lucha. Estando sano y en forma, no puede existir caballero capaz de derrotarlo.

Con un golpe ascentente rajó el vientre de uno de sus enemigos, y con una estocada atravesó a otro, al mismo tiempo que Brienne aplastaba el cráneo de otro. Al verse sólo y derrotado, el mercenario restante tiró su espada y echó a correr.

Por... Por favor no me matéis- Imploró.

Mátalo moza. Si lo dejamos vivo alertará al resto de bandidos de los alrededores.

Brienne cogió impulso y lanzó su espada, alcanzando al hombre en la espalda.

Démonos prisa- Dijo entonces Jaime- Pueden venir más-

El Lannister comezó a buscar entre los cadáveres ropa que pudiese usar. Los harapos que llevaba entonces desprendían un hedor horrendo. Se puso unas botas, unas calzas y un jubón, que cubrió con una cota de malla y un chaleco. Cogió el cinturón de la espada de Vargo Hoat y se lo ató a la cintura.

Espero que no pongáis problemas, moza- Dijo mirando a Brienne con su habitual sonrisa.

La mujer hizo un gesto, autorizando al Lannister a coger la espada. Los tres ensillaron los caballos que pudieron encontrar en los establos y partieron al galope de allí. Cabalgaron durante horas, saliendo del bosque para evitar más asaltos de bandidos. Daenerys no dejaba de mirar al Lannister. Le había salvado la vida... Si le tocáis un solo pelo, moriréis esta noche- Le había dicho a Vargo Hoat...

Siguieron cabalgando hasta poco antes del amanecer, cuando se detuvieron junto a un río a descansar. Después de una noche cabalgando Daenerys solo quería tumbarse a descansar. Ni si quiera Jaime rompía el silencio con sus sarcasmos habituales. Se dejaron caer en la ribera del río y apenas tardaron unos minutos en quedarse dormidos.

Dany no sabría decir cuántas horas pasaron durmiendo. Cuando despertó, el Sol ya había despejado las tinieblas. A su lado, Brienne aún seguía dormida. Buscó con la mirada a Jaime, pero no lo encontró. Por un momento imaginó que se habría marchado, pero su caballo aún seguía ahí. Entonces le vio nadando en silencio en el río. La joven Targaryen se puso en pie y caminó hasta casi mojarse los pies.

Alteza, bañaos conmigo- Dijo el Lannister- Lleváis casi tanto como yo sin lavaros-

Si se lo hubiese dicho ayer se habría negado después de mirarlo con desprecio, pero hoy estaba en deuda con Jaime. Dany se quitó las prendas de cuero y la blusa que llevaba, quedando cubierta tan solo por la ropa interior.

Tocó la superficie del agua con la punta de los dedos. Estaba fría, como era de esperar. A Daenerys siempre le había gustado el agua caliente, casi hirviendo. Era el calor lo que la reconfortaba, no el frío. Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a caminar hacia Jaime. Sintió un escalofrío cuando metió la cintura en el agua, pero siguió caminando. Cerró entonces los ojos y se sumergió. Sintió como si el agua le limpiaba por dentro. Por un momento se olvidó de la guerra, de Ned Stark, de Vargo Hoat. Solo salió a la superficie cuando fue necesario tomar aire. Se encontró entonces con Jaime de frente... Con Jaime y sus ojos verdes.

Jaime...- Dijo en voz baja- ¿Por qué me salvásteis?-

¿Queréis decir lo de Vargo Hoat? Lo hice porque iba a violaros-

No teníais por qué hacerlo... Quiero decir, os arriesgasteis por mi-

Habría resultado difícil salvaros si no me hubiéseis entregado el puñal. Tenéis suerte de que sea un hombre sin honor- El Lannister soltó una risita- Un hombre honorable no habría usado una daga para apuñalar por sopresa-

De todos modos, os lo agradezco- Dijo ella.

En la posada dijísteis que estaba en deuda con vos- El Lannister se acercó un palmo más- Y un Lannister... Siempre paga sus deudas-

Dany estaba tan cerca del caballero que podía notar su calor dentro del agua fría. ¿Por qué siento esto? Este hombre mató a mi padre y aún no ha querido hablarme de ello y sin embargo necesito acercarme más y más a él. Alzó la barbilla para mirar al Lannister a los ojos. Cada vez estaban más juntos...

¡Es hora de marcharse!- La atronadora voz de Brienne hizo que ambos se sobresaltasen.

El Lannister cerró los ojos en un gesto de resignación, antes de regresar a la orilla.

Ser Jaime- Dijo Brienne cuando el Lannister se hubo vestido- No os he agradecido el gesto que tuvísteis ayer conmigo, lo de los zafiros-

Vos me sacásteis de Aguasdulces... Y no podía marcharme de allí sin escuchar a Vargo Hoat decir zafiros-

Los tres subieron a sus monturas y volvieron a iniciar la marcha. Aún quedaban muchas leguas hasta Desembarco del Rey y no tenían tiempo que perder.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁIS SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA. AGRADECERÍA QUE DEJÁSEIS VUESTRAS OPINIONES SOBRE LO QUE VA OCURRIENDO O SOBRE COSAS QUE OS GUSTARÍA QUE OCURRIESEN PARA QUE FUESE UNA EXPERIENCIA MÁS CONJUNTA. ESPERO QUE ESTÉIS DISFRUTANDO TANTO LEYENDO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDO**


	11. Capítulo 10 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Llevaban muchas jornadas cabalgando. El Lannister tenía vendadas las muñecas por las heridas que le habían causado los grilletes y estaba cansado y dolorido debido a los meses de encarcelamiento y las largas cabalgadas de las últimas semanas. Pero todo eso daba igual, Jaime disfrutaba de la calidez del Sol, la cota de malla enfundada, la espada a la cintura... Una ráfaga de brisa fresca y fragante como el aliento de una doncella le hizo suspirar.

Agua- Anunció Jaime- ¿La oléis? Ya debemos estar cerca del Río Aguasnegras

Hay una posada a unas pocas leguas- Dijo Brienne, que era menos desagradable con Jaime desde el encuentro con la Compañía Audaz- Podemos pasar allí la noche-

Jaime se imaginó degustando un buen plato de asado. Llevaban sin comer nada caliente desde que fueron capturados, viviendo a base de frutos y de tortas de avena ya endurecidas. Se fijó en el trotar elegante de Daenerys, con sus prendas de cuero ajustadas al cuerpo y su plateada melena bailando al son de la marcha. Cersei jamás se vestiría de ese modo- Pensó el Lannister. La joven Targaryen seguía tratando a Jaime de forma distante, pese a que no le miraba con el mismo rencor que cuando la encontraron cerca de Aguasdulces.

En los momentos de silencio, cuando la Luna reinaba en el firmamento, Jaime recordaba una y otra vez el día que se convirtió en Matarreyes. Cuando estaba en la corte, siempre podía refugiarse en Tyrion y Cersei, que no le juzgaban constantemente. Pero llevaba muchos meses rodeado de enemigos, odiado por su mejor acción. Y ahora, por Daenerys.

Divisaron la posada poco antes de que se pusiese el Sol. Era una casa alta, de tablones endurecidos, que se alzaba cerca de un arroyo que desembocaba en el Aguasnegras. La luz cálida y amarillenta se derramaba por las ventanas. Mientras descabalgaban un muchachito de pelo rojizo salió a su encuentro.

¿Sois el mozo de cuadra?- Preguntó Brienne.

Lo soy, mi señora- Parecía un chiquillo avispado- Por tres monedas de cobre cepillaré y alimentare a los tres caballos-

La moza le entregó las tres monedas y una más de propina, lo que hizo que al muchacho se le iluminase el rostro. Entraron en la posada, hambrientos y cansados. A esas horas Jaime esperaba encontrarse el salón lleno, pero estaba medio vacío. Un grupo de campesinos charlaba junto a la barra y dos jóvenes que cenaban en una mesa apartada. Una mujer bajita y de piel lechosa salio de las cocinas.

Sentaos donde queráis- Dijo- ¿Qué va a ser?-

Comida y alojamiento- Respondió Brienne.

Tenemos jabalí- Explicó la mujer- Tierno y sabroso, asado con setas y puré de nabos-

Tomaremos jabalí pues- Dijo la moza.

Y vino- Añadió Jaime.

La mujer regordeta asintió y fue de nuevo a las cocinas. Tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. El Lannister se sentó y estiró las piernas soltando un suspiro. La mujer volvió con dos jarras de vino. Jaime llenó las copas a sus acompañantes para después hacer lo propio con la suya.

Los campesinos que charlaban en la barra lo hacían en voz muy alta. Entre el murmullo, Jaime pudo escuchar el normbre de Stannis... El Lannister se bebió la copa de un trago y corrió hacia la barra.

Disculpad- Dijo acercándose a ellos- ¿Tenéis nuevas de Desembarco del Rey?-

¿No lo habéis oído?- Dijo uno de los campesinos- El Gnomo prendió fuego al Aguasnegras. Con fuego valyrio. Hizo arder la flota de Stannis-

Fuego valyrio...´- A Jaime le traía malos recuerdos.

¿Ganó entonces la batalla?-

No- Otro campesino intervino- Fue el fantasma de Renly el que llegó después para decidir la batalla y derrotar a Stannis-

Stannis derrotado... Mis hermanos estarán a salvo... Espero- Pensó

¿Y hay algo más?- Dijo Jaime- ¿Qué ha sido de Robb Stark? ¿Y Tywin Lannister?-

Lo último que hemos oído es que el joven lobo ha desposado a una sirvienta pese a haberse comprometido con una de las hijas de Lord Walder Frey-

Gracias, tomaros una ronda a mi salud- Dijo Jaime a los campesinos, dándoles una moneda de plata.

Jaime sintió lástima por Robb Stark. Después de haber ganado todas las batallas, va a perder la guerra en la cama- Pensó.

¿Qué os han dicho- Dijo Dany.

Desembarco del Rey ha resistido- El Lannister bebió un largo trago de vino- Stannis ha sido derrotado. Mi hermano prendió fuego al Aguasnegras, prendió fuego a toda su flota-

La posadera sirvió el jabalí. Gruesas tajadas bien asadas y bañadas con vino del Rejo.

¿Habéis dicho que prendió fuego al Aguasnegras?- Preguntó Daenerys- ¿Como?-

¿Conocéis el fuego valyrio verdad?- Jaime borró su sonrisa por un momento- Arde incluso en el agua-

Ninguna de las dos respondió. Quizá era por el gesto apagado de Jaime cuando mencionó el fuego valyrio. Jaime bebió su copa hasta el fondo y se sirvió otra.

¿No decís nada, alteza?- Al Lannister se el trababa un poco la lengua por el efecto del vino- Es curioso... Todos los Targaryen que he conocido se volvían locos con el fuego-

Probó un bocado de jabalí. Estaba delicioso... Pero prefería el vino. Se llenó otra copa hasta el borde.

¿Sabéis cómo murieron Brandon y Rickard Stark?-

¿Qué importa eso ahora?- Preguntó Daenerys- La muerte es la muerte-

Importa, os lo aseguro- Jaime bebió un trago y se limpió la boca- Como sabéis Lyanna Stark estaba prometida con Robert Baratheon, pero ella fue secuestrada por Rhaegar Targaryen, vuestro hermano - Dijo mientras miraba a Dany- Cuando se enteró Brandon Stark, el hijo mayor de Lord Rickard,cabalgó gallardamente hasta Desembarco del Rey. Fue una temeridad. Se detuvo ante las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja y empezó a gritarle a voces a Rhaegar para que saliese. Aerys envió a la guardia para arrestarle acusado de conspirar contra su hijo. Yo mismo estuve allí para detenerlo. Como era de esperar, Lord Rickard abandonó Invernalia para acudir al rescate de su hijo. Se enfrentó al rey y reclamó un juicio por combate. Stark se armó para la batalla esperando enfrentarse con un Guardia Real, quizá contra mi. Sin embargo lo llevaron ante el Trono de Hierro, lo colgaron de dos vigas y encendieron una hoguera con fuego valyrio bajo él. Aerys rio diciendo que el campeón escogido era el fuego. Para ganar solo tenía que... No quemarse-

Jaime miró los gestos de horror que se dibujaron en los rostros de Brienne y Daenerys.

Cuando el fuego estuvo en su apogeo, hicieron entrar a Brandon. Tenía las manos atadas y una tira de cuero en torno al cuello, atada a un dispositivo que le apretaba más y más conforme tiraba. Pusieron ante él una espada, justo fuera de su alcance-

El Lannister bebió otro largo trago y se detuvo a observar el fondo de su copa antes de seguir hablando.

Asaron a Lord Rickard a fuego lento. Primero empezó a arder la capa, luego, el jubón. La armadura antes gris se tornó roja... A continuación empezará a cocerse... Dijo Aerys... A menos que su hijo pueda salvarle. Brandon lo intentó, se retorció todo lo que pudo, pero cuanto más se movía más se apretaba la cuerda. Al final se estranguló el solo. Yo estuve todo el tiempo escuchando la risa histérica de Aerys, con mi armadura blanca y mi capa blanca. Cuando todo terminó, Gerlod Hightower me llevó aparte y me dijo que mi juramento era proteger al rey, no juzgarlo. Eso me dijo el Toro Blanco, leal hasta el último momento y, según todo el mundo, mucho mejor hombre que yo-

Jaime alargó la mano para coger la jarra y llenarse de nuevo la copa. Agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a las dos mujeres que estaban emitiendo su juicio- ¿Por qué trato de justificarme?... El león no se preocupa por las opiniones de las ovejas- Pensó Jaime.

Aerys estaba loco... Todo el mundo lo sabe- Dijo Brienne con gesto severo- Pero si queréis hacerme creer que lo matásteis para vengar a los Stark...-

No pretendo haceros creer tal cosa. No me importan los Stark y sería extraño que alguien me apreciase por un favor que no hice cuando todos me desprecian por lo mejor que he hecho nunca-

¿Por qué lo hicisteis entonces?- Preguntó Dany.

No necesitáis saber la verdad- Jaime se puso en pie. No quería seguir hablando

Sois un cobarde- Dijo Daenerys al ver que se marchaba- Preferís huír antes de hablar de ello-

El mero sonido de la palabra hizo que se conmoviera. El era Jaime Lannister, caballero de la Guardia Real, el Matarreyes. Lo habían llamado mentiroso, asesino, cruel, traicionero, despiadado... Pero cobarde, jamás.

¿Qué os importa a vos por qué lo hice?- Preguntó Jaime.

Daenerys le miraba con esos ojos violetas que tanto le intrigaban. El león no se preocupa por las opiniones de las ovejas. Pero ella no es una oveja, es un dragón...- Pensó.

Jaime volvió a sentarse. Sonrió tratando de aparentar seguridad, y cogió de nuevo su copa. Daenerys parecía intrigada, Brienne, desconfiada.

Imagino que conoceréis el transcurso de la Rebelión de Robert, ¿verdad?- Ya no hay marcha atrás, se decía Jaime.

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

A Aerys le había costado mucho trabajo darse cuenta de que Robert no era un simple señor rebelde al que podía aplastar cuando quisiera. Traté de convencer a Aerys de que se tragara el orgullo e invocase al mío. Pero no lo hizo. La batalla del Tridente terminó de decidir la guerra. Cuando el Rey Loco se enteró de que el Ejército Real había sido derrotado y de que su hijo había sido asesinado, terminó de perder la cabeza. Veía traidores por todas partes, y Varys siempre estaba allí para señalarle algún otro. De manera que su alteza ordenó a sus alquimistas que escondieran fuego valyrio por todo Desembarco del Rey. Bajo el septo de Baelor y las chozas del Lecho de Pulgas, en establos y almacenes, hasta en las bodegas de la propia Fortaleza Roja...

Jaime estaba roto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo ver que nada le importaba, que nada de lo que se dijese de él le hacía daño. El Lannister bebió otro trago y siguió hablando.

Todo se llevó acabo en el mayor de los secretos. Solo un puñado de los piromantes conocían el plan, los de mayor confianza. Pero la Mano del Rey de por aquel entonces no era totalmente inútil, y comenzó a hacer preguntas. Cuando descubrió el plan trató de disuadir al Rey por todos los medios, pero al ver que no era posible, se enfrentó a él. Aerys lo quemó vivo y nombró Mano del Rey a Rossart, su piromante favorito, el mismo que quemó a Lord Stark. Yo lo vi todo, siempre al pie del Trono, sin hacer nada-

Jaime cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar del día que se convirtió en Matarreyes.

Al fin llegó el día. Ned Stark avanzaba con sus norteños hacia el sur, pero mi padre llegó antes. Pycelle logró convencer al rey de que le abriese las puertas, de que venía para salvar la ciudad. Hasta entonces la casa Lannister se había mantenido al margen, decidida a apoyar solo al bando ganador. Aerys abrió las puertas y permitió que mi padre saquease la ciudad. Y yo estaba allí, defendiendo la Fortaleza Roja, pero sabía que estábamos perdidos. Le solicité a Aerys permiso para llegar a un acuerdo y el me respondió que si no era un traidor, debía llevarle la cabeza de mi padre. Pero eso no era lo peor... Rossart estaba con él. Y yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

Jaime miró entonces a Daenerys, miró fijamente sus ojos de color violeta.

Cuando encontré a Rossart, estaba disfrazado de soldado y corría hacia el exterior de la Fortaleza... Me suplicó piedad, y se la concedí... ¿Qué hay más clemente de la espada? Después fui a por Aerys antes de que pudiese dar la orden a algún otro piromante. Cuando me vio entrar con la espada en la mano, comenzó a gritar... ¡Quemadlos a todos! Una y otra vez, hasta que le hundí la espada en la espalda... En los días sucesivos fui eliminando al resto de piromantes para asegurarme de que ninguno ejecutase el plan del Rey.

Dany y Brienne quedaron enmudecidas. Brienne miraba a la mesa, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Daenerys sin embargo tenía los ojos llorosos. Era su padre- Pensó Jaime.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi relato os ha dejado sin palabras? Venga, maldecidme, besadme o llamadme mentiroso. Lo que sea-

Si lo que decís es verdad, ¿Por qué nadie lo sabe? ¿Por que no se lo dijísteis a Ned Stark?- Dany habló al fin, conservando la entereza.

Los caballeros de la Guardia Real jurarmos guardar los secretos del rey. ¿Qué queríais? ¿Que violara el juramento?- Jaime se echó a reír, ebrio- ¿Acaso pensáis que el noble señor de Invernalia habría creído mis endebles explicaciones? Él, un hombre tan honorable... Cuando me encontró sentado en el trono, me miró con desprecio... Una sola mirada le bastó para considerarme culpable- Jaime se puso en pie, ahora sí agotado- ¿Con qué derecho puede el lobo juzgar al león?.

Jaime se alejó caminando hacia su lecho, sin darse la vuelta. Cuando se acostó y cerró los ojos volvió a verlos a todos. A Aerys, a Ned Stark, a Rossart, a Gerold Hightower... Todos estaban allí, juzgándole otra vez.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente tumbado en ese mismo lecho. La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando trató de levantarse. Bebí demasiado- Se dijo. Salió de su habitación y atravesó el salón para salir de la posada. En la barra habían dos hombres muy borrachos que compartían una enorme jarra de cerveza mientras cantaban Las Lluvias de Castemere. Esquivó las miradas de ambos hombres y salió al exterior. El rocío mañanero terminó de despejarle la cabeza. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Jaime- Una voz que sonó a su espalda le sobresaltó.

Daenerys estaba sentada a su derecha, en un pequeño banco junto a la posada. Llevaba puesta la ropa de cuero que llevaba para montar a caballo. El largo cabello plateado caía sobre sus hombros y brillaba al recibir los primeros rayos de Sol.

¡Alteza!- Dijo Jaime, muy alejado del tono melancólico de la noche anterior- Espero que hayáis descansado como es debido-

La joven se puso de pie y se acercó al Lannister.

Lo que nos contásteis anoche...- Dany no sabía escoger bien las palabras.

Soy el Matarreyes, ¿o lo habéis olvidado?- Jaime estaba incómodo hablando del tema, por lo que apartó la mirada- Lo más seguro es que todo lo que dije sea mentira-

Sé que no mentísteis- Dany buscaba continuamente los ojos de Jaime- Salvásteis la vida de miles de personas... No tenéis por qué avergonzaros-

Los dos borrachos que cantaban Las Lluvias de Castemere en la barra salieron de la posada abrazados, tambaleándose.

¿Qué os ocurre? Estáis muy... Muy... Muy serios- Dijo uno de ellos señalando a Jaime y Daenerys.

¿Y vos que celebráis?- Preguntó Jaime.

¿Que qué celebro?- El hombre bebió un largo trago- La guerra ha acabado... ¡Robb Stark ha muerto!-


	12. Capítulo 11 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Todas las mañanas al despertarse sentía el agujero en su interior. No era hambre, era como un hueco en el corazón, allí donde habían estado Robb y Ned. Solo quiero pensar que Jon no estuviese en los Gemelos- Pensó. Esos Lannister borrachos se lo habían contado... Edmure se casó con una de las hijas de Walder Frey en los Gemelos. A la boda asistieron Robb y todo su séquito, pero era una trampa... Los mataron a todos.

Jaime le había dicho que en la taberna se enteró del matrimonio de Robb con una campesina, pese a que se había comprometido con una hija de Lord Frey. Ese fue su único error- Decía el Lannister. Para Dany lo mejor eran los sueños. Casi todas las noches desde que se enteró de la muerte de Robb soñaba con dragones. Tres dragones, grandes como montañas, enormes, fuertes y ágiles bestias. Cuando escupían fuego, todos huían de ellos, todos les tenían miedo, salvo ella, ella montaba en el mayor de ellos, negro y poderoso.

Y si sus noches estaban llenas de dragones, los días pertenecían a Jaime. El Lannister había suavizado un poco su sarcasmo al hablar con Brienne y ella. Brienne había dejado de llamarle Matarreyes, aunque seguía mostrándose algo distante, quizá por su forma de ser. Pese a todo, Dany sabía que la enorme mujer se sentía en deuda con Jaime desde que la salvó la noche que fueron capturados, y más aún ahora que sabía por qué mató a Aerys.

Daeneys por su parte buscaba cada vez más la compañía del Lannister. No lo decía en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que los únicos momentos en los que dejaba de sentir el hueco en el corazón era cuando hablaba con él en las largas jornadas a caballo.

Una semana después de enterarse de la muerte de Robb divisaron Desembarco del Rey, que se alzaba imponente en la bahía del Aguasnegras. Esta ciudad fue levantada por Aegon Targaryen, mi antepasado- Se dijo cuando la vio.

Hemos llegado a Desembarco del Rey, habéis cumplido vuestro juramento mi señora- Dijo Jaime mirando a Brienne.

Solo he cumplido medio juramento- Respondió la doncella de Tarth- Debo poner a salvo a las hijas de Lady Catelyn-

Desde que se enteró de la Boda Roja, Brienne parecía medio muerta. Ni si quiera cuando Jaime la llamaba moza conseguía provocar reacción en ella. Ni si quiera había conocido a Robb Stark, así que debía ser a Lady Catelyn a quien lloraba...

No podéis entrar con la cabeza descubierta- Dijo Jaime- Si os reconocen, podéis tener problemas-

Dany asintió y se puso la toga que ya usó en la posada cercana a Aguasdulces. Conforme se acercaban, le llamaron la atención las banderas a media asta y el tañir de las campanas.

Alguien ha muerto- Dijo Jaime con tono de preocupación, mientras aceleraba el paso.

Aún quedaba una legua para alcanzar las puertas, pero Dany ya podía distinguir algunas construcciones, pese a no haberlas visto nunca. La ciudad estaba organizada sobre tres colinas, en honor a los tres hermanos Targaryen que la levantaron, la de Visenya, la de Rhaenys y la Colina Alta de Aegon. Sobre la de Visenya se alzaba el Gran Septo de Baelor, sobre la de Rhaenys, Pozo Dragón. Y por últmo, gobernándolo todo desde la altura, la Fortaleza Roja.

No tardaron en llegar a las puertas, ya que el nerviosismo de Jaime había hecho que acelerasen el paso. Habían tenido que sortear carros y más carros que aguardaban a que se les permitiese cruzar las puertas.

¿A qué huele aquí?- Preguntó Dany- Qué peste...-

A humo, a sudor y a mierda- Respondió Jaime-

Al ver a dos guardias, Jaime se acercó a hablar con ellos.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Dijo el Lannister- ¿Por qué las banderas ondean a media asta?-

Mi... Mi señor- El guardia abrió mucho los ojos- Vos sois Jaime Lannister-

¿No me habéis entendido?- Jaime había perdido el buen humor que tuvo durante todo el viaje- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

¿No lo sabéis?- El guardia estaba pálido- El rey Joffrey ha sido asesinado-

Jaime no se detuvo a escuchar más. El rostro se le ensombreció. Dejó de parecer un león brillante y poderoso a uno oscuro y temible. ¿Podría ser que fuese su hijo?- Pensó Dany. En todos los Siete Reinos se rumoreaba sobre la relación de Jaime con su hermana, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Entraron en la ciudad al trote, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Dany nunca había estado en una ciudad como Desembarco del Rey. Había mansiones, glorietas, graneros, almacenes, posadas, tenderetes callejeros, tabernas, burdeles... Al doblar una calle, divisaron al fin la Fortaleza Roja. Siete torres enormes, un inmenso edificio principal, puentes cubiertos, bóvedas, gruesos muros... Todo en piedra de color rojo claro.

Las puertas de la Fortaleza estaban abiertas, pero una docena de capas doradas cerraban el paso. Jaime se acercó al caballero de blanco que estaba al mando.

Ser Meryn...- Saludó.

¿Ser Jaime?- Los ojos caídos del Guardia Real se abrieron como platos.

Decidle a los hombres que se hagan a un lado-

Ni siquiera fue necesario que Ser Meryn diese la orden para que los hombres se apartasen. En cuanto estuvieron en el interior, Jaime se bajó del caballo.

Seguidme, os llevaré hasta mis aposentos- Jaime parecía querer ocultarse.

Entraron en la Torre de la Espada Blanca, en la que estaban las dependencias de los Guardias Reales. Tuvieron que subir cuatro pisos hasta que llegaron a las dependencias del Lord Comandante. La habitación era redonda con las paredes cubiertas de tapices de color blanco. Frente a la puerta, una chimenea que mantenía la habitación caliente y, junto a esta, la mesa del Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, sobre la que descansaba el Libro Blanco que narraba las hazañas de todos los caballeros que tuvieron el honor de servir como espadas juramentadas.

Dany se fijó en que la cama también era de color blanco, así como los cofres y armarios. Aquí todo es blanco- Pensó la joven.

Esperad aquí hasta que venga a buscaros- Dijo Jaime- No salgáis hasta que yo regrese, no quiero que os vea nadie. Especialmente a vos, Daenerys-

El Lannister se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas.

Jaime- La voz de Dany hizo que el caballero se detuviese- Joffrey era vuestro hijo... ¿Verdad?-

No lo preguntaríais si no supiéseis la respuesta- Con esas palabras el Lannister dejó la habitación.

Dany y Brienne quedaron solas entonces. Quedaron pensativas durante un largo rato. Si alguien me descubre aquí, lo más seguro es que no salga viva de la ciudad, y más aún ahora que el rey ha muerto y yo podría reclamar el trono- Pensó Dany. Esperaba que Jaime fuese capaz de sacarla de allí con vida pero... ¿Qué haría después?.

Decidme mi señora- La voz de Brienne rompió el silencio- ¿Confiáis en él?-

Sí- Respondió Dany- Hasta el momento no nos ha mentido ni una sola vez y... Nos ha salvado la vida a ambas-

Brienne asintió, aunque vio que en su mirada seguía habiendo duda. Así que eso es lo que ve Jaime en todos los rostros... Todos le juzgan- Pensó Dany.

**JAIME**

La Torre de la Mano estaba vigilada por guardias de la casa Lannister, que le reconocieron al instante.

Los dioses son bondadosos por haberos devuelto a nosotros, ser Jaime- Dijo uno de ellos.

Los dioses no han tenido nada que ver. Ha sido Catelyn Stark-

Jaime se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Nada más dejar a Brienne y Daenerys a salvo en su habitación fue en busca de su padre. Seguía vistiendo la misma ropa que saqueó de los cadáveres de los bandidos y llevaba semanas sin tomar un baño. Las ojeras por la falta de sueño y la barba y el pelo descuidados hacían que Jaime aparentase diez años más de los que tenía.

Pero aún no podía descansar, Daenerys y Brienne seguían en peligro, y no dormiría hasta estar seguro de que ambas estuviesen a salvo, por lo que subió por las escaleras de la Torre de la Mano en busca de su señor padre. Entró en la estancia sin avisar.

Su padre estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, a solas, circustancia que Jaime agradeció.

¡Jaime!- Lord Tywin se levanto bruscamente de la silla. Su padre no era un hombre que se dejase llevar por sus emociones, por lo que se vio sorprendido por tanta efusividad- Pensé que habías sido capturado de nuevo por la Compañía Audaz-

Solo me retrasaron un poco- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con suavidad- ¿Cómo sabes que fui apresado-

El eunuco me informó de que habías escapado. Envié hombres a buscarte por las Tierras de los Ríos. Ser Gregor, los hermanos Plumm, Ser Addam Marbrand... Pero semanas después me dijo que habías sido apresado-

Mierda, si Varys sabe que me apresaron sabrá también que iba con compañía- Pensó Jaime.

Padre... Me acabó de enterar de la muerte de Joffrey. ¿Cómo fue?-

Veneno. Intentaron hacer que pareciese que murió atragantado, pero los maestres dicen que no hay duda de que fue envenenado en su propia boda-

¿Se sabe ya quien lo hizo?- Preguntó Jaime.

Todo apunta a tu hermano. Le entregó una copa de vino envenenado ante los ojos de un millar de personas. Dicen que con la ayuda de Sansa Stark, que se ha fugado-

A Jaime se le congeló la sangre al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

Sabes tan bien como yo que Tyrion no es tan estúpido-

Yo no sé nada- Lord Tywin parecía impasible- Se hará la justicia del Rey-

¿De verdad ejecutarías a tu hijo?-

Ha sido acusado de regicidio. Si es inocente, no tiene nada que temer. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es valorar las pruebas que hay contra él-

Jaime se imaginaba el tipo de pruebas que presentaría contra él...

Dejemos el tema de tu hermano- Dijo Tywin de nuevo- Tengo un regalo para ti. Por tu regreso-

Lord Tywin se sentó y metió la mano debajo de la silla de la Mano del Rey para sacar un objeto envuelto en pliegues de terciopelo escarlata. Jaime se acercó y apartó la tela con cuidado, como si se fuese a romper. Los rubíes centellearon a la luz. Cogió el objeto con ambas manos y cerró los dedos en torno al puño de cuero. Muy despacio, desenvainó la espada. Las ondulaciones brillaban de color sangre y negro. Un dedo de luz se reflejaba a lo largo del filo.

¿Es acero valyrio? Nunca había visto colores como estos-

Ni yo. Tras la muerte de Ned Stark, su mandoble quedó en manos de Ilyn Payne. Pero no podía permitir que una espada de tanta calidad en manos de un verdugo. Hice que fundieran Hielo y la volvieran a forjar. Hubo acero suficiente para forjar dos espadas nuevas. Una ha sido entregada al rey Tommen. Y la otra es para ti-

Jaime la blandió a un lado y al otro ante la sonrisa de su padre.

Es ligera- Dijo Jaime- Muy ligera-

No existe un arma mejor- Respondió Tywin.

Jaime volvió a guardar la espada en su funda, satisfecho, y se sentó frente a su padre.

Esa espada tiene un precio- Dijo Tywin de nuevo- Ahora que has vuelto tienes un deber en con la Casa Lannister. Es hora que asumas el cargo como heredero de Roca Casterly. Tommen te acompañará como pupilo y escudero hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad-

No puedo hacerlo- Dijo Jaime alarmado- Los caballeros de la Guardia Real servimos de por vida-

Eso lo cambió Cersei cuando sustituyó a ser Barristan por motivos de edad. Un regalo adecuado para la Fe persuadirá al Septón Supremo para que te libere de tus votos. Reconozcó que tu hermana cometió una estupidez al prescindir de Selmy, pero ahora que ha abierto las puertas...-

¡No!- Jaime se levantó- No. No. No. No. No. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir no para que lo entiendas?- A mi nadie me preguntó si quería ser Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, pero por lo visto lo soy. Ahora tengo que comprometerme con ello-

Las llamas de la chimenea arrancaban destellos del pelo y la fina barba que enmarcaba el rostro de Lord Tywin. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Muy bien, como tú prefieras hijo mío- Dijo el señor de los Lannister- Por cierto, no me has hablado de las dos jóvenes que te acompañaban. Lord Varys me dijo que una de ellas tiene unos rasgos muy particulares-

Padre yo...- Jaime volvió a sentarse.

Un hombre con un sentido del deber tan grande como el tuyo comprenderá que no podemos permitir que la hija legítima de Aerys Targaryen escape de Desembarco del Rey-

Su padre siempre conseguía lo que quería. Es algo que había aprendido con los años.

No es un peligro- Dijo Jaime, ahora con humildad- Permitid que se vaya-

Será enviada a Invernalia con un tratado de paz para Brandon Stark y su hermano... El hijo bastardo de Ned Stark. Así todos podremos pasar el Invierno en calma- Dijo Tywin- Se le proporcionará escolta y un salvoconducto para cruzar las Tierras de los Ríos. Pero a cambio tu abandonarás la Guardia Real y ocuparás el cargo que te corresponde-

Hecho- Dijo Jaime resignado- Pero no quiero que sea perseguida. Dejarás que viva tranquila en Invernalia y no se volverá a hablar de ella. Si es así, tienes mi palabra-

Y yo te doy mi palabra de que se le dejará en paz siempre que se quede tranquila en Invernalia- Respondió Tywin- Voy a disponer la escolta. Dile a tu Targaryen que envíe un cuervo una vez esté a salvo en Invernalia. Cuando ese cuervo llegue, dejarás la Guardia Real-

Jaime asintió y salió de la habitación, con la espada de acero valyrio en la mano. Bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas y cruzó el patio para entrar en la Torre de la Espada Blanca. Encontró a Daenerys y Brienne sentadas junto a la chimenea. Dany le miró con esos ojos violetas. Tiene unos ojos asombrosos- Se dijo.

He hablado con mi padre- Dijo Jaime- Está disponiendo una escolta para llevaros a Invernalia a ambas... Jon Nieve os estará esperando allí-

¿Jon está vivo?- Dany esbozó una sonrisa.

Sí. Mi padre firmará la paz siempre que el Norte deje las armas- Dijo Jaime- Y me ha dado su palabra de que no seréis perseguida. Cuando lleguéis me enviaréis una carta para informarme de que estáis a salvo-

¿Sabe que yo soy...?-

Lo sabe- Intervino Jaime- Pero me ha jurado que no seréis perseguida... Podéis confiar en mi-

Jaime...- Daenerys se acercó a él- He visto lo suficiente para saber que en política no se de nada sin pedir algo a cambio... ¿Qué le habéis dado a cambio?-

Eso no importa. Estoy pagando mis deudas com todo leoncito bueno. Os dije que os sacaría de aquí con vida y es lo que estoy haciendo. También prometí a Lady Stark que le devolvería a su hija. Lady Brienne, lo último que he oído sobre Sansa Stark es que se ha dado a la fuga después de matar al rey Joffrey. Tenéis una difícil tarea para encontrarla, pero si lo conseguís, llevadla a Invernalia. Allí estará a salvo-

No puedo creer que esa dulce niña sea una envenenadora- Dijo Brienne tensando los labios- Fue vuestro hermano-

Jaime agachó la cabeza. Tengo que hablar con Tyrion, no puedo creer que lo hiciese, él no es así- Pensó Jaime.

Vos no creéis que sea culpable- Dijo Dany mirándolo.

Parece que hemos llegado a conocernos bien- Jaime le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- Tyrion ha querido ser como yo toda la vida, pero nunca seguría mis pasos en lo de matar reyes. Sansa Stark mató a Joffrey y mi hermano calla para protegerla. De vez en cuando le dan estos ataques de caballerosidad-

No- Dijo Brienne- No ha sido la hija de mi señora. No ha podido ser ella-

Esa es la moza testaruda que quería ver. Espero que seáis igual de cabezota para encontrar a Sansa y ponerla a salvo-

Brienne se puso roja, mientras que Dany no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

Me llamo...-

Brienne de Tarth...- Jaime suspiró- Será mejor que os vayáis, a mi padre no le gusta esperar-

La moza salió a grandes pasos de la habitación, mientras que Dany se acercó a Jaime.

Jaime, antes no me contestásteis- Dijo en voz baja- Joffrey era vuestro...-

Era mi rey. Dejadlo en eso-

Decís que Sansa lo mató. Entonces, ¿por qué la protegéis?-

He puesto y quitado reyes, pero esta es mi última oportunidad de demostrar mi honor- Jaime sonrió- Además los matarreyes tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros-

A mi ya me habéis demostrado vuestro honor- Dijo Dany antes de salir por la puerta.

Bajaron hasta el patio, donde Jaime encontró a dos Guardias Reales que no lo eran antes de su captura. El joven y gallardo es Ser Loras Tyrell, al otro no lo conozco.

Ser Loras...- Dijo Brienne con gesto estúpido.

¿Por qué?- Gritó Loras caminando hacia la moza a grandes zancadas- ¿Por qué lo matásteis?-

No lo maté. Habría muerto por él-

Por el moriréis- Ser Loras desenvainó la espada.

No fui yo-

Dentro sólo estabáis Lady Stark y vos. ¿Queréis decir que fue ella quien lo mató?-

¡Había una sombra! Sé que parece cosa de locos, pero... ¡Yo no lo hice! Os lo juro por mi honor-

Vos no tenéis honor- Loras se acercó aún más- Desenvainad la espada, no os mataré estando desarmada.

Guardad la espada, Ser Loras- Dijo Jaime interponiéndose entre ellos.

Ser Loras dio un paso a un lado para esquivarlo, pero Jaime volvió a ponerse delante.

Esto no os concierne- Ser Loras lo apartó a un lado. A Jaime se le ensombreció el rostro.

Soy el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, mocoso arrogante- Jaime agarró al muchacho con ambas manos y lo zarandeó- Soy tu comandante, al menos mientras ambos vistamos la capa blanca. Ahora, envaina esa puta espada, o te la quitaré y te la meteré hasta un lugar que ni siquiera Renly encontró jamás.

El muchacho titubeó un segundo, pero finalmente envainó la espada y se marchó airado.

Sois increíble moza. No lleváis ni un día en Desembarco del Rey y casi organizáis un baño de sangre-

Jaime escoltó personalmente a Brienne y Daenerys hasta los establos, donde ya aguardaba su escolta.

Encontraré a Sansa Stark- Dijo Brienne entonces- Por ella, por mi señora... Y por vos-

Espero que lo hagáis, moza- Dijo Jaime dándole la mano para después acercarse a Daenerys.

Cuando nos conocimos en Invernalia, me dijísteis que esperábais que volviésemos a vernos- Dijo Daenerys con una sonrisa pícara- Ahora soy yo la que os dice que quiero volver a veros-

No suelo decir estas cosas pero... Yo también lo espero- Dijo Jaime.

Se miraron a los ojos. Jaime creyó perderse en ese mar violeta. Por primera vez se atrevió a acariciar ese cabello plateado que tanto le gustaba, ese rostro dulce y joven... Y por un momento, solo por un momento, Jaime se imaginó como sería besarla.

Será mejor que os marchéis- Dijo Jaime-

Sí...- Dany le sonrió- Quizá podamos...-

Sí, cuando volvamos a vernos- Respondió el Lannister- Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas-

Daenerys montó sobre su caballo y se despidió de Jaime con la mano. El Lannister vio como se alejaban, quedando solo. En su cabeza aparecía una y otra vez el rostro de Daenerys... - No tengo tiempo para pensar en esto- Se dijo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de dejar la guardia. Mañana hablaré con Tyrion y... Con Cersei.

**HOLA A TODOS**

**COMO VÉIS HEMOS LLEGADO A UN PUNTO EN EL QUE LOS DOS PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES DE MI HISTORIA SE SEPARAN. AHORA VENDRÁN UNA SERIE DE CAPÍTULOS POR SEPARADO ANTES DE QUE VUELVAN A JUNTARSE. **

**POR ESO QUERÍA PREGUNTAROS SI OS GUSTARÍA QUE ESCRIBIESE ALGÚN CAPÍTULO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALGÚN PERSONAJE QUE NO HAYA TENIDO CAPÍTULO DESDE SU POV, COMO TYRION O BRAN. HABRÁ SEGURO UNO DE JON, PORQUE YA LO TENGO ESCRITO, PERO SI OS GUSTARÍA ALGUNO MÁS DE JON O DE CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE ESCRIBIDME UNA REVIEW O UN MENSAJE PRIVADO Y ME PONDRÉ CON ELLO.**


	13. Capítulo 12 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Quiero descansar, llevo demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo correctamente- Pensaba el Lannister mientras caminaba hacia el Septo Real. El caballero de blanco que había visto antes guardaba la puerta. Típico de Cersei, nombrar a los caballeros de la Guardia Real sin consultarme- Se dijo. Era un hombre alto, de barba negra, hombros anchos y nariz aguileña.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- Dijo el guardia.

Al septo- Dijo Jaime- Quiero ver a la reina-

Su alteza está de luto. ¿Por qué iba a recibir a alguien cómo tú?-

¿Por los Siete infiernos, quien sois vos?- Jaime comenzaba a estar harto.

Un caballero de la Guardia Real, y más te valdría aprender un poco de respeto o te cortaré las dos manos y tendrás que tomar las gachas a sorbos, campesino-

Soy el hermano de la reina-

¿Ah sí?- El caballero rió- ¿Habéis escapado? ¿Y de paso habéis crecido no?-

Su otro hermano, imbécil. Y el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Apártate o lo lamentarás-

Si sois... - El imbécil lo miró con más atención- Ser Jaime- Se irguió- Lo lamento mucho mi señor, yo no os conocía... Mi nombre es Osmund Kettleblack-

Quiero estar un rato a solas con mi hermana. Encargaos de que nadie entre. Si nos molestan, os cortaré la cabeza-

Como digáis, mi señor- Dijo Ser Osmund mientras le abría la puerta.

Cersei estaba de rodillas delante del féretro de Joffrey. El olor a incienso era tan denso que el aire se podía cortar. Había al menos un cetenar de velas ardiendo.

Quien es?- Su hermana giró la cabeza- ¿Jaime?- Se puso de pie, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas- ¿Eres tú de verdad?-

Se acercaron el uno al otro para abrazarse. Jaime notó como Cersei se echaba a llorar en su hombro.

Tenías que haber venido antes- Murmuró entre sollozos- ¿Por qué no pudiste venir antes, para salvarlo?-

Vine tan pronto como pude- Respondió Jaime- Ahí fuera hay una guerra-

Qué delgado estas. Y tu pelo está...-

Sucio- Intervino Jaime- Acabo de llegar-

Cersei desvió su mirada hacia el ataúd de Joffrey.

Él lo mató, Jaime. Me lo advirtió, ya me había amenazado-

¿Tyrion te amenazó?- Jaime no lo quería creer. Tyrion sabía que también era hijo suyo, el no le mataría.

Por una puta- Cersei le cogió de la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas- Me dijo que lo iba a matar. ¿Lo matarás verdad?, ¿Lo matarás por mí?-

Jaime apartó la mano.

Sigue siendo mi hermano- Jaime agachó la cabeza- Tengo que saber más-

Lo sabrás. Mañana habrá un juicio- Cersei le acarició el rostro- Sin ti estaba perdida Jaime, tenía miedo de no volver a verte-

Cersei lo besó. Fue un beso ligero, apenas rozándose los labios, pero cuando le rodeó con los brazos la sintió temblar- Sin ti no estoy entera Jaime.

Pero Jaime no respondió. Durante toda su estancia en Aguasdulces había deseado volver con ella, abrazarla, besarla, unirse a ella de nuevo. Pero ahora que estaba allí... No sentía lo mismo.

¿Qué te han hecho?- Preguntó Cersei- No eres el mismo-

Me han torturado, me han golpeado, me han hecho revolcarme en mi propia mierda, me ha llevado esposado una moza enorme, han amenazado con cortarme una mano...-

No tiene gracia- Cersei dio un paso atrás.

¿Acaso me estoy riendo?-

Es por esa Targaryen, ¿verdad?-

Ahora fue Jaime el que retrocedió.

¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Varys me lo ha contado todo- Cersei se cubrió la cara con las manos- Ya no somos uno... Ahora tú...-

Cersei...- Jaime se acercó a consolarla.

Vete- Retrocedió otro paso- Seguiremos hablando luego o... Mañana-

Llevamos meses sin hablar, no me digas que me vaya- A Jaime le dolía ver a su hermana llorar así.

Vete- Repitió ella al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Jaime hizo lo que le ordenaba Cersei. Estaba agotado, pero no podía irse a la cama. Aún tenía que ver a su hermano.

Bajó hasta las mazmorras de la Fortaleza Roja. La oscuridad, el olor a orín, los quejidos... Todo le recordaba a su encarcelamiento en Aguasdulces. Cogió una antorcha y fue en busca de la celda de Tyrion. Frente a la puerta, un capa dorada montaba guardia.

Soy Jaime Lannister, quiero hablar con el prisionero- No tenía ganas de repetir la misma discursión que tuvo antes con Osmund Kettleblack, así que se identificó antes de entrar.

El guardia le abrió la puerta instantaneamente y Jaime entró en la celda. Pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermano junto a la pared. Cuando le iluminó con la antorcha, el enano se cubrió los ojos.

Venga, ¿es que te da miedo un enano?- La voz era muy ronca, llevaría muchos días bebiendo vino y sin hablar con nadie- Vamos hijo de puta, golpéame otro poco si quieres-

Esa no es manera de hablar de nuestra señora madre- Jaime sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano- Esto es incluso peor que mi celda de Aguasdulces, aunque menos húmeda claro-

El silencio inundó la celda unos segundos.

¿Eres tú?-

Aquí tienes a tu hermano, el Matarreyes-

Tyrion cedió ante un ataque de risa histérica.

Oh Jaime- Dijo entre carcajadas- Creo que eres la última persona a la que habría esperado ver-

Espero no molestar- Dijo mientras acercaba la antorcha al rostro de Tyrion- Vaya cicatriz, impresionante-

Me obligaron a luchar en una batalla sin la protección de mi hermano mayor- Tyrion se apartó de la luz-

He oído que casi quemaste la ciudad-

Mentira cochina. Solo quemé el mar- Tyrion acomodó la espalda a la pared- ¿Has venido a matarme?-

Serás ingrato... Si vas a ponerte antipático me marcho y te dejaré aquí para que te pudras-

No creo que Cersei vaya a dejar que me pudra aquí-  
Tienes razón- Dijo Jaime- De hecho me ha pedido que te mate-

Suerte que no siempre estéis de acuerdo en todo- Tyrion rio- ¿Bueno hermano, qué tal te ha ido todo estos meses?-

Jaime cogió un taburete y se sentó junto a Tyrion.

Tendremos tiempo para hablar de mí, pero ahora tenemos que preparar tu juicio, es mañana-

No hay nada que preparar. Nuestra querida hermana se ha encargado de sobornar a todo el mundo, no tengo ningún testigo-

Antes de nada, tengo que preguntártelo- Jaime se acercó a su hermano- ¿Lo hiciste?-

Querido hermano, me ofende que pienses eso de mi- Tyrion sonrió- Por muy monstruoso que sea mi aspecto, nunca mataría a mi sobrino, aunque fuese aún más monstruoso que yo-

¿Y Sansa?-

Que yo sepa también es inocente, aunque su desaparición fue muy inoportuna, especialmente para mí- Tyrion miró a Jaime- ¿Tú me crees verdad?-

En todos mis años he aprendido que los hombres rara vez son aquello que parecen. Y tú pareces tan culpable que estoy seguro de que eres inocente. Además eres mi hermano, sabes que no tienes por qué mentirme-

Todo esto es muy emotivo, pero da igual que sea o no culpable, mañana me declararán culpable y pasado mi cabeza estará clavada en una pica-

No si yo puedo evitarlo... Una vez más me toca cabalgar al rescate de mi hermanito-

¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito que me rescaten?-

Qué desagradable estás... Creo que voy a dejar que Cersei te corte la cabeza-

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír como hacía mucho que no reían.

Dime querido hermano ¿Qué opinión tienes del Muro?-

Mucho frío- Tyrion dejó de reír- Pero eso no es lo peor. El voto de celibato... Creo que preferiría morir-

Trataré de hablar con padre... Si finalmente te declaran culpable pediré que te destierren-

Tendrás que ser muy insistente para convencer a padre de que me perdone la vida-

Parece que nos queda solo una opción- Jaime sonrió resignado- ¿A quien tendré que matar esta vez?-

Tyrion tragó saliva y se permitió un instante para prepararse.

A Gregor Clegane-

La montaña que cabalga- Pensó Jaime.

¿Y el muro has dicho que no te gusta no?- Dijo bromeando.

Jaime... No tienes por qué hacerlo-

Lo sé- Jaime acarició el pelo de su hermano- Pero un guerrero de verdad no puede decir que no a un combate así-

Menuda canción saldría- Tyrion rió- La Montaña contra el Matarreyes...-

Jaime se puso en pie.

Intentaré convencer a padre- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos- No creo que le guste la idea de ver a sus dos hijos varones muertos. Si no cede... Seré tu campeón-

Con esas palabras se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda.

Jaime- Tyrion le llamó cuando ya se marchaba- Gracias...-

Salió de la celda y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Quizá hubiese sido mejor quedarme en Aguasdulces- Se dijo sonriendo. De todos modos, lo que necesitaba Jaime era dormir. Quizá mañana todo sea más fácil- Se dijo sonriendo.

La mañana del día del juicio amaneció nublada. Jaime pudo al fin asearse y vestirse adecuadamente. Le afeitaron la barba y le lavaron y cortaron el pelo. Al fin pudo enfundarse ropa limpia. El jubón y la armadura blancas de la Guardia Real, con la capa blanca sujeta por un broche y la espada de acero valyrio en su vaina, bien ajustada a su cintura. Ahora sí que parezco yo mismo- Se dijo.

Caminó hasta el salón del Trono solo. Solo y nervioso. Como era de esperar en el salón había mucha gente. Todos querían ver como condenaban a muerte a su hermano.

Presidiento el juicio estaba su padre, siempre con aspecto severo. Los otros dos jueces serían Oberyn Martell como príncipe de Dorne y Mace Tyrell como señor de Altojardín.

Vio a Cersei sentada cerca de su padre. Quiere asegurarse de que Tyrion no escape- Se dijo. Jaime se situó junto al estrado del acusado, como le correspondía al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Casi se sobresaltó cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a Tyrion. Su hermano caminaba casi con confianza, lo que Jaime no podía entender. Estoy más nervioso yo que él...-

(No narraré como es el juicio porque todo será igual que en la serie y libros)

Como cabía esperar todo fue una farsa. Cersei tenía todo preparado de antemano. Todos los testigos fueron narrando las atrocidades que cometía Tyrion. Amenazas, chantajes... Incluso hubo una mujer que le acusó de violarla. Cuando Lord Tywin indicó que era hora de hacer un receso Jaime fue a buscarle. Encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa del consejo, degustando una copa de vino y con cara de satisfacción.

Ya veo lo que entiendes por juicio justo- Dijo Jaime.

¿Qué problema ves?- Lord Tywin lo miró de reojo- Los testigos son libres de decir lo que quieran-

Es una farsa, lo sabes tan bien como yo- Cuando Jaime perdía la paciencia dejaba a un lado las ironías y sarcasmos y hablaba con franqueza.

Yo ya te dije que no sé nada. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-

Quiero que le perdones la vida- Jaime se acercó a su padre- Cuando el juicio acabe destiérralo a Essos o a Antigua o a donde quieras-

No puedo hacer eso- Respondió Tywin.

Claro que puedes. Presides el juicio, la decisión es tuya-

Precisamente porque presido el juicio no puedo hacer eso-

Es tu hijo...-

Y por eso estoy dispuesto a enviarle a la Guardia de la Noche pese a haber cometido un regicido. No puedo hacer más-

Jaime agachó la cabeza resignado.

Todavía puede pedir un juicio por combate- Jaime miró directamente a los ojos de Tywin. Por un momento vio un atisbo de duda- Y si lo hace seré yo quien lo defienda-

Es tu decisón, hijo- Tywin se puso en pie- Puedes elegir arriesgar tu vida por Tyrion o ponerte del lado de tu familia-

El también es mi familia, padre- Jaime se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando entró en el salón se acercó a Tyrion.

No ha aceptado- Le dijo Jaime- Pide el juicio por combate-

No...- Tyrion agarró a Jaime del brazo- Iré a la Guardia de la Noche... Lo he pensado bien y no quiero que des tu vida por mi-

Jaime no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que Tywin entró de nuevo en el salón para reanudar el juicio.

(Esta parte del juicio también sucede igual que en la serie, Shae declara en contra de Tyrion y este pide el juicio por combate)

Jaime salió del salón acariciando la empuñadura de su espada. Quien lo iba a decir padre... Voy a luchar con la espada que me regalaste para matar a tu campeón- Pensó Jaime. Notó como un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. La vida y la muerte en la mano... Podrá resultar sorprendente, pero Jaime Lannister se sentía más seguro a unas horas de enfrentarse a Gregor Clegane que antes de una sesión del consejo.


	14. Capítulo 13 (Jon)

**JON**

El aullido de un lobo hizo que Jon levantase la cabeza de los libros. El maestre Luwin le había dicho que un buen caballero debe ser una persona cultivada, por lo que Jon pasaba una buena cantidad de horas al día leyendo. No podía quejarse. La gran biblioteca de Invernalia era cálida y acojedora.

El lobo aulló de nuevo, y Jon cerró el pesado libro que había estado leyendo, que hablaba de los grandes reyes Targaryen del pasado. Targaryen... Como Daenerys- Se agachó bajo la mesa para ver a Fantasma. El animal le miraba con esos ojos rojos rebosantes de inteligencia. Tú estas aquí, así que los aullidos deben ser de Verano- Se dijo.

Se puso en pie y cogió el farolillo, que ya parpadeaba indicando que se estaba quedando sin aceite, mientras que las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaban a colarse por las ventanas. Jon había cogido la costumbre de levantarse horas antes del amanecer para subir a la biblioteca a leer. Era el momento más tranquilo del día, a esas horas nadie podía molestarle.

Una vez fuera, Jon inspiró una profunda bocanada del fresco aire matutino e inició el laborioso descenso por los empiados peldaños de la escalera de piedra exterior de la biblioteca. El Sol naciente aún no había despejado las sombras de Invernalia, pero en el castillo ya habían muchos hombres trabajando. Cruzó el patio para entrar en el Gran Salón, donde se servía el desayuno. Jon se sirvió un par de huevos fritos, una cuña de queso y unas tiras de panceta tostada, junto con una jarra de cerveza. Su hermano Bran, el señor de Invernalia, aún no había despertado, pero el maestre Luwin ya le esperaba en la mesa.

Buenos días, maestre- Dijo Jon mientras se sentaba en el banco.

Ah, Jon, me preguntaba cuando llegarías-

¿Por qué?- Preguntó- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

Más bien va a ocurrir- Respondió el maestre- Uno de nuestros hombres ha llegado al galope esta mañana, decía haber visto un pequeño destacamento de los Lannister-

¿Lannister?- Preguntó Jon alarmando- ¿Vienen a atacar Invernalia?-

No, nada de eso- Luwin sonrió- Es una escolta. Vienen acompañando a nuestra Daenerys-

¿Daenerys?- Jon se puso en pie- ¿Cuándo llegarán?-

Los vio acampando anoche a pocas leguas de aquí... No deben demorarse más de unas horas-

Jon salió corriendo del salón. Daenerys... Creía que había muerto- Pensó. ¿Y por qué viene escoltada por los Lannister? ¿Es que ha sido secuestrada?. El joven se dirigió a los establos, ensilló su caballo y salió al galope por las grandes puertas de Invernalia. Cabalgó durante algo más de una hora, hasta que al fin, al subir a una colina, divisó el destacamento del que le habían hablado.

Estaba formado por una docena de soldados que vestían el escarlata de los Lannister. Uno de ellos portaba un estandarte con el león rampante que tanto miedo infligía en combate. Y entre ellos, pudo ver la inconfundible melena plateada de su medio hermana. Es ella- Se dijo emocionado. Llevaba meses echando de menos sus largas conversaciones. No había nadie que le entendiese tan bien como Daenerys. Jon picó espuelas y bajó la colina.

Al verle, Dany detuvo el caballo en seco y, tras mirarle un momento, desmontó y corrió a abrazarle. Jon cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la abrazó aun más fuerte.

Creí... Creí que no volvería a verte- Dijo el joven.

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que al fin se separaron. Dany le miró a los ojos antes de sonreír.

Estás... Cambiado... Te has dejado crecer la barba-

Ahora tengo más responsabilidades... No puedo parecer un niño-

Un poco de pelo en la barbilla no puedes disimular lo que es evidente- Dany se echó a reír... Lo que hizo que Jon también sonriese.

Pasaron unos minutos riendo, hasta que finalmente ambos emprendieron el camino a Invernalia. Ofrecieron a la escolta comida y alojamiento, pero prefirieron emprender el camino de vuelta antes de entrar en la fortaleza... No confían en que se respete su vida después de la Boda Roja- Pensó Jon.

Daenerys fue saludando amablemente a todos aquellos a los que conocía, como el maestre Luwin o la vieja Tata y, por supuesto, a Bran, actual señor del castillo. Pasaron el día charlando alegremente y limpiando y acomodando la antigua habitación de Dany, donde residiría desde entonces. Jon y Bran pusieron al día a Daenerys de lo que pasó tras su marcha, de como Theon Greyjoy intentó conquistar la fortaleza, de como se enteraron de la muerte de Ned y de lo cerca que estuvo Jon de asistir a la Boda Roja. Si no hubiese sido porque Lady Catelyn se negó a que estuviese presente ante Walder Frey, Jon habría muerto.

Horas más tarde, Bran se marchó a atender las peticiones de los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas, acompañado por el maestre Luwin, dejando a Jon y Dany a solas.

Bueno, ¿y qué ha sido de ti?- Preguntó a Jon- Lo último que supe es que habías desaparecido en misión oficial... Te habían dado por muerta-

Estuve cerca de morir- Dany miró hacia la mesa, en un gesto pensativo- Primero fui atacada por un grupo de bandidos, que mataron a mi escolta. Afortunadamente una mujer llamada Brienne de Tarth llegó a tiempo para dispersarlos... Acompañada por Jaime Lannister-

¿El Matarreyes?- Dijo Jon tosiendo, tras atragantarse con el vino.

Sí. Llegaron justo a tiempo y, al haberme quedado sin escolta en un bosque repleto de bandidos, tuve que compartir el viaje con ambos, hasta Desembarco del Rey-

Jon la miró de forma casi compasiva. Recordó su enfrentamiento con Jaime Lannister en la batalla del Bosque Susurrante. Si no llegan a salvarle, el Matarreyes le habría matado. Gran guerrero, pero pésimo caballero- Pensó Jon.

Debió ser muy difícil pasar tantos días junto a Jaime Lannister- Dijo Jon acariciando la mano de la joven.

Si no hubiese sido por él, estaría muerta, o algo peor- Dany miró a Jon a los ojos- Nos atraparon unos bandidos... Jaime salvó primero la vida de Brienne y después la mía. Se enfrentó solo a media docena de guardias para evitar que me forzasen. Es un hombre honorable-

¿Honorable?- Jon no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Mató al rey que juró proteger, intentó matar a Robb, casi me mata a mí... Son demasiadas historias las que se cuentan sobre él... Es un Lannister-

No es como dicen- Daenerys comenzaba a enfadarse- Puede que intentase mataros a ti y a Robb, pero tú también le habrías matado si hubieses podido. Confía en mi... Sé lo que te digo-

Confío en ti, pero también en padre- Jon negó con la cabeza- El siempre habló de él con desprecio-

No le conocía como yo. Él le juzga por matar a Aerys, igual que todos-

Quiero creerte Dany, pero es difícil. Ned era mi padre, confío en el más que en nadie-

Y Aerys era el mío- La voz de Daenerys sonó diferente entonces.

Se levantó de la mesa, y se marchó hacia su cuarto. Al verlo, Jon también se puso en pie y corrió detrás de ella.

¡Daenerys espera!- Llegó jadeante hasta la joven de pelo plateado- No te enfades, es solo que... -

No estoy enfadada, solo cansada- Jon pudo ver la mentira en sus ojos.

Vale, nos vemos mañana entonces... ¿No?-

Si... Claro- Dany no añadió nada más.

Jon pasó largas horas antes de dormirse pensando en Jaime Lannister. Dany no le mentía nunca, lo que decía debía ser cierto. Pero él mató al Rey Loco pese a haber jurado que lo protegería. Además, su padre despreciaba al Lannister, y era un hombre cuyo honor siempre fue indudable aunque... El engendró un bastardo, eso no era algo propio de un hombre honorable...

A la madrugada siguiente, Jon decidió bajar a la biblioteca, como solía hacer. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar allí a Daenerys. Estaba sentada en una mesa, con una pila enorme de libros, con la única luz de una vela. La llama iluminaba el cabello de la joven, arrancando destellos color oro y plata.

¿Dany qué... Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Jon- ¿Ya no estás...?-

¿Habías oído hablar de Balerion, el Terror Negro?- Preguntó Daenerys, absorta en el libro que tenía frente a ella- Fue el más grande de los dragones, con el que Aegon conquistó los Siete Reinos. Pero vivió tantos años que más antepasados míos lo montaron tras el, como Maegor o Viserys...-

Vaya, no sabía que te gustase tanto la lectura-

Soy hija de Aerys, tengo que conocer mis raíces. Pero seguiré luego, ahora tengo que enviar una carta a Desembarco del Rey-

La joven se levantó y salió como un huracán de la biblioteca. Jon se permitió unos segundos antes de seguirla. Qué rara está- Pensó. Ambos bajaron juntos la escalera de caracol. Al llegar al patio, Jon se vio sorprendido por el gran ajetreo que allí había, aunque no le dio mayor importancia. Entraron en el Gran Torreón hasta que, en las escaleras que subían al palomar, se encontraron de frente con el maestre Luwin.

¡Jon! ¡Daenerys!- El anciano parecía acelerado- Rápido, Bran os espera en la mesa del consejo-

Pero si hoy no...- Jon no había visto nunca tan nervioso a Luwin-

¿No lo sabéis aún?. Roose Bolton está reuniendo hombres en Fuerte Terror... Nos ha declarado la guerra-

Tras decir esas palabras, Luwin se abró paso entre ambos y bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad. Roose Bolton... Ese traidor- Jon sabía que no tenían sufucientes hombres para enfrentarse a su enemigo en campo abierto... Tendrían que resistir en Invernalia. Con suerte tendrían dos meses para prepararse... Quizás menos.

Jon se dispuso a seguir al maestre Luwin, pero Dany le sujetó por el brazo.

Tenemos que escribir la carta- Dijo mirándole con sus ojos violetas.

¿Ahora, no has oído lo que nos ha dicho?-

Por eso tenemos que escribirla. Con más urgencia que antes-

**Este capítulo y el anterior son un poco más cortos de lo habitual, pero no os preocupéis, pronto volverán los capítulos más largos. Además, se vienen una serie de capítulos que creo que son más emocionantes que todo lo anterior.**


	15. Capítulo 14 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Despertó con las primeras luces del alba, bien descansando y con gran apetito. Después de muchas noches durmiendo en el suelo, su espalda agradecía descansar sobre un lecho de plumas. Desayunó pan, huevos fritos y un pedazo de pastel de manzana. Se quedó un rato relajado, saboreando los momentos previos al combate. Echaba de menos esta sensación...- Se dijo. Ganar o morir...- El Lannister se pusó en pie y comenzó a vestirse con calma, como tantas veces había hecho. Primero los pantalones acolchados, después el jubón, blanco como la nieve. Sobre este, la cota de malla, y finalmente, la coraza de Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Podría haberse puesto la armadura dorada de la casa Lannister, pero no quería tener ese gesto con su padre. Se colocó los guanteletes y las perneras y finalmente las botas.

Cogió el cinturón y se lo ajustó a la cintura, con la espada de acero valyrio a un lado y la daga en el otro. Desenvainó el arma. El acero brilló al reflejar la luz, arrancando destellos oscuros y rojizos. Una espada así necesita un nombre- Pensó. Alzó la espada para ponerla frente a sus ojos. El rostro de Daenerys apareció fugazmente por sus ojos. Si... _Dragonblood_ (Sangre de dragón).

Con la espada recién bautizada bajó los cuatro pisos de la Torre de la Mano. Antes de salir al patio se encontró a la última persona con la que se quería encontrar en ese momento.

Cersei...- Jaime se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermana.

¿Por qué...?- Su hermana tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas- El mató a tu hijo-

Él no lo hizo- Jaime se acercó a ella- Cersei... Sé como te sientes, pero confía en mi-

¿Qué... Qué te han hecho?- Cersei no podía dejar de llorar- Antes defendías a tu familia... A tus hijos... A mi-

Y lo seguiré haciendo- Levantó la barbilla de su hermana para que le mirase a los ojos- Llevas mucho tiempo sola, pero ya no estás sola, estoy contigo-

Cersei le miró con esos ojos verdes que antaño tanto le hacían sentir. Después se arrojó a sus brazos.

Jaime yo... No quiero que te maten- Abrazó al caballero con todas sus fuerzas- Él es grande y...-

No me matará- Jaime la abrazó también- Confía en mi-

Y una vez más noto como su hermana temblaba en sus brazos. Por fuera era todo arrogancia y prepotencia, pero eso solo era una capa... Igual que la suya. Jaime se separó lentamente, con delicadeza, como si Cersei fuese un objeto frágil que se pudiese romper.

Nos vemos luego- Dijo el Lannister, dejando a Cersei más sola e indefensa que nunca.

Al fin salió al patio, donde tendría lugar el combate. El día era gris y hacía viento. El Sol luchaba por asomarse entre las nubes. Al parecer, más de un millar de personas se habían congregado para presenciar el que podría ser un combate legendario. Se apelotonaban en las escaleras de torres y torreones. Observaban desde las puertas y los establos, desde ventanas y puentes, desde tejados y balcones. Y el patio estaba abarrotado. Había tanta gente que sus hermanos de la Guardia Real tuvieron que empujarlos para hacer hueco y que el combate pudiese desarrollarse. Una voz familiar le habló a sus espaldas.

Hermano... Gracias- Dijo Tyrion- Vas a jugarte la vida por mi-

No será la primera- Respondió Jaime sonriente- Ni la última-

Estaré en deuda contigo siempre- Hacía mucho que Jaime no escuchaba a Tyrion hablar sin sarcasmos.

Bueno... Puede que hoy muera-

En ese caso estaré aún más en deuda-

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron, quien sabe si por última vez. Tras esto Jaime se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el centro del círculo que habían formado para el combate. Vio a Cersei, que había recuperado la entereza, subir por las escaleras del palco rudimentario que habían construido para presenciar el combate. Junto a ella, Tywin Lannister, el que una vez fue su padre, con el rostro serio y los ojos clavados en su hijo. No puedo creer que vaya a permitir esto- Se dijo Jaime.

La Montaña que cabalga entró entonces en el círculo. Ser Gregor, con armadura, era el hombre más gigantesco que se había visto jamás. Llevaba una gruesa coraza de acero negro, mellada y arañada en mil combates. Llevaba además un yelmo plano atornillado al gorjal, con respiraderos y una estrecha hendidura para que pudiese ver. Bajo todo ese metal debía llevar varias capas de prendas acolchadas de cuero y tela, haciendo de todas esas protecciones una muralla prácticamente impenetrable. Parece como si lo hubieran esculpido en roca- Pensó Jaime. Ser Gregor Clegane clavó su mandobe en el suelo. Debía medir casi dos metros de largo. Dos metros de mortífero metal. Y lo maneja con una sola mano...

Lord Tywin lanzó una mirada breve a su hijoo antes de alzar la mano. No parecía tener intención de detener el combate. Ser Osmund Kettleblack le entregó a Ser Gregor un enorme escudo de roble con refuerzos de acero. Cincuenta pasos los separaban. Jaime avanzó con rapidez, Ser Gregor, lentamente. Cuando estuvieron solo a diez pasos, el Lannister se detuvo.

Siento tener que matarte- Dijo Jaime- Aunque seguramente merezcas la muerte-

La Montaña siguió avanzando, sin inmutarse. Jaime se echó a un lado. Ser Gregor empezó a correr y descargó su mandoble con un golpe brutal que Jaime esquivó con facilidad y disparó la punta de su hoja de acero valyrio como un aguijonazo, pero Ser Gregor recibió el golpe con su escudo y lo desvió hacia un lado y contraatacó con un tajo relampagueante del mandoble. El Lannister lo esquivó girando y volvió a atacar. Se oyó el chirrido del metal contra el metal cuando la hoja se deslizó por la coraza de la Montaña, dejando un brillante arañazo.

A Jaime le bullía la sangre. Para aquello había nacido, jamás se sentía más vivo que cuando estaba luchando, cuando la vida y la muerte dependían de cada golpe. Con un golpe rápido acertó a la montaña en el vientre. El acero valyrio perforó la armadura, pero no logró llegar al vientre. Gregor le lanzó una estocada pero falló, a lo que Jaime respondió con un golpe descendente que la Montaña detuvo con el escudo. _Dragonblood _parecía tener vida propia. Jaime la manejaba de tal manera que la hoja parecía una mancha de color oscuro en el aire, impactando en el vientre, el escudo, el yelmo... El acero brillaba, el acero cantaba, gritaba y resoplaba... La danza del acero.

Tengo que cansarlo- Pensó Jaime. Jaime comenzó a bailar alrededor de la Montaña. El enorme hombre giraba de un lado a otro, pero el visor tan estrecho no le permitía ver bien. Ser Gregor lanzaba tajos al aire tratando de alcanzar a Jaime, mientras el Lannister se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes y a mantener la distancia. Pero en un momento dado, Jaime resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Al verlo, Ser Gregor cargó de frente. De pronto, la montaña estaba tan cerca que podía golpearle. Su enorme mandoble describía arcos en el aire. Jaime esquivó el primero y paró el segundo golpe con su espada. El acero chocó contra el acero, con un ruido ensordecedor, haciendo que Jaime retrocediese. Jaime pudo escuchar el grito de su hermana.

El Lannister retrocedió esquivando por pulgadas los tajos asesinos de ser Gregor, que le perseguía dando voces. No utiliza palabras, se limita a rugir como un animal- Pensó Jaime. En un momento dado, la Montaña realizó un golpe brutal que lo habría partido de arriba a abajo, pero consiguió echarse a un lado y, al ver el torso desprotegido de su rival, la espada del Lannister se movió como un relámpago, atravesando coraza, cota de malla y cuero curtido. Gregor soltó un rugido gutural cuando Jaime y hizo girar su espada antes de sacarla, cubierta de sangre.

¡Tira tu arma!- Dijo Jaime

Pero su masivo rival no obedeció. Comenzó a atacar de nuevo, pero ahora con demasiada lentitud. El Lannister volvió a esquivarlo y pasó a la ofensiva. Lanzó una estocada, que Ser Gregor detuvo dando un paso atrás, pero Jaime siguió presionando y atacando. En cuanto la Montaña detenía un golpe ya tenía encima el siguiente. En pocos segundos el escudo de roble del gigante se había convertido en un amasijo de golpes y astillas. Jaime convirtió una estocada al rostro en un tajo directo a la axila, que no estaba protegida por la armadura, desgarrando la cota de malla y el cuero. La sangre comenzó a brotar, cubriendo la enorme armadura de un color rojo oscuro cuando Ser Gregor dejó caer el escudo. La Montaña retrocedió un paso, con un gemido lastimero.

Jaime miró entonces a su padre, que no mostraba expresión alguna. Terminaré ahora con esto- Se dijo. Agarró la empuñadura de su arma con las dos manos para golpear de forma brutal el mandoble de Ser Gregor desviándolo a un lado y alzó la espada con todo el peso de su cuerpo para atravesar de lado a lado al enorme hombre, que cayó de rodillas , formando poco a poco un gran charco de sangre en el suelo.

Dejó a la Montaña muriendo en el suelo y caminó hasta el palco en el que estaba su padre.

¿Es esto lo que querías padre?- Preguntó en voz alta para que todo el mundo lo escuchase- ¿O quizá preferías verme muerto?-

Lord Tywin no respondió. Solo hizo un gesto a los guardias para que liberasen a Tyrion y se marchó en dirección al torreón de la Mano del Rey. A su lado Cersei miró a Jaime con un gesto extraño. Por un momento creyó que se iba a acercar pero, finalmente, se marchó en la dirección opuesta a la de su padre.

El silencio se apoderó del patio. Solo se escuchaban los tosidos cubiertos de sangre de Ser Gregor, que aguardaba pacientemente la muerte. Jaime creyó que su sufrimiento había sido suficiente. Se acercó al moribundo con su daga en la mano y la introdujo por la ranura del visor con una punzada rápida y certera, poniendo fin a la vida de la Montaña que cabalga.

Ahora podrán llamarte Ser Jaime, el Matagigantes- Dijo Tyrion acercándose a él- Acabas de matar al puto Gregor Clegane-

Parece que los dioses han creído conveniente que la vida del Gnomo valga más que la de la Montaña- Dijo Jaime sonriendo.

La vida no valdría nada sin estas paradojas- Tyrion rió también- ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

Puede que recuperar el amor de padre resulte complicado- Jaime recuperó la espada del torso de Ser Gregor- Así que volveré a Roca Casterly. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

No estaba en mis planes esperar pacientemente a mi muerte en Desembarco del Rey-

Los dos hermanos abandonaron la plaza abriéndose paso entre empujones. Jaime notó como todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos. Me están juzgando, siempre lo hacen- Pensó Jaime. Solo son ovejas, y yo soy un león. ¿Es que no acabáis de verlo, idiotas?-


	16. Capítulo 15 (Tyrion)

**TYRION**

No vuelvo a beber- Pensó Tyrion cuando abrió los ojos. La boca aún le sabía a vino, pero era la presión que sentía en la cabeza lo que dejaba fuera de toda duda que se había excedido con la bebida. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el juicio por combate, semanas que Tyrion había pasado casi sin salir de sus dependencias. No le ilusionaba la idea de cruzarse con su hermana y menos aún con su padre.

Tyrion bajó de su cama con pesadez. Al ponerse en pie se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas rígidas y doloridas. Se las masajeó para activar la circulación, y cojeó hasta la mesa sobre la que desayunaría. Cogió una copa con la intención de servirse el vino, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Maldito enano borracho, ¿es que no sabes hacer algo que no sea emborracharte?- Se dijo. Solo tenía que aguantar unos días más para marcharse a Roca Casterly con Jaime, en cuanto llegase esa dichosa carta. Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Adelan...- Tyrion no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Cersei Lannister irrumpió en la habitación sin esperar.

La reina madre llevaba un vestido largo de color verde, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Tenía el cabello dorado suelto sobre los hombros, y se ceñía la ropa a la cintura con un cinturón del mismo color que su pelo.

Querida hermana, cuánto me alegro de verte- Dijo Tyrion- Estos meses en prisión he añorado tu compañía más que cualquier otra cosa-

Ahórrate tus ironías, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-

Cuánto lo lamento. Imagino que si estás aquí será para disculparte por acusarme falsamente...-

Jaime insiste en que eres inocente, pero él no te conoce como yo-

¿No viste el combate?- Tyrion sonrió- Los dioses otorgaron fuerza a su brazo para derribar a la Montaña y demostrar mi inocencia-

Cersei le miró con gesto de repunancia, y sin responderle cogió una silla y se sentó frente a el, no sin antes servirse una copa de vino. Tyrion imitó a su hermana, llenándose la copa hasta el borde. Se había prometido no beber, pero hablar con Cersei le provocaba mucha sed.

Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y después me marcharé- Dijo Cersei- No quiero escuchar bromas, ni acertijos ni juegos de palabras-

¿Me arrebatas mi libertad y ahora quieres arrebatarme también mi sarcasmo?- Tyrion paladeaba el vino mientras hablaba- Casi habría preferido la muerte-

¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Jaime una vez deje la Guardia Real?-

No me ha dicho nada...- Mintió Tyrion- Oh, espera, creo que me comentó algo acerca de unirse a la Guardia de la Noche-

Muy gracioso... Tú siempre eres tan divertido-

Vamos, ¿qué quieres que te diga?... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-

Porque te lo estoy preguntando a ti-

Se lo ha preguntado, pero sabe que no le dice la verdad...- Pensó el Lannister. Tyrion casi no podía ocultar la sonrisa al ver que su hermana no tenía más remedio que acudir a él.

En ese caso yo tampoco puedo ayudarte- El Lannister bebió otro trago- Ya te he dicho que no sé a donde piensa ir-

¿No, verdad?- Dijo Cersei sarcástica- Tampoco te habrá hablado de una Targaryen-

Targaryen... Sí claro, muchas veces. Pero no era una, era uno. ¿Nunca te ha contado como se convirtió en el Matarreyes?-

¿Eres así de ignorante o solo perverso? Demasiado bien sabes a lo que me refiero-

No tengo ni idea hermana, solo soy un perverso bufón, tú misma lo dijiste-

Y entonces Cersei se echó a llorar.

Tyrion no se habría quedado más atónito si Aegon el Conquistador hubiese entrado en su habitación a lomos de Balerion el Terror Negro con la espada en la mano. Su hermana no lloraba delante de él desde que eran niños. Tyrion dio un paso hacia ella, con torpeza. Pese a todo lo que le había hecho, el Lannister quiso consolarla. Si tu hermana llora, se supone que tienes que consolarla...- Aunque sea Cersei. Tyrion fue a ponerle la mano en el hombro, dubitativo.

No me toques- Dijo sin mirarle. Que su hermana le hablase así no debería hacerle daño, pero le dolió más que una puñalada. Con el rostro congestionado, tan furiosa como triste, Cersei trató de recuperar la entereza- No me mires... No se te ocurra mirarme... No...-

Cersei... Sé por lo que estás pasando...-

Mentiroso- Dijo ella- A ti no te importa lo que me pase. Ni a ti ni a Jaime ni a nadie.

¿Por qué me compadezco de ella?- Pensaba Tyrion.

Ni Jaime ni yo podemos quedarnos aquí, ¿eso lo entenderás al menos?-

Entiendo que queréis apartarle de mi, tú y esa zorra Targaryen- Cersei nunca había sido tan sincera con él.

Esa ''zorra'' se llama Daenerys Targaryen, y está en Invernalia, no en Roca Casterly-

Él siempre hizo todo lo posible para estar conmigo, renunció a Roca Casterly por mi...-

¿Y tú a qué has renunciado por él?-

¿Cómo dices?- Dijo Cersei sorprendida.

¿Qué has hecho tú por él? Jaime ha renunciado hasta a sus hijos por ti-

¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que le dijese a Robert que los hijos eran de mi hermano? Robert nos habría matado a los dos-

No creo que Jaime pensase lo mismo... Ya le conoces, siempre ha sido más de actuar que de pensar-

Dime la verdad... Tyrion- Cersei le miró a los ojos- ¿Qué sabes de esa... Daenerys?-

¿Que te diga la verdad, después de encerrarme en una mazmorra?- Pensó el Lannister. Si esperas que te cuente algo, es que no me conoces...- Se dijo.

No sé nada, Cersei. Puedes creer lo que quieras-

La reina madre no necesitó oir nada más. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación. Si las miradas matasen, la que le echó Cersei a Tyrion debería haberle fulminado al instante.

Encima se habrá enfadado- Dijo Tyrion cuando su hermana cerró la puerta.

Se volvió a sentar junto a la mesa y almorzó de forma frugal, no tenía ganas de más. Se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de su hermano. Estará entrenando... Antes estaba o entrenando o follando... Ahora solo entrenena- Se dijo Tyrion, que no pudo contener una carcajada. Y no se equivocaba, Jaime Lannister estaba en el patio, adiestrándose con el resto de compañeros de la Guardia Real, aunque en pocos días Jaime fuese a dejar la Guardia.

Hermanito- Lo saludó Jaime al verlo- Que pocas veces me visitas- Dijo irónico

Querido hermano, me ofendes, ya sabes cuanto quiero a mi familia-

La última vez que te vi estabas totalmente borracho- Respondió Jaime, recordando la noche anterior.

El vino tiene sus peligros- Rio Tyrion- Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso-

¿Y para qué has venido entonces?-

A ver si adivinas quien ha venido a visitarme esta mañana-

¿Otra joven doncella? Creo que padre dejó bien claro que si veía otra puta en tu lecho la mataría y se la echaría a los perros-

A mi me ha visitado la mayor de las putas- Pensó Tyrion.

No, no es eso. Ha sido nuestra querida hermana la que se ha entrado sin avisar para beberse mi vino y llamarme enano perverso-

¿Cersei?- Su hermano parecía sorprendido- Espera un momento-

Jaime envainó la espada de entrenamiento y se acercó a sus hermanos juramentados de la guardia. Ser Loras había derribado a Ser Meryn por enésima vez.

Vaya... Ser Meryn, veo que lo tenéis todo bajo control, os dejo al mando- Dijo Jaime. Tyrion supo que su hermano disfrutaba mofándose de Meryn Trant. Nunca le había caído bien.

El Lannister se dio la vuelta sonriendo y caminó hasta Tyrion a grandes zancadas.

Y bien, ¿qué quería Cersei?-

Aquí no- Dijo Tyrion- El eunuco vigila-

Jaime asintió y pidió a Tyrion que le acompañase hasta las dependencias del Lord Comandante. Era un buen lugar para tener una conversación... Hasta allí no podían volar los pajaritos de Lord Varys.

¿Aquí tiene suficiente intimidad mi señor?- Dijo Jaime al entrar en sus dependencias.

Si, bueno... Me habría gustado más una habitación un poco menos impecable...-

Se me había olvidado lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser- Bromeó Jaime.

Disculpe si le he ofendido, Lord Comandante-

Jaime se sentó en la blanca silla junto a la mesa y ofreció una copa de vino a Tyrion. No hay manera de dejar el alcohol- Se dijo al coger la copa.

Bueno, como te iba diciendo mi queridísima hermana ha venido esta mañana a mi habitación- Dijo Tyrion- Me ha preguntado por ti-

¿Por mi? ¿Qué te ha preguntado, que qué tal estoy?-

No exactamente. Preguntó más bien por una joven doncella de pelo plateado. Ahora que lo pienso, a mi tampoco me has hablado de ella... Y eso me ofende, yo te he hablado de todas las mujeres que pasan por mi lecho-

Ella no ha pasado por mi lecho-

¿No?... Tiene sentido, imagino que en Aguasdulces no disponías de un colchón de plumas. ¿Y qué ha sido de ella?-

Está a cientos de leguas, en Invernalia espero. Cuando llegue su carta, partiremos a Roca Casterly tú y yo-

¿Es eso a lo que esperamos para marcharnos?- Tyrion hizo un gesto extraño- Puede que te parezca sorprendente, pero la perspectiva de cruzarme con padre cada vez que doblo una esquina me incomoda un poco-

Una voz empalagosa al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

Ser Jaime- Dijo la voz de Lord Varys- Ha llegado un cuervo para vos, de Invernalia-

Jaime se puso en pie como un resorte para abrir la puerta y arrancar la carta de las manos del eunuco.

Gracias... Lord Varys- Jaime hizo un gesto indicándole que abandonase la habitación.

El León de Lannister volvió hasta su mesa mientras abría la carta con manos ágiles. Tyrion miró como su hermano leía el mensaje con atención. Al principió parecía relajado, pero se le fue ensombreciendo el rostro. Al terminar de leer Jaime cerró los puños y golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que Tyrion creyó que la iba a romper.

¿Qué pone?-

Jaime no respondió. En lugar de eso tiró la carta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Tyrion recogió la carta que su hermano había tirado al suelo y la leyó intrigado. Al terminar, solo pudo pensar una cosa... Jaime va a buscar a padre-

**JAIME**

¿Cómo has podido mentirme así... Me diste tu palabra?- Jaime subía los escalones de la Torre de la Mano de dos en dos. El Lannister no era capaz de recordar la última vez que estuvo tan furioso. Entró en la habitación de su padre como una exalación. Allí estaba él, sentado junto a la chimenea, con un libro en las manos y una copa de vino sobre la mesa.

Jaime...- Dijo Tywin sin prestarle a penas atención.

Roose Bolton ha declarado la guerra a Invernalia- Dijo Jaime exaltado.

Estaba al tanto de ello, soy la mano del rey-

Me diste tu palabra de que dejarías tranquila a Daenerys-

¿Y no es lo que estoy haciendo?- Tywin seguía sin mirar a su hijo- Si no me equivoco es Lord Bolton quien amenaza Invernalia, no yo-

Roose Bolton es un viejo amargado que vive para exfoliarse la piel con sanguijuelas y cavilar sobre todas las ofensas que recibe su familia. No me cabe duda que él quiere sentarse en el Trono de Invernalia, pero jamás se habría atrevido a nada semejante sin contar con una promesa de protección-

¿Has llegado tú solo a esa conclusión? Esas ideas tan retorcidas son más propias de tu hermano-

No me tomes por un necio padre. Sé que estás detrás de esto-

Lord Tywin se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo con aspecto amenazador.

¿Y qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? ¿Permitir que los norteños se regrupasen de nuevo en Invernalia? ¿Dejar escapar a la hija de Aerys? Si esa Targaryen se decidiera a reclamar el trono, no le resultaría difícil granjearse el apoyo del Norte, de Aguasdulces y de el Valle. Con Lord Bolton como Guardián del Norte solo tendremos que preocuparnos de eliminar de una vez a Stannis Baratheon-

Juraste que la dejarías en paz...- Dijo de nuevo Jaime- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si luego pensabas romper tu promesa?-

¿De que sirven las promesas cuando tenemos en nuestra mano evitar una guerra?- Tywin trató de tranquilizar a Jaime- Estamos evitando una guerra hijo-

Yo no he tenido nada que ver. Eres tú el que ensucia su honor-

Explícame por qué es más honorable matar diez mil hombres en una batalla que a unos pocos en Invernalia-

Jaime estaba roto por dentro. Veía una y otra vez el rostro de Daenerys, recordaba su voz, sus ojos, sus labios...

Puede que tú no cumplas tu palabra, pero yo sí que cumplo la mía- La chimenea arrancaba destellos dorados del cabello de Jaime Lannister- Te prometí que cuando llegase esa carta, abandonaría la Guardia Real y ocuparía mi lugar como señor de Roca Casterly-

Hijo... Me satisface ver que esa es tu decisión- Tywin parecía sorprendido- Al fin te has convertido en el hombre de familia que debes ser. Voy a preparar todo para tu partida hacia la Roca. Puedes llevar a tu hermano contigo si quieres-

No voy a ir a Roca Casterly padre. Me marcho a Invernalia-

Invernalia...- Lord Tywin se tomó unos instantes para asumir lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Has perdido el juicio?-

Todo lo contrario, estoy más cuerdo que nunca. Y no me voy solo, me llevo a los veinte mil hombres que trajiste para liberar la ciudad. No te preocupes, mandaré enviar tropas desde Roca Casterly para proteger Desembarco del Rey, no voy a dejar la ciudad desprotegida-

El rostro de Tywin Lannister comenzaba a tornarse rojo. Una vena latía acompasada en su cuello.

No puedes hacer eso. Te lo prohíbo-

¿Y qué harás si me niego? ¿Castigarme?- Jaime sonrió- Por si lo has olvidado, eres la Mano del Rey, el señor de Roca Casterly soy yo, por lo que el ejército de nuestra casa está bajo mi mando, no bajo el tuyo-

Has perdido completamente la cabeza. ¿Crees que mis hombres respetarán tus órdenes? Lo mejor es que vuelvas a ocupar tu cargo en la Guardia Real, a la vista está que no eres capaz de dirigir nada más grande-

Lo siento padre, pero mi decisión es irrevocable- Jaime se arrancó el broche de Lord Comandante que sujetaba la capa blanca y se lo dio a su padre- Deberías entregárselo a ser Balon Swann, aunque por mi puedes ponértelo tú mismo si quieres. Y ahora tengo que marcharme, ya sabes, debo reunir a las tropas, comprar suministros...-

Jaime...- Su padre le llamó cuando ya estaba acariciando el pomo de la puerta- No quiero que vuelvas nunca-

No puedo asegurarte eso padre, ya sabes, los caballeros no podemos romper nuestras promesas...- Casi no pudo contener una carcajada al pronunciar esta frase.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por primera vez Jaime estaba haciendo lo que quería, sin contar con los deseos de su padre o de su hermana. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al patio, donde se encontró con los ojos dispares de Tyrion Lannister.

¿Qué ha pasado? Jaime... He leído la carta- El enano se percató entonces de que Jaime no llevaba capa- ¿Has dejado la Guardia?-

Así es, nos marchamos-

¿Partimos ya a Roca Casterly? No te ofendas, pero si de mi dependiese nos podemos ir ya-

No iremos a Roca Casterly. Vamos a ir a Invernalia-


	17. Capítulo 16 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys estaba junto al almenas, inmóvil como un dragón al acecho. Más allá de las puertas de Invernalia y del panorama desolado que antes fuera la blanca explanada cubierta de nieve se alzaba el campamento de los Bolton. Cientos de tiendas, empalizadas de estacas afiladas y banderas con el emblema del hombre desollado ondeando al viento.

Se giró hacia el patio del castillo. Tanto los plebeyos como los nobles corrían de un lado a otro. Cada vez se veían más armaduras, más espadas, más lanzas.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Lord Bolton declaró la guerra a Invernalia, y casi dos semanas desde que el ejército enemigo sitiase Invernalia. Pero lo que a Daenerys más le preocupaba era no haber recibido respuesta por parte de Jaime Lannister. ¿Será que no recibió mi mensaje o que no quiere interferir?- Pensaba.

Tenemos víveres para resistir varios meses- Dijo Jon, que se había acercado a ella en silencio, acompañado por Fantasma.

Aún así, no podemos ganar- Daenerys no era una militar consumada, pero cualquiera podía ver que Roose Bolton contaba con al menos diez mil hombres, mientras que ellos no tenían más de unos cientos.

Nosotros solos no, pero el Norte recuerda. Hay más casas norteñas que siguen siendo leales...-

Dany no quería quitar la esperanza a Jon, pero si todas esas casas leales no habían acudido ya... Era difícil que lo hiciesen ahora.

¿Y si deciden atacar el castillo?- Preguntó Dany- ¿Podemos resistir?-

Padre siempre decía que Invernalia se podía defender con un puñado de hombres- Respondió Jon- Además Robb me dijo que Roose Bolton era extremadamente precavido, no se arriesgará-

Pero... ¿Y si lo hiciese?- Volvió a preguntar Daenerys.

Jon no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que el maestre Luwin habló a ambos a sus espaldas.

Disculpadme, Jon, Daenerys- El anciano parecía cansado por el constante ir y venir por la fortaleza- Hemos recibido varios cuervos esta mañana. Lord Bran os reclama en el Gran Salón-

Dany y Jon se apresuraron a seguir al maestre. ¿Habrá llegado alguna desde Desembarco del Rey?- Se preguntó la joven.

Los tres entraron en el salón, iluminado por sus decenas de chimeneas. Una sensación de calidez invandió a Dany. Ella prefería el calor antes que el frío... Siempre había sido así. Bran les esperaba de pie junto a la mesa. El joven Stark había crecido mucho durante el último año. Era lógico, había pasado de ser poco más que un niño a ser el Señor de Invernalia. Era todo muy precipitado para su edad, aunque a él no parecía que le pesase el cargo. Había comenzado a vestir como lo hacían su padre y hermanos, y llevaba ya una espada a la cintura. Pronto tendría edad suficiente como para combatir en las batallas.

En cuanto les vio entrar, les invitó a sentarse. Tenía un montón de cartas sobre la mesa, todas abiertas.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos han respondido?- Preguntó Jon.

Míralo tú mismo- Dijo Bran tratando de poner voz de señor.

Dany vio como Jon leía con rapidez todas las cartas con gesto de preocupación.

¿Nadie acudirá?- Jon rebuscaba entre los papeles haber si encontraba algo que se le hubiese escapado- Umber, Mormont, Glover, Manderly... ¿Es que han olvidado lo que ocurrió en la Boda Roja?-

El Norte recuerda...- Dijo Luwin- Pero no quieren arriesgarse a perder más hombres-

¿Y qué opciones nos quedan?- Preguntó Dany preocupada.

Resisitir todo lo que podamos tras las murallas y rezar para que ellos estén peor aprovisionados que nosotros- Dijo Luwin.

¿Han respondido todos?- Preguntó Jon- ¿No queda nadie más que pueda ayudarnos?-

Todos no- Intervino Dany.

Mi señora, si os referís a Jaime Lannister, insisto en que no creo que vaya a acudir, este no es su conflicto ni su tierra- Respondió de nuevo Luwin.

No necesitamos a los Lannister- Dijo Bran con la voz de Bran el señor- Ellos mataron a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi hermano-

Daenerys no quiso discutir otra vez por lo mismo. Jaime no es así...- Se decía. Aunque si de verdad era distinto ¿Por qué había permitido que Roose Bolton le declarase la guerra a Invernalia? ¿Es que no está al tanto de lo que hace su padre?

Cuando al fin terminaron de debatir, la joven salió sola al patio de armas. Los rostros de los hombres que allí se entrenaban mostraban la desolación y el desánimo que se había instalado en los defensores.

Con suerte podrían aguantar hasta que se acabasen los víveres, lo que supondría unos cuantos meses. Después, solo quedaría rendirse. Pero Dany ya sabía lo que supondría para ella una rendición. Con suerte sería entregada a algún señor para que la tomasen como esposa, quizá al hijo bastardo de Lord Bolton. Pero lo más seguro es que fuese asesinada después de días y días siendo forzada.

Eso no pasará- Se dijo mientras subía a las murallas de nuevo. Soy un dragón. A los dragones se les puede matar, pero nunca someter. La fresca brisa de la mañana acarició su rostro. Cerró los ojos para imagiándose volando, muy muy lejos de allí, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarla, nadie que pudiese hacerle daño.

Entonces lo escuchó, como un relámpago aislado en medio de una tormenta, como un canto claro y agudo que retumbaba en la lejanía. Abrió los ojos para escucharlo otra vez. Y así lo pudo distinguir, eran cuernos, cuernos y trompetas... Los ecos resonaban débiles al principio, perdiéndose en la lejanía, tras las colinas cercanas a Invernalia. Pero se fueron haciendo más fuertes poco a poco. En las murallas los guardias fueron amontonándose. ¿Llega la ayuda?- Decían algunos. Viene de allí, del sur- Decía otro.

Y finalmente los divisaron. Primero vieron los estandartes con el león dorado. Después aparecieron sus portadores, miles y miles de soldados. Jinetes, piqueros, arqueros, caballeros... Todos luciendo orgullosos el escarlata de los Lannister. Y allí, al frente de su ejército montado sobre un caballo blanco, estaba Jaime.

**JAIME**

Las trompetas lanzaron su bramido metálico, que disipó las pocas sombras que aún ocultaban el Sol matutino. Jaime dio la orden de detenerse y organizar las líneas para un posible enfrentamiento. Dio orden de enviar un mensajero al campamento enemigo para hacer salir a Lord Bolton y parlamentar con él. Otro fue enviado a Invernalia, para solicitar audiencia con el señor del castillo... Y con Daenerys.

La respuesta de los Bolton fue más rápida que la de Invernalia, como cabía esperar. Un pequeño grupo de doce jinentes salió del campamento al trote, con un estandarte de paz. Al verlo, Jaime escogió rápidamente a once jinetes y cabalgaron al trote hacia ellos. El Lannister pudo sentir las miradas de cientos de hombres en las murallas de Invernalia. Dirigió un momento la vista hacia las almenas. Por un instante creyó distinguir el cabello plateado de una joven Targaryen.

Pocos metros más adelante se detuvo el señor de Fuerte Terror. Su capa era de color oscuro y su cota de malla lúgubre y gris. Encima llevaba canilleras, guanteletes, hombreras y rodilleras de acero negro, aunque no había nada más negro que la expresión de su rostro mientras aguardaba a Jaime Lannister a lomos de un corcel bayo con gualdraba roja y azul, con el hombre desollado de la casa Bolton.

Mi señor- saludó Lord Bolton cuando estuvo ante Jaime.

Me satisface ver que habéis aceptado mi invitación, mi señor-

Ser Jaime Lannister- Enunció Roose- Sois un hombre peligroso. Allí por donde pasáis sembráis la discordia. Aquí, en Invernalia, y también en Aguasdulces al parecer. Matásteis a Lord Vargo Hoat y ahora os habéis enfrentado a vuestro padre-

En mi defensa tengo que decir que Vargo Hoat no es ningún Lord y no me he enfrentado a mi padre, es una simple discursión familiar-

¿De verdad?- Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios de Roose Bolton- Abandonar la capital con veinte mil soldados no ha debido resultar agradable para la Mano del Rey. Estoy bien informado, mi señor-

Si estáis bien informado sabréis que mis veinte mil hombres vencerán a los vuestros. Levantad el sitio y perdonaré la vida a vuestros hombres, mientras que a vos os permitiré vestir el negro-

¿Vos me permitiréis vestir el negro?- Otra vez la misma sonrisa- No sabía que teníais autoridad para ello-

Soy el hermano de la Reina Regente, os doy mi palabra de que no seréis condenado a muerte-

¿Vuestra palabra de honor?- Lord Bolton arqueó una ceja- ¿Sabéis siquiera lo que es el honor?-

Los ojos del señor de Fuerte Terror eran más blancos que la leche y su voz, poco más que un susurro. Pero Jaime no iba a dejarse provocar.

¿Dudáis de mi honor?- Jaime no se inmutó- Según tengo entendido vos sois tan Matarreyes como yo, solo que el rey al que vos matásteis no estaba loco-

Como queráis- Roose Bolton examinó a Jaime de arriba a abajo- Estoy aquí por petición expresa de la Mano del Rey, jamás osaría desafiar una orden expresa del Trono de Hierro-

Cuando apoyásteis la rebelión de Robb Stark no opinabais lo mismo- Pensó Jaime.

Y ahora tiraréis las armas por petición expresa del Señor de los Lannister-

También pueden tirarlas los defensores- Roose volvió a sonreir- Entrad al castillo y pedid a los defensores que salgan. Les perdonaré la vida y permitiré que conserven sus banderas y estandartes, con la excepción de la chica Targaryen, que será enviada a Desembarco del Rey-

Tenéis una actitud muy osada para estar en clara inferioridad numérica y os advierto que la paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis cualidades- Jaime acarició el pomo de su espada- Existe un modo más rápido de zanjar este asunto. Un combate singular. Me enfrentaré a vuestro campeón-

Me preguntaba cuanto tardaríais en llegar a eso. No soy un estúpido Matarreyes, no ganaría nada con eso-

Claro que ganaríais, si vuestro campeón vence, mis hombres se marcharán-

Eso es solo una promesa, y ya sabemos lo que valen vuestras promesas-

Entiendo que vos no confiais en mi y yo no confío en vos- Jaime soltó una carcajada- Decidme entonces, de Matarreyes a Matarreyes, ¿que condiciones aceptaríais?-

Solo una- Lord Bolton dibujó esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Un matrimonio... Mi hijo Ramsay con la Targaryen-

A Jaime se le oscureció el rostro. Vio como el tal Ramsay Bolton sonreía al imaginarse casado con Daenerys. De pronto le entraron unas ganas enormes de colgar a ambos de las murallas de Invernalia.

Eso es imposible- Dijo Jaime, sin el menor tono de burla- Estas son mis condiciones. Entregad vuestras armas y dispersar las tropas. Lord Bolton, seréis despojado de posesiones y de títulos y serviréis el restro de vuestra vida en la Guardia de la Noche, mientras que vuestro hijo será enviado a servir como escudero en Desembarco del Rey. Espero vuestra respuesta al alba. Si no satisfacéis mis demandas, mañana será vuestro último amanecer-

El Lannister dio por finalizadas las negociaciones. Hizo girarse al caballo y se dirigió hasta las puertas de Invernalia, que ya habían sido abiertas por los defensores tras escuchar lo que el emisario de Jaime tenía que decir. Sabe que no pueden ganar... Solo estaba jugando conmigo- Pensaba mientras pasaba bajo el rastrillo. Los norteños se situaban a ambos lados, sin decir nada. Me juzgan. Vengo a socorrerlos pero aún así me juzgan- Pensaba el Lannister. Un anciano con la cadena de maestre se puso frente a el.

Mi señor- Dijo haciendo una reverencia- Sed bienvenido a Invernalia. Lord Brandon Stark espera recibiros en el Gran Salón.

Jaime asintió y bajó de su caballo para seguir al maestre Luwin. Las puertas del Gran Torreón se abrieron con estrépito. Tras cruzarlas, volvieron a cerrarse con idéntico ruido. El Señor de Invernalia aguardaba sentado en el trono que un día había ocupado su padre. A su derecha, Jon Nieve, vistiendo cota de malla y prendas de cuero endurecido y con el mismo gesto severo con el que miraba Ned Stark. Y a la izquierda de Lord Brandon estaba ella. Jaime sintió un escalofrío al ver a Daenerys Targaryen. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la joven y, por un momento, se olvidó de donde estaba. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura, y avanzó hacia el trono a grandes zancadas.

Mis señores- saludó Jaime a Jon y Bran- Mi señora- Dijo mirando a Dany con una ligera sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

¿Podéis explicarme cual es el motivo de vuestra visita?... Mi señor- Brandon Stark habló con un tono de voz que no gustó nada a Jaime.

Creo que vos lo sabéis tan bien como yo, ¿no es así, chico?

Soy el señor de Invernalia, Lannister- Dijo Bran levantándose y apuntando con el dedo a Jaime- No me llames chico-

Jon tiró a Bran del brazo ligeramente, como tratando de hacer que volviese a sentarse.

Si fueras un señor, tendrías la cortesía de un señor- Dijo Jaime sin inmutarse- Parece que tu hermano bastardo ha heredado toda la elegancia de vuestro padre-

Es suficiente- Dijo Jon, interviniendo antes de que Bran contestase- Sois bienvenido, mi señor-

Jaime asintió como señal de respeto, recordando su enfrentamiento con Jon en la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante.

Hemos visto que habéis parlamentado con Lord Bolton- La dulce voz de Daenerys llenó la sala- ¿Qué habéis conseguido?-

Siento decir que no mucho- Jaime miró a Dany con una leve sonrisa- Pero eso no debe preocuparos. Lord Bolton es un hombre orgulloso, pero no estúpido y sabe que no puede vencer. Lo más seguro es que mañana levanten el sitio y se retiren hacia Fuerte Terror-

¿Qué es esto, Lannister? ¿Cuál es la trampa?- Intervino Jon, al que Dany miró enfadada- ¿Por qué ayudarnos si antes nos combatíais?-

Hice una promesa a Lady Catelyn, y otra a la señorita Targaryen- Respondió Jaime- Y ya sabéis, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas-

Agradecemos mucho vuestra ayuda- Dijo el maestre Luwin- Pero quisiera saber qué haréis después, ¿qué ocurrirá una vez Lord Bolton haya levantado el sitio?-

Jaime hizo un alto entonces para tomar aire. Había estado debatiendo con Tyrion sobre ese tema todo el trayecto.

Esa decisión es vuestra- Dijo el Lannister- Podría volver a Roca Casterly, o quedarme aquí si nos ofrecéis un techo a mi y a mis hombres-

Un silencio invadió entonces la gran sala. Jaime se percató de los dos enormes lobos huargos que descansaban tras el Trono. Espero que les guste mi olor...- Pensó el Lannister.

Es una decisión difícil, mi señor- Dijo Jon, que al parecer ejercía las veces de portavoz- En cualquier caso, tenéis el permiso de Lord Stark para resguardar vuestras tropas en el interior del castillo por el momento. Vos y vuestros oficiales dispondréis de alojamiento en el Gran Torreón-

Os lo agradezco, mis señores- Dijo Jaime agachando ligeramente la cabeza- Voy a transmitir vuestras instrucciones a mis camaradas-

Tras decir eso, Jaime se giró para salir del salón. Quizá le habría gustado darse la vuelta y correr hacia Daenerys, pero el era el León de Lannister, quizá no fuese lo apropiado. Solo unas horas más- Se dijo- Espera unas horas más para verla...-

**MUY BUENAS A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTÉIS DISFRUTANDO MI FIC. TENGO QUE DECIR QUE LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE BAJE EL RITMO DE PUBLICACIÓN, QUE NO SERÁ DE UN CAPÍTULO AL DÍA. EN CUALQUIER CASO, SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO DE FORMA HABITUAL HASTA QUE TERMINE EL FIC, PARA LO QUE TODAVÍA QUEDA BASTANTE. **

**EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS LLEGARÁ EL SUCESO QUE DA NOMBRE A MI HISTORIA... EL DESPERTAR DEL DRAGÓN.**


	18. Capítulo 17 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Desde la ventana de su habitación observaba los miles de soldados que habían venido a salvarlos. Entraban en el castillo como si de un desfile se tratase. Dany se fijó en las miradas de desconfianza de los norteños al ver como abrían las puertas de par en par a los Lannister. Muchos de ellos habrían combatido contra Robb- Pensó la joven.

Ella no era estúpida, sabía que Jaime Lannister no era un hombre querido, menos aún en el Norte. Pero le necesitaban, y confiaba en que Jon, Bran y el resto lo entendiesen. Y cuando le conozcan como yo, verán que no es como todos dicen- Se decía una y otra vez. Jaime había salvado su vida cuando les secuestraron, la había devuelto sana y salva a Invernalia y ahora se había enfrentado a su padre para venir a socorrerla de nuevo. ¿Por qué no son capaces de ver que es un hombre honorable?- Pensaba.

En cuanto a ella, quería pensar que Jaime no era más que un aliado, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. El Matarreyes era un hombre alto y fuerte, con el cabello dorado y ojos verdes, cualquiera lo encontraría atractivo. Pero no era solo deseo. Había algo en él que Dany había echado de menos desde que separaron en Desembarco del Rey y que no había conseguido encontrar en nadie más. ¿Sería su egocentrismo?, ¿su ingenio?, ¿Quizá ese sarcasmo incisivo que tanto divertía a Daenerys?... No , no era nada de eso... Lo único cierto es que estaba ansiosa por hablar a solas con él, aunque fuesen cinco minutos.

Dany se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, buscando a Jaime, que estaría a lomos de su corcel de color blanco. Pero no lo encontraba. Sin embargo pudo ver a Tyrion Lannister, que estaba charlando animadamente con Jon en lo alto de la escalera de la biblioteca.

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta. La joven se giró rápidamente y se permitió unos segundos para responder. ¿Será él?- Se preguntó ansiosa.

Adelante...- Dijo con un hilillo de voz.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró Jaime Lannister. Dany sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón. El caballero llevaba su armadura dorada, con el orgulloso león rampante en el centro. Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio en Desembarco del Rey. Ya no tenía esa barba descuidada ni el pelo grasiento y enmarañado. Ahora entendía ese apodo de el León de Lannister. Con la armadura dorada y el pelo del mismo colot, Jaime parecía una bestia magnífica, salvaje y poderosa.

Alteza- Saludó el Lannister con su sonrisa característica- Me alegro de veros-

Debo agradeceros que acudiéseis en nuestra ayuda- Dijo Dany- Sin vos estaríamos perdidos-

¿Por qué le hablo de ese modo?- Pensó Dany. Seré estúpida... Va a pensar que no me importa...

Veo que vuestro ingenio táctico no hace más que crecer... En efecto, sin mi ayuda Lord Bolton os habría masacrado- Jaime volvió a sonréir.

Cómo echaba de menos su sarcasmo- Se dijo Daenerys, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Disculpad... Tomad asiento- La joven se levantó para acercarle una silla- Estaréis cansado después de semanas de viaje-

El Lannister asintió y se sentó frente a ella. Le ofreció una copa de vino, que él aceptó gustoso. Ya no soy una niña... Si le hablo como si lo fuese, se sentirá decepcionado- Pensó.

Jaime- Daenerys se atrevió al fin a mirarle a los ojos- Os doy las gracias, de verdad-

Un buen caballero siempre cumple sus promesas- El Lannister bebió un trago- Y más aún si el caballero es un Lannister-

Vamos... Hablo enserio- Dany le golpeó en el brazo- Sé que no habrá sido una decisión fácil-

Todo lo contrario... - Jaime dejó de sonreir- No dudé en ningún momento-

Dany se sintió un poco descolocada.

¿Qué ocurrió en Desembarco después de que nos despidiésemos.

Es una larga historia...- Dijo Jaime.

No tengo ninguna prisa-

Si por mi fuera nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre- Pensó la joven.

Bien... Por donde empezar- El Lannister miró hacia arriba, con gesto reflexivo- Lo cierto es que pasaron muchas cosas... Hubo una discursión con mi hermana, con mi padre, me enfrenté con la Montaña en un juicio por combate...-

Vamos, no me toméis más el pelo...- Rió Daenerys.

No bromeo, mi padre quiso ejecutar a mi hermano, y yo tuve que defenerlo... Ya sabéis, los caballeros y nuestros juramentos-

Mientras Jaime hablaba, Dany intentaba evitar perderse en sus ojos de color verde brillante...

¿De veras matásteis a la Montaña que cabalga?- La joven sabía de la habilidad de Jaime como guerrero, pero tanto como para matar a Ser Gregor Clegane...

Lo hice con esta espada- El Lannister desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura y la puso en las manos de Daenerys.

El acero centelleó con colores oscuros y rojizos. La joven acarició la hoja con cuidado.

Es acero valyrio- Supo Dany.

Me la regaló mi padre- Jaime la miró a los ojos- La he llamado Sangre de Dragòn-

Un hermoso nombre- Se sintió un poco tonta al decir aquello. Siempre se sentía un poco tonta cuando estaba con Jaime.

Seré estúpida- Pensó. Su espada se llama así en mi honor y lo único que se me ocurre decir es que es un nombre bonito... ¿Qué pensará de mi?.

Le puse ese nombre pensando en vos- El Lannister volvió a sonreir.

Me siento muy... Muy honrada- Sigo siendo estúpida...- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?-

Pensé que me daría suerte- Jaime envainó la espada- Mi padre me la regaló porque decidí abandonar la Guardia Real-

¿Habéis dejado la Guardia?- Dany casi se atraganta con el vino- ¿Por qué?-

Soy un caballero que ha incumplido sus votos... No puedo permitirme ensuciar mi capa-

Ya me estáis mintiendo otra vez- Dany se sintió un poco menos estúpida- Vamos, decidme la verdad ¿por qué dejasteis la guardia?-

Jaime agachó la cabeza resignado.

Porque mi padre me dio su palabra de que firmaría la paz con Invernalia-

Pero...- Daenerys comprendió todo entonces- Por eso estáis aquí, porque vuestro padre incumplió su promesa-

No... Estoy aquí porque no pude olvidarme de vos-

¿Ha dicho que no podía olvidarse de mi...?- Se dijo. ¿Eso qué significa? Quizá podría besarle pero ¿Me considerará lujuriosa si lo hago?

Un cuerno sonó en el exterior, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltasen. Jaime se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

Se retiran!- Gritó uno de los vigilantes apostados en la muralla- ¡Los Bolton se retiran! ¡Están levantando el campamento!-

El Lannister se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Os lo dije, alteza. Bolton será muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Nos veremos en la cena, tengo que organizar a mis tropas-

Soy un dragón... Los dragones no piden permiso- Pensó la joven, que se puso en pie.

Jaime...- Dany titubeó un instante.

El Lannister se giró cuando ya estaba tocando el pomo de la puerta. Ella respiró hondo antes de caminar hacia él. Se detuvo cuando estaba a menos de un paso.

¿No habíais vuelto por mi?- La joven sonrió- Pues aquí estoy-

Se puso de puntillas para besarle. Era suave al principio, más de lo que había imaginado. Jaime la rodeó con los brazos para acercarse y besarla con más intensidad. Notó las fuertes manos del caballero en su cintura. Quería más, quería que ese momento durase siempre. Sintió que temblaba en sus brazos.

Se separó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya podéis ir a organizar a vuestros hombres- Dijo Dany sonriendo- Os veré después-

Pero si ella era un dragón, Jaime era un león, y el león siempre tiene la última palabra. Antes de marcharse, el Lannister volvió a besarla, en silencio, apenas un ligero roce de los labios, pero ella volvió a temblar.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Jaime recuperó la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Luego nos vemos... Alteza- Dijo antes de salir al fin por la puerta.

Dany quedó sola en la habitación, sola y con el corazón latiendo acelerado. Nunca había sentido nada así- Se dijo. Nunca había besado a un hombre... Y Jaime era tan... De pronto sintió que volvía a ser una niña, que volvía a ilusionarse después de haber sufrido tanto. No podía esperar a que pasasen las horas para volver a ver al León de Lannister.

**JAIME**

Salió del Gran Torreón a grandes zancadas. Esto tenía que pasar- Se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Qué pensaría Cersei si me hubiese visto? Nunca había besado a una mujer que no fuese Cersei. A su grotesco modo, siempre había sido fiel. Pero Daenerys era tan... Jaime no podía evitar pensar en ella continuamente.

No tengo tiempo para esto- Se dijo. Cruzó el patio en busca de los capitanes de su ejército. Los Bolton se habían retirado, tal y como esperaba, pero para ellos la situación seguía siendo complicada. Ser Addam Marbrand, su hombre de confianza, aguardaba en lo alto de las murallas.

Están levantando el campamento, mi señor- Dijo el caballero- ¿Doy orden de perseguirlos?-

No- Respondió Jaime al instante- No podemos perder hombres. Busca a Ser Lyle Crakehall. Pídele que reúna un centenar de jinetes para saquear las aldeas vasallas de Lord Bolton-

En seguida, mi señor-

Y dile que no asesine a los campesinos. Ya se me conoce como Matarreyes, no quiero que me conozca también como Matainocentes-

Jaime se acercó a las almenas. Pasó largo rato allí mientras se ponía el Sol, observando como se desmontaban centenares de tiendas a lo largo de la ladera. El Lannister organizó personalmente a los centinelas. No esperaba que Lord Bolton intentase ningún tipo de saboteo, pero la última vez que se confió, fue derrotado por el ejército de Robb Stark. Merecía la pena no correr el riesgo. Algunos norteños no se sentían cómodos con soldados Lannister en sus murallas. Eso es problema vuestro- Les dijo Jaime.

Cuando el Sol al fin se hubo escondido, abandonó las murallas para dirigirse al Gran Torreón. Debería bañarme y cambiarme de ropa- Pensó. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que habían preparado para é la misma en la que había dormido con Cersei la última vez que estuvieron en Invernalia. Al abrir la puerta, casi se asustó al ver a su hermano sentado en una silla, con una bañera a pocos metros

Querido hermano- dijo Tyrion.

¿Estás en mi habitación o es que me he equivocado de cuarto?- Preguntó Jaime.

Sólo he venido para hacer que te preparen un baño, ya sabes como me preocupo por el olor de mis familiares. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-

Organizando las tropas- Jaime se quitó la coraza y dejó la espada sobre la cama.

No es eso lo que he oído- Tyrion clavó sus ojos dispares en los de Jaime- Métete en la maldita bañera, se va a enfriar-

Jaime obedeció, sin saber muy bien por qué. Se desvistió para meterse en el agua. El calor le reconfortó, hizo que se relajasen todos sus músculos, agarrotados por tanto tiempo a caballo.

Dime, ¿qué es lo que has oído?- Preguntó una vez que estaba metido en el agua.

Que has ido a ver a la chica Targaryen-

Jaime se retorció en la bañera.

Así que es verdad- Dijo Tyrion riéndose-

¿Quien te ha contado eso?-

Vamos, no te pongas as- Tyrion se puso de pie- ¿Qué habéis hablado?-

A Jaime se le habían pasado las ganas de hablar. Era una situación difícil. Cuando pensaba en Daenerys sentía que perdía el control. La había besado, dos veces y los cierto es que se sentía en cierto modo culpable.

Jaime...- Su hermano se acercó a él- ¿Vosotros habéis...?-

Todavía no-

Tyrion soltó una carcajada de alegría.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa entonces?- El enano no podía parar de reír- Creía que te había rechazado... ¿Entonces cual es el problema?-

No es tan fácil- Jaime miró a Tyrion- ¿Sabes una cosa? La última vez que estuve en este dormitorio, pasé la noche con Cersei. Robert se había emborrachado, como solía hacer, y Cersei estaba enfadada con él. Pasada la medianoche vino a verme llorando y se quitó la túnica. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones. Cuando lo vi, fui corriendo hasta la habitación de Robert, con Cersei corriendo detrás de mi suplicándome que me tranqulizase. El cobarde estaba tumbado en la alfombra, dormido con la jarra de vino en la mano. Al final, Cersei consiguió convencerme de que no lo matase. Volvimos a mi habitación y pasamos la noche haciendo el amor. Mientras follábamos, Cersei gritaba una y otra vez que me quería Y ahora yo siento que ya no la quiero, que a quien quiero a Daenerys. Justo ahora, que ha muerto Joffrey y que está más sola e indefensa que nunca-

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba empezando a enfriarse. Su hermano cogió aire para volver a hablar.

Jaime... No quería contarte esto, pero creo que si no lo hago puedes volver a cagarla otra vez- Tyrion paseaba alrededor de Jaime- Cersei te ha mentido. Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack, y por lo que yo sé con muchos más-

De pronto todo se oscureció para Jaime. Se imaginó a su hermana desnuda, con el bruto de Ser Osmund o el mediocre de su primo Lancel. Llevo tanto tiempo sin sentir un hombre dentro- Le había dicho Cersei cuando se recontraron. Mentira... Era todo mentira. Golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que podría haberla partido por la mitad.

¿Lo que dices es cierto?- Dijo mirando a Tyrion.

Vamos, no seas imbécil, ya conoces a nuestra dulce hermana- Tyrion se forzó a sonreir- El perro fiel siempre recibe patadas, y tú has sido demasiado fiel-

Márchate- Dijo Jaime en voz baja- Déjame solo-

Mi intuición me dice que sería mejor...-

Vete- Intervino el Matarreyes con voz autoritaria- No tardaré en bajar-

Tyrion se volvió sin decir palabra y se marchó, dejando a Jaime solo en la habitación. Me ha engañado... Crucé los Siete Reinos sin descansar, maté a decenas de hombres para volver a su lado mientras ella...- Si a Jaime había dudado sobre si lo que quería hacer era lo correcto, la confesión de Tyrion había acabado con todas sus dudas. Me ha utilizado... Lleva tiempo haciéndolo... Pero ya no, nunca más. En adelante haría lo que de verdad quisiera, lo que decidiera. Y delante de él esperaba Daenerys...


	19. Capítulo 18 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

El ruido de los tambores retumbaba, retumbaba y retumbaba. Los sonidos rebotaban en las vigas mientras los presentes comían, bebían y se gritaban para hacerse entender. En el exterior había empezado a nevar, pero tras los gruesos muros el ambiente era cálido y acogedor. En las chimeneas, el fuego centelleaba mientras que en las paredes, hileras e hileras de antorchas ardían humeantes.

Se habían dispuesto varias mesas, flanqueadas por largos bancos, donde se sentaban los nobles de baja cuna y los soldados de mayor rango, mientras que el resto de miembros del ejército cenaban en el exterior. En el extremo más alejado de la sala, a los pies del trono de Invernalia, habían dispuesto una mesa en las que se sentaban el Señor y sus consejeros y, en ocasiones, los invitados de honor.

Así se lo habían hecho saber a Jaime, que cruzaba el Salón a grandes zancadas. En la mesa estaba sentado Bran, en el centro. A su derecha, Jon y Tyrion, que ya tenía una copa en la mano y, a su izquierda, Daenerys, con una silla vacía a su lado. Ahí debo sentarme yo- Pensó Jaime sonriendo. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de Bran y le saludó en señal de respeto para después caminar hasta su sitio, junto a la joven de cabello plateado.

Nunca pensé que os vería saludando al señor de Invernalia- Le dijo Dany sonriendo.

Es lo que se espera de mí, ¿No?- Respondió Jaime mientras se sentaba- También sé comportarme como un leoncito bueno-

El Lannister se perdió mirando esos brillantes ojos de color violeta. Daenerys llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco, blanco como la nieve.

La cena fue abundante, cordero asado, guiso de ternera, un pavo servido con plumas y todo...

¿Os ocurre algo?- Preguntó Dany- Apenas habéis probado bocado-

Nunca me han gustado los banquetes- Respondió el Lannister- Todo lleno de falsas apariencias-

Si queréis podemos salir fuera a... Dar un paseo-

Jaime sonrió dando a entender que le satisfacía la idea. Ya se estaban poniendo en pie cuando una voz les interrumpió.

Mi señor de Lannister- Se giró para ver el rostro de Jon- Aún no he tenido la ocasión de agradeceros en persona que acudiéseis en nuestra ayuda-

Os lo debía por lo de...- Jaime señaló el rostro del joven con un gesto vago- Ya sabéis... Las cicatrices-

Jon Nieve tenía algunas marcas de pequeño tamaño, un recuerdo de la pelea entre Jaime y el en el Bosque Susurrate.

Me gustan las cicatrices- Jon se acarició el rostro- Los enemigos suelen tener más cuidado con los hombres que las lucen-

¿Me está amenazando este muchacho?- Pensó el Lannister.

Es una pena que yo no tenga- Jaime se puso en pie- Nadie ha conseguido arañarme aún con una hoja-

Extraño, puesto que os derrotamos en el Bosque Susurrante-

Tuve suerte de salir vivo- El Lannister sonrió- Igual que vos-

Daenerys se interpuso entre ambos, con aire enfadado.

Podéis parar cuando queráis de mediros vuestros miembros como mocosos-

Disculpad mi señora, es el frío, que agria mi carácter- Jaime acarició la mano de la joven- ¿Nos vamos?-

Dany asintió y después de despedirse de Jon, acompañó al Lannister hasta la puerta. Este miró un último momento hacia atrás, para ver como Jon los observaba con el ceño fruncido- Está celoso- Se dijo.

Daenerys salió del salón la primera, seguida por Jaime unos pasos más atrás. La joven se giró para mirar al Lannister a los ojos.

No me gusta que os peléeis- Dijo.

No lo hemos hecho- Jaime sonrió- Cuando peleo mi enemigo acaba varios metros bajo tierra-

No estoy bromeando-

Ni yo- Se acercó unos pasos hacia Daenerys, que se sentó en un banco de piedra que había junto al muro- Está celoso-

Dany agachó la cabeza para que Jaime no pudiese verla.

¿Celoso?... No- Dijo la joven- Él solo está... Está un poco raro...-

¿Y por qué creeis que es?

No... No lo sé- dijo mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué pensáis vos?-

A Jaime se le ocurrió una docena de respuestas ingeniosas, a cada cuál más hiriente, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La oscuridad imperaba sobre el patio, solo rota por la luz amarillenta que se derramaba por los ventanales del Gran Salón. Nevaba copiosamente, provocando un frío gélido, casi mortal. La helada hacía que el Lannister casi no sintiese las manos. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Solo le interesaba el rostro de Daenerys, blanco por como la nieve debido al frío. Tenía el pelo plateado salpicado por pequeños copos de nieve, que cubrían también su vestido.

Jaime se acercó aún más, como empujado por su corazón. Nunca me había sentido así- Pensó. Él, que siempre era fuerte e inquebrantable, se sentía desnudo ante la chica Targaryen.

Acercó los labios a los de ella y la besó con delicadeza. Primero un roce, casi como una caricia. Se separaron un instante para mirarse a los ojos, antes de volver a juntarse. Jaime sintió el calor de sus labios... -el fuego de los Targaryen-

Acarició su cabello con dedos torpes, entumecidos por el frío mientras que ella le rodeaba con sus brazos. Pasaron unos minutos, o quizás fuesen horas, no sabría decirlo. Ya no existían ni Cersei, ni Jon Nieve, ni Tywin Lannister ni nadie. Solo ellos dos.

Jaime... No sé qué hacer- Dijo Daenerys.

¿Y quien lo sabe?- El Lannister se separó un poco para poder mirar fijamente sus ojos.

¿Qué pasará con vuestra hermana? ¿Y con Bran, Jon...?-

Por mi pueden irse todos al infierno- Jaime la abrazó- Esta noche solo estamos tú y yo-

Subieron juntos hasta la habitacón de Daenerys. Una sensación de calor invadió sus cuerpos al entrar. Era muy parecida a la de Jaime, con una gran chimenea y una alfombra que cubría el suelo. Nada más cruzar la puerta volvió a besarla, con fuerza. Notó la respiración acelerada de la joven, que le acariciaba con ansiedad. Comenzaron a desvestirse sin dejar de besarse una y otra vez.

Daenerys se detuvo de pronto cuando ya se habían dejado caer sobre la cama.

Jaime...- Dijo mirándole con sus ojos violetas- Yo nunca he estado con un hombre...-

En ese caso estamos empate- El Lannister sonrió- Yo nunca he estado con un dragón-

Y león y dragón fueron uno esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de describir cuanto tiempo habían pasado juntos, uno dentro del otro. Él nunca había estado con una mujer que no fuese Cersei... Y de todos modos Daenerys no se parecía a ninguna otra. En su interior ardía el fuego de los Targaryen.

Jaime despertó cuando aún no comenzaba a mostrarse el Sol. Se giró hacia la mesilla, de donde venía la única luz de la habitación. La vela estaba casi consumida. Apenas quedaba un dedo sobre el charco de cera que se había estado formando durante la noche. Sobre la cama la tenue luz que emitía ya parpadeaba.

Pronto se apagará- Supo Jaime- y la noche habrá llegado a su fin.

Si pudiera habría hecho que el amanecer nunca llegase, pero tuvo que conformarse con saborear la dulzura de cada momento antes de que se hiciese de día.

A su lado, Daenerys Targaryen dormía con placidez. Según le había dicho tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero en ese momento dormía como un recién nacido. Jaime se alegraba de que la joven pudiese dormir- Quizá haya sido gracias a mi- Pensó con una sonrisa.

El Lannister pasó su mano por la espalda de Daenerys, a lo largo de la columna- Tiene la piel suave- Pensó, más suave que la de Cersei- Le gustaba notar el tacto de su piel en los dedos, acariciar su pelo, masajear sus piernas... Con gusto pasaría la vida haciéndolo. Recordó las noches que pasó con su hermana.- Sin ternura, solo sexo, solo hambre- Pero esa noche había sido distinto.

La vela parpadeó una última vez y finalmente se apagó. La oscuridad engulló la habitación y a sus dos amantes. Jaime rodeó a la joven con los brazos, se apretó contra su espalda y se empapó de su olor, saboreando cada instante.

No olvides nunca esta sensación-Se dijo.

Jaime- Dany se dio la vuelta hacia él, con los ojos violetas medio abiertos, y le sonrió perezosamente-¿Está ya amaneciendo?

Todavía no- Dijo el Lannister- Aún podemos quedarnos otro rato-

Estás mintiendo- Respondió mientras se incorporaba- Pronto será de día-

Pero sigue siendo de noche-

Jaime nunca había hablado de esta forma a Cersei. No lo hacía porque temía que se burlase de él por hacerlo. A Cersei no le gustaba abrir su corazón- Pensó. Daenerys cogió una manzana de su mesilla y ofreció otra a Jaime. Este la cogió y se levantó de la cama para abrir las ventanas. La brisa matutina le rozó la cara y terminó de despertar al caballero. Al fondo, mucho más allá de las murallas de Invernalia, vio que empezaba a salir el Sol. Jaime se giró para volver a mirar a la joven.

¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer esta mañana?- Preguntó-

¿Creo que podemos empezar a tutearnos no?- Respondió Dany.

Como ordene mi señora- Contestó Jaime con una sonrisa mientras se vestía.

La joven agachó la cabeza sin ocultar la sonrisa

\- Eres muy guapo ¿sabes?- Dijo de pronto mientras él se calzaba.

Lo sé- Respondió Jaime en tono de broma- Suelen decírmelo-

¿Los mismos que te llaman Matarreyes?- Dany se puso de pie.

Esos mismos-

Daenerys se acercó y besó dulcemente a Jaime. Al Lannister le encantaba besarla. Es dulce y suave- Pensó.

Tengo que irme ya- Dijo el Lannister- El noble señor de Invernalia tiene que decidir si me permite quedarme-

No te va expulsar, ya me he encargado de eso- Daenerys le cogió la mano- Quédate un poco más-

No puedo- contestó- Los nobles caballeros tenemos muchas tareas, ya sabéis. Matar dragones, rescatar doncellas, liberar castillos... Si quieres podemos bajar juntos de la mano-

No cambiarás nunca- Dijo Dany negando con la cabeza.

Jaime sonrió antes de marcharse de la habitación. Quien me lo iba a decir cuando escapé de Aguasdulces- Se dijo. Había pasado de prisionero de los Stark a liberar Invernalia... Y a estar enamorado hasta las trancas de la hija del Rey Loco.

**AL FIN VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR DESPUÉS DE VARIOS DÍAS SIN CAPÍTULO. ES MÁS CORTO DE LO HABITUAL PERO QUERÍA DEDICAR ESTA PARTE A JAIME Y DAENERYS ÚNICAMENTE. HE PUESTO A LOS PERSONAJES UN POCO MÁS SENTIMENTALES Y NO ESTOY DEL TODO CONVENCIDO DE QUE ESO GUSTE. SI CREÉIS QUE EL CAPÍTULO ES DEMASIADO ``EMPALAGOSO´´ PODÉIS DECIRLO, Y A MI NO ME IMPORTARÁ REESCRIBIRLO O AL MENOS TENERLO EN CUENTA PARA LAS PRÓXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES. TAMBIÉN HE EVITADO NARRAR LA ESCENA DE SEXO PORQUE HAY GENTE A LA QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE LEERLAS, PERO SI LO PREFERÍS PUEDO DESCRIBIR LAS SIGUIENTES.**

**TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE DECIR QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE EL RITMO DE PUBLICACIÓN SERÁ MÁS LENTO, PERO INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS.**


	20. Capítulo 19 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Había soñado otra vez con dragones. Otra vez había vuelto a ver a esas tres enormes bestias aladas. En sus sueños eran reales, podía verlas, tocarlas, incluso subir sobre una de ellas... No era un sueño normal. Pero esa vez había algo distinto. Antes siempre estaba sola cuando montaba en dragón, pero esa noche Jaime estaba con ella.

Cuando Jaime ya se había marchado de su habitación, se entretuvo imaginándose viajando con él, lejos de allí. Al norte del Muro, a Antigua, incluso a Essos, montados sobre grandes dragones alados. Ya no soy una niña- Se dijo finalmente- No tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías-

Se vistió y acicaló rápidamente antes de bajar al salón. Bran iba a decidir si Jaime y sus veinte mil hombres tenián permiso para quedarse en Invernalia o si por el contrario tendrían que abandonar el castillo y volver a Roca Casterly. Ella ya había dejado claro que quería que se quedasen. Al fin y al cabo Jaime había salvado Invernalia, y sin él los Bolton podrían volver a atacar. Aunque ella sabía que no eran solo esas razones. Y es que no quería dejar que Jaime se marchase...

Bajó las escaleras de la Gran Torre con calma, antes de entrar en el Gran Salón, donde ya la esperaban. Bran estaba sentado en el trono, Jon a su derecha, junto al maestre Luwin, y una silla vacía a la izquierda. Dany se sentó casi sin mirar a Jaime, no quería que nadie supiese de su relación.

Entonces, el imberbe señor de Invernalia se puso en pie.

Ser Jaime Lannister... Tyrion Lannister- Dijo poniendo la voz de Bran el Señor- Por un lado, habéis combatido a mi familia. Sois responsables de la muerte de muchos norteños y de conspirar para arrebatarnos el Norte-

No es cierto- Dijo Tyrion con su habitual tono sarcástico- Yo solo he matado a unos pocos-

Mi señor- Intervino Luwin- Rogamos que esperéis a vuestro turno para tomar la palabra-

Dany se fijó en Jaime, que obervaba en silencio, con una ligera sonrisa. Siempre desafiante- Pensó.

Agradecemos que hayáis acudido en nuestra ayuda-Jon alzó la voz- Pero habéis cometido muchos errores, y el Norte recuerda-

Eso dicen todos los norteños, sin duda- Intervino Tyrion de nuevo- Imagino que el Norte recordará que Lord Bolton tiene diez mil hombres...-

Más valen diez norteños de noble corazón que las diez mil ratas de Lord Bolton- Dijo Bran poniéndose en pie.

Conozco una moza con la que os llevaríais muy bien, mi señor- Respondió Jaime- También es amante de las causas perdidas-

A Dany casi se le escapó una risita al recordar la cara de Brienne cada vez que Jaime le llamaba moza.

Disculpad que interceda de nuevo, mi señor, pero he pasado mucho tiempo en Desembarco del Rey, el suficiente para saber que ya habéis tomado una decisión- Tyrion se acercó a Bran mientras hablaba- Y llamadme necio si queréis, pero creo que sabéis que nos necesitáis, y que todo esto es un burdo montaje para hacer que supliquemos, imploremos... Yo no tengo ningún problema en hacer un poco de teatro, ya sabéis, a los enanos nos encanta el teatro, pero me temo que mi hermano no es un gran aficionado...-

El silencio llenó el Gran Salón. Daenerys miró primero a Bran, que apretaba los puños mientras su rostro se iba poniendo rojo. Después miró a Jon, que tenía el mismo gesto frío e impasible que tanto le recordaba a Eddard Stark.

Os creeis muy listo- Bran estaba encoletizado.

Lo soy- Tyrion parecía estar disfrutando- Pero vos os créeis un gran señor, pero por ahora no sois más que un niño-

Dany vio como Jaime tiraba del brazo de Tyrion y le decía algo en voz baja. Sabe que los necesitamos, por eso quiere divertirse metiéndose con Bran- Pensó Dany. Bran pareció mascullar algo en voz baja, antes de recuperar la compostura y prepararse para alzar la voz de nuevo-

No necesitamos falsas cortesías- Intervino Jaime justo a tiempo- No simpatizais con nosotros y no queréis que nos quedemos aquí. Pero nos necesitáis y nosotros os necesitamos. Solo os pedimos cama y comida para nuestros hombres-

Dany se fijó en el maestre Luwin, que susurraba nervioso unas palabras a Bran, que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Tenéis razón Lannister, no os quiero aquí- Dijo con la voz de Bran el señor- Pero sin vuestra ayuda Invernalia caería y no puedo permitir eso. Os quedaréis aquí solo el tiempo estrictamente necesario y actuaréis siguiendo la voluntad del Norte-

Sin añadir más, se puso en pie y abandonó el Gran Salón. La joven Targaryen se permitió exalar un ligero suspiro. Vio como Jaime la miraba sonriendo mientras hacía una leve reverencia antes de marcharse junto con Tyrion- No puedo esperar a estar de nuevo con él- Se fijó también en el rostro severo de Jon. - A el tampoco le gusta que se queden- Pensó Dany. ¿Será verdad que está celoso?-. ¿Celoso Jon...?-

Caminó hasta el norteño, que ya se ponía en pie.

Jon...- Le llamó mientras le cogía la mano- Te noto extraño... Sé que te pasa algo -

¿A mi?- Casi ni la miró- Invernalia ha estado cerca de caer. Tenemos un ejército de Lannister durmiendo bajo nuestro techo, incluyendo al Gnomo y al Matarreyes y el invierno está cada vez más cerca-

Mírame- Dany le giró la cabeza buscando su mirada- Sabes a lo que me refiero... Cuéntamelo, por favor-

La joven vio entonces un atisbo de duda en los grises ojos de su medio hermano.

No me gusta el Lannister- Dijo al fin- Puede que no lo veas, pero yo sé que te hará daño-

Otra vez con eso- Dany resopló- No soy una niña Jon, sé lo que hago-

No, no lo sabes- Jon se alejó de ella- Es el hombre más peligroso de los Siete Reinos, el peor de los asesinos. Traerá la desgracia a nuestra familia-

Daenerys sintió como le hervía la sangre. Esa sensación que tenía cuando se enfadaba de verdad. Vio como el norteño se daba la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Por un momento quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo. Tengo que controlarme- Se dijo. La sangre del dragón es poderosa, pero también peligrosa...

Salió fuera de la Torre para respirar aire fresco, que le ayudaría a calmarse. Hacía frío, mucho frío, aunque había dejado de nevar. Una ráfaga de aire gélido le llegó hasta los huesos antes de alejarse, llevándose la ira que sentía muy lejos de allí. Caminó con calma a través del patio mientras reflexionaba.

¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?- Pensó. Ahora que puedo estar con Jaime, Jon se aleja de mi. Si me acerco a uno me alejo del otro. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos?

Pensó entonces en Eddard Stark. - A el no le gustaría lo mío con Jaime- Se dijo. Aunque él siempre hacía lo correcto, costase lo que costase. Y no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás. Solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercan tiempos difíciles. Tywin Lannister, Roose Bolton, el Trono de Hierro... Todos vendrán contra nosotros. Y Jaime y Bran no colaborarán... Sé que no serán capaces de hacerlo. Son demasiado orgullosos.

Dany sintió como un cosquilleo subía por su espalda. Quizá deba ser otra persona quien los liderase...

**DISCULPAD QUE ACTUALICE TAN POCO ÚLTIMAMENTE, PERO ESTOY MUY OCUPADO EN ESTAS FECHAS Y CASI NO PUEDO SACAR TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. EN CUALQUIER CASO, SUBO ESTE FRAGMENTO PARA QUE NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE MI JAJAJA. SEGUIRÉ ACTUALIZANDO EN LA MEDIDA DE LO POSIBLE HASTA TERMINAR MI FIC, AUNQUE ES PROBABLE QUE LA COSA SE ALARGUE MÁS DE LO PREVISTO.**


	21. Capítulo 20 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Despertó cuando aún no se había asomado el Sol. Le había costado descansar, quizá debido al ajetreado día anterior. Jaime se sentía cómodo frente a su ejército, con la armadura puesta y la espada en la mano, no le gustaba la política y todo lo que la rodeaba. Pese a todo, había intentado no mostrarse dubitativo en ningún momento.

Se permitió quedarse unos minutos más bajo las mantas, reflexionado. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, donde la noche anterior había estado Daenerys. Se dio cuenta de que la joven Targaryen era el centro de todos sus pensamientos. No se iba a engañar a sí mismo. Si estaba en Invernalia, era por ella. Había dejado Desembarco del Rey, la Guardia Real... Había dejado incluso a Cersei para atravesar los Siete Reinos solo por ella.

-Necesito despejarme- Se dijo. Se quitó las mantas de encima y se acercó a la ventana. Había dejado de nevar, por lo que Jaime decidió ir a dar un paseo. Salió de su habitación, bajó hasta el Gran Salón y atravesó la sala en dirección al exterior. Fuera no había nadie, exceptuando a los pocos guardias que se acurrucaban entre las grandes capas de piel intentando calentarse. Caminó en dirección al Bosque de los Dioses, que estaba en uno de los extremos del castillo.

Jaime tuvo que admitir que el lugar era especial. Los grandes árboles crecían muy juntos, robles imponentes, árboles extraños de un color verde intenso, grandes secuoyas... El Lannister anduvo largo rato sin un rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro junto a un arroyo donde se detuvo a descansar.

Las primeras luces del alba se colaron entre las copas de los árboles, proyectando sus sombras sobre las aguas cristalinas. Jaime cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Pudo escuchar entonces el canto de los pájaros y el fluir de los arroyuelos mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el aroma de las flores. Así que esta es la tranqulidad del Bosque de los Dioses- Pensó.

Le llamó la atención una piedra de afilar que había en el suelo. Es posible que sea...- El Lannister tardó poco en atar cabos. Estaba en el mismo lugar al que solía retirarse Ned Stark. Apretó la piedra con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo sangre. Pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado, Jaime no había olvidado la mirada de desprecio de el Señor de Invernalia. Así que este era tu santuario...-

Se puso en pie para investigar más a fondo el lugar. A pocos pasos se alzaba un gran arciano. La madera del viejísimo árbol era blanca como el hueso, y sus ojas de un color rojo oscuro. En el tronco había una cara tallada, con rasgos tristes y ojos granates. El Lannister se dejó caer junto al tronco del árbol. Se percató entonces de que Tyrion Lannister se acercaba con su contoneo característico.

Jaime Lanister en el Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia- Exclamó con una carcajada- Si ahora apareciese Aegon Targaryen a lomos de Balerion el Terror Negro casi ni me sorprendería-

Tienes un talento especial para aparecer en el peor momento-

Querido hermano, me ofendes- Tyrion rió- Yo nunca rechazaría tu compañía-

El enano se sentó junto a Jaime con torpeza.

Sabes como tratar a las mujeres, ¿verdad?- El menor de los hermanos Lannister comenzó a parlotear- Palabras cariñosas, caricias suaves... Claro, yo también soy bueno con las palabras, pero tú eres un poco más alto-

Tyrion... ¿Qué quieres?-

¿Es que no me vas a contar cómo te fue con la chica Targaryen?-

Jaime trató de esconder su sonrisa.

¿Y esa cara de bobo?- Tyrion soltó un bufido- La hija de Aerys ha ablandado el corazón del Matarreyes-

Cuidado...- Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

¿Así que es verdad?- El enano se echó a reir de forma descontrolada- Tengo... Tengo que admitir que me gusta más que nuestra hermana-

Jaime no respondió. Se limitó a juguetear con la piedra de afilar que había encontrado. Pasó largo rato analizando cada una de las delgadas marcas que había dejado la hoja de Ned Stark en el oscuro material mientras escuchaba a su hermano parlotear sobre mil temas distintos. Y más tiempo aún habrían compartido si no les hubiera interrumpido uno de los guardias del castillo, avisando de que el joven señor solicitaba su presencia en la reunión del consejo.

Los notables de la fortaleza aguardaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa de piedra. Jaime se sentó en uno de los laterales, a la derecha de Daenerys, que sonrió al verle.

Os estábamos esperando- Dijo Bran apenas se hubieron sentado- Había empezado a perder la paciencia-

No sabéis cuanto lo lamento- Dijo Tyrion en su habitual tono burlón- Pero debéis saber que la paciencia es una de las virtudes que más aprecio en un gobernante-

Y vos debéis saber que me importa muy poco las virtudes que aprecie un Lannister en un gobernante-

Bran. Es suficiente- Intervino el maestre Luwin- Disculpad mis señores. Os hemos hecho llamar porque consideramos urgente la planificación de nuestro próximo movimiento, estamos rodeados de enemigos-

Estoy de acuerdo- Añadió Jon- No podemos esperar más-

¿Y qué es lo que sugerís?- Respondió Jaime.

Debemos atacar- Chilló Bran- Hay que acabar con ellos-

Gran idea, mi señor- Tyrion sonrió- Veo que sois todo un experto en estrategia-

¿Acaso vos lo sois?- El joven señor comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

Por favor mis señores, no discutáis- Intervino de nuevo Luwin, mirando de reojo a Jaime.

Les gusta mucho hablar- Pensó Jaime. Pero están esperando a que sea yo el que proponga algo.

Mi padre tardará en reunir fuerzas, me he traído conmigo la mayor parte del ejército de mi casa. Bolton no tiene suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarse a nosotros- En cuanto Jaime alzó la voz, todos los demás callaron- El problema está en Altojardín y en Dorne. Si mi padre se gana el apoyo de ambos será difícil derrotarlos-

¿Y podrá conseguirlo?- Preguntó Luwin.

Mi padre tiene la mala costumbre de conseguir todo lo que se propone- Respondió Tyrion- Altojardín será suyo si casa a Tommen con Margaery-

No aportáis más que problemas, mi señor- Bran interrumpió a Tyrion- ¿Podéis probar a sugerir alguna solución?-

Tenemos dos opciones- Jaime volvió a alzar la voz- Podemos resguardarnos aquí y esperar a que pase el Invierno o podemos marchar contra la capital para reclamar el trono. Todo lo demás supondrá nuestra derrota-

La primera opción no es factible, mi señor- Dijo Luwin- No tenemos suministros suficientes para alimentar a tanta gente-

Eso sólo nos deja una opción...- Respondió Tyrion.

Pero... ¡Eso es una locura!- Intervino Jon- No tenemos suficientes tropas para asaltar Desembarco del Rey. Ni siquiera Robb pudo-

Tenéis razón, no las tenemos- Dijo Jaime- Pero podemos conseguirlas-

La casa Tully nos apoya. Y con un poco de diplomacia también lo harán los Martell y los Arryn. Mi padre no es alguien querido, mucha gente se nos unirá. No es imposible-

Mi señor, mi vejez me ha hecho conocedor de muchas guerras- Intervino Luwin- Y por experiencia sé que la gente no apoya las causas. Apoya a los líderes como lo fueron Rhaegar Targaryen y Robert Baratheon-

Eso no es problema. Soy hijo de Ned Stark- Bran se puso en pie- Me seguirán, sin duda-

Aquí tenemos a nuestro líder carismático- Tyrion se echó a reir- No puedo esperar a veros con la armadura puesta-

Jon tuvo que sujetar a Bran del brazo para impedir que se avalanzase sobre el enano.

Mi señor, tranquilizaros- La calmada voz de Luwin volvió a llenar el salón- Lord Tyrion tiene razón. Sois muy joven para semejante campaña. Y nunca un Stark se ha sentado en el Trono de Hierro. Quizá Ser Jaime sería un mejor candidato-

¿El Matarreyes?- Bran volvió a ponerse de pie- ¿Quien iba a seguir a un hombre sin honor?-

Jaime apretó el puño. Si ese muchacho tuviese dos años más, estaría muerto. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, su nombre estaba demasiado manchado.

Parece que tendré que ser yo quien os lidere- Rió Tyrion.

No será necesario-

Jaime se giró para ver como Daenerys se ponía en pie.

Yo reclamaré el Trono- La joven no titubeó en ningún momento-

¿Tú?...- Dijo Jon.

Si, yo- Respondió Dany- Soy Daenerys Targaryen, hija de Aerys Targaryen. Tengo más derecho que ninguno de vosotros al trono-

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. De pronto, la figura de la joven pareció crecer grande como un gigante. Ella, que hace solo unos instantes parecía una niña asustada, se alzaba ahora, poderosa como los antiguos reyes Targaryen. Es un dragón...

Jaime se puso en pie y desenvainó su espada sin apartar la mirada de los profundos ojos violeta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló ante ella.

Yo, Jaime de la casa Lannister, juro lealtad a Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen, desde este día, hasta el día de mi muerte-

Alzó levemente la cabeza para mirar de nuevo Dany. Ya no veía solo a la joven de la que se había enamorado, ahora veía también a su reina... El dragón había despertado.

**OS PIDO DISCULPAS POR HABER ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR. DESGRACIADAMENTE EN MI DÍA A DÍA NO DISPONGO DEL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA ESCRIBIR. PERO EN ESTAS SEMANAS DE NAVIDAD VOY A INTENTAR ESCRIBIR TODO LO POSIBLE, PARA AVANZAR MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS O, CON SUERTE, TERMINAR MI HISTORIA.**


	22. Capítulo 21 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Dany jamás podría olvidar el momento en el que Ser Jaime Lannister se arrodilló ante ella y le juró lealtad. Tras él lo hicieron también Jon, Tyrion e incluso Bran. Era algo difícil de creer. Había pasado de ser la niña que se escondía detrás de Ned Stark a la rebelde que se levantaba en armas para reclamar el Trono de Hierro. En los días posteriores a su elección como líder de la rebelión, no dejaron de salir mensajeros en dirección a todas las aldeas, pueblos y castillos de los Siete Reinos. Todo el mundo debía saber que Invernalia se había levantado en armas contra Desembarco del Rey y que Jaime Lannister estaba de su lado. Rápida fue la respuesta de Tywin Lannister, amenazando con su afamado ''cabeza, picas, murallas''. Pero esa no fue la réplica del Valle de Arryn, el cual ya no estaba regentado por Lysa Arryn, recientemente fallecida, sino por su hijo Robyn Arryn, ayudado por Petyr Baelish. Estos acordaron enviar emisarios. Por otro lado, no hubo respuesta alguna de Dorne ni de Bastión de Tormentas, donde ahora gobernaba Stannis Baratheon y que también reclamaba el trono. Pero sin duda lo más emotivo había sido su coronación, no ya como reina en el Norte, como Robb, sino de los Siete Reinos, reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Una reina sin corona, había dicho Tyrion. Y en efecto, no tenía corona, al menos en ese momento. Pero ese momento llegaría, estaba segura. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que sería coronada reina en el Trono de Hierro, portando la corona de los antiguos reyes Targaryen.

Pero para que ese momento llegase, aún quedaba mucho, y era consciente de que aún tenía mucho que aprender. Con el paso de las semanas, Dany fue ganando confianza. Siempre le había costado mirar fijamente a los desconocidos que se dirigían a ella y acostumbraba a hablar en voz muy baja. Pero en esos días había cambiado. Ya no era una niña asustada, era Daenerys Targaryen, y todo el mundo debía verlo. Recibió muchas visitas, la mayoría de aldeanos que llegaban para verla con sus propios ojos. Llegaron también caballeros a jurar lealtad a la reina Targaryen. Quizá la más destacada visita llegó de Essos. Un mercader llamado Ilyrio Mopatis, que trajo para ella tres enormes huevos llenos de escamas que, según él, eran de dragón.

Lo cierto es que, pese a estar petrificados, aún desprendían calor. Daenerys pasó largas horas observándolos, imaginando las grandes bestias que podían estar descansando ahí dentro. Y más horas aún pasó con Jaime. Sabía que Bran y Jon estaban molestos con ello, ambos desconfiaban del Lannister y trataban de impedir que se viesen mucho durante el día. Pero nadie podía evitar que las noches fuesen solo para ellos dos.

Y así, junto a Jaime, despertó Daenerys en una de las frías mañanas previas al invierno. A su lado descansaba el Lannister, boca abajo, con las mantas enredadas en sus largas piernas y la cara semienterrada en las almohadas. Acarició suavemente el cuerpo del hombre, sus brazos, su torso, su pecho- Es un guerrero- Pensó. Los músculos fuertes y definidos y las manos ásperas por el roce del cuero de la espada lo delataban. Una mujer normal con gusto se pasaría la vida tocando a Jaime, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Renunciaria a todo si me lo pidiera- pensó Dany. Pero no se lo había pedido, ni se lo pediría nunca. - A él no le importa que ahora sea la reina dragón- Se dijo. Él lo dejó todo por mi cuando solo era una fugitiva, y seguirá conmigo siempre.

Se acercó a él y le besó suavemente.

Dany...- Dijo el Lannister rodando hacia ella con los ojos abiertos. Ese era uno de sus talentos, se despertaba de golpe, como haría un león.

Está amaneciendo- Intervino la joven dulcemente- Hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Jaime no tardó ni dos segundos en saltar ágilmente de la cama para comenzar a vestirse

¿Dónde vas tan rápido?- Preguntó ella.

Tengo que seguir preparando a las tropas. Mi padre es un genio militar, no será fácil vencerle. Tal vez debería pedir ayuda a vuestro Bran, tiene un talento para la guerra sin precedentes-

Dany le tiró una almohada.

¡Deja a Bran en paz!- Exclamó.

Como ordene mi reina- Respondió Jaime en tono burlesco- ¿Qué hará mi noble señora?-

Lo mismo que todas las mañanas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Será menos aburrido-

Nada haría más feliz a este caballero- Dijo el Lannister sin abandonar su tono divertido.

Daenerys le tiró otra almohada.

¡Deja de reírte de mi!- Exclamó la joven entre risas.

Jaime terminó de vestirse y, tras despedirse de la joven con un tierno beso, salió de la habitación. Dany se quedó entre las sábanas arrugadas, abrazándose las rodillas. Tenía que pasar todo el día siendo reina, así que quería aprovechar los momentos en los que podía comportarse como una más. Desayunó leche, con un pedazo de pan y un poco de queso. Tras esto, se puso uno de sus vestidos largos y bajó a la sala.

La aglomeración de personas resultaba abrumadora. Gran parte de los presentes sólo había acudido para ver a la reina Targaryen, para comprobar que efectivamente aquella chica de ojos violeta era la hija de Aerys. Había también campesinos que acudían a ella para denunciar a su vecino porque les había robado. Otros solicitaban ayuda con el ganado, pedían que se empedrasen caminos o incluso jóvenes valerosos que querían alistarse en el ejército. Dany intentaba ser siempre justa, también flexible, pero sin perder autoridad. Sabía como había sido su padre, por lo que ella no pensaba desviarse ni lo más mínimo del camino de la cordura.

Poco antes del mediodía, Jaime se incorporó a las audiencias. Su presencia allí sin duda amenizaba las interminables entrevistas. Por todos era conocida su facilidad de palabra, habilidad que compartida con su hermano Tyrion, que también les acompañaba. Todo se desarrolló sin sobresaltos hasta que, estando muy avanzada la mañana, un anciano que vestía un abrigo de color oscuro y que ocultaba su cabeza con una capucha llegó a los pies del trono.

Bienvenido mi buen señor- Pronunció Daenerys- ¿A quien tengo el honor de conocer?-

El honor es mío, alteza- Dijo el anciano, que se quitó la capucha.

Debía tener más de sesenta años, a juzgar por el color de su cabello y las arrugas de su rostro. Pese a ello, era alto y gallardo, de hombros anchos pero de delgada figura. Su rostro le resultaba de algún modo familiar. En cuanto lo vio, Jaime dio un paso adelante, nervioso.

¿Qué pasa, Jaime?- Le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Le conoces?-

Alteza, este hombre es Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real de Robert Baratheon... Mi Lord Comandante-

Daenerys se revolvió incómoda en el trono. Sirvió a Robert, el hombre que arrebató el Trono a mi padre... El hombre que sin duda me habría asesinado

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó con voz regia- ¿Por qué aceptásteis servir a Robert para después venir hasta mi? Decidme toda la verdad-

Estoy aquí para seviros, si me aceptáis- Respondió el anciano- Acepté el perdón de Robert, serví en su Guardia Real y en su consejo y quizá ahora serviría a Tommen Baratheon si su malvado hermano no me hubiese expulsado. Alteza, cuando me despojaron de mi capa blanca creí que mi destino era marcharme al exilio y esperar que llegase mi hora. Pero cuando llegó a mis oídos que en Invernalia habían coronado a Daenerys Targaryen, supe que mi destino era morir por vos-

¿Y por qué debería confiar en vos?- Volvió a preguntar Daenerys- Esta sería la tercera vez que cambiaríais vuestra capa, ¿quien me dice que no lo haréis una cuarta vez?-

Alteza, conozco bien a Ser Barristan- Intervino Jaime- Es uno de los mejores caballeros que he conocido y fue un honor servir bajo su mando-

Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Matarreyes-

Los ojos de ser Barristan resplandecieron reflejando un profundo desprecio hacia el Lannister.

El hombre a quien llamáis Matarreyes es mi más leal consejero y amigo- El fuego volvió a arder en el interior de Daenerys.

Si me permitís dar mi opinión- Intervino entonces Tyrion- Os diría que Ser Barristan luchó por vuestro padre hasta el final, pese a su más que evidente locura y aún sabiendo que la guerra estaba perdida no rompió su juramento-

Para después arrodillarse ante Robert ¿Por qué debería aceptarlo?-

Alteza- Dijo Ser Barristan con voz tranquila- Robert era... Un buen caballero, fuerte y valiente. Me perdonó la vida en el Tridente. En cambio, vuestro padre era...

Sé lo que era mi padre- Le interrumpió Daenerys- Seguís sin responder a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué debería aceptaros?-

Porque os serviré fielmente hasta el fin de mis días, daré mi vida por vos si es necesario-

Dany no respondió. El anciano le inspiraba confianza, parecía un hombre honorable. Había escuchado a Ned hablar muy bien de Ser Barristan el Bravo. Pero también era cierto que sirvió a Robert Baratheon. Además, era evidente que despreciaba a Jaime. Y ella no soportaba que alguien despreciase de ese modo a su amado.

Dany- Le susurró Jaime al oído- Debes aceptarle. Confía en mi-

La joven miró al Lannister a los ojos. Y no necesitó nada más.

De acuerdo- Dijo finalmente- Arrodillaros y prestad juramento-

Ser Barristan hincó una rodilla en el suelo, con la espada en la mano y recitó el tradicional juramento. Tras ello, el anciano caballero se retiró de la sala con paso decidido ya honrado con el título de espada juramentada de la reina Targaryen. Daenerys decidió que no otorgaría más audiencias hasta la tarde. Jaime salió del salón para continuar organizando las tropas y ella se retiró a almorzar con Tyrion a una sala más pequeña, más fácil de mantener caliente. En cuanto les vieron entrar, les sirvieron un plato de guiso de ternera y una jarra de vino.

Habladme de Ser Barristan- Dijo en cuanto se hubieron sentado.

¿Qué puedo decir de Ser abuelo que no se haya dicho ya. Un hombre recto y honorable, excelente espadachín y...

Todo eso ya lo sé- Le interrumpió Dany- Contadme cosas de él que no sepa. Vos lo conocéis, ¿No?-

Debo admitir que no he hablado mucho con él. Los caballeros justos y honorables no suelen ofrecer una conversación interesante-

Algo podréis contarme espero...-

Puedo contaros como fue el día que le despojaron de su capa blanca, si os interesa- Dijo Tyrion mirando a Daenerys con sus ojos dispares- Bien, fue hace unos meses, después de la muerte de Robert. Mi hermana decidió que el tiempo de Ser Barristan había pasado y que no podía defender a su hijo tan bien como lo haría un hombre grande y fuerte como Sandor Clegane. Así es ella, siempre tan pragmática. Selmy se enfadó y salió del salón tirando la espada al suelo y Cersei envió dos hombres tras él para arrestarle. Aparecieron muertos a los pocos minutos-

Curioso resumen el vuestro- Rio Dany- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No tenéis nada más que contarme?-

Queréis saber por qué Jaime os ha pedido que lo aceptéis, ¿Verdad?-

Veo que no es posible ocultaros nada-

Daenerys pensaba realmente que era imposible mentir al enano. Cuando miraba con esos ojos saltones y descolocados parecía ser capaz de ver todo lo que una persona ocultaba.

Eso me dice todo el mundo- Tyrion sonrió- Decidme alteza, ¿Que créeis vos?-

¿Yo?- Preguntó la joven sorprendida- No sé, quizá sea porque le admira o porque no se sintió bien sustituyéndole en la Guardia Real. O a lo mejor es solo por su habilidad...-

O quizá sea por todo eso a la vez-

¿Vos que pensáis Tyrion?- Preguntó de nuevo Dany.

Pienso que vuestras sugerencias son muy válidas- El Lannister volvió a sonreir.

Daenerys soltó un bufido y se resignó a no obtener una conclusión satisfactoria. Tyrion era igual que su hermano. Siempre tenían respuesta para todo. Terminaron de comer y, aunque sin muchas ganas, volvieron al salón, donde se reunieron con Jaime, para atender el resto de las audiencias del día. Y no tuvieron que esperar para atender una realmente interesante.

Nada más abrirse las grandes puertas entraron con paso decidido una joven de pelo castaño rojizo muy hermosa y un hombre menudo y delgado, que lucía una barbita puntiaguda, vestido con el azul de la casa Arryn. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda.

¡Sansa!- Exclamo Dany.

Las dos se tomaron un instante para asimilar la sorpresa hasta que, pasados unos segundos, corrieron a abrazarse. Daenerys notó como la joven temblaba entre sus brazos.

¿Tú...? ¿Cómo...?- No sabía que decir- ¿Estás bien?-

Sí... Ahora sí- Acertó a pronunciar Sansa- Yo... Me equivoqué en todo...-

No te preocupes. Ahora estás a salvo- Respondió abrazándola más fuerte, sorprendiéndose así misma por su madurez.

No, Dany... Tú no sabes lo que hice- Sansa parecía a punto de echarse a llorar- Yo traicioné a mi padre... Fue por mi culpa-

No importa lo que haya pasado. Lo que importa es que estamos todos aqui-

Daenerys se separó un poco para mirar los azules ojos de Sansa, vidriosos por las lágrimas.

Están aquí. Jon y Bran. ¿Por qué no vas a verlos?- Dany buscó con la mirada al maestre Luwin, que estaba escuchándolo todo- ¿Podéis acompañarla?-

El anciano maestre asintió, acercándose a Sansa para abrazarla también y acompañarla hacia las escaleras de la Gran Torre. Tyrion hizo también el intento de saludar a la joven, pero rectificó rápidamente. Dany volvió a sentarse en el Trono, dirigiendo entonces su atención hacia el hombre que aguardaba su turno. No lo conocía, pero a juzgar por el gesto de Jaime y Tyrion, ellos sí que sabían quien era.

Disculpad que no os haya atendido antes- Dijo al fin Daenerys- ¿Podéis decirme vuestro nombre, mi señor?-

Me llamo Petyr Baelish, alteza- Hizo una reverencia- Lord Tyrion, Ser Jaime- Petyr también se inclinó ante ellos.

Lord Jaime- Le corrigió Daenerys.

Disculpad mi torpeza, alteza- Lord Baelish sonrió- La costumbre...-

Os veo muy elegante, mi señor- Dijo Tyrion dando un paso adelante-

Me ofendéis. Procuro estar siempre elegante-

Lo sé- Replicó de nuevo Tyrion- Tan solo es que me ha llamado la atención que luzcáis ya los colores de la Casa Arryn-

Los llevo en honor de mi difunta esposa, Lady Lisa. Aún le guardo el luto-

No sabéis cuanto lo siento- Tyrion hizo una falsa mueca de cortesía-

No era difícil darse cuenta de la evidente desconfianza de Tyrion hacia Lord Baelish.

Contáis con mi gratitud por habernos devuelto sana y salva a Lady Sansa- Intervino Daenerys-

Semejante muestra de honor merece una recompensa sin duda- Dijo Jaime con su habitual sarcasmo, mostrando así también su desconfianza.

Sólo he cumplido con mi deber- Respondió Lord Petyr, mirando al Lannister con un gesto rebosante de astucia- Y debéis saber alteza que podéis contar con mi lealtad y con la de los caballeros del Valle en vuestra lucha-

Sois muy bienvenido en ese caso, mi señor- Dijo Daenerys deseando terminar la convesación- Haré que os preparen alojamiento-

Lord Baelish dio un paso atrás y dedicó a Dany una profunda reverencia antes de marcharse. En cuanto abandonó la sala Tyrion se puso frente a ella.

No podemos confiar en Meñique- Dijo el Lannister- Es la última persona en la que se puede confiar-

Lo sé- Respondió Daenerys- He aprendido a desconfiar de los hombres que parecen astutos-

Él lo es- Intervino Jaime- Cuando hables con él cuenta sus palabras por mentiras-

Tendré cuidado. De todos modos estamos en el mismo bando. No tiene motivos para conspirar contra nosotros. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-

¿Por qué caga un oso en el bosque?- Respondió Tyrion- Porque está en su naturaleza. A Meñique le cuesta lo mismo mentir que respirar-

Tendremos tiempo para ocuparnos de todo eso- La joven se puso en pie- He tenido bastante política por hoy-

Daenerys estaba cansada. Solo tenía ganas de retirarse a sus aposentos para ver a Sansa y, sobre todo, para quedarse a solas con Jaime. Lo tenía muy claro. Puede que los días no pudiesen pasarlos juntos, pero las noches siempre serían para ellos dos...


	23. Capítulo 22 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys jugueteaba con una moneda de oro mientras esperaba a que llegase su invitado. La pasaba de una mano a otra, la hacía rodar, girar, tintinear... Este pequeño pedazo de metal es lo que mueve el mundo- Se dijo. Hay quien mata por una moneda como esta, hay señores que empiezan guerras por un puñado de monedas, y hay muchos que mueren por no poseerlas... Se fijó entonces en el dragón de tres cabezas grabado en el dorso de la moneda, el dragón de la casa Targaryen. ¿Cuál de mis antepasados acuñaría esta moneda?- Se preguntó.

Una voz al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Puedo pasar, alteza?-

Pasad, Ser Barristan-

El anciano caballero abrió la pesada puerta de la habitación. Había cambiado el cubrepolvo con capucha que portaba cuando llegó a Invernalia por una armadura de acero de color claro. Seguía manteniéndose fuerte y se podría decir que era atractivo, al menos para su edad. Encontró a Daenerys sentada en la posición de honor de la gran mesa de piedra del castillo, en la silla que meses antes habría ocupado Robb Stark, el rey en el Norte. Ante ella tenía multitud de viejos libros, pergaminos y un puñado de dragones de oro.

No hemos tenido ocasión de hablar desde que el día que os presentasteis. Quiero saber cosas de vos-

Vuestra alteza es muy amable- Respondió el caballero tomando asiento.

Lord Jaime me ha hablado muy bien de vos- Dijo Dany de nuevo- Según él sois uno de los mejores guerreros que ha conocido-

Lord Jaime es muy amable- Respondió con cierto resquemor.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que Ser Barristan despreciaba profundamente al Lannister.

Me gusta escuchar historias de caballeros- Dijo de nuevo la joven- Por qué no me contáis alguna que hayáis vivido-

No sé qué contaros, alteza, he vivido muchas junto a los mejores caballeros de Poniente- Vencí a Maelys el Monstruoso, participé en el Torneo de Bastión de Tormentas, combatí junto a mis hermanos contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real...-

¿Jaime también participó en esa escaramuza, no es cierto?-

Sí, lo hizo- Contestó Selmy con voz áspera.

Dany preguntaba constantemente por Jaime, intentando relajar la postura del anciano caballero.

¿Y qué hay de vuestros hermanos de la Guardia Real?- Preguntó otra vez la joven.

Fueron grandes caballeros, alteza- Dijo Selmy- Estaba Ser Gerold Hightower, el Toro Blanco, con Ser Oswell Whent y, por supuesto, con Ser Arthur Dayne-

¿La Espada del Alba? Lord Eddard me habló de él en una ocasión. Dijo que era el mejor espadachín que había visto-

Y no exageraba. Ser Arthur fue uno de los más talentosos espadachines que he visto, junto a...- Ser Barristan no terminó la frase.

¿Junto a...?- Daenerys quería saber qué iba a decir el caballero.

No tiene importancia, alteza- Terminó cambiando de tema- Debéis saber que también llegué a conocer bien a vuestro hermano-

A... ¿Rhaegar?- Preguntó sorprendida la joven.

Sí, al príncipe Rhaegar-

Decidme, ¿cómo era él?-

Era como debería ser un rey- Dijo Selmy- Era inteligente, amable, un gran caballero, era bueno en todo lo que hacía-

He escuchado otras historias...- Dany agachó la cabeza- Me han hablado del torneo de Harrenhal. ¿Qué sabéis sobre él?-

¿Estáis segura de que queréis que os lo cuente?-

Sí- Respondió rápidamente, sin titubear.

Daenerys se acomodó en la silla, preparada para escuchar la historia.

Bien- Comenzó Ser Barristan- Fue organizado por lord Whent, señor de Harrenhal, en los albores de la primavera. Además de las justas, hubo combates cuerpo a cuerpo, competiciones de tiro con arco, de lanzamiento de hachas... Participaron participaron caballeros de todos los reinos. Lord Whent no especuló con los gastos, era tan rico como generoso. Incluso vuestro señor padre acudió a Harrenhal, y eso que llevaba años sin salir de la Fortaleza Roja. Los más grandes señores del reino participaron en las justas, y vuestro hermano los venció a todos-

Escuché cuentos, incluso canciones sobre ello- dijo Dany- Pero también sobre lo que ocurrió después. ¿Nombró reina del amor y la belleza a Lyanna Stark pese a que estaba casado con Elia Martell ¿verdad?-

Sí, alteza, después de derrotarme en la última justa-

¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante cosa? ¡Ella no era su esposa!-

No me corresponde a mi juzgar lo que había en el corazón de vuestro hermano-

Si hizo eso es que no era del todo feliz. Si mi hermano hubiese sido más feliz no habría coronado reina del amor y la belleza a Lyanna Stark y así se habría evitado la guerra. Quizá si yo hubiese nacido años antes podría haberse casado conmigo...- Daenerys se acurrucó en la silla- ¿Habría sido así más feliz?-

Es posible, alteza- Ser Barristan hizo una pausa- Pero no estoy seguro de que en la naturaleza de Rhaegar cupiera ser feliz-

Lo describís como un amargado- Protestó Dany.

No, no esa no es la palabra. Tal vez... Melancólico. Una nube de melancolía perseguía al príncipe Rhaegar, una sensación de...

Ser Barristan titubeó de nuevo

Hablad- dijo Dany- ¿Una sensación de qué?-

Tal vez se podría decir que estaba predestinado para ello desde su nacimiento. ¿Conocéis las circunstancias de su nacimiento, verdad?-

¿De su nacimiento?- Respondió la joven sorprendida- No sé nada, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

¿Queréis decir que no sabéis nada de la Tragedia de Refugio Estival?-

No...- Consiguió pronunciar Dany, casi asustada.

Ser Barristan tragó saliva.

Alteza, vuestro hermano nació en el mismo lugar y el mismo día que se incendió el castillo de Refugio Estival. Ahí murieron entre otros muchos el rey Aegon V, junto con su hijo Duncan y su Lord Comandante Ser Duncan el alto- Selmy hizo una pausa- Se dice que el incendio fue provocado, por intentar eclosionar un huevo de dragón-

Eso es... Terrible-

Dany se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie le había hablado de la historia de su familia, seguramente para protegerla.

¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Ser Barristan al verla afligida?- Quizá no debería...-

Habéis hecho lo que debíais hacer- Interrumpió Dany- Me gustaría que me habléis de mi familia en más ocasiones, pero ahora quiero estar sola-

Por supuesto alteza- Dijo Ser Barristan poniéndose en pie como un resorte para marcharse de la habitación.

El silencio invadió la sala una vez que el anciano caballero cerró la puerta. Dany quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía recuerdos de nadie de su familia. Sólo podía imaginar a duras penas los rostros de su padre y su madre, de sus hermanos. No le había quedado nada de ellos.

Estuvo sola hasta que se retiró a su habitación ya bien entrada la noche. Estaba acurrucada entre las mantas cuando Jaime entró en la habitación.

¿Me he perdido algo divertido?- Preguntó al cruzar la puerta.

¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta tan tarde?-

Esbozando la ruta hasta Desembarco del Rey- Dijo Jaime satisfecho- Está todo dispuesto para cuando decidamos partir-

Dany volvió a acurrucarse.

¿Qué te pasa?- Jaime se sentó junto a ella.

Nada, es solo que he estado hablando con Ser Barristan. Me ha contado cosas sobre mi hermano y...-

Ya has visto que no es la persona más alegre de Poniente, ¿No?-

¡Oye!- Dany le golpeó en el hombro entre risas- Fuiste tú quien me convenció para aceptarle-

Eso da igual ahora... Creo que sé como animarte- Dijo el Lannister.

Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la joven para besarla. Al fin estamos juntos otra vez- Se dijo Dany. Con manos ágiles comenzó a desvestir al caballero, buscando el contacto con su piel. El corazón comenzó a latirle cada vez más rápido. Su respiración se fue acompasando con la de Jaime. Pronto seremos uno...- Se dijo.

Un bramido metálico interrumpió el encuentro entre león y dragón.

¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Un cuerno, un cuerno norteño- Respondió Jaime separándose de ella- Viene del patio-

El Lannister se puso en pie, ágil como un gato.

¿Qué haces?- Protestó la joven- ¿No irás a dejarme así?-

No tardo nada- Respondió el caballero mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de la espada- Voy a ver que ocurre y vuelvo enseguida... No te duermas-

Dany soltó un bufido, resignada. Espero que tarde poco- Se dijo.

Se levantó de la cama envuelta entre las mantas y caminó hasta la ventana. Se asomó lo justo para otear el patio, en el que apenas se distinguían unas pocas sombras. Espero que no haya ocurrido nada importante- Una ráfaga de aire frío le caló hasta los huesos. Si me quedo aquí voy a acabar congelada- Se dijo

Dirigió entonces su mirada hasta los huevos de dragón, que descansaban sobre tres almohadas de color oscuro. El que más llamaba su atención era el de color negro, que parecía un poco mayor que los otros dos. Según Ser Barristan la Trajedia de Refugio Estival fue provocada cuando intentaron eclosionar un huevo de dragón- ¿Eso quiere decir que se puede hacer que eclosionen con fuego?

Una nueva ráfaga de aire frío como el hielo atravesó la habitación. Será mejor que cierre la ventana- Dijo en voz alta. Cuando se giró hacia esta, creyó escuchar pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Jaime?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Pero nadie respondió. Ningún sonido se atrevía a romper el silencio. Caminó entonces decidida hasta la ventana, por la que se asomó de nuevo. Pudo distinguir entonces y sin el menor atisbo de duda la figura de Jaime Lannister en el centro del patio y a pocos pasos de este la de Jon. Vio también a Ser Barristan, apoyado en un pilar de piedra.

Cerró la ventana y acto seguido caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla con llave, casi enfadada consigo misma por ser tan miedosa. Después se sentó en la cama, deseando que Jaime terminase lo que estuviese haciendo y volviese allí para abrazarle con fuerza. Pero entonces volvió a escuchar, con mucha claridad, un ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Quién anda ahí?- Exclamó con fuerza.

Nadie respondió. Se percató de que un líquido de color negro se abría paso por debajo de la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta la pared y descolgó el enorme mandoble que estaba ahí expuesto. Tuvo que usar las dos manos para poder sujetar la espada.

¿Es que no me has oído?- Exclamó de nuevo- ¡Te advierto que estoy armada!-

No hubo respuesta. El líquido negro había cubierto gran parte del suelo, llegando incluso hasta sus pies.

Este olor... Es...-

Un resplandor rojo iluminó toda la habitación. El aceite se prendió al instante. Una bocanada de calor le sopló contra el rostro. Daenerys retrocedió asustada hasta la pared, que todavía estaba fría. Las llamas giraban y bailaban, engullendo muebles y cortinas a su paso. El fuego alcanzó rápidamente los huevos de dragón, haciendo resplandecer las escamas. El calor ocupó pronto toda la sala. Las piedra que antes era fría ahora abrasaba como metal incandescente. O al menos debía ser así, porque para Daenerys el calor era algo agradable. Pudo escuchar ahora sí y con claridad voces al otro lado de la puerta. La que más alto se alzaba era la de Jaime, pero también pudo oír la de Jon y la de Ser Barristan.

¿Por qué gritan así? ¿Es que tienen miedo? ¿Temen por mí? ¿Por qué?-

Dany dio un paso hacia el fuego. Las llamas bailaban, se entrelazaban entre sí de forma armoniosa, girando, cantando. Desprendían colores amarillos, rojos y naranjas, todos muy hermosos. Dany les abrió los brazos. Su piel se sonrojó, brilló.

Dio otro paso más, sintiendo el calor deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. El sudor le corría por las mejillas, entre los pechos, por los muslos... Ya nada importaba, para ella solo existía el fuego. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso que las llamas.

Su ropa empezó a humear, así que Dany se la quitó y la dejó caer sobre el suelo. Oyó como la madera de los muebles crujía al empezar a derrumbarse. Pudo escuchar otra vez las voces en el exterior de la habitación, todas llenas de terror y a Jaime gritando su nombre y maldiciendo.

No- Habría querido decirle- No temas por mi. El fuego es mío. Soy Daenerys Targaryen, nacida de dragones ¿no lo ves?-

Dany, sin el menor temor, avanzó por la tormenta de fuego, sabiendo lo que buscaba.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió por fin, vio como desde fuera echaron la puerta abajo. Jaime la encontró entre las cenizas, rodeada polvo y cenizas. Estaba desnuda, cubierta de hollín, pero ilesa. Y entre sus brazos, acurrucado como un recién nacido, mecía a dos dragones. Uno era de color marrón claro, otro verde amarrillento. Y sobre sus hombros, otro dragón más, de color negro brillante.

El Lannister, sin palabras, se dejó caer de rodillas. Vio como detrás de él entraron Jon y Ser Barristan, que quedaron congelados cuando la vieron, como esculpidos en hielo. Y detrás de ellos dos apareció Tyrion, que por primera vez quedó mudo de la impresión.

Cuando Daenerys Targaryen se puso en pie, el de color negro siseó, expulsando humo por sus fosas nasales. Los otros dos desplegaron sus alas traslúcidas al aire y, los tres unieron sus voces. Y por primera vez en cientos de años, la noche cobró vida con la música de los dragones.


	24. Capitulo 23 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Habían pasado varios meses desde la noche en que Jaime sintió por un momento que lo había perdido todo. Todos decían que el Matarreyes era un temerario, que no sabía lo que es el miedo. Pues bien, todos se equivocaban. Cuando vio la habitación de Daenerys estallar en llamas, supo lo que era el verdadero terror. Esa noche había subido las escaleras de la Gran Torre de cinco en cinco, casi volando sobre ellas, para estrellarse contra la puerta, que quemaba como metal incandescente y, pese a ello, la había golpeado con las manos, con el hombro, con las piernas, todo ello para nada. Recordaba como había apuñalado hasta llenarse el brazo de sangre al hombre que se escondía detrás de la pared, convencido de que él había sido quien encendió el fuego.

Pero lo que nunca olvidaría era el momento en el que vio a Daenerys, acurrucada en el suelo con tres dragones vivos entre sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que nunca nadie en la historia del mundo había visto algo tan maravilloso como lo que vieron todos esa noche. La joven Targaryen que había entrado en fuego para después salir de él con tres dragones vivos.

Los horas posteriores también fueron diferentes. Jaime se había quemado dos veces las manos. La primera intentando derribar la puerta pocos minutos después de haberse iniciado el fuego, y la segunda abrazando a Daenerys, que abrasaba como si estuviese hecha de fuego. El Lannister echó a todo el mundo de la habitación, ya que la joven estaba desnuda y necesitaba un baño. Sonreía al recordar como Dany le curaba las manos y le llamaba tonto por haber intentado derribar la puerta a empujones. Y todo eso mientras contemplaba atónito las tres majestuosas criaturas que reposaban junto a ellos.

Desde ese día el Lannister se negó a dejar a Daenerys sola, más aún estando sin resolver el misterio del intento de asesinato. Jaime había matado al hombre que con toda probabilidad encenció el fuego, pero todos coincidían en que tenía que haber alguien más detrás. Él sospechaba de Meñique, y Tyrion defendía que esa forma de proceder era más bien propia de Tywin Lannister. Pero todo eso no eran más que conjeturas, de nada les servía. Estaba con ella siempre, a todas horas, y si por alguna razón debía ausentarse, aunque fuese unos minutos, se encargaba de que Ser Barristan estuviese con ella. Solo confiaba en él para proteger a Dany. Pese a que el anciano caballero prácticamente ni le dirigía la palabra, Jaime sabía que daría la vida por su reina si fuese necesario.

En cuanto a la guerra, aún no habían iniciado la marcha. Los refuerzos del valle habían llegado pocas semanas antes, suponiendo un total de más de veinte mil hombres. Por otro lado, Bran había llamado a sus vasallos. No todas las casas habían acudido a la leva, y las que lo habían hecho estaban mermadas por la guerra. Pese a todo, había logrado reunir más de diez mil hombres, repartidos entre infantería y caballería. Jaime por su parte había llamado a los vasallos de los Lannister. Muchos no respondieron a su llamada pese a ser Jaime el señor de Roca Casterly, seguramente debido al temor que inspiraba Tywin Lannister. De cualquier modo, sumando sus fuerzas contaban con más de sesenta mil hombres, y aún esperaban que se uniesen más cuando cruzasen las Tierras de los Ríos y cuando el nombre de Daenerys, madre de dragones, llegase a todas las aldeas.

Entre tanto habían tenido que exterminar un ejército enorme de salvajes que había conseguido cruzar el Muro. Pese a que no contaban con ninguna organización militar, el número de hombres era tan inmenso que habían conseguido causar algunas bajas.

Cuanto más cerca estaba el día de su partida, más aumentaba la agitación en Invernalia. Eran muchos los preparativos necesarios, muchas las cartas que llegaban cada día y muchos los peligros que se cernían sobre ellos. Para Jaime todo eso no era un problema. Estaba donde quería estar, aunque no se sentía cómodo con la perspectiva de enfrentarse a su señor padre. Pero si en algún momento había dudado si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tan solo con mirar a Daenerys esas dudas se disipaban. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en ocasiones en silencio, observando a los dragones. Resultaba casi hipnótico ver como desplegaban las alas, como gruñían, como expulsaban pequeñas bocanadas de fuego por sus fauces... Las tres bestias resultaban hostiles para casi todos en el castillo. Si bien no atacaban a nadie, tampoco dejaban a nadie acercarse. Solo toleraban la presencia de Jaime y Daenerys, especialmente de esta última. Son mis hijos- Solía decir la joven.

Pocos días antes de que iniciasen la marcha hacia el sur, Daenerys solicitó una última reunión del consejo en Invernalia, a la que acudieron los habituales, a los que se sumaron Ser Barristan, Sansa y Meñique. La sala en la que solían tener lugar estas reuniones era una de las más acogedoras del castillo, gracias a su pequeño tamaño y la gran chimenea que hacía que se mantuviese caliente. Habían colgado estandartes con el dragón rojo de la casa Targaryen, que rodeaban la gran mesa de piedra central.

Jaime entró junto a Dany y Tyrion cuando el resto ya les esperaban.

Disculpad mi tardanza, mis señores- Entonó con voz dulce Daenerys.

No os preocupéis alteza- Respondió Meñique- Al menos estáis aquí. Eso ya os hace mejor que el Rey Robert-

Eso, y muchas otras cosas- Intervino entonces Jon, con su seriedad habitual.

Y no lo pongo en duda, mi señor- Dijo de nuevo Lord Baelish.

Basta- Interrumpió Jaime- Tenemos que poner en marcha todo un ejército- Recordó que su padre siempre dejaba que fuesen los demás los primeros en opinar. Había decidido hacer lo mismo- ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?-

Para empezar, hay que aplastar a los Bolton- Apremió Bran- Quizá lord Tywin de su brazo a torcer cuando vea que vamos enserio-

No es tan fácil convencer a Tywin Lannister- Respondió Tyrion- Ni la vida de su hijo le hizo abandonar sus propósitos- Dijo mirando a Jaime.

Bran sacudió la cabeza.

Hay que marchar directamente hacia Desembarco del Rey. Cuanto más tiempo tengan para organizarse más difícil será derrotarlos-

No- Intervino Daenerys- Desembarco del Rey es mi ciudad. Es mi pueblo el que morirá-

Si atacamos las murallas correrá mucha sangre- Corroboró Jaime.

En toda guerra debe derramarse sangre- Dijo Bran con la voz propia de un adolescente en plena pubertad- Puedo encargar construir torres de asalto, trabuquetes y ...-

¿Y qué hará nuestro valeroso señor de Invernalia mientras tiene lugar la carnicería?- preguntó Tyrion.

Lord Brandon permanecerá en Invernalia para seguir reuniendo tropas- Intervino Jaime antes de que Bran pudiese responder.

Ser Barristan se puso entonces en pie.

Mis señores, como todos saben soy más hábil con la espada que en materias diplomáticas. Pero si mi experiencia me ha enseñado algo es que los largos reinados no suelen iniciarse con grandes matanzas-

Sabiamente habláis, mi señor- Respondió Meñique- Pero si bien tengo entendido la dinastía de los Targaryen comenzó con Aegon Targaryen y sus dragones arrasando Poniente con sangre y fuego-

El mundo no es el mismo que hace 300 años- El gesto de Ser Barristan se ensombreció. Aún no había olvidado como Meñique le despreció cuando Cersei le expulsó de la Guardia Real.

Ahora fue Tyrion quien se puso en pie.

Creo que hablo por todos si digo que la mejor batalla es la que no se produce. Si tenemos alguna posibilidad de alcanzar el trono sin luchar debemos aprovecharla-

¿Sin luchar?- Preguntó Jon.

Sí, sin luchar- Confirmó el menor de los hermanos Lannister- Ellos tienen un ejército, nosotros también. Ellos tienen un rey, nosotros una reina. En eso estamos igualados. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen.

Dragones...- Entendió rápidamente Jaime.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala entonces durante unos segundos, hasta que Bran intervino de nuevo.

¿Decís que queréis evitar una batalla y después proponéis usar a los dragones para quemar la ciudad?- Protestó el señor de Invernalia.

Disculpad que os corrija mi señor- Tyrion sonrió- Yo no he dicho que quiera arrasar la ciudad-

Explicaos entonces- Dijo Jon.

El gnomo cogió su copa de vino y se puso a andar alrededor de la mesa.

No es necesario arrasar nada- Comenzó Tyrion- He visto los cráneos de dragón en los sótanos de la Fortaleza Roja. No existe ejército capaz de enfrentarse a una bestia así, esto nos da una clara ventaja y mi padre lo sabe. Si una vez allí le ofrecemos la paz a cambio del trono, creo que la aceptará-

¿Y si no lo hace?- Preguntó de nuevo Bran.

Ambos siguieron debatiendo largo rato. Jaime no soportaba las largas sesiones del consejo. El había nacido con la espada en la mano, no con la pluma. Finalmente decidieron que marcharían por tierra, liberando las Tierras de los Ríos del asedio y castigando la traición de Lord Walder Frey.

Una vez hubieron terminado, el Lannister salió del Gran Salón, buscando despejar un poco la mente. El día era frío y ventoso. Se fijó en como ondeaban las banderas. Lobos, leones y dragones danzando al mismo ritmo. El patio estaba repleto de soldados, caballeros y campesinos atareados. Cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor el sonido de los cascos de los caballos, de los martillos contra la madera, del acero chocando contra el acero... Ese era el ambiente que le gustaba. Se sentía más cómodo entre soldados que en la corte, y tenía que decir que sus hombres también parecían cómodos con él. Nada más salir tres ballesteros se acercaron hasta él para ofrecerle un pedazo de perdiz que habían cazado, y un joven caballero le pidió consejo sobre la mejor manera de defenderse de una maza.

Se recostó contra la muralla mientras observaba a sus hombres adiestrarse. Los veteranos tenían un estilo sobrio, propio de hombres curtidos en mil batallas. Los jóvenes por su lado, eran todo energía y vitalidad. Se le vinieron a la cabeza sus años como aprendiz de caballero en Aguasdulces. Era un escudero más verde que la hierba del verano- Se dijo Jaime- Lord Hoster le había tenido una semana entera sentado junto a su hija Lysa. Lo cierto es que Lady Lysa había sido una joven bonita, con una larga cabellera castaña. Pero era muy tímida, dada a ataques de risa tonta... No tenía el fuego de Daenerys, aunque en su defensa tenía que decir que no había conocido a nadie como la reina dragón.

Pensó en todo lo que había cambiado su vida desde que ella apareció, desde que la conoció en Invernalia. Habia dejado la Guardia Real, a su padre... Había dejado a Cersei. Y todo por ella. Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que no había dudado en ningún momento. Estaba donde quería estar. Al frente de un ejército luchando por Daenerys Targaryen.

**SIENTO ACTUALIZAR TAN POCO. ME RESULTA DIFÍCIL SACAR TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, INTENTARÉ HACERLO UN POCO MÁS HABITUALMENTE LAS PRÓXIMAS SEMANAS. PERO QUIERO VOLVER A DESTACAR QUE MI DESEO Y COMPROMISO ES TERMINAR ESTE FIC Y ASÍ LO HARÉ.**


	25. Capítulo 24 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Partieron desde Invernalia a las pocas semanas. Una parte de él se alegraba de dejar atrás el Castillo. No le gustaba el frío y la nieve. Según Tyrion, en el Norte nunca era verano, porque hasta en el más caluroso de los días había que encender la chimenea.

Cuarenta caballeros y otros tantos escuderos aguardaban a Jaime y Daenerys ante los establos de Invernalia. La mitad eran hombres de su casa, leales al señor de Roca Casterly. La otra mitad, norteños, que seguirían a Dany hasta la muerte. Jaime montaba un caballo blanco como la nieve, de magnífico porte. Ser Barristan se adelantó para situarse junto a la nueva reina. Parecía esculpido en piedra, con el rostro sombrío, pero noble.

Abrid las puertas- Dijo Dany.

¡ABRID LAS PUERTAS!- Exclamó Jon, que acompañaría a la joven hasta el final.

La mayor parte de sus fuerzas aguardaba al otro lado de las murallas. Compañías de jinetes, de arquero, el grueso de los espadachines y lanceros, arqueros a caballo... La mayor parte de la milicia la componían los hombres que habían venido con Jaime, aunque a ellos tenían que unirse el resto de casas norteñas y de las Tierras de los Ríos leales a la casa Stark. Pero el número era lo de menos, puesto que pretendían evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Habían decidido seguir el Camino Real, desviándose tan sólo en Fuerte Terror, hogar de la Casa Bolton. Jaime envió un grupo de jinetes liderado por ser Addam Marbrand, su hombre más leal y capaz.

Robb Stark me cogió desprevenido en el bosque Susurrante- Reconoció el Lannister- No quiero que vuelva a suceder-

Pese a que Daenerys era la reina, dejaba que fuese Jaime liderase el ejército. Había dado órdenes estrictas de que nadie se apartara de la columna sin su permiso. Él se situó a la cabeza de la tropa, acompañando a la reina dragón. Allí, a caballo, al frente de un ejército y al lado de la mujer que amaba, se sentía satisfecho. El Sol alumbrándole el rostro, el aire fresco acariciando su cabello...

Aquella noche acamparon al pie de una colina. Mientras se ponía el Sol, varios centenares de tiendas se alzaron en la ladera y a lo largo de las orillas del arroyo que discurría junto a ella. Jaime mandó elevar una empalizada alrededor del campamento y escogió en persona a los centinelas. No esperaba que hubiera problemas tan cerca de Invernalia, pero era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios.

En el centro del campamento alzaron la tienda que compartía con Daenerys. Antes preferían ocultar su relación, pero la timidez de Dany se había tornado en coraje desde que se alzó como reina. Jaime se reunió entonces con Tyrion en la rudimentaria posada que habían habilitado para pasar la noche. Les sirvieron un cordero asado con hierbas y un par de jarras de cerveza bien fría. El mayor de los hermanos Lannister dio un buen sorbo a la suya. Era tostada y espesa, como a él le gustaba.

Dime, hermano- Enunció Jaime- ¿Qué has estado tramando hoy?-

Poco, me he dado por vencido- Tyrion miró a su alrededor- Estoy rodeado por un montón de brutos armados, y apenas un puñado de mujeres que nada quieren conmigo-

Por eso no te preocupes. En las Tierras de los Ríos encontrarás un centenar de prostíbulos- Respondió Jaime- Pero tal vez algún día tu vida dependa de estos hombres brutos-

Eso no me causa temor...- Tyrion bebió un trago- Si mi vida corriese peligro cuento con mi valeroso hermano, respaldado por tres dragones- Sonrió-

Jaime probó un pedazo de cordero. Estaba tierno y jugoso. Además las hierbas aromáticas le daban un regusto muy agradable.

Dime una cosa- Dijo el Gnomo paladeando la cerveza- Si finalmente padre se niega a rendirse, ¿irás a la guerra contra él?-

Se rendirá... No es estúpido-

¿Y si no lo hace?-

Si no lo hace supongo que tendremos que saquear los alrededores de la ciudad. El hambre hará a la gente rebelarse. Además, tenemos tres dragones y no podrás negar que Daenerys inspira devoción-

Tengo entendido que eso se llama guerra-

No, es saqueo...- Jaime se retorció en la silla- Venga, dime qué quieres-

¿Yo?- Tyrion disfrutaba debatiendo- Evitar la guerra-

Jaime no dijo nada.

Vamos, estoy seguro de que sabes lo que estoy pensando- Intervino de nuevo Tyrion- Podemos evitar la guerra con un matrimonio-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Si te casas con nuestra venerable reina, serás rey. Padre volverá a ser señor de Roca Casterly y no habrá necesidad de guerra-

Jaime casi se atraganta con la cerveza. Lo cierto es que él también había pensado en esa posibilidad, y lo cierto es que nada le gustaría más...

Todo sea por las vidas inocentes...-

Los Siete Reinos recordarían el enorme sacrificio que harás si te casas con alguien tan poco agraciado como la Reina Dragón-

Ambos hermanos rieron.

Quizás debería comentar esta posibilidad a Daenerys...- Dijo el Lannister.

Ambos sabemos que a nuestra reina le convencerá la idea-

Tranquilo, hermanito- Rió Jaime- Siempre tendré tiempo para emborracharme con el Gnomo-

Lo sé, siempre encontrarás un lugar donde meterme, ya sabes, soy muy pequeño-

Jaime se llevó la jarra de cerveza a la boca entre risas y bebió un largo trago. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**DAENERYS**

Dany se dejó caer sobre los cojines, junto a los dragones.

Tenéis que crecer grandes y fuertes- Les dijo- Ser Barristan dice que los dragones viven más que las personas, así que seguiréis existiendo cuando yo haya muerto. Entonces perteneceréis a mis hijos-

El mayor de ellos, el de color negro, curvó el cuello para mordisquearle la mano. Tenía unos dientes muy afilados, pero jamás le había arañado la piel.

Debería ponerles un nombre- Pronunció en voz alta- Lo discutiré con Jaime, seguro que se le ocurrirá algo. Siempre ha sido más ingenioso que yo...-

En el exterior de la tienda se escuchaba el ajetreo propio de un campamento. Canciones, caballos, martillos golpeando el acero... Las horas se arrastraban a paso de tortuga mientras Dany esperaba a que Jaime volviese.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más, porque antes de la media noche, el Lannister entró en la tienda. La encontró arropada con una enorme piel de oso, bajo la cual ocultaba su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Alteza- Saludó con tono burlón- Tengo algo que contaros-

General- Respondió Dany con el mismo tono- ¿Qué hacías? Llevo tiempo esperádote-

La joven notó que Jaime abría y cerraba la mano con la que sujetaba el puño de la espada. Está nervioso- Se dijo.

¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó- ¿Has tenido una noche difícil?-

He tenido que cumplir con mis deberes de caballero. Ya sabes, organizar el campamento, escoger a los...-

¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?- Le interrumpió Dany.

No, no es eso-

La joven se acomodó en la cama, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Me contarás hoy que te pasa o tendré que esperar hasta mañana?-

He estado hablando con Tyrion y hemos concluido que lo mejor es evitar la guerra-

Dany soltó un bufido. Estaba cansada de hablar de estrategias de batalla.

¿Y habéis dado con una táctica milagrosa?-

Yo no la llamaría milagrosa- Jaime se permitió un atisbo de sonrisa- Sólo tenemos que pactar la paz con mi padre-

¿La paz? ¿Cómo? Jaime... Acordamos que llegaríamos hasta Desembarco del Rey-

Y lo haremos, creo que sé cómo convencer a mi padre de que te acepte como legítima reina-

Daenerys no respondió. Un millar de ideas pasaron fugaces por su cabeza hasta que... Dio con la que parecía correcta.

Dany- Jaime acarició su mano- Si unimos nuestras casas, si un Lannister se sentase en el Trono de Hierro...-

¿Quieres que me case... Contigo?-

¿Qué? ¿Conmigo?- Bromeó el Lannister- Yo había pensado en Tyrion...-

Daenerys le cogió un cojín y le golpeó con tanta fuerza que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio.

¡Es así como me pides que me case contigo!- Le regañó la joven.

Me temo que tendré que llevar casco para aguantar las caricias de mi reina- Rió el Lannister.

Aún no he dicho que quiera casarme- Dijo Dany sin poder ocultar una sonrisa- Tienes que pedírmelo bien-

Así que quieres el cuento completo ¿No?- Rió el Lannister.

Sí, y lo quiero con final feliz-

Jaime se arrodilló al fin y la tomó de la mano.

Daenerys Targaryen, ¿me tomaréis como esposo y me permitiréis amaros desde este día hasta mi último día?-

Sí- Respondió Dany- Es también mi deseo amaros desde este día hasta mi último día-´

El Lannister se puso en pie y acarició su rostro con ambas manos antes de besarla. Jaime pasó las manos por su rostro, acariciando su pelo con suavidad, para después bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Ella le aflojó el cinturón e introdujo la mano, buscando el contacto con su piel. Sintió como él la levantó con ambas manos y la dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras ella intentaba desabrochar su camisa. Dany comenzó a besar su torso descubierto mientras deslizaba su otra mano por la cintura, más y más abajo. Jaime volvió a besarla, ahora con más fuerza. Notó como comenzaba a jadear. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, una vez más, como si fuera la primera noche.

Como tantas otras noches, habría deseado que no acabase nunca. Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que nada dura para siempre, y tras la noche llegó el amanecer.

Dany abrió los ojos cuando la oscuridad aún era completa. La única luz venía del exterior de la tienda, donde ardían varias hogueras. Por la pequeña rendija por la que entraban los pequeños destellos de las llamas se colaba también un aire gélido. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndo que se acurrucara aún más entre las sábanas. Se giró una vez más para encontrarse con el rostro de Jaime, que aún dormía. El Lannister había descuidado un poco su barba, como cuando viajaron juntos desde Aguasdulces hasta Desembarco del Rey. Por aquel entonces le odiaba- Recordó. Dany se acercó a él para rodearle con sus brazos, buscando su calor. Y así, sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Pero cuando la tenue luz del Sol alumbró el nuevo día, fue Jaime el que se levantó primero.

¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Dany- Te prohibo que te marches-

Dentro de poco seré tu rey- dijo el Lannister- Ya no podrás darme órdenes-

¿Eso crees?- respondió ella- Quizá haga que duermas esta noche en el calabozo-

Acaba de amanecer. Ya tendré tiempo para preocuparme por lo que pase esta noche-

Entonces haré que te encierren de día-

¿Ese será tu regalo de bodas?- Rio Jaime- Mi reina es cruel-

Tú tampoco me has regalado nada... Ni si quiera me has traido unas flores-

De acuerdo, iré a buscarlas. ¿Tengo tu permiso para irme?-

No- Quería que se quedase y la abrazara.

Jaime abrió la boca para replicar, seguramente con algún comentario ingenioso. Pero un dragón, el de color rojizo, batió sus alas y dejó escapar una bocanada de fuego.

Vale, me quedo-

Dany rio mientras se ponía en pie.

Aún no les hemos puesto un nombre-

¿Hemos?-

Sí, esperaba que tú me ayudases-

Debo decir que nunca he puesto nombre a un dragón-

Siempre hay una primera vez... También me dijiste que nunca habías estado con un dragón.

Jaime sorió mientras se acercó para besarla una vez más.

Ahora sí que tengo que irme. Y tú deberías vestirte, ya sabes lo que le gusta a Tyrion entrar en las tiendas sin llamar-

La joven asintió resignada esta vez. Se vistió rápidamente con las ropas de cuero que usaba para montar a caballo y, tras coger una pieza de fruta para almorzar, salió al exterior de la tienda. Lo que hace unas pocas horas era un campamento perfectamente organizado ahora era poco más que una explanada. Las tropas habían comenzado a formar en una larga fila, dispuestas para iniciar la marcha hacia Desembarco del Rey, hacia el Trono de Hierro. Una sensación distinta recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Miedo?. No, no era miedo. ¿Vértigo?... No, eso tampoco era. Quizá impaciencia, ganas de continuar.

\- Si miro atrás, estoy perdida-


	26. Capitulo 25 (Daeneyrs)

**DAENERYS**

Llevaban semanas viajando. Como habían acordado, desviaron su camino hacia Fuerte Terror, pero encontraron la fortaleza vacía. Los pajaritos de la araña habrán volado hasta aquí- Sugirió Tyrion. Jaime le contó que Tyrion se refería a Lord Varys, consejero de los rumores en Desmbarco del Rey, y que parecía saberlo absolutamente todo. También le contó que el día que mató a su padre, tanto Lord Varys como Jaime habían intentadao convencer a Aerys de que no permitiese entrar a Lord Tywin, pero los había desoído.

De cualquier modo, desandaron la ruta hasta volver al Camino Real. Dany envió a Jon en busca de los caballeros del Valle. Los demás continuaron la marcha sin descanso. Los primeros días fueron radiantes, pero a estos les siguieron otros encapotados, y luego, la lluvia. No los afectaba ni el viento ni el agua. La columna mantuvo el mismo paso hacia el Sur por el camino Real, y cada noche, Jaime y ella buscaban tiempo para los dos solos.

En una de esas noches encontraron al fin un nombre para los dragones. Dany quiso que llevasen los nombres de sus hermanos, así que dos de ellos llevarían sus nombres, Rhaegal y Viserion. Y el de color negro, el mayor de los tres, se llamaría Aegon, como Aegon el Conquistador, que instauró la dinastía Targaryen en Poniente.

Tyrion le había aconsejado que comenzase a adiestrar a las criaturas, para que se acostumbrasen a obedecer. Y Dany así lo hizo. Consiguió que siguiesen instrucciones sencillas, como hicieron en Invernalia con los lobos. Solo que también pudo enseñar a sus dragones a escupir fuego. Solo tenía que decir _dracarys,_una palabra en alto valyrio que significaba fuego.

Pero si las noches las pasaba así, La compañía tenía que seguir viajando. No tardaron en ver los rastros de la guerra por todas partes. En los sembrados crecían malas hierbas, espinas y arbustos, cuando debían verse grandes campos repletos de trigo. Apenas encontraron viajeros por el Camino Real, y los lobos gobernaban todo aquel mundo. Casi todos los animales eran lo suficientemente listos como para no acercarse, pero un jinete de la avanzadilla que había enviado Jaime vio como mataban a su caballo cuando desmontó para mear.

Ningún animal sería tan osado- Dijo Ser Barristan- Son demonios con piel de lobo enviados para castigarnos-

Este caballo debió de cometer pecados terribles- Replicó Tyrion.

Al día siguiente cruzaron el arroyo que marcaba los límites de las tierras que debían lealtad a Aguasdulces, que era a donde se dirigían para liberar el asedio. A medida que se acercaban al castillo, el mundo era cada vez más oscuro. Cabalgaron bajo cielos plomizos, junto a aguas pantanosas... A Dany le gustaba ver como sus tres dragones volaban sobre ellos, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre las nubes.

Finalmente, al subir una colina, divisaron Aguasdulces un día que el Sol se había aventurado a asomarse entre las nubes. El castillo de la casa Tully se alzaba en medio del río. La luz teñía de rojo los muros de piedra, que parecían altos y poderosos.

Los atacantes habían rodeado la fortaleza con tres campamentos. Jaime le explicó que el del norte lucía los pendones de la casa Frey. Era el más grande, pero también el más desordenado. Los otros dos mostraban el león rampante de la casa Lannister.

Decidieron levantar el campamento en esa misma colina, y aguardarían hasta el amanecer del día siguiente para parlamentar. Dany se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda, propia de la zona, para poder observar con calma el castillo. Cuando la noche se fue abriendo camino, pudo ver mejor los centenares de hogueras que se encendieron alrededor de Aguasdulces, hogueras que lanzaban al cielo columnas de humo. Tyrion y Jaime se sentaron junto a ella-

Parece que el Pez Negro tiene todo bajo control- Dijo Tyrion.

¿Es él quien resiste en el castillo?- Preguntó ella.

Eso parece. Lord Edmure fue echo prisionero en la Boda Roja, así que debe ser él-

Conocí al Pez Negro en el campamento de Robb- Intervino Dany- Fue bueno conmigo-

Lamento no poder decir lo mismo...- Respondió el mayor de los Lannister.

Fue antes de que mi hermano os derrotase en el Bosque Susurrante- Dijo la joven, burlona- Aún recuerdo como gruñías cuando fuiste hecho prisionero-

Oye mi Rugido- Sonrió Jaime- Maté a unos pocos norteños ese día...-

Espero que no tengas que matar a unos pocos Lannister mañana- Respondió ella.

No será necesario, ese blasón es de ser Daven, será fácil convencerle- Intervino Tyrion- En cuanto a los Frey...-

Walder Frey mató a Robb- Interrumpió Dany- Se hará justicia-

Hay muchos modos de hacer justicia, alteza- Respondió Tyrion- Vuestro padre y el mío habrían reducido a cenizas su hogar-

Yo no lo haré- La joven se puso en pie- Pero tampoco permitiré que su traición quede impune-

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó hacia su tienda.

A la mañana siguiente, enviaron un mensaje diciendo que los recibirían en la tienda de Daenerys. La joven sabía que acudirían- A los generales les gusta hablar- Le había dicho a Jaime- Además, querrán ver a los dragones, sentirán curiosidad-

Esa misma tarde se presentó el primero de los parlamentarios.

Ser Daven Lannister- Anunció Jaime, que había reconocido al hombre.

Un hombre de gran tamaño entró en la tienda. La barba y el pelo largos y de intenso color dorado le hacían parecer una bestia magnífica. Llevaba enfundada una conta de malla, con una piel de zorro sobre los hombros.

Jaime- Dijo el hombre- Por todos los dioses, es cierto, has traicionado a tu familia.

Yo no lo diría así, primo- Respondió Jaime- ¿Y esa barba? ¿te ha robado algún bandido la navaja de afeitar?-

Juré que no me cortaría el pelo hasta que vengara a mi padre- respondió ser Daven- Rickard Karstark lo asesinó en combate. Y ahora tú te unes a ellos ¿Cómo has podido?-

Disculpa, querido primo- Dijo Tyrion- Pero yo también estoy aquí. ¿No me saludas a mi también-

No será necesario- Intervino Dany- Odio interrumpir este reencuentro familiar, pero tendréis tiempo para saludaros como es debido después. Ser Daven, estamos aquí para discutir las condiciones de su rendición-

¿Rendición?- Rugió ser Daven- ¿Quien ha hablado de rendición?-

Mi señor, contamos con cuatro veces más hombres que vosotros- Dijo ella- Solo soy una niña que nada comprende del arte de la guerra, pero no me parece que tengáis muchas posibilidades-

No nos alzamos solos, mi señora- dijo Daven.

No os alzáis, punto- Respondió la joven- Levantad el asedio y uniros a nosotros, marchemos juntos a la capital-

¿Pretendéis que traicione a mi familia?- Rugió de nuevo el caballero.

Jamás os pediría eso- Replicó Dany- Lord Jaime y Lord Tyrion marchan conmigo, y más de veintemil valerosos guerreros de vuestra casa-

Mi lealtad está con Lord Tywin, y con el Trono de Hierro- A ser Davan comenzaba a temblarle la voz.

Dany vio que Tyrion dio un paso adelante.

Nosotros seguimos siendo leales a Roca Casterly y al Trono, primo- Dijo el Gnomo- Ser Jaime y Lady Daenerys se unan en matrimonio, las casas Lannister y Targaryen volverán a estar unidas-

Es... ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó ser Daven mirando a Jaime.

Sí, primo- Respondió el Lannister- Ya sabes que yo nunca me alzaría contra mi familia-

Los dragones hicieron notar que también estaban allí. El de color verde siseó y echó humo, y el negro escupió una pequeña llamarada. Ser Daven dio un paso atrás, visiblemente sorprendido.

Yo... Yo- Dijo intentando articular palabra- Necesito... Tiempo. ¿Me permitís discutirlo con mis generales... Alteza?-

Por supuesto. Pensad en lo que os hemos dicho- Respondió Dany, satisfecha al ver que ser Daven se había dirigido a ella como alteza- ¿Tendré vuestra respuesta por la mañana?-

La... La tendréis- Dijo ser Daven, que se giró para salir a trompicones de la tienda.

Cuando el caballero salió, ser Barristan, que aguardaba junto a Dany, tomó la palabra.

Se rendirán. Ser Daven tiene fama de buen guerrero, pero no parece tener el mismo temperamento-

Nunca ha sido muy despierto- Respondió Tyrion.

Parece tener buen corazón- Dijo Dany- Me inspira confianza-

La cortina que cerraba la tienda se abrió, dando paso a un guardia vestido del escarlata de los Lannister.

Alteza, ser Ryman Frey y su hijo ser Edwyn piden audiencia con vos- Dijo mirando a Dany.

Haced que pasen- Respondió Dany.

Pocos minutos después se presentaron ante la reina dragón dos hombres de aspecto muy distinto. Ser Ryman era un hombre muy pasado de peso, de aspecto desaliñado, cuya amplia papada evidenciaba una vida de excesos. Ser Edwyn sin embargo era alto y esbelto, de rostro pálido y ojos pequeños.

Ruego que disculpéis nuestro aspecto- Dijo ser Edwyn nada más entrar- Llevamos muchos meses de campaña-

No tiene la menor importancia, mi señor- Respondió Dany con voz suave.

Estoy seguro de que mi bisabuelo estaría encantado de recibir a una dama como vos en su salón para mostraros cortesía-

Dany no sabía si ser Edwyn pretendía mostrar cortesía, burlarse por la Boda Roja o simplemente amenazarla, pero ella pensó que esta última opción era la correcta.

Siento no tener en alta estima la hospitalidad de vuestro bisabuelo-

Es una lástima que os mostréis tan descortés- Respondió Ser Edwyn- Robb Stark sí que supo disfrutar de la velada-

Daenery sintió como despertaba el fuego en su interior.

Si tan interesantes son vuestras veladas os aconsejo que levantéis el sitio y volváis con vuestro señor en un plazo de tres días-

No puedo hacer...- Ser Edwyn no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase.

Si pasado ese tiempo veo un solo Frey en Aguasdulces reduciré Los Gemelos a cenizas-

¿Me estáis amenazando?-

¿Vos créeis?- Dany se encogió de hombros- _Dracarys_-

Los dragones respondieron. Rhaegal siseó y echó humo, Viserion lanzó una dentellada, y Aegon escupió una llamarada que rozó la manga del jubón de ser Edwyn, prendiéndola al instante. El caballero se retorció por el suelo entre gritos y maldiciones, agitando el brazo mientras que su padre, ser Ryman, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

¡Jurásteis que tenía vuestro salvoconducto!- Aulló cuando al fin consiguió apagar las llamas.

¿Todos los Frey lloriquean tanto por un simple jubón chamuscado? Os compraré uno nuevo... Si levantáis el sitio. De lo contrario, Aegon os dará un beso más cálido- Arrugó la nariz- Os lo habéis hecho encima, que desagradable-

Jaime no pudo contener una carcajada.

Pagaréis cara vuestra arrogancia- dijo Edwyn, señalándola con el dedo- ¿Créeis que es difícil matar a un dragón?-

Más que a un Frey. Tres días, mi señor-

Ya había oscurecido cuando los Frey salieron del campamento. La noche prometía ser oscura, sin luna y sin estrellas, pero con un viento gélido que soplaba del norte. Las hogeras ardían por doquier como diminutas estrellas rojas dispersas entre la colina y el castillo.

Ser Barristan- dijo- convocad al consejo.

Dany se sentó entre cojines para aguardarlos, rodeada por sus dragones.

Creo que ha ido bien- Dijo cuando estuvieron todos reunidos-

El Frey se ha cagado- Dijo Tyrion- Literalmente-

La joven trató de obviar el comentario, aunque no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa.

Espero que Lannister y Frey capitulen. Si finalmente lo hacen, ser Jaime y ser Barristan iréis a parlamentar con ser Daven, quiero que se nos una. Cuando Jon regrese, marchará con los norteños a los Gemelos y sitiará la fortaleza. Lord Eddard siempre decía que el Norte recuerda, y nadie debería olvidarlo- Sonrió- Aunque claro, solo soy una niña que no comprende el arte de la guerra. ¿Qué opinan mis señores?-

Que sois la hermana de Rhaegar Targaryen- dijo ser Barristan con una sonrisa triste.

Sí- asintió Tyrion- y también una reina-

Tardaron una hora en ultimar todos los detalles. Al fin se marcharon todos y quedó sola con Jaime. Se sentaron juntos sobre los cojines, con una copa de vino en la mano.

¿Cómo era todo cuando reinaba mi padre?- preguntó Dany- Nunca me has hablado de eso-

Igual que ahora- Respondió Jaime- Pero con un rey loco. Bueno, ahora tenemos una reina loca- Dijo sonriendo.

No... Hablo enserio- frunció el ceño- Quiero saber la verdad-

¿Qué verdad?- el Lannister bebió un trago- vuestro padre reinó muchos años-

Bueno, él te nombró Guardia Real... ¿No? ¿por qué no me cuentas esa historia?-

Dany vio la duda asomar en los ojos de Jaime, y casi pudo imaginarse el por qué.

Creo que ya te conté alguna vez el honor que suponía ser el Guardia Real más joven de...-

Jaime, sé cuando me mientes- Le miró a los ojos- cuéntame la verdad-

No te gustaría oír la verdad- dijo el Lannister.

Menos me gusta la mentira-

Sabes tan bien como yo- gruñó Jaime- Me incorporé a la Guardia Real por amor, claro. ¿Contenta?-

No- protestó la joven- Eso ya lo sabía. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo-

¿Todo?... Es una larga historia-

No tengo ninguna prisa-

Se acomodó en su asiento y sirvió otras dos copas de vino, preparada para escuchar una historia interesante.

Te he hablado alguna vez de mi hermana ¿No?-

No mucho, pero he oído rumores-

Todos son ciertos-

Dany no era tonta. Sabía la relación que Jaime tenía con su hermana, y no le importaba en absoluto. Ella misma se habría casado con su hermano si no hubiese habido una rebelión.

Cersei y yo estábamos muy unidos, desde pequeños. Cuando cumplimos once años yo dejé Roca Casterly para servir como escudero de Sumner Crackehall y Cersei se marchó a la Corte con mi padre. Quiso casarla con tu hermano, con Rhaegar, pero tu padre no lo permitió. Cuando a mi me nombraron caballero lo primero que hice fue...

Espera- le interrumpió Dany- Nunca me has contado como te nombraron caballero-

¿De verdad te interesa eso?-

La joven asintió. Le encantaba escuchar historias, más aún si Jaime aparecía en ellas.

Fue tras la batalla contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real. Tu padre envió a la Guardia Real y algunos caballeros y escuderos más para acabar con la banda. Sumner y yo estábamos entre ellos. Ser Barristan también estuvo-

¿De veras?-

Sí, mató a Simon Toyne, el líder de la banda, y ser Arthur al Caballero Sonriente-

¿Quien era el Caballero Sonriente?-

¿Tampoco conoces al Caballero Sonriete?- Bufó Jaime- Parece que Lord Eddard no era muy dado a los cuentos. Era el Gregor Clegane de la época, yo llegué a cruzar espadas con él-

También lo has hecho con el Gregor Clegane de esta época- apuntó la joven- entonces ¿cómo te nombraron caballero?-

Fue Arthur Dayne quien lo hizo, por mi ''arrojo y valor en la batalla''-

Dany había escuchado hablar a Ned de Arthur Dayne. Dijo que era el mejor caballero con el que se había enfrentado, y que le habría matado de no haber sido por Howland Reed.

Y entonces decidiste unirte a la Guardia Real-

No, fue después, en Desembarco del Rey- Jaime bebió un largo trago, como preparándose para lo que venía- Cersei me contó que mi padre quería casarme con Lysa Tully. Yo no quería casarme con nadie, bueno, con nadie salvo con Cersei, así que a ella se le ocurrió que vistiese el blanco. Ya sabes, los caballeros de la Guardia Real no pueden tomar esposa-

Y... ¿Tu padre lo permitió?-

No, claro que no- Respondió Jaime- Le dije a mi hermana que nunca lo permitiría, pero ella me dijo que Aerys no le iba a preguntar. También le pregunté por Roca Casterly, pero ella me terminó de convencer esa noche...-

¿Y qué pasó entonces? ¿Qué dijo tu padre?-

Te lo puedes imaginar. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Mi padre abandonó Desembarco del Rey y se llevó a Cersei. Yo me quedé allí sólo-

Cuando Jaime terminó, Dany se tomó unos instantes para reflexionar.

Entonces, ¿tu padre era mano del rey cuando entraste en la Guardia Real?-

Sí, y llevaba siéndolo desde muchos años antes-

¿Y quien ocupó su lugar?-

Hombres de poca valía. Las manos ascendieron y cayeron muy rápido. La última fue Rossart...-

Al que mataste-

Jaime asintió.

Entonces todo eso ocurrió... ¿Por amor?-

Sí. Todo lo hice para estar con Cersei-

Daenerys vio el rostro abatido de Jaime. Intentó descifrar lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa mirada apagada. ¿Será porque la echa de menos? ¿estará enamorado de ella?

¿Aún te duele?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta-

No me arrepiento de lo que hice- Respondió el Lannister- Pero tampoco me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Siempre he sido más de actuar que de pensar-

Como un león- Pensó Dany- Entonces... ¿Sigues enamorado de tu hermana?-

Jaime sonrió.

¿Estaría aquí si tuviese alguna duda de lo que hago?-

Dany quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Jaime la abrazó con su brazo derecho y la besó, como tantas veces había hecho. Y con ese beso se llevó todas las dudas que pudiesen quedar.


	27. Capítulo 26 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

La mañana amaneció fría, aunque la humedad templaba un poco el ambiente. Srr Addam Marbrand había entrado en la tienda que compartía con Dany para anunciar que la estrategia de la reina había sido acertada. Los Frey se habían dispersado y los Lannister de ser Daven se habían rendido.

La noche anterior habían acordado que Jaime y Barristan fuesen hasta el campamento de ser Daven para unirlos a su causa. Lo cierto es que habría preferido ir sólo, o con su hermano si fuese necesario. Quien soy yo para juzgar las decisiones de mi reina- Le había dicho a Dany con sorna.

Salió de la tienda con la armadura dorada de la casa Lannister. Ser Barristan ya le esperaba montado sobre su caballo, una yegua de color café. El anciano saludó a Jaime con la cabeza, sin mediar palabra. Jaime subió a su propia montura y picó espuelas, hacia el campamento de su primo.

No quedan Frey en el campamento- Dijo Jaime- ¿Se acabó?-

Por completo. Se marcharon anoche sin desmontar las tiendas-

Parece que les gustó el beso de fuego- rió el Lannister.

Les hizo huir, pero tocados en su orgullo- la voz de Selmy no mostraba ninguna calidez- No están vencidos-

Mi padre tiene un dicho. Nunca hieras a un enemigo si no puedes matarlo, los muertos no se vengan. Así se lo he hecho saber a Daenerys-

Pero quizá se venguen sus hijos-

Después de la Boda Roja no creo que nuestra señora tenga la intención de perdonar a ningún Frey, sea padre o hijo-

Los dos caballeros llegaron al campamento al trote, y los centinelas los miraron con más curiosidad que temor. Ninguno hizo el amago de llevar la mano al puño de su espada, cosa que a Jaime le pareció de maravilla. Tampoco les resultó difícil localizar la tienda de su primo. Era la más grande del campamento y la mejor situada, en el centro del recinto, desde donde tenía una buena vista de Aguasdulces.

Jaime y ser Barristan se bajaron de los caballos y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de ser Daven. Los dos guardias apostados junto a la entrada se miraron, nerviosos.

¿Queréis que os anunciemos, mis señores?- preguntó uno.

Ya nos anunciamos nosotros- Jaime apartó la lona de la tienda y se agachó para entrar.

Encontró a su primo tumbado en su lecho, profundamente dormido.

Ser Daven...- le llamó Barristan, tocándole un brazo con la mano.

El Lannister durmiente se levantó de golpe, rodando hacia un lado para echar mano de la vaina de su espada y se levantó aturdido, entre maldiciones.

Por los siete putos infiernos, ¿quién...?- Entonces vio a sus visitantes, y enseguida bajó la espada- ¿Jaime?... ¿Ser Barristan?-

Siento interrumpirte en un momento tan poco opurtuno, primo- se excusó Jaime con un atisbo de sonrisa- pero tenemos un poco de prisa. ¿Podemos hablar?-

Sí. Claro- ser Daven envainó la espada y se puso apresuradamente los pantalones- No os esperaba tan pronto, mis señores. No se me advirtió de vuestra llegada-

Te estás poniendo los pantalones al revés- Señaló Jaime.

Ser Daven se colocó correctamente los pantalones entre maldiciones e improperios. Le costó algunos minutos terminar de vestirse, quizá porque lo tuvo que hacer medio dormido.

Creo imaginar por qué estáis aquí. Es por lo que dijo ayer vuestra reina, lo de que nos unamos a vuestra causa-

Veo que sigues conservando tu ingenio- dijo Jaime, sarcástico.

Créeis bien, mi señor- intervino Ser Barristan, obviando el comentario de Jaime.

Ah, pues... No estoy seguro- Ser Daven se acarició la larga barba dorada- Podéis decirlo como queráis, pero me estáis pidiendo que traicione a Lord Tywin-

Son cosas de familia- respondió Jaime.

Ser Daven sacudió la cabeza y dio una vuelta por la habitación, haciendo ver que estaba indeciso.

Sé las cosas que hace Lord Tywin cuando le traicionan- murmuró- si me atrapase, me desollaría y me echaría de comer a los perros-

Jaime no pudo negar eso.

¿Y por qué luchar por alguien así?- preguntó ser Barristan- ¿Por qué no luchar por alguien que inspire amor y no miedo-

Si... Eso tiene sentido- masculló- pero... Me estáis pidiendo que me levante en armas contra tu familia-

Si todo va bien, no habrá necesidad de luchar- respondió Jaime.

Eso dijo ayer tu hermano... Y es cierto que vosotros también sois Lannister...- ser Daven se puso en pie- ¡Qué demonios!- Bramó- Iremos con vosotros-

Eso quería oír- dijo Jaime, que se acercó a su primo para estrecharle la mano- No tardarás en darte cuenta de que nuestra reina es mucha mejor compañía que ser Ryman Frey-

Eso no es difícil, primo- rugió de nuevo ser Daven, que parecía un hombre distinto- Se pasaba el día borracho. Y su hijo, Edwyn, no es tan imbécil como su padre, pero está tan lleno de odio como un forúnculo de pus. Y Emmon, ¡hay nuestro Emmon...!-

Pasaron unos minutos hablando antes de regresar con Daenerys. Ser Daven se quedó con sus hombres, que tenían que derribar las grandes empalizadas que habían levantado durante el asedio. Eso les llevaría varias horas, por lo que sería imposible marcharse de Aguasdulces antes de la mañana siguiente.

Había empezado a caer una ligera llovizna cuando regresaron al campamento con Daenerys. La clara luz rosada de la mañana arrancaba destellos de las ramas, las hojas y las piedras. Todas las briznas de hierba parecían talladas en esmeraldas. Cada gota de agua se había transformado en diamante. Hasta los charcos de barro tenían un brillo castaño. Entre todo el espectáculo luminoso hasta las tiendas de los soldados parecían brillar con luz propia.

Pero si había alguien que parecía reunir toda la magia de Poniente era Daenerys Targaryen. La joven les esperaba frente a su tienda, vestida con una túnica color violeta oscuro que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos.

¿Y bien?- Preguntó Dany al verlos llegar.

Está hecho- dijo Jaime- se unirá a nosotros mañana-

La joven sonrió, haciendo que se iluminase su rostro, a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano para pedirles que fuesen tras ella. El Lannister tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a besarla. Su voz, su cuerpo, sus ojos de color violeta... Cada paso que daba resultaba provocativo. Les llevó hasta la colina, desde donde podían observar bien Aguasdulces.

Han abierto las puertas- observó al instante ser Barristan.

Mirad los estandartes- dijo Tyrion, que llegó andando tras ellos.

Jaime entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir los estandartes. Vio la trucha de los Tully, el Lobo de los Stark y... El dragón de tres cabezas de la casa Targaryen.

Quizá seas la primera reina que se gana el favor de una gran casa en un día- Apuntó Jaime.

Aún quedan muchas grandes casas que ganarme- respondió la joven- al amanecer partiremos hacia Harrenhal y nos reagruparemos allí. Ahora debemos presentar nuestros respetos a Lord Tully-

Esperaron hasta poco antes del anochecer para bajar hasta el castillo. A Jaime no le gustaba la idea de asistir a un banquete en el que estaría rodeado de aquellos que pocos meses antes fueron sus captores. Pero Dany consiguió convencerle. Siempre conseguía convencerle de lo que quería.

Entraron en el castillo cruzando el puente levadizo. A su alrededor todo eran vítores y gritos de júbilo. ¡Viva Daenerys!... ¡Larga vida a la reina!- Exclamaban los soldados de la guarnición.

Sirvieron la cena en el gran salón de Aguasdulces. A Daenerys le asignaron el lugar de honor, presidiendo la larga mesa que cruzaba la sala de lado a lado. A él sin embargo le habían sentado con ser Barristan a la derecha y Brynden Tully a su izquierda. Jaime estaba seguro de que eso había sido obra del mismo Pez Negro, con el objetivo de amargarle la comida.

De todos modos, el banquete tampoco estaba a la altura, algo comprensible si se tenía en cuenta de que el castillo había estado varios meses bajo asedio. Comenzó con una sopa de puerros, seguida por una ensalada de judías verdes, cebollas y remolachas, dorada escalfada en leche de almendras y tajadas de buey correoso. Al menos el vino era bueno y Lord Tully no había escatimado con el hidromiel.

Decidme, Matarreyes- Enunció el Pez Negro, sentado a su lado- jurásteis a lady Catelyn que le devolveríais a sus hijas cuando os liberó, ¿no es cierto?-

Sí, e intento cumplirlo- respondió el Lannister- Sansa Stark está a salvo en Invernalia-

No gracias a vos, si bien tengo entendido. Puesto que no habéis cumplido vuestra palabra imagino que estaréis dispuesto a retomar vuestro cautiverio. Hemos puesto paja fresca en vuestra celda-

Sois muy atento, pero descanso mucho mejor la espalda en mi lecho-

Mientras que Catelyn disfruta de la comodidad de la tumba-

Jaime estuvo tentado de aclararle que no había tenido nada que ver en la muerte de lady Catelyn, y de que Brienne estaba tras la pista de Arya. Pero el Pez Negro le había mirado como lo miraba Eddard Stark cuando lo encontró sentado en el Trono de Hierro con la sangre del Rey Loco en la espada.

No he venido a hablar de los mueros. Quizá podríais agradecerme que viniese aquí a levantar el asedio-

Si bien tengo entendido ha sido Daenerys Targaryen la que ha liberado Aguasdulces de la casa Lannister, es decir, vuestra casa, a la que guardáis lealtad-

No fui yo quien ordenó atacar Aguasdulces, y mi lealtad la tiene Daeneys, no mi padre-

Eso tengo entendido. Espero que la joven se cubra bien las espaldas y no cometa el error que cometió su padre-

Jaime no iba a dejarse provocar.

¿Qué os pasa, ser Jaime? ¿No estáis disfrutando de la conversación?- preguntó ser Brynden- Es lógico, soy una compañía muy triste... Ser Barristan- dijo llamando la atención del anciano caballero- vos habéis tenido el honor de servir junto a ser Jaime en la Guardia Real, ¿verdad?-

Serví junto a ser Jaime muchos años- respondió Selmy.

Estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que la Guardia Real está sufriendo un proceso de degeneración con los años-

Antes ser caballero de la Guardia Real significaba algo- respondió el caballero.

A Jaime le empezaba a estar muy molesto.

Sin duda la Guardia Real del Rey Loco cumplió muy bien con su papel- dijo Jaime.

¿Qué insinuais, Matarreyes?-

Nada, simplemente pienso en voz alta-

Si tenéis algo que decir, agradecería que me lo dijeseis ahora-

La ira ardía en el interior de Jaime. Tantos años aguantando el desprecio de todos a su alrededor, soportando que hasta el más mediocre le mirase por encima del hombro.

Insinuo que ninguno podéis darme lecciones de moral-

¿Habéis perdido la cabeza?- exclamó ser Brynden- no me jodas, Matarreyes-

Matarreyes, sí, maté a un rey- respondió Jaime- maté a un rey loco, que mis honorables compañeros protegieron pese a saber bien lo que era-

Cumplimos nuestro juramento- respondió Selmy.

Eso lo dudo. Si no recuerdo mal, los caballeros juramos proteger al inocente-

¿Sugerís que ser Arthur Dayne no protegía al inocente?-

¿Eran Brandon y Rickard Stark culpables de algún crimen?- respondió al instante Jaime- y la reina Rhaella, ¿merecía que Aerys la forzara cada noche?-

El deber de la Guardia Real es proteger al rey y...-

Sí, proteger al rey y no juzgarlo- le interrumpió Jaime- quizá juzgue mal pensar que la vida de medio millón de personas es más valiosa que la de un rey loco-

El Lannister se dio cuenta de que no debía haber dicho eso.

¿Cómo habéis dicho?-

No he dicho nada- El Lannister se levantó. Necesitaba salir de ese maldito salón. Al menos esa noche dormiría en un castillo y no en una tienda de campaña.

Subió hasta la habitación reservada para el rey. Todos los castillos de Poniente tenían unas dependencias en las que se alojaba el rey cuando visitaba la zona. La estancia era amplia, con una gran chimenea ya encendida y pendones de los Targaryen colgando de las paredes. Apenas había tenido tiempo de sentarse en la cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por ella entró Dany.

¿Ya te has cansado de la compañía de nuestros agradables anfitriones?- Preguntó Jaime.

Mucho he aguantado- respondió ella, que se inclinó, se cogió el vestido por el dobadillo, se lo quitó por la cabeza y lo tiró a un lado- En cuanto he visto que te marchabas te he seguido, sé que no puedes descansar tranquilo sin mi- dijo Dany, ante él, hermosa, llena de fuego.

Cállate y bésame- respondió Jaime. Percibió el sabor del vino en sus labios y sintió los pechos de la reina dragón contra él, mientras le desataba los calzones.

Fuera, había comenzado a nevar. Los guardias encendían grandes hogueras y se cubrían con pieles, intentando evitar que el frío les calase hasta los huesos. Pero Jaime no lo necesitaba. Daenerys era puro fuego, y su calor era todo lo que necesitaba.

Aquella noche volvió a soñar con la noche en que se convirtió en Matarreyes. Volvía a matar a Rossart, volvía a escuchar los gritos de ''¡quemadlos a todos!'' volvía a ver su espada cubierta de sangre real. Pero esa vez fue distinto. Cuando se sentó en el Trono, no entró Eddard Stark. En su lugar entraba un enorme dragón, que le llevaba en sus lomos muy lejos de allí.

Se despertó en la oscuridad. La habitación se había tornado fría como el hielo. Sólo Daenerys desprendía algo de calor. Jaime la separó de él con suavidad y se quitó las mantas de encima con la mano de la espada. Vio que el fuego de la chi,emea se había consumido y que el viento había abierto la ventana. Cruzó la estancia a oscuras para cerrar los postigos, pero cuando llegó, su pie descalzo pisó algo húmedo. Se sobresaltó durante un momento y dio un paso atrás. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de sangre, pero la sangre jamás estaba tan fría. Era nieve, que se colana por la ventana.

En vez de cerrar los postigos los abrió de par en par. Abajo, el patio estaba cubierto por un fino manto blanco que se iba espesando ante sus ojos. Los copos caían silenciosos, y unos pocos entraron por la ventana para derretirse en su rostro. Jaime se veía el aliento.

Nieve en las tierras de los ríos- Si estaba nevando allí, quizá nevara también en Roca Casterly, y en Desembarco del Rey.

Se acercó a la chimenea y colocó unos pocos troncos sobre las cenizas. Aprovechó unas pocas ramas secas que habían quedado sin arder y las colocó en el centro, para que el fuego se avivara más fácilmente. Cogió dos piedras y las hizo chocar una, dos y tres veces, hasta que consiguió que la chispa prendiera. La tenue luz de las llamas volvió a llenar la habitación. Aprovechó para prender también un par de antorchas y las colocó en sus apliques de hierro para que no quedase ningún rincón sin iluminar.

Llamaron a la puerta, despertando a Daenerys.

¿Ya ha amanecido?- dijo somnolienta- Están llamando, ve a ver quien es.

Jaime obedeció, y caminó hasta la puerta. Se trataba de un mozo, que traía una carta.

Es de la Ciudadela- dijo el muchacho, que le tendió el papel y salió de la habitación.

El Lannister la leyó en el asiento de la ventana, a la luz blanca y fría de la mañana invernal. Las palabras eran escuetas y precisas.

¿Qué dice?- preguntó Dany.

Al final los Stark tienen razón- dijo Jaime, tirando la carta al fuego- el invierno ha llegado-


	28. Capítulo 27 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

La nieve llegaba ya a la altura de los tobillos. Escuderos, mozos de cuadra, pajes de alta cuna e incluso caballeros volvieron a ser niños bajo el hechizo blanco, y organizaron una guerra de bolas de nieve en los patios y a lo largo de las almenas. Jaime había salio con ellos a hacer bolas de nieve que había tirado a Tyrion cuando se acercó con sus andares de pato y para metérselas por el vestido a Daenerys en cuanto pudo encontrarla.

Pero por desgracia no tenían muchos momentos para el esparcimiento. Pocas horas después ya habían partido hacia Harrenhal. A medida que se acercaban al oscuro castillo el mundo era cada vez más gris. Cabalgaron bajo cielos plomizos, junto a aguas que brillaban tan viejas y frías como una lámina de acero batido. Jaime no pudo evitar preguntarse si Brienne los habría precedido. En otra época podrían haberse encontrado con viajeros y lugareños a los que podría preguntar si habían visto pasar a una doncella grande y fea con una cara que cortaba la leche. Pero en los caminos no había más que lobos y sus aullidos no le dieron la respuesta.

Una de las jornadas de viaje, vio que Dany le preguntó a Tyrion acerca de Harrenhal, y Jaime se acercó a escuchar. El Gnomo les explicó que el castillo fue levantado por Harren el Negro para ser el más grande jamás construido. Y lo fue. Un monumento enorme, con grandes murallas y un gran salón tan enorme que podía albergar un ejército entero. Pero cuando Aegon el Conquistador llegó hasta sus puertas con sus hermanas, montados sobre tres grandes dragones, nada pudo hacerles frente. Arrasaron la fortaleza, acabando con Harren el Negro y todo su linaje.

Cuando al fin divisaron las torres negras de Harrenhal, Jaime trató de imaginar como debieron ser antes de la llegada de los dragones. Ahora no eran más que unas construcciones retorcidas de piedra negra y deforme que se alzaban hacia el cielo.

Encontraron el castillo prácticamente despoblado, con la única presencia de unos pocos bandidos que escaparon a caballo en cuanto les vieron acercarse.

Cruzaron las puertas en formación. Las murallas de la locura de Harren el Negro debían tener más de veinte metros de anchura. La fama del castillo no era infundada. Todo el ejército pudo resguardarse tras las murallas, aunque no había dependencias para todos. Dany decidió que los soldados podrían levantar sus tiendas en el interior del Gran Salón, apodado el salón de las cien chimeneas por razones evidentes. Los oficiales ocuparían las habitaciones de las torres que aún eran habitables.

Dany y él se alojarían en una de las habitaciones de las primeras plantas de la Torre de la Pira Central. Era espaciosa, aunque la piedra de color oscuro le daba un aspecto tétrico.

Es un lugar lúgubre- dijo Dany- Ser Barristan dice que Harrenhal está maldito-

Este castillo ha presenciado más horrores en trescientos años que Roca Casterly en tres mil-

Estaremos aquí solo el tiempo necesario- respondió ella.

Bajaron juntos hasta la habitación que habían habilitado para el consejo. Allí se reunieron Tyrion y Ser Barristan, sentados en una mesa junto a una gran chimenea, que derramaba su cálida luz por toda la sala.

Lord Tyrion- dijo Dany una vez estuvieron sentados- Coged pluma y pergamino. Es hora de redactar la carta para vuestro señor padre-

Pasaron varias horas redactando, corrigiendo y proponiendo. Jaime y Daenerys se unirían en matrimonio y reinarían juntos. Tywin Lannister abandonaría el cargo de mano del rey, pero recuperaría el de señor de Roca Casterly. Se indultaría a todos aquellos que se hubiesen levantado en armas contra Daenerys y el Norte, a excepción de la Casa Frey, que debía pagar por los crímenes cometidos en la Boda Roja.

Cuando al fin terminaron, Jaime decidió salir al exterior, buscando aire fresco. El patio resonaba con la canción de las espadas. Cientos de jóvenes soldados se adiestraban bajo el frío que había traído el invierno. Apoyó la espalda en la piedra negra de una de las torres y fijó su mirada en una de las parejas que se estaban batiendo en duelo. Uno de ellos era grande como un toro, el otro, pequeño y ligero. Cuando el grande alzó la espada, el otro aprovechó el huevo para lanzar un ataque con un movimiento de barrido que dio a su contrincante en la pierna y lo dejó cojeando, aunque pudo recomponerse y contraatacó con un golpe descendente, que el pequeño también pudo esquivar y responder con un ataque que impactó directo en la cabeza. El grande intentó un último ataque lateral, que fue desviado y respondido con un golpe en la muñeca que le arrancó un grito de dolor.

¡Hijo de puta!- exclamó apretándose la mano- me has roto la muñeca-

Te ha dejado cojo, te ha abierto esa cabea que tienes y te ha cortado la mano. O es lo que te habría hecho si esa espada tuviese filo-

El grande se levantó pesadamente y se alejó sin responder, con gesto contrariado.

Ese pequeño se mueve bien- dijo una voz a su espalda.

O el otro muy mal- respondió Jaime, girándose para encontarse de frente con ser Barristan.

Tiene madera- dijo el anciano- quizá algún día pueda ser nombrado caballero-

Cualquiera puede llegar a ser caballero. He peleado con escuderos más hábiles que ser Meryn Trant-

Es el código de caballería, no la espada, lo que hace a un caballero... Sin honor, en nada se distingue de un vulgar asesino-

Otra vez- se dijo. Viene solo para juzgarme.

¿Créeis saber lo...-

Teníais razón- ser Barristan interrumpió al Lannister- no hay honor en defender a un rey loco. No fue honorable permitir su descenso a la locura sin intervenir-

Jaime no supo que responder.

Esta mañana hablé con vuestro hermano- dijo de nuevo el anciano- me contó vuestra versión de la muerte de Aerys-

A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado contar historias-

Me ha hablado del fuego valyrio, de vuestro padre, de lo que hizo con...-

Vaya, parece que sabéis incluso más que yo-

No juegues conmigo, Matarreyes- Selmy dio un paso al frente- ¿Por qué nunca habéis contado vuestra versión?-

¿A qué viene esto ahora?- se dijo.

¿Acaso a alguien le importa mi versión?- dijo el Lannister.

Aerys era mi rey y vos mi hermano juramentado- respondió Selmy- a mi si me importa-

No parecía preocuparos cuando me llamábais Matarreyes-

Y qué esperáis ahora, ¿una disculpa? Salvásteis miles de vidas, pero matásteis a vuestro rey. Había más formas-

No quería hablar más. Jaime se giró para marcharse. Si quiere juzgarme, que lo haga- Se dijo. El león no se preocupa por las opiniones de las ovejas.

Decidme, si en lugar de Aerys hubiese sido Daenerys, ¿habríais actuado igual?-

No respondió. No era necesario, ambos sabían la respuesta.

Las semanas continuaron pasando en Harrenhal y ningún cuervo llegaba desde Desembarco del Rey. En Harrenhal todos empezaban a impacientarse. Cada día que pasaba hacía más frío y no tenían provisiones suficientes para aguantar mucho más. Si no recibían respuesta a su carta, se verían obligados a marchar contra la capital.

La brisa helada del amanecer recibió a Jaime cuando abrió la ventana de su habitación. Hacia el oeste, la luz arrancaba destellos de la piedra negra de las grandes torres y proyectaba sombras que hacían aún más oscura las torres que no recibían los rayos de Sol. Vio como los dragones jugaban a pelearse entre las nubes, dibujando estelas de un humo gris cuando escupían fuego.

¿Ha llegado algún cuervo?- le preguntó Dany levantándose de la cama.

No- respondió él.

No podemos demorarnos más- la joven se acercó y abrazó a Jaime por la cintura.

Lo sé-

No le gustaba la idea de confrontar a su padre. Esperaba que no fuese necesario... Que hubiese entrado en razón.

Jaime...- Dany tiró de su brazo para mirarle a los ojos- si tu padre no responde quizá tengamos que asediar la ciudad-

Quizá no. Si mi padre no responde no tendremos otra opción-

¿Y es ese tu deseo?-

No creo que ningún hijo desee combatir a su padre. Pero muchas veces hacemos lo contrario de lo que nos gustaría. La mayoría de las veces diría yo-

Tres golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

Alteza- dijo la voz de un niño- ha llegado un pájaro. De Desembarco del Rey-

Jaime caminó hasta la puerta a grandes zancadas.

¿Alguien la ha leído?- preguntó a la vez que cogía el papel-

No, mi señor-

Bien... Gracias... Vete-

El Lannister cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama para abrir la carta y leerla en voz alta.

_Habiendo atendido las exigencias, el rey Tommen, de la casa Baratheon solicita a Lady Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen, que se persone en la corte_-

La letra era de su padre, sin duda. La carta estaba escrita personalmente por Tywin Lannister.

¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Dany.

Sí. Y no es poco, conociendo a mi padre-

Si tan bien conoces a tu padre ¿qué crees que debo hacer?-

Asistir- respondió él- no hay otra opción-

¿No crees que podría ser una trampa-

No lo creo. Sé que mi padre estuvo detrás de la Boda Roja, pero el que se manchó las manos fue Walder Frey. No nos hará daño-

**SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY CORTO, PERO LO HAGO ASÍ PORQUE OS QUIERO PREGUNTAR A LOS QUE SEGUÍS LA HISTORIA LO QUE OS GUSTARÍA QUE PASASE A CONTINUACIÓN. DESGRACIADAMENTE AQUÍ EN ESPAÑA ESTAMOS EN CUARENTENA POR EL COVID-19 Y NO PODEMOS SALIR DE CASA, PERO COMO SIEMPRE SE DICE, NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA.**

**DURANTE EL PRÓXIMO MES APROXIMADAMENTE TENDRÉ TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR TODOS LOS DÍAS, Y QUIZÁ PUEDA INCLUSO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA. POR ESO OS PREGUNTO A LOS QUE SEGUÍS LA HISTORIA LO QUE QUERÉIS QUE SUCEDA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS. YO TENGO PENSADA UNA TRAMA Y SÉ COMO VA A TERMINAR EL FIC, PERO ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS. DECIDME VÍA REVIEW O VÍA MENSAJE PRIVADO LO QUE QUERÉIS QUE PASE EN ESA REUNIÓN EN DESEMBARCO DEL REY, O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA (ENCUENTROS ENTRE PERSONAJES, COSAS QUE OS GUSTARÍA VER...) **


	29. Capítulo 28 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS **

Desembarco del Rey se extendía por varias millas a lo largo de la costa, más de lo que pudiese abarcar con la vista. Podía haberse presentado con una escolta de cientos de hombres y tres dragones volando sobre ellos, pero Dany prefirió que la acompañasen solo los miembros del consejo y media docena de caballeros para guardarles las espaldas. Cabalgaron hasta las puertas de la ciudad, donde aguardaban un grupo de capas doradas liderados por un caballero que vestía los colores de la Guardia Real.

Ser Loras- saludó Jaime al ver al joven.

Ser Jaime- respondió el conocido como caballero de las flores- estoy aquí para escoltar a la reina dragón hasta la Fortaleza Roja-

El Guardia Real hizo un gesto con la mano para que abriesen las puertas. Dany se sorprendió al ver que miles de personas se agolpaban contra las murallas para verlos pasar entre vítores y aplausos- ¡VIVA LA REINA!- Gritaban algunos- ¡LARGA VIDA A LA MADRE DE DRAGONES!- Gritaban otros.

Se percató de que entre la multitud habían apostado grupos de capas doradas, segurarmente para detener cualquier tipo de problema, aunque tenía la sensación de que no iba a servir de gran cosa. Cuando el fuego es demasiado vivo, unas gotas de agua no sirven para extinguir las llamas.

Atravesaron la plaza del Pescado y cabalgaron por la calle del Lodazal, para doblar por el Garfio antes de emprender el ascenso a la Colina Alta de Aegon. Pasaron frente a mansiones, glorietas, graneros, almacenes, burdeles, posadas, tenderetes callejeros, tabermas, cementerios... Cada edificación apoyada en las contiguas. Entre los edificios había calles anchas bordeadas de árboles, callejuelas serpenteantes y callejones tan estrechos que dos hombres no los podían recorrer hombro con hombro.

Pero pasasen por donde pasasen miles de personas trataban de abrirse hueco para ver pasar a Daeneyrs Targaryen.- La última vez que estuve aquí entré como una fugitiva... Y ahora me reciben como a una reina- Se dijo.

Finalmente alcanzaron las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja. Unas imponentes puertas de bronce sobre las que ondeaba el león de la casa Lannister y el venado coronado de la casa Baratheon. Ser Loras les guió también a través de ellas y siguiendo a su corcel cruzaron también el patio exterior. Pasaron por un distintos patios, puentes, edificaciones variopintas, pero todas construidas con piedra de color rojo claro. Dany estaba segura de que si hubiese tenido que volver a salir sola se habría perdido.

Al fin se detuvieron frente a las puertas del Salón del Trono. Ser Loras bajó de su caballo y abrió las puertas para dejarles pasar. Dany sintió un atisbo de duda cuando puso un pie en el suelo- si miro atrás estoy perdida- Se dijo. Notó como Jaime puso la mano sobre su espalda, ayudando a que diese el paso. Y ella lo hizo. Entraron en la gran sala. Era una estancia enorme, con grandes vidrieras de colores diversos que distorsionaban la luz del sol, reflejando sus colores sobre el suelo. En los laterales habían dispuesto galerías y palcos en los que fácilmente podían acomodarse cientos de personas. Y, en el otro extremo de la estancia, gobernando todo, el Trono de Hierro. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado.

Le habría gustado seguir caminando hasta allí, pero tres figuras se lo impedían. A los pies del Trono habían dispuesto una mesa y sentados en ella estaban Lord Tywin Lannister, su hija Cersei y otro hombre que Dany no conocía. El veterano señor de los Lannister se puso en pie al verlos entrar.

Sean bienvenidos mis señores. Será mejor que tomen asiento-

Jaime se sentó frente a su hermana, con Tyrion a su izquierda y ser Barristan a la derecha. Y Dany, presidiendo la mesa, frente a frente con Lord Tywin Lannister.

Agradecemos el recibimiento, mis señores- dijo la joven- Pero esperaba encontrarme con el rey Tommen-

El rey no se encuentra en disposición de atender visitas- respondió Tywin.

Es una lástima- respondió ella.

Sin duda- añadió Tyrion.

¿Para qué querrías ver tú a mi hijo, Gnomo?- exclamó Cersei- ¡mataste a mi hijo!-

Querida hermana, ya fui juzgado por eso ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres y ellos consideraron declararme inocente-

Podría hacer que te arrancasen la lengua y...-

Cállate, Cersei- Intervino Tywin- Disculpad a mi hija. Según pudimos interpretar pretendéis reclamar el trono que un día fue de vuestro padre-

Habéis interpretado bien- respondió Dany- Una vez que ser Jaime y yo nos unamos en matrimonio-

La joven pudo ver el gesto afligido de Cersei Lannister.

No me opondré a ese enlace- dijo Tywin- pero si vuestra intención es acceder al trono queremos garantías-

¿Garantías?- preguntó Jaime sorprendido.

Según hemos podido comprobar vuestra lealtad es volátil, ser Jaime- intervino Kevan- nada nos garantiza que una vez sentados en el trono no decidáis arrasar los Siete Reinos-

Vuestra desconfianza me llena de congoja, tío- respondió Tyrion- pero no debéis preocuparos, yo me encargaré de velar por los intereses comunes-

Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo- dijo lord Tywin con una cortesía tan gélida que fue como si a todos se les helaran los oídos- pero no es suficiente-

¿Y qué considaríais vos suficiente?- preguntó Dany.

Otro matrimonio-

Parece que es cierto que de una boda sale otra- rió el Gnomo.

Tú serías un buen candidato, Tyrion-

¿Yo?... Bueno, ya sabes padre que mi herramienta está a tu servicio. Que no se diga que la casa Lannister hizo sonar sus trompetas y yo no acudí-

Muy gracioso- Lord Tywin apretó los labios.

El rey consideraría suficiente que consumes de una vez tu matrimonio con Lady Sansa- aclaró Kevan.

No estoy seguro de que esa opción haga feliz a Lady Stark- respondió Tyrion.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso la maltrataste?- En la voz de lord Tywin había más curiosidad que preocupación- la felicidad de los contrayentes no es mi objetivo, ni tampoco creo que sea el tuyo-

Estoy segura de que encontraremos otras opciones- intervino Dany. La joven sabía que el señor de los Lannister quería asegurar la posición de su casa enlazando a sus familiares con todas las grandes casas.

Es nuestro deber encontrarlas- respondió Tywin- Podemos arreglar también un matrimonio para mi hija Cersei-

Fue tan repentino que la reina regente se quedó helada un instante. Luego, sus mejillas enrojecieron cono si la hubieran abofeteado.

No. Otra vez no. Me niego-

No es momento para tus pataletas juveniles- el rostro de Tywin era frío como un témpano de hielo- Eres mi hija y harás lo que te ordene-

No me quedaré aquí sentada escuchando...- dijo Cersei poniéndose en pie.

Te quedarás- dijo lord Tywin con tranquilidad-, si es que quieres dar tu opinión sobre quien será tu marido-

Cuando la vio titubear un instante y volver a sentarse, Dany supo que estaba derrotada, pese a su declaración.

¡Me niego a volver a casarme!-

Disculpad la actitud de mi hija, a sufrido mucho desde el fallecimiento del rey Joffrey- dijo lord Tywin mirando a Daenerys.

No hay nada que disculpar, mi señor. Todos hemos sufrido con esta guerra-

Dany dirigió su mirada hacia Jaime. Prácticamente no había hablado desde que se sentaron. Permanecía impertérrito, aunque ella sabía que esto estaba siendo difícil para él.

Hemos considerado que Lord Brandon Stark podría ser un buen enlace- dijo ser Kevan.

No- dijo Cersei, sin apenas mover los labios blancos- No, no, no-

Quizá lord Brandon sea demasiado joven para un matrimonio- intervino Dany, aterrada por la idea.

Eso dificulta mucho las cosas- respondió Tywin- quizá vos podáis sugerir algún candidato adecuado-

Va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien del agrado de Cersei- Pensó Dany- sobre todo si tenemos encuenta que con quien quiere casarse de verdad es con Jaime. La mayoría de los señores norteños preferirían clavar una espada a Cersei antes que casarse con ella. Quizá pudiera... Sí, en él sí que podía confiar pero... No quería hacerle eso. Aunque no hay otra opción. Ella aún es hermosa y él, el lo entenderá.

¿Qué opináis de el Jon, el segundo hijo de Eddard Stark?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

¿El bastardo?- lord Tywin pareció sorprendido- tengo entendido que es un muchacho educado, aficionado a leer libros, pero que no rehúye el combate. Accedo. No veo inconveniente-

¿Estáis hablando enserio? ¡Me opongo a casarme con ese bastardo!-

Te casarás y tendrás hijos- los ojos del viejo león parecían tener el poder de mantener a Cersei clavada en la silla. Dirigió entonces su mirada a Daenerys- Si os parece adecuado celebraremos ambos matrimonios en la capital, y después el rey Tommen renunciará a la corona a vuestro favor. ¿Tenemos acuerdo?-

Tenemos acuerdo- corroboró ella.

Dejó volar unos segundos su imaginación. ¿Ya está?- pensó- ¿Así de fácil?- Iba a ser reina, reina por derecho propio, y en pocas semanas estaría casada con Jaime. Y Jon... Espero que sepa perdonarme- se dijo.


	30. Capítulo 29 (Jaime)

**JAIME **

Subió por las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones de la bóveda de las doncellas. Se trataba de una larga torre, con tejado de pizarra, donde solían alojarse los invitados ilustres. Su padre había permitido que el ejército que Dany había llevado hasta la capital se alojase en la ciudad, por lo que Jaime había tenido que cabalgar hasta el campamento para reagrupar a las tropas, mientras que Tyrion y Dany se quedaron con ser Barristan redactando la carta que enviarían a Jon Nieve para pedirle que viajase directamente a la capital. En otros tiempos el hombre que quisiese casarse con Cersei se habría encontrado con una espada en las tripas, con su espada... Pero ahora todo era distinto. Jaime ya no quería a Cersei, o al menos no de ese modo. Aunque seguía sin gustarle la perspectiva de ver a su hermana casada con otro hombre.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, donde Dany ya le esperaba. Estaba junto a la ventana abierta contemplando las murallas del castillo y el mar, más allá, donde volaban sus tres dragones, incansables. El viento de la bahía soplaba en torno a ella y le ceñía el vestido al cuerpo de una manera que a Jaime le aceleró el pulso. La túnica era blanca, tan blanca como la nieve de los primeros días del invierno. El escote de la túnica dejaba al descubierto los hombros, sobre los que caía la el largo pelo plateado. Tenía un pedazo de papel entre las manos.

Qué hermosa es- Se dijo. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba en el mundo era tomarla entre sus brazos.

Jaime- dijo ella cuando le vio entrar.

¿Esa es la carta?- preguntó el Lannister.

Sí...

No parece muy larga-

Porque no lo es, he decidido que le contaré todo cuando llegue-

Como regalo de bienvenida-

¿Qué quieres que haga?- protestó ella- es mejor decírselo en persona. Dime... ¿Crees que he hecho bien comprometiendo a Jon?-

Jaime se sentó junto a Dany y pasó su brazo por los delicados hombros de la joven.

¿Qué importa eso ya?- dijo él- has hecho lo que has creído que debías hacer-

Si tú lo dices... ¿Cómo es tu hermana?-

Rubia-

Digo como esposa- Dany le golpeó con una almohada, riendo.

Difícil. Un día que yo estaba de guardia escuché como Robert golpeaba a Joffrey. Mi hermana le dijo que si le volvía a poner la mano encima lo mataría mientras dormía-

Eso no me tranquiliza-

Tampoco tranquilizó a Robert- respondió Jaime- Después de que mi hermana le amenazase escuché como le golpeaba a ella también-

¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó Dany- ¿Qué hiciste tú?-

¿Yo?- Jaime cerró los ojos- Nada. No era la primera vez que tuve que escuchar como ese hombre golpeaba a mi hermana. Me obligaba a estar de guardia todas las noches que llegaba borracho y se metía a trompicones en la cama de Cersei. Yo sólo podía preguntarme si le exigiría que cumpliese sus deberes como esposa-

¿Crees que lo hacía porque sabía que ella y tú...?-

Jaime negó con la cabeza.

Si lo hubiese sabido nos habría matado a los dos- dijo el Lannister- quizá hubiese sido lo mejor. Así habría tenido una excusa para hundirle una espada en el pecho-

¿Qué clase de rey maltrata así a su esposa?-

La clase de rey que conozco- respondió Jaime- tu padre hacía lo mismo-

Se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso. Eran sus padres- pensó.

Yo no seré como ellos- dijo poniéndose en pie.

La luz del atardecer penetró por la ventana, arrancando destellos plateados del cabello de Daenerys. Habrá existido alguna vez una mujer más hermosa- Se preguntó. Se acercó a ella y le apoyó la nariz en el pelo, llenándose de su olor.

Jaime... Si alguna vez me convierto en algo parecido a ellos, prométeme que me lo dirás-

Tú no eres como ellos- dijo antes de besarla.

Prométemelo- dijo ella cuando comenzaba a jadear.

Te lo prometo.

Después, mientras yacían juntos sobre la cama, Dany parecía menos preocupada.

Al final no me has hablado de tu hermana-

Lo habré olvidado-

Venga... Quiero saber cosas de ella- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho- dentro de poco será mi familia-

Ella siempre dice que es igual que nuestro padre, pero con tetas.

¿Y tú que piensas?-

Que está en un error- dijo Jaime- mi padre es despiadado e implacable, como un glaciar y Cersei es todo lo contrario, más aún cuando le llevan la contraria. No le falta cerebro, pero no tiene ni criterio ni paciencia-

¿Y qué crees que piensa de Jon?-

Le odiará casi tanto como a ti- rió Jaime.

¿Por qué iba a odiarle?- preguntó Dany- el no le ha hecho nada-

Porque es igual que Ned Stark-

De repente, Jaime se dio cuenta de que debería hablar con su hermana.

Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Cersei- dijo poniéndose de pie- Sobre todo si quieres evitar que envenene a tu Jon Nieve en la noche de bodas-

Tu hermana puede esperar- dijo ella tirando de su brazo- todavía no hemos terminado. Vuelve a la cama y bésame-

Cuando terminaron, la oscuridad había caído sobre Desembarco del Rey. La única luz que entraba en la habitación era la de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana. Se levantaron tambaleándose y tropezando el uno contra el otro, mientras intentaban vestirse en la oscuridad.

Jaime salió de la torre acompañado por Daenerys. Ella fue en busca de Tyrion y ser Barristan, mientras que él se dirigió al Torreón de Maegor, donde estaban las dependencias de su hermana.

La encontró en sus aposentos, sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Cersei...- cerró la puerta con suavidad-

¿Qué quieres?

Jaime advirtió que la reina regente había bebido demasiado, algo que según le habían dicho, había tomado como hábito. Ella, que tanto despreciaba a Robert Baratheon por sus borracheras. Aquello no le gustaba, pero últimamente no le gustaba nada de lo que hacía su hermana.

Hablar contigo-

Qué sorpresa- respondió ella- Podrá soportar tu chica Targaryen que te separes cinco minutos de ella- cuando se volvió, vio que su hermana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Creo que lo soportará- respondió el Lannister, irónico.

¿Teníais todo pensado, verdad?-

¿El qué?-

Entregarme a ese bastardo para que padre os diese vía libre para vuestro matrimonio-

Cersei...-

Padre me obligará a marcharme con él a Invernalia- dijo entre sollozos- Me separará de Tommen... Joff está muerto, Myrcella está en Dorne y tú me has abandonado. Solo me queda Tommen-

¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

Habla con padre... O con esa Daenerys- Cersei se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él- por favor, Jaime, no dejes que me casen con ese bastardo. Por favor-

No me han pedido mi aprobación-

Te escucharán si hablas con ellos- su hermana trató de contener las lágrimas- Jaime, para mi sigues siendo mi caballero de brillante armadura... ¡No puedes abandonarme cuando más te necesito! Me van a arrebatar a mi hijo, me van a enviar lejos... Por favor...-

Ya te he dicho que no es mi decisión- dijo el Lannister- Además, ese chico no es tan mal partido. En el Bosque Susurrante demostró que no le falta valor-

Jaime- sollozó ella- ¿no te das cuenta de que a quien quiero es a ti? No me importa con quién vallan a casarme, a quien quiero a mi lado es a ti, a quien quiero en mi cama es a ti. Entre nosotros no a cambiado nada. Te lo voy a demostrar-

Le levantó la túnica y emezó a desatarle la lazada de los calzones.

Cersei, para- dijo Jaime- estoy comprometido con Daenerys-

Cállate. Voy a arreglar las cosas entre nosotros-

¡No! ¡Te he dicho que no!-

Dio una zancada hacia detrás. Durante un momento vio confusión y miedo en los verdes ojos de su hermana. Después, solo rabia. Cersei se recompuso, se levantó y se arregló las faldas.

¿Qué te ha hecho esa Targaryen? ¿te ha cortado la virilidad y se la ha dado de comer a los dragones?- Sacudió la cabeza, y la cabellera se le agitó sobre los blancos hombros- Que estúpida fui pensando en que tu me ayudarías. No tuviste valor para vengar a Joff, ¿por qué ibas a tenerlo para ayudar a tu hermana?

Yo nunca he dejado de protegerte, Cersei, y lo seguiré haciendo aunque no quieras verlo-

Claro que lo veo. Me enviarás a Invernalia a calentarle la cama a un bastardo. Allí estaré a salvo-

Será mejor que me vaya-

Sí, vete- gritó ella- Vete con esa puta de los dragones. Lástima que Lord Tywin Lannister no tuvierna ningún hijo varón. Yo podría haber defendido a nuestra familia, pero nací sin polla-

Adiós, Cersei.

**DAENERYS**

Había sido un día frío, gris y húmedo. Diluvió toda la mañana, y las nubes no se despejaron por la tarde, cuando escampó. En ningún momento vieron el sol. Un clima tan adverso bastaba para desalentar incluso a la futura reina. Más aún sabiendo que iba a tener que recibir a Jon esa misma tarde y contarle que le había comprometido con Cersei Lannister. Había decidido ir ella misma en persona a recibir a Jon. Era lo mínimo.

Cabalgó hasta las puertas de la ciudad, acompañada por Tyrion y un grupo de caballeros que servían de escolta. Desde allí pudo divisar los estandartes de las casas del Valle que Jon había reclutado, que ondeaban al viento a medida que los jinetes salína del follaje del bosque en una pequeña columna polvorienta. Dany reconoció el lobo de la casa Stark, el halcón de la casa Arryn y el dragón de los Targaryen, pero no sabía identificar los demás.

Lord Tyrion- dijo ella- ¿Podéis distinguir los estandartes?-

No alcanzo a verlos, no se puede decir que tenga vista de águila- dijo el Gnomo- si me describís los estandartes os diré de qué casa son-

La joven entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir los dibujos.

Veo tres aves negras- dijo- llevan algo rojo en las garras-

La casa Corbray- respondió Tyrion al instante- Tres cuervos negros. Lo que llevan en las garras son corazones-

Qué dantesco...- Dany hizo una muerca de asco- También veo tres puntas de lanza, sobre un fondo blanco-

Es la casa Moore, alteza-

Hay una más... Un sol, una luna y...-

...Y una estrella. La casa Egen- la interrumpió Tyrion- son todas casas nobles-

Bien. Iremos a su encuentro- dijo Dany picando espuelas.

Cuando los caballeros de la columna los vieron acercarse, también ellos espolearon sus monturas. Casi todos llevaban armadura, y muchas de ellas tenían esmaltes y motivos de plata reluciente. No así la de Jon. El norteño llevaba una cota de malla de color oscuro cubierta por un chaleco acolchado y, sobre los hombros, una capa de piel de oso. A Dany se le humedecieron los ojos al verle llegar.

Bienvenidos, mis señores, Es un honor recibir a señores de tan alto linaje-

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jon.

Lord Tyrion les acompañará hasta sus aposentos en la Fortaleza Roja- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto al más joven de los Lannister, indicando que quería quedarse a solas con Jon. Los caballeros del Valle la obedecieron al instante, dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas.

Entonces miró a Jon. Apenas llevaba unos meses sin verle, pero estaba cambiado. Se había dejado crecer la barba y tenía el rostro endurecido, más maduro. Dany quería correr a abrazarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora que le tenía delante se sentía aún más culpable.

Jon... He hecho algo terrible- dijo al fin- yo... Lo siento mucho-

¿Tú?, pero... ¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Dany se acercó al fin para abrazarlo. Le rodeó con los dos brazos y se permitió unos segundos antes de hablar.

Aquí no... Ven, te lo contaré todo-

Entraron juntos en la ciudad por la Puerta del Rey. Jon le contó que había conseguido el apoyo de las casas nobles del Valle, que habían aportado más de veinte mil hombres a su ejército. Le dijo también que había organizado el asedio a los Gemelos cuando recibió la carta de Dany pidiéndole que viajase a la capital.

Ella le contó que habían levantado el asedio de Aguasdulces y que Lord Tywin había aceptado su pretensión a la corona, pero con una condición...

Entraron en la Fortaleza Roja cruzando el puente levadizo y cabalgaron hasta la misma Bóveda de las doncellas. Sólo cuando cruzaron la puerta de sus estancias sintió que era el momento de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

Dany. ¿Qué ha pasado? Actúas muy raro-

Siento mucho lo que he hecho-

¿El qué?- dijo Jon- me estás poniendo nervioso. Cuentam...-

Lord Tywin aceptó mi pretensión al Trono- le interrumpió ella- pero puso condiciones-

¿Qué clase de condiciones? ¿Qué has hecho?-

Quería que Tyrion consumase su matrimonio con Sansa-

¿Cómo?- Exclamó Jon- ¿No habréis accedido?-

No- dijo al instante.

Ah... Bien-

Después ofreció a su hija Cersei- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza.

¿Cersei?- Jon pareció entenderlo todo en ese momento- ¿Y con quien se casará?-

Pues... Contigo-


	31. Aviso

LAMENTO DECIR QUE DEBIDO A LA POCA ACEPTACIÓN QUE ESTÁ TENIENDO ESTE FIC Y EL ESCASO NÚMERO DE CAPÍTULOS QUE ME QUEDA POR ESCRIBIR HASTA LLEGAR A LA CORONACIÓN DE DANY, VOY A DEJAR EN SUSPENSIÓN ESTA HISTORIA PARA CENTRARME EN UNA QUE TENGO EN MENTE. ESTE NUEVO FIC SERÍA SIMPLEMENTE UNA REVISIÓN DE MI OTRO FIC, ''LA REINA Y EL MATARREYES'', CON UNA ESCRITURA ALGO MÁS FINA Y CAMBIOS SUPERFICIALES.


	32. Capítulo 30 (Jon)

**JON**

Cersei Lannister- se dijo acurrucándose en la cama. Recordaba la primera vez que la vió en Invernalia. Allí pensó que era muy hermosa, con su piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello dorado, que hacía que resaltasen aún más sus ojos de color verde brillante. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Sabía lo que se contaba de ella, de su ambición y falta de empatía. Y, por supuesto, de su relación con su hermano.

Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber- se dijo- En mi mano traer la paz a Los Siete Reinos. Cuando Dany le contó que era él quien iba a casarse con Cersei apenas pudo controlar la ira, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción- Tengo que hablar con ella-

Salió de su habitación para ir a buscar a la joven. Tenía que pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior, no se lo merecía. Pero para su desgracia, ante la puerta del dormitorio de Dany estaba Jaime Lannister- ¿Qué hace ahí?- se dijo.

Lord Nieve, qué sorpresa, quería felicitarte por tu matrimonio-

Os lo agradezco, mi señor- respondió Jon con cortesía gélida.

Si bien tengo entendido es el primer matrimonio para ti y el segundo para ella- dijo el Lannister- Seguro que mi señora estará encantada de explicarte cómo se encajan las piezas-

Espero saber lo suficiente para cumplir con mi deber como marido-

Justo lo que quiere una recién casada en su noche de bodas- replicó Jaime- un marido que sepa cumplir con su deber-

Siempre lo hago- respondió Jon- Disculpad, mi señor, debo ir a ver a Daenerys-

La reina está descansando- Jaime se puso frente a él.

Será un momento-

Jon trató de pasar, pero el Lannister se lo impidió.

No quiere veros- dijo acariciando el pomo de su espada- Será mejor que os marchéis-

¿Cómo que no quiere verme?-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, y por ella se asomó la reina dragón.

¿Qué pasa Jaime?- dijo ella- ¿Quién es...?-

Nadie, ya se va-

El joven Nieve apartó a Jaime con un brazo.

Dany, soy yo- dijo entre empujones- Déjame entrar un momento-

Márchate- Intervino el Lannister- Es la última vez que te advierto, bastardo-

Está bien, Jaime- Dany puso una mano sobre el hombro del caballero- Deja que pase-

Jon cruzó rápidamente la puerta no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa burlona a Jaime.

No sabía que te ibas a casar con un matón a sueldo- dijo una vez estuvieron a solas.

Sabes que él no es así- respondió Dany- es solo que está un poco molesto contigo por lo que me dijiste anoche-

De eso quería hablar. Fui injusto ayer, no debí haberte hablado así, es solo que...-

Jon... No tienes que disculparte por nada- ella le cogió de la mano- soy yo la que te pide perdón por haber comprometido tu mano. ¿Sabrás perdonarme? Anoche intenté decírtelo pero no pude-

Creo que sí, sabré perdonarte- Jon sonrió- pero creo que a Cersei le costará un poco más-

Podré vivir con ello. ¿Y tú? ¿Has hablado ya con tu futura esposa?-

No...- Jon agachó la cabeza- No tengo prisa. Tengo toda una vida para hablar con ella-

Dany alzó su barbilla con suavidad para mirarle a los ojos.

Jon, no estás obligado a casarte con Cersei Lannister- le dijo- Estoy segura de que encontraré otro modo de...-

Debo hacerlo- interrumpió Jon- Es mi deber. Padre se casó con Lady Catelyn porque era lo que debía hacer, igual que Robert con Cersei. Yo haré lo mismo-

Ella le abrazó. Le abrazó con fuerza, calmando así su conciencia- Gracias- le susurró Dany al oído.

**SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY CORTO, PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA COMPLEMENTAR EL ANTERIOR. EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS PUBLICARÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE QUEDAN CON LAS BODAS Y LA CORONACIÓN Y SEGURAMENTE UN EPÍLOGO. EN PRINCIPIO NO ESCRIBIRÉ NADA SOBRE LOS CAMINANTES BLANCOS (SALVO QUE HAYA GENTE QUE REALMENTE ESTÉ INTERESADA EN LEER ALGO SOBRE ELLO EN ESTA HISTORIA), POR LO QUE EN ESTE FIC NO RESURGIRÍAN PARA ATACAR EL MURO.**


	33. Capítulo 31 (Jaime)

**TYRION**

La luz del Sol iluminaba el altar del Gran Septo de Baelor. Rayos de todos los colores del arcoirís relampagueaban y centelleaban cuando miraba a las vidrieras de las paredes. Y entre las imponentes estatuas doradas del Padre y la Madre, Jaime y Dany formaban una pareja digna de los cuentos que le contaban cuando era niño.

La novia estaba preciosa con su vestido de seda color marfil y encaje myrense. La falda estaba decorada con dibujos hechos de perlas pequeñas y bordados hechos con hilo de oro.

Jaime estaba casi tan esplendoroso como su novia, con su jubón color rosa oscuro bajo una capa de terciopelo carmesí en la que se veía el emblema del león.

Y Tyrion no podía estarse quieto- demasiado vino- se dijo. Se le tendría que haber ocurrido ir a orinar antes de salir de la Fortaleza Roja. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas mientras formulaban los siete votos, se invocaban las sietes bendiciones y se intercambiaban las promesas. Cuando terminó la canción nupcial y nadie se alzó para impedir el matrimonio llegó el momento del intercambio de capas. Tyrion se apoyó sobre la otra pierna para contener la vejiga

Como Daenerys había perdido a su padre y a su madre, fue Jon el elegido por ella para que le quitase con gesto tierno su capa de doncella, al tiempo que Jaime aceptaba la capa de desposada que le tendía Lord Tywin y la desplegaba con un movimiento. El Lannister cubrió a Daenerys con la capa que tenía bordado con hilo carmesí el dragón de tres cabezas de la casa Targaryen. La tradición decía que se debía cubrir a la novia con el emblema de la casa de su esposo, pero ellos habían acordado que la capa que llevaría la joven sería la de su casa- Seguro que eso no ha gustado nada a mi padre- Pensó Tyrion.

Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor- dijo Jaime con una sonrisa

Dany repitió las palabras, y entonces la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un largo beso en la boca. Los destellos de colores volvieron a danzar alrededor de los contrayentes mientras que el Septón Supremo declaraba que Jaime de la casa Lannister y Daenerys de la casa Targaryen eran una sola carne, un solo corazón y una sola alma.

Bien, ya está- Se dijo Tyrion. Ahora volvamos al castillo, a ver si puedo mear de una vez.

Ser Barristan salió el primero, encabezando la procesión que salió del Septo. Tras él, precediendo a los futuros rey y reina, iba Tommen, que aún llevaba la corona del rey. Después de la pareja real, iba Cersei, del brazo de su padre, con una cara que podría cortar la leche. Y tras ellos, Tyrion y Jon, que se incorporaron en cuanto vieron un hueco.

Oyó los aplausos y las aclamaciones incluso antes de llegar a la puerta. El pueblo amaba tanto a Daenerys que hasta estaba dispuesto a volver a amar al Matarreyes. Era de la estirpe Targaryen, y se había empezado a extender el apelativo de madre de dragones. La gente de Desembarco del Rey ya se había acostumbrado a ver a las tres bestias, cada vez más grandes, sobrevolar sus cielos escupiendo humo y fuego.

Ya pensaba que no íbamos a escapar- bromeó Tyrion mirando a Jon.

La ceremonia ha sido...-

Larga, dejémoslo ahí- Tyrion se frotó el muñón de la nariz- Dentro de poco será la tuya con mi hermana-

Así es- dijo el joven con aire cansado- ¿algún consejo?-

Muchos- rió el Lannister- mi hermana es una mujer hermosa, en eso se parece a nuestra reina. Pero sólo en eso. La boda se alargará hasta la noche. Si quieres que te cuente sobre ella búscame cuando esté borracho-

Y con esas palabras Tyrion subió a su litera, que para su desgracia había quedado al Sol, y entre las cortinas hacía calor. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, Tyrion se reclinó y se apoyó en un codo, tratando de contener la vejiga.

Durante el camino se entretuvo imaginando a su hermana pasando el resto de sus días en Invernalia, de la mano de Jon- Es una imagen hermosa- se dijo entre risas. Jon Nieve tenía el carácter noble de Ned Stark. Seguramente le sería fiel a Cersei hasta el fin de sus días, y eso era mucho tiempo para compartir con una Cersei infeliz en el Norte. Para él sería mejor quedarse en Desembarco del Rey, sirviendo a Dany de alguna manera, aunque para Cersei sería muy difícil convivir con Jaime sin poder acercarse a él...- Lo tiene muy jodido- pensó Tyrion.

Cuando la litera se detuvo en el patio del castillo, se apoyó en el borde de esta y bajó de un salto y corrió con pasos hasta el interior en busca de un retrete. Al fin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras orinaba el vino de la mañana. En ciertas ocasiones una meada era casi tan buena como una mujer, y aquella era una de ellas.

Después de haberse aliviado, subió hasta su dormitorio en busca de un jubón nuevo. Mientras se vestía, se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el caos de las cocinas, abajo. El Sol aún no había llegado a alzarse del todo en el cielo, pero ya le llegaba el olor de los panes horneados y las carnes asadas. Los invitados no tardarían en llegar a la fortaleza, todos expectantes. Aquella sería una velada de canciones y esplendor ideal no sólo para unir a Lannister y Targaryen, sino para también anunciar su poder y riqueza como lección para cualquiera que pudiera pensar en oponerse al reinado de Daenerys.

Pudo ver al feliz matrimonio en el patio, donde recibían uno a uno a todos los ilustres invitados que habían acudido a la capital. Allí estaban Olenna y Mace Tyrell, el príncipe Oberyn Martell, Lord Randyll Tarly... A Tyrion le sorprendió ver como Jaime y Daenerys charlaban muy animadamente con una enorme mujer que llevaba armadura de placas y estaba cubierta de porquería, como si acabase de llegar.¿ Será esa moza la tal Brienne de Tarth de la que me había hablado Jaime?- pensó.

Cuando la moza se alejó de la pareja, llegó el turno de Margaery Tyrell, la hermosa viuda de Renly Baratheon.- Esa sí que sería una buena esposa para mi- se dijo- Le preguntaré a mi padre si no quiere estrechar lazos con Altojardín... Esa sí que sería una mujer adecuada para el Gnomo-

**JAIME**

Tomó a su esposa por el brazo y la acompañó hasta el asiento de honor reservado a la futura reina. Ya se habían unido en matrimonio, pero Dany aún no había sido coronada, aunque lo sería en pocos días. Algunos invitados ya habían ocupado sus lugares en los bancos, mientras que otros remoloneaban entre las mesas para disfrutar de aquella tarde cálida tan poco propia de la estación. Jaime y Daenerys recorrieron el patio para recitar las frases corteses de rigor.

-Se le da muy bien- pensó al verla alabar la túnica de una Tyrell e interesarse por las costumbres matrimoniales de las Islas del Verano al hablar con un nativo de esa zona. Jaime tenía que ir presentando a los invitados que Dany no conocía, y ella sabía mostrarse amable con todos.

Esta tarde estáis exquisita, mi señora- le dijo Lady Olenna Tyrell a Dany, cuando se acercó a ellos cojeando, con un traje de hilo de oro que debía pesar más que ella- Me complacería mucho que nos acompañáseis algún día a Altojardín, como ya hicieron en su día vuestros ancestros-

Lo haré con mucho gusto, mi señora- respondió Dany- estoy segura de que mi esposo y yo disfrutaremos con vuestra hospitalidad-

Lady Olenna le dedicó a Jaime una sonrisa arrugada.

Perdonad a esta vieja tonta, mi señor, vos también seréis bien recibido. Es solo que pensaba que partiríais al frente de un ejército contra un terrible enemigo-

Los ejércitos se han terminado para mi- respondió el Lannister- El rey debe permanecer en la corte-

Claro, el rey y su corte, muy agudo. El rey matarreyes, que divertida paradoja-

Sí, muy divertida-

Dany intervino rápidamente.

Tendréis que disculparnos, lady Olenna. Debemos ocupar nuestros sitios.

Por supuesto- respondió la anciana- Hay tantos platos... ¿No os parece excesivo? Yo no voy a comer más de tres o cuatro bocados, pero claro, vos y yo somos tan pequeñas- dijo acariciando el pelo de Dany- A ver, ¿dónde están mis guardias? Izquierdo, Derecho, ¿dónde os habéis metido? Venid, acompañadme al estrado.

Aunque aún quedaba una hora para la puesta del sol, el patio ya estaba iluminado por antorchas que ardían por todas partes. Los invitados estaban junto a las mesas mientras que los heraldos proclamaban los nombres y títulos de los que iban entrando. Los músicos cantaban y tocaban alegres melodías con tambores, flautas, violines, cuernos y gaitas.

Jaime agarró el brazo de Dany e hizo el recorrido entre las mesas. Sentía todos los ojos clavados en él. Que miren- pensó mientras se subía a su asiento- Que miren y murmuren hasta hartarse. Ese a quien tanto desprecian se sentará en el Trono junto a la Reina Dragón.

La Guardia Real entró acompañando al todavía rey Tommen y lo escoltó hasta el trono rudimentario que habían preparado para la ocasión, el cual estaba cubierto de largos gallardetes de seda color oro y escarlata. Después llegaron Tyrion, Jon y ser Barristan, que se sentaron junto a Dany, mientras que Lord Tywin Lannister entró acompañado por Cersei y tomaron asiento junto a Jaime. Su padre se interponía entre Jaime y su hermana, aunque habría preferido que media docena de caballeros los separasen.

¡Que se llenen las copas!- proclamaron. Su copero vertió una jarra entera en el cáliz dorado que habían les habían regalado. Jaime y Dany se pusieron en pie y sujetaron el cáliz con ambas manos.

¡Por la reina- gritaron los invitados- ¡Daenerys! ¡La reina dragón! ¡Viva la reina!-

Un millar de copas entrechocaron y el banquete se dio por comenzado. Jaime y Dany vaciaron la copa entre ambos en aquel primer brindis y ambos se sentaron a la vez. Al Lannister no dejaba de parecerle curioso que se estuviese brindando por una reina que aún no había sido coronada con el aún rey sentado junto a ellos.

El primer plato era una crema de champiñones que se sirvió en cuencos dorados. Dany probó una cucharada y apartó el plato.

¿No te gustan los champiñones?- preguntó Jaime.

No es eso, es que hay muchos platos y quiero probarlos todos- sonrió ella- pero vino si puedo beber- dijo alzando la copa.

Jaime hizo lo mismo con la suya y ambos brindaron antes de beber. Vio como una gota de vino se resbalaba por los labios de la joven y como ella la limpiaba suavamente con su mano. Jaimecasi no pudo contener el deseo irrefrenable de besarla. ¿Qué pensarían mis honorables invitados si me avalanzase sobre ella aquí mismo y le desgarrase las ropas mientras nos besamos apasionadamente?-

Les sirvieron el segundo plato, una tajada de cerdo asado, acompañado por huevos y piñones. Jaime lo comió gustoso mientras que Dany tan solo probó un bocado. Un ruido surdo llenó entonces el patio cuando los tres dragones de la reina aparecieron volando por encima de las torres, soltando bocanadas de fuego y humo, peleándose entre las nubes. Los invitados observaban maravillados a la vez que asustados como las tres grandes bestias, que ya eran grandes como carros, iluminaban el cielo nocturno con sus grandes llamaradas.

Después de aquello, los platos y los espectáculos se fueron sucediendo, espoleados por una marea de vino y cerveza y por la música de los dragones. Un bardo subió al estrado y acompañado por su arpa narró las proezas de Aegon el Conquistador y sus dos hermanas, Rhaenys y Visenya mientras los invitados a la boda probaban la trucha regada con vino del Rejo. Un grupo de malabaristas danzó entre las mesas mientras los señores comían garzas asadas y unos trapecistas les entretuvieron con sus volteretas a los invitados que degustaban un asado de carnero.

Un grupo de músicos se abrió paso y, tras una marcada reverencia a Lord Tywin, empezaron a entonar las notas de Las lluvias de Castemere.

Los camareros siguieron sirviendo platos. Pudieron probar empanada de paloma, cisne asado, cuencos de sopa regada con vino...

Cuando los músicos al fin dejaron de tocar y se acercaba la hora del encamamiento, empezaron a escucharse murmullos. Jaime sabía que era una costumbre antigua, y que se esperaba que fuese respetada. Pero sabía lo que los hombres harían con Dany, que la tocarían todo lo que pudiesen mientras la desnudaban con lujuria... ¿Qué hombre no querría siquiera rozar a la reina dragón?

¿No es hora ya de encamarlos?- Preguntó un hombre en la otra esquina del patio.

¡Sí! Ya es hora- respondió otro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su esposa. Dany trató de sonreir con dulzura, pero él sabía que se sentía incómoda.

Otros hombres se unieron al grito, levantándose a trompicones. La joven Targaryen hizo lo mismo, dispuesta pese a todo a soportar el encamamiento, sin duda queriendo agradar lo máximo posible al que iba a ser su pueblo. Pero Jaime no pudo soportarlo.

No va a haber encamamiento- dijo el Lannister.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

¿Por qué?- se atrevió a decir al fin un joven noble- El encamamiento es un rito ancestral. Todos deberían respetarlo...-

No se respetará esta vez-

Un murmullo fue haciéndose cada vez mayor. Jaime notó todas las miradas clavadas en él- me juzgan, me insultan... Todos me desprecian- se dijo.

Es de esperar que el Matarreyes no respete las tradiciones- dijo un hombre en voz demasiado alta.

El Lannister se llevó la mano a la espada, dispuesto a terminar allí mismo con ese hombre, pero Dany le detuvo rápidamente.

Podemos prescindir del encamamiento- intervino lord Tywin poniéndose en pie- Estoy seguro de que los señores invitados podrán comprenderlo-

Daenerys se apresuró a bajar del estrado con Jaime de la mano, para salir de allí lo antes posible. Los dioses se apiadaron de ellos y nadie hizo el ademán de protestar por su decisión. Para la noche de bodas les habían cedido el dormitorio que ocuparían cuando Dany fuese coronada. Estaba lleno de ventanales y el mobiliario era el más lujoso que podía encontrarse en los Siete Reinos. Una vela de cera perfumada ardía en la mesita de noche, y había pétalos de rosa entre las sábanas.

No tenías por qué protegerme del encamamiento...- dijo la joven- lo habría soportado-

Vas a ser la reina- respondió Jaime- y una reina no tiene que soportar un encamamiento-

El encamamiento es una tradición. ¿Qué van a pensar de mi si no respeto las tradiciones?-

Al infierno con las tradiciones. A una reina nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer-

Eso es una idea peligrosa... Jaime-

Es peligroso para un rey como Aerys, pero tú no eres como él-

Dany al fin acertó a sonreír, y se acercó a él para besarle.

¿Y cómo sabías que yo no deseaba que me encamasen?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo con dedos juguetones-

En realidad no lo sabía- respondió Jaime- Pero si algún hombre se atrevía a tocarte le habría atravesado con la espada, y a ti nunca te ha gustado cuando hago esas cosas-

Cierto, me gusta más como haces otras cosas-

Jaime comenzó a desvestir a la joven. Desató las lazadas y botones. La capa y el vestido cayeron al suelo, y por fin se quitó también la ropa interior. Notó como se le erizaba el vello de los brazos y las piernas. Esa noche la reina dragón estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Volvieron a ser uno, como tantas otras noches. Pero esa noche, lo hicieron como marido y mujer. Puede que no fuese el hombre más querido del reino, que todos le despreciaran. Pero en ese momento le daba igual. Sólo tenía ojos para Daenerys, y el amor de la joven le importaba más que lo que dijese el resto del mundo.

**VALE, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL, PORQUE EN POCOS CAPÍTULOS LLEGAREMOS A LA CORONACIÓN DE DAENERYS. EN UN PRINCIPIO NO TENÍA INTENCIÓN DE ESCRIBIR MÁS, PERO SI HAY SEGUIDORES A LOS QUE LES GUSTARÍA LEER ALGO SOBRE EL JUEGO DE TRONOS QUE HABRÍA EN LA CAPITAL CON DANY Y JAIME COMO REYES O INCLUSO UNA EVENTUAL GUERRA CONTRA LOS CAMINANTES BLANCOS, ESCRIBIRÍA ESOS CAPÍTULOS ENCANTADO. LO DICHO, SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARÍA LEER ALGO SOBRE ESTO NO TENDRÍA MÁS QUE ESCRIBIRME, YA SEA VÍA REVIEW O VÍA MENSAJE PRIVADO.**


	34. Capítulo 32 (Jon)

**JON**

La mañana en la que iba a casarse, las criadas le llenaron la bañera con agua humeante y le frotaron a conciencia. La doncella le llevó una docena de los perfumes más apreciados. Se puso unas gotitas en el dedo y se tocó detrás de las orejas y en la barbilla. Nunca había usado perfume, y tampoco había visto a ningún hombre hacerlo, pero Dany le había dicho que eso le gustaría a Cersei, así que tampoco se lo pensó mucho.

Daenerys llegó con la costurera y se quedó mirando mientras le arreglaban el jubón nuevo, de terciopelo negro, muy suave. Casi tuvo que contener la respiración cuando se lo ciñeron a la cintura. También le llevaron calzado nuevo, unas botas de cuero curtido que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Estás muy guapo- le dijo Dany cuando terminaron de vestirle.

Sí, ¿verdad?- Jon se giró para ver como le quedaba de espaldas.

Ahora solo falta que lo lleves con elegancia-

Eso ya me va a costar más-

Ninguno pudo contener la sonrisa. Pero el norteño fue capaz de adivinar un atisbo de compasión en los ojos de Daenerys- Siente pena por mi- supo- se siente culpable por haberme obligado a casarme.

No te preocupues por mi- dijo el muchacho.

¿Cómo?-

Padre tampoco quería casarse con lady Catelyn- dijo Jon- Ni Robert con Cersei. Pero lo hicieron porque era su deber-

Jon...-

No te preocupes, de verdad- insistió el joven- Seguro que en cuanto hable un poco con ella...-

¿Todavía no habéis hablado ni una vez?-

No he tenido la ocasión-

Dany meneó la cabeza.

Eres un desastre...- dijo al fin.

Más adelante no recordaría haber salido de la habitación ni haber bajado por las escaleras, ni haber cruzado el patio. El simple hecho de dar un paso detrás de otro parecía requerir toda su atención. Daenerys caminaba a su lado, con un vestido de color blanco que contrastaba con su jubón.

Había mucha gente esperando en el Septo. Parecía que querían ver como el lobo desposaba a la leona. Cersei esperaba en las escaleras. Estaba resplandeciente, con su vestido largo de color escarlata y dorado. Nadie podía negar su atractivo, con la piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos verdes y resplandecientes y su larga melena color rubio brillante. Jon hizo un gesto a Daenerys para que los dejase solos un momento, quería hablar con Cersei antes de la boda.

Estáis muy hermosa- le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ella no respondió. Jon no supo que añadir – ¿Debería decírselo otra vez? Pensará que soy un idiota. Pero no puedo quedarme callado, no puedo permitir que me vea débil-

Ya sé que esta no es la boda que deseas, yo tampoco lo he pedido. Pero sabes como yo que si me hubieras negado te habrían casado con mi hermano Bran. Si es lo que quieres, dímelo y pondremos fin a esta farsa-

No quiero a ningún Stark. No quiero Invernalia, quiero Desembarco del Rey, a mi hijo y quiero a Ja...-

A Jaime...- comprendió Jon- Y yo, yo deseo a...

Tú quieres a Jaime, entiendo- dijo él- Sabes, quizá yo también quiera a Daenerys, pero qué más podemos hacer- Jon sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas... Tanto tiempo negándose a admitir la realidad y justo fue a quebrarse el día de su boda, delante de Cersei Lannister- Sé que no soy el marido que quieres, pero tampoco soy como Robert.

Entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo ella.

En ese caso, entremos- propuso Jon, ofreciéndole una mano a la vez que recuperaba la entereza- Cumplamos con nuestro deber.

De modo que Cersei le dio la mano y avanzaron juntos hacia el altar, donde el septón aguardaba entre la Madre y el Padre para unir sus vidas para siempre. La ceremonia transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Hubo oraciones, votos y cánticos. Le pareció que el momento del cambio de capas llegó muy pronto.

Lord Tywin se situó junto a su hija, frío como el hielo, mientras ejecutaba los pasos con elegancia, Cersei se quedó rígida como una lanza mientras su padre le rodeaba los hombros con las manos para abrir el broche de la capa. Le quitó la capa de ''doncella'' con un regio movimiento.

Entonces llegó el momento de Jon. La capa de desposada que llevaba en las manos era grande y pesada, de terciopelo color gris con un bordado del lobo huargo de la casa Stark. Puede que el no fuera un Stark, pero a todos los presentes les interesaba que a partir de entonces actuara como tal.

Después de eso llegó el momentazo que aparecía en todos los cuentos para niños.

Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor, y te acepto como señor y como esposo-

Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor- replicó Jon con voz ronca- y te acepto como mi señora y esposa.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, y sus labios se rozaron- Es muy hermosa, pero no creo que ella piense lo mismo de mi.

El septón levantó en alto su cristal, de modo que la luz con todos los colores del arcoirís los bañó a ambos.

Aquí ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres- dijo- proclamo solemnemente a Jon de la casa Stark y a Cersei de la casa Targaryen marido y mujer, una sola carne, una sola alma, ahora y por siempre, y maldito sea quien se interponga entre ellos.

El banquete nupcial se celebró en el patio. Habría unos cincuenta invitados, en su mayor parte Lannister, a los que se unieron el resto de las casas. Allí pudo ver a los Tyrrel, a los Martell, Redwyne...

Su esposa bebía mucho y apenas comía. Escuchaba a todos los que se levantaban para hacer brindis, y de cuando en cuando se lo agradecía con un asentimiento seco, pero por lo demás su rostro podría haber estado esculpido en hielo. De vez en cuando pensaba en hablar a su esposa, hacer algún comentario, una muestra de afecto... Pero al final nada.

Cuando los músicos empezaron a tocar, Cersei le puso una mano en el hombro con gesto frío.

Debemos abrir el baile- dijo ella.

Jon asintió y se levantó como un resorte.

Sabía que no era un buen bailarín. Trataba de seguir los pasos de su esposa torpemente, rezando para no pisarla. Lo único que recordaba es que no debía mirarse los pies, así que centró su mirada en Cersei, en sus ojos verdes. Giraba de una manera tan provocativa que Jon estaba seguro de que no hubo un hombre en la sala que no la mirase. A ella y a Dany, que bailaba con Jaime sin parar de sonreír – Al menos ella sí que será feliz- se dijo.

Disculpad, mi señor- Les interrumpió lord Tyrrell- ¿Me dais permiso para bailar con vuestra esposa?-

Mi esposa puede bailer con quien le plazca- dijo Jon.

Así que dejó a Cersei en manos de Mace Tyrell, mientras que el volvió a su silla y se sirvió una copa de vino. Apenas se hubo sentado Tyrion Lannister se acercó a él con su torpe andar.

Y bien, ¿que os ha parecido mi hermana?-

Es muy hermosa-

Sí que lo es, pero la belleza puede ser traicionera- dijo Tyrion- Robert aprendió esa lección, aunque le costó la vida-

Yo no soy como Robert. Vuestro hermano le contó a Daenerys que él la maltrataba-

Sí que lo hacía... Y ella a él. Se merecían el uno al otro-

Yo no tengo intención de hacerle ningún daño- Replicó Jon, testarudo-

Los músicos siguieron tocando y Cersei fue bailando con distintos hombres. Bailó con ser Garlan Tyrell, después con su padre, lord Tywin, que se movía con sobria elegancia. Vio también como Dany insistía a Jaime para que fuese a bailar con su hermana hasta que al final consiguió convencerle. Los dos hermanos bailaron bajo la atenta mirada de todo el salón. Cuando al fin cesó la música y todos volvieron a sus asientos, Jon se dio cuenta de que Cersei tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Llegó entonces la hora del encamamiento, aunque en esta ocasión no escuchó ni cuchicheos, como sí había ocurrido en la boda de Dany con Jaime. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a sugerir que querían encamar a Cersei Lannister- ¿Tanto respeto les inspira?- pensó Jon.

Ha llegado nuestra hora, mi señor- le dijo su esposa poniéndose en pie.

Jon casi se puso rojo y lo siguió hacia la puerta de su torre. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?. Cersei se tambaleaba un poco, quizá por haber bebido tanto- Quiere embotarse los sentidos- supo Jon. El joven cerró la puerta del dormitorio cuando entraron, sin saber muy bien si era lo que quería su esposa.

Hay una jarra de vino encima de la mesa. Sírveme una copa- dijo Cersei.

¿Seguro que es buena idea, mi señora?-

La mejor que he tenido nunca-

Jon llenó una copa para su esposa y otra para sí- Si yo también estoy borracho, no estaré tan nervioso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se bebió la copa de tres largos tragos. Sin lugar a dudas el vino era exquisito, pero casi no pudo saborearlo.

¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer?- preguntó Cersei de pronto.

¿Cómo decís?-

He dicho que si has estado alguna vez con una mujer-

Cersei jugueteaba con su copa, mientras que con sus ojos verdes parecía leer su mente.

No...-

¿Por qué no? ¿Es que nunca lo has deseado?-

Jon no supo que responder.

Ah no, claro- Una sonrisa aleteó en los rosados labios de Cersei- se debe al honor, vuestro honorable padre os ha dicho que no se debe deshonrar a una mujer-

Mi señor padre me enseñó que...-

Me interesa muy poco lo que te enseñara tu señor padre. A no ser que te enseñara a satisfacer a una mujer-

Jon volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

Eres igual que tu padre- dijo Cersei- Lléname otra vez la copa. Voy a tener que beber mucho si tengo que yacer con Ned Stark-

Le temblaron las manos cuando cogió la jarra de vino. Le estaba resultando muy difícil todo, y su esposa no parecía dispuesta a ayudar.

Puedes quitarte la espada- dijo ella- no la vas a necesitar-

¿Y la ropa?-

También- Le hizo un gesto con la mano en la que tenía la copa- Mi señor padre me ha ordenado que consume este matrimonio-

Se sintió muy estúpido cuando comenzó a desvestirse- Esto no está yendo bien- se dijo- Me creía muy hombre con la espada en la mano, pero ahora parezco un crío- Cerseo apuró el resto del vino y le miró de arriba a abajo.

Métete en la cama. Debemos cumplir con nuestro deber. Luego te irás, quiero dormir sola-

El se tumbó en la cama, obediente. Al cabo de unos instantes su esposa se descalzó y se desabrochó el vestido con dedos ágiles. La luz de la chimenea iluminó su torso desnudo. Pese a haber sido madre de tres hijos, seguía manteniéndose esbelta. Jon sintió que se le erizaba el vello en brazos y piernas. Estaba tan duro como los cimientos de Invernalia. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Debo tocarla? ¿Besarla?

Cersei se erguía ante él, con el cabello rubio brillando como el fuego. Jon dejó de pensar, y simplemente se dejó llevar. La atrajo hacia así y la besó con fuerza. Acarició sus pechos con las manos, y después usó una de ellas para acariciarla también allí, primero con suavidad, después con más intensidad.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- jadeó ella- Ahí no... Ah... Ah... AHHH-

Después, cuando hubieron terminado, ella no dijo nada. Solo se tumbó dándole la espalda y se cubrió con las sábanas. Él hizo lo mismo- Por la forma en la que gemía, creo que le ha gustado- se dijo- Y no me ha dicho que me vaya de aquí...-


	35. Capítulo 33 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

En el salón del trono ondeaban las banderas de las casas Targaryen y Lannister. Dany había mandado volver a colocar los cráneos de dragón guardados en las catacumbas en el Gran Salón, por lo que la cabeza del mismo Balerion fue testigo del nombramiento de una nueva reina. Bajo las ventanas que daban al oeste había una hilera de guardias de la casa Lannister, y bajo las del este, de guardias de la ciudad. No vio a ningún plebeyo, pero si a un grupo de señores, algunos importantes y otros no tanto. Allí estaban Mace y Olenna Tyrell, acompañados por Margaery, con su siempre encantadora sonrisa. También estaba Tywin Lannister, erguido como una lanza. Junto a él, Cersei y Jon, como marido y mujer. Reconoció también a Oberyn Martell, con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia, y a Lord Varys, la araña.

Todos tienen planes para mi- se dijo- Ya les demostraré que no soy un títere que puedan manejar... Pero hoy no, hoy nada de eso importa-

Miró entonces al Trono de Hierro. Eta una monstruosidad, labrada con púas, bordes serrados y metales retorcidos. Cada paso que daba hacia él, se hacía más grande. El corazón le latía rápido, amenazando con desbocarse y hacerla flaquear. Vio a Jaime, que la esperaba al pie del trono, con la armadura dorada resplandeciente, reflejando la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Le miró a los ojos, y eso le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir caminando. Subió los escalones de uno en uno, con cuidado, no quería tropezar. Al fin llegó al pie del trono. Extendió la mano para tocarlo... Estaba frío. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó.

Tal y como le habían advertido, era el asiento más incómodo que se pudiera concebir. El hierro era duro y el acero dentado del respaldo impedía que apoyara la espalda- Un rey no debe sentarse cómodo jamás- había dicho Aegon cuando mandó construir el trono.

Levantó entonces la vista. Al primero que vio fue a Jaime, a su lado, en el que sería su lugar desde ese día hasta el día de su muerte. Vio también a Jon, que miraba orgulloso, y a Tyrion, que trataba de abrirse hueco en primea fila. No tuvo tiempo de fijarse en nada más, porque en cuanto se hubo sentado, el septón supremo se acercó a ella y con la corona en sus manos empezó a recitar:

_Que el Guerrero os de coraje y os proteja en estos tiempos peligrosos. Que el Herrero os de fuerza para soportar esta pesada carga y que la Vieja, ella que conoce el destino de todos los hombres, os muestre el camino que debéis recorrer y os guíe a través de los oscuros sitios que tenéis por delante. A la luz de los Siete, proclamo a Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, Primera de su nombre, __Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y protectora del Reino y a ser Jaime Lannister, primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y de los Primeros hombres_. ¡LARGO SEA SU REINADO!-

¡LARGO SEA SU REINADO!- Exclamaron todos los presentes.

La sala al completo estalló en aplausos. Trató de permanecer seria, con actitud regia, pero no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa.

Después de su coronación, mandó desalojar la sala, ordenando que se quedasen solo los señores de mayor relevancia. A la mesa se sentaron los señores Tyrell, Redwyne y Rowan, Varys, Pycelle, Cersei y Tywin Lannister, además de Tyrion, Jon, Jaime y ella.

A Dany le llamó la atención el aspecto del gran maestre Pycelle. Parecía un esqueleto. Caminaba tembloroso arrastrando los pies y tenía que apoyarse en un bastón. Tyrion le había dicho que mandó que le afeitasen la barba, y ahora sólo le crecían unos mechones de pelo canoso en la enorme papada.

Los señores se mostraron sumamente amables corteses con ella.

Es un verdadero placer ser testigo del regreso de los dragones- le dijo lord Mace Tyrell en tono jovial.

Desde luego- asintió lord Redwyne- Estoy seguro de que seréis una gran reina-

Espero que podamos contar con vuestra experiencia, mis señores- dijo Dany, remarcando que Jaime también era rey, junto a ella.

Por supuesto que estaremos a vuestro lado, alteza- respondió lord Rowan.

Me satisface escuchar eso- Dijo con la voz más dulce que fue capaz de poner- He solicitado vuestra presencia para reorganizar los reinos-

¿Es que consideráis necesaria una reorganización?- preguntó Lord Varys con voz empalagosa.

Así lo creo-

Dany miró a Jaime y a Tyrion. Eran los únicos a los que había confesado lo que había decidido hacer, y en ellos quería apoyarse. Quizás debería habérselo contado también a Jon, pero no quería cargarle con aún más peso.

¿Y qué es lo que habéis decidido, alteza?- preguntó lord Tyrell- ¿Qué tarea deseáis encomendarme?-

Mis señores, vuestra labor en Desembarco del Rey ha terminado- dijo Tyrion.

¿Estáis borracho?- lord Tyrell se puso en pie- ¿Pretendes expulsarme de la ciudad? ¿Tú?-

Nadie pretende expulsaros- intervino Dany- podéis quedaros en la ciudad, pero fuera del consejo real-

Dany miró entonces a lord Tywin. Era el único de los presentes que lograba inquietarla. No decía nada, sólo escuchaba y juzgaba con su mirada.

Mi señora, pensadlo bien- trató de razonar lord Redwyne- ¿Es que nuestra labor ha sido desatinada?-

No me malinterpretéis, mi señor, no es nada personal, vuestra labor ha sido... Encomiable. Pero mi deseo cambiar muchas cosas, y considero vuestra presencia en el consejo un obstáculo para ello-

¿Puedo preguntaros por qué?- intervino lord Rowan.

Por supuesto que podéis- Dany se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana para contemplar la ciudad- pretendo limpiar las calles, ampliar el alcantarillado, llevar agua potable a cada hogar. Mi deseo es que ni una persona muera por falta de alimento-

Observó los rostros de los señores Tyrell, Redwyne y Rowan, preguntándose si alguno de ellos tendría el valor de protestar. Cersei dejó escapar una risita, mientras lord Tywin permanecía impasible.

Alteza...- dijo al fin lord Redwyne- Sin duda son sueños admirables, pero no pueden llevarse a cabo sólo con vuestra voluntad...-

Permitidme discrepar- entonó Dany con voz dulce- la voluntad es la fuerza que nos hace caer débiles y levantarnos invencibles-

Admiro vuestro coraje, alteza, pero sigo sin comprender por qué queréis apartarnos de vuestro lado-

¡Porque pretende someternos a todos!- bramó lord Mace Tyrell sin previo aviso, haciendo que se sobresaltase- A la vista está que hemos hecho mal en entregaros el reino, sois digna hija de vuestro padre-

Dany volvió a sentarse con calma. Se tomó un tiempo para coger su copa de vino, sin apartar la vista del señor de Altojardín.

Si de veras creéis que soy digna hija de mi padre haríais bien en medir vuestras palabras, mi señor-

¿Es que osáis amenazarme, niña? Soy el señor de Altojardín-

No os estoy amenazando, lord Tyrell. Os estoy explicando lo que vais a hacer, aunque quizás me equivoque, como bien decís, solo soy una niña y no comprendo bien todo esto. Decidme, ¿no es la reina la encargada de gobernar el reino?-

Las reinas inteligentes dejan que sean otros quienes gobiernen- lord Tyrell pareció esbozar una sonrisa- Esas reinas viven muchos años. Las reinas que no escuchan los sabios consejos que les dan viven mucho menos-

Jaime se puso en pie de golpe.

Sentaros y callaros- dijo el Lannister, que no había hablado hasta entonces- si no lo hacéis os cortaré la cabeza aquí mismo. Y esto sí que es una amenaza, lord Tyrell-

El señor de Altojardín titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente obedeció. Es un cobarde- comprendió Dany- le gusta mucho hablar, pero a la hora de la verdad no parece tan decidido. La joven hizo un gesto a Jaime para que se sentase él también, mientras lord Tyrell seguía rumiando su enfado.

Si he entendido bien, nuestra labor es regresar a nuestras tierras y prepararnos para pasar el invierno- dijo lord Tywin, que parecía tener el poder de calmar una tormenta con su voz- ¿Alguna cosa más?-

Eso es todo- contestó Tyrion- hemos terminado-

Mis señores Rowan, Redwyne, Tyrell y Lannister, os agradezco a todos vuestra sabiduría y vuestros buenos consejos- dijo Dany- os deseo un buen viaje.

Obedientes, fueron saliendo. Lord Tywin tuvo la decencia de despedirse, mientras que lord Rowan, Tyrell y Redwyne salieron sin siquiera dirigir su mirada hacia la reina. En la sala quedaron los tres hermanos Lannister, junto a Jon y lord Varys, que tampoco había sido despedido.

¿Sabiduría y buenos consejos?- dijo Tyrion- veo que os estáis acostumbrando al lenguaje de la corte-

Aprendo rápido-

¿Alguien podría explicarme qué hago aún aquí?- les interrumpió Cersei.

Querida hermana, no te impacientes- respondió Tyrion- estamos a punto de repartir el pastel-

Ah, qué bien- respondió ella, sin apenas mover los labios blancos- ¿Y ahora me dirás que a mi me queda una parte?-

Ese es mi deseo- intervino Dany.

Fue tan repentino que Cersei helada un instante.

Te dije que no iba a dejar de protegerte- añadió Jaime- puedes quedarte en Desembarco del Rey si quieres, en el Consejo Real-

Vaya... Qué honor- respondió ella protegiéndose con su sarcasmo- ¿Y con qué cargo van a congraciarme mis venerables reyes?-

Capitana de la Guardia- dijo Tyrion.

¿Cómo dices?- las mejillas de Cersei se tornaron rojas- ¿es una broma?-

Por supuesto que es una broma, solo que no es muy graciosa- respondió Daenerys.

Vamos, ¿dónde tenéis el sentido del humor?-

Sabes hermano, quizás deberías llevar unos cascabeles colgando del jubón- dijo Cersei- Así todos podríamos advertir tu condición de bufón en la corte-

Quizás no sea mala idea, podría...-

Basta- intervino Dany, esta vez con tono regio- Nada me gustaría más que asistir a este duelo de ingenio, pero tenemos cosas que hacer-

Todos se callaron al instate. Estaba empezando a hablar como una reina.

Lord Tyrion- dijo de nuevo- Seréis nuestra mano. Lord Varys, vos ocuparéis el cargo de consejero de los rumores y a falta de nadie mejor, Pycelle seguirá como gran maestre. Ser Barristan Selmy volverá a ocupar el cargo de lord comandante de la Guardia Real-

Será un placer serviros con diligencia- dijo Varys con voz melosa- pero si no me equivoco no habéis escogido consejero naval, y tampoco consejero de la moneda y de los edictos-

Sin duda conozco a un joven norteño que desempeñaría una excelente labor como consejero de los edictos- dijo Tyrion.

¿Esperas que yo me encargue de eso?- saltó Jon, indeciso- pero yo no sé nada de leyes, ni de...-

No es necesario que sepas nada de eso- respondió el Gnomo- la mayoría de los consejeros sólo sabemos hablar y beber vino-

Admirables habilidades- intervino Varys- ¿Y quien ocupará el cargo de consejero de la moneda?-

Esperaba que Cersei pudiera hacerlo- dijo Dany mirando a la hija de lord Tywin a los ojos- Me vendría bien alguien con probada experiencia a mi lado-

¿Consejera de la moneda?- respondió Cersei con voz tensa- a quien se le ha ocurrido semejante idea-

A mi- intervino Jaime.

Cersei fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

Vamos, hermana, lo harás bien- bromeó Tyrion- todo el mundo dice que padre caga oro, con que tú seas capaz de cagar plata creo que bastará-

¿Qué pretendes, comprar mi lealtad?- protestó Cersei- eres un enano mentiroso y repugnante-

Eres negro, le dijo el cuervo al grajo-

¡Silencio!- Dany se puso en pie- No quiero oír ni una discursión más. Mi señora, os ofrezco el puesto de consejera de la moneda, podéis tomarlo o dejarlo, es vuestra decisión. Jon, espero contar contigo como consejero de los edictos. Por hoy hemos terminado, mañana tendremos nuestra primera sesión. Y ah, sí, casi lo olvido. Lord Tyrion, vuestra primera tarea como mano será buscar un consejero naval adecuado-

Dany se giró y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, con Jaime siguiéndola a pocos pasos. Estaba satisfecha. Si conseguía tener a Cersei trabajando para ellos, estaría menos dispuesta a traicionarlos. Y así conseguía tener a Jon también a su lado, en Desembarco del Rey, donde Cersei estaría mejor y por consecuencia Jon también lo estaría. De pronto le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de sentarse descalza junto a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano.

Maravillosa escenificación- dijo el Lannister en cuanto entraron en su habitación- Creo que es la primera vez que no me he aburrido en una sesión del consejo-

Espero que hayamos hecho bien echando a todos esos nobles del consejo-

Honestamente, me importa muy poco ahora- Jaime la abrazó por detrás- Esta noche sólo me importas tú-

¿Y si se rebelan contra mi?- preguntó ella preocupada- ¿Crees que podrían vencernos en batalla?-

Jaime sonrió y abrió la ventana. Dany pudo escuchar la canción que llevaba días sonando en Desembarco del Rey, la música de los Targaryen. Se acercó hasta Jaime para ver mejor a sus dragones, a las tres grandes bestias que cada día se hacían más grandes.

Si algún día alguien se atreve a desafiarnos...-

Sangre y fuego- dijo Dany sin dejarle terminar.

Eso es, sangre y fuego-

Jaime la besó, la besó como sólo podía hacerlo un rey. Percibió el sabor del vino en sus labios y sintió los pectorales fuertes y firmes contra ella. León y dragón se hicieron uno de nuevo, como hacían cada vez que la oscuridad caía sobre la ciudad.

Esa noche Dany soñó con todo aquello que pensaba hacer. Pudo ver como llevaría la justicia a su pueblo, como haría que ni un niño más muriese de hambre. Vio como llevaría la paz a los Siete Reinos, volando de castillo en castillo sobre sus dragones. Eran muchas cosas las que soñaba conseguir, muchos planes por realizar. Pero ella era Daenerys Targaryen, madre de dragones, reina de los Siete Reinos. Sabía que nadie podría detenerla. Sabía que ella y Jaime conseguirían lo que nadie había conseguido nunca.

El dragón había despertado.

**ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA PARTE DEL FIC. TENGO PENSADO ESCRIBIR MÁS, NARRANDO EL JUEGO DE TRONOS DEL REINADO DE DAENERYS Y JAIME Y QUIZÁ LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS CAMINANTES BLANCOS. DEJO A VUESTRA ELECCIÓN (AGRADECERÍA QUE ME LO COMUNICÁSEIS VIA REVIEW O MP) SI QUERÉIS QUE PUBLIQUE UN EPÍLOGO COMO ADELANTO DE TODO ESTO O DIRECTAMENTE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC, QUE LO HARÉ COMO HISTORIA A PARTE, PUESTO QUE ESTA YA TIENE MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS. EN CUALQUIER CASO, ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA TARDARÁ UN TIEMPO EN LLEGAR, PORQUE PREFIERO ESCRIBIR VARIOS CAPÍTULOS ANTES DE EMPEZAR A PUBLICARLOS. **

**OS AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL SEGUIMIENTO QUE HA TENIDO ESTA HISTORIA, HE DISFRUTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIÉNDOLA. VOLVERÉ PRONTO CON MÁS CAPÍTULOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC. UN SALUDO**


	36. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Fueron necesarias varias semanas para que la calma regresase a Desembarco del Rey. Por todos los confines del mundo llegaba la noticia de los nuevos reyes de los Siete Reinos y de sus dragones. Para algunos suponía una nueva esperanza, para otros, un peligro.

Lo primero que decidieron al llegar al trono es que el reino ya había sangrado bastante, que ya era hora de que volviera la paz. Ordenaron levantar el asedio a los Gemelos, perdonando la vida a los Frey que aún quedaban dentro y enviaron cuervos a Stannis Baratheon ofreciendo Bastión de Tormentas a cambio.

Por otro lado, Cersei Lannister y Jon Nieve aceptaron los cargos en el Consejo Privado. Con este movimiento los reyes esperaban tener satisfecha a Cersei en la capital a la vez que controlada. Tyrion Lannister, como mano de la reina, propuso a Aurane Mares para el cargo de Consejero Naval, un antiguo mercenario que fue hecho prisionero en la batalla del Aguasnegras.

Y así terminaron de cerrar el Consejo Privado, que estaría compuesto por Jaime y Daenerys como reyes, Tyrion Lannister, Varys, Jon Nieve, Cersei Lannister, Barristan Selmy, Aurane Mares y Pycelle. Con esos consejeros comenzó el reinado de Daenerys, la restauración de los dragones y ya desde el primer día comenzaron a componerse baladas sobre la nueva reina, tan bella como fiera, y el Matarreyes que ahora se sentaba junto a ella en el trono.

Nadie sabía lo que podrían esperar de ellos, pero si de algo se podía estar seguro es de que Daenerys Targaryen no sería una reina más. La reina dragón llegó para cambiar las cosas, y haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo.

**ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO MI FIC. COMO YA DIJE, LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA ASÍ. DESDE MAÑANA COMENZARÉ A ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA EN LA QUE CONTARÉ EL REINADO DE JAIME Y DAENERYS, TODO LO QUE LLEVAN A CABO. AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE ME CONTÁSEIS VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE LA HISTORIA, LO QUE OS HA GUSTADO Y LO QUE NO. ESO ME AYUDARÁ SIN DUDA PARA ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**


End file.
